


Below the Ruled

by CypressRestored



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Khan Noonien Singh, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Porn With Plot, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 86,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressRestored/pseuds/CypressRestored
Summary: Leila June is a yeoman boarding the Enterprise for the first time, along with Marla McGivers, her friend and lover. Khan Noonien Singh wants a mistress and a Queen. Can he have his cake and eat it too? Alternate Universe where Khan keeps his people.NOTE: DUBIOUS CONSENT, some triggers. LONG FIC





	1. Winter Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, lots of smut. I love comments.ヾ(☆▽☆)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla drags her close friend to the annual Winter Gala, where they meet a man that changes their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is full of yummy dubious consent.

The Winter Gala was packed with people. Marla and Leila were both dressed up, and Marla was wearing a green blue gown, billowing with petticoats. Leila wore an awful gold lame dress that Marla tried to get her to change. The two women were busy talking with each other and sampling the champagne, along with denying or accepting dance requests. A man about their age approached them and politely asked for a dance. Leila huffed, set her drink down and pushed Marla toward his direction.  
“He wants to dance with you.”  
“What but I was still talking with Enron..”  
“Which I will finish, goodbye.”  
Leila walked over to Enron, dressed in his silver uniform. They talked for a few minutes, before going on the dance and twirling around. Marla was stuck with a cadet who was making some awful mistakes that made Leila lightly giggle over. Marla gave her a sour look as they waltzed by.  
There, across the way stood a very handsome man, also in his formal wear. He had his hat under his arm and caught her glance and held it. Enron was talking but the man strolled over, took her left hand and asked for a dance. She wasn’t sure what to say. Strong handsome men didn’t normally go after her unless they wanted something from her.  
“May I have this dance?”  
She smiled and said yes. The champagne was set on the retreating tray.  
He was handsome. Leila only came to stay with Marla, and didn’t plan on dancing much. Waltz was not her specialty, but this man matched her error and covered it quickly. He was becoming, quite frankly, a mystery man. She’d never seen him before and he was wearing some impressive specks.  
“I take it waltzing is not your speed.”  
She nodded and entangled her feet into a trip, but he caught her so naturally.  
“Do you recognize the music they are playing?”  
“4 Winter Score. They play it every year.”  
Her short answer was not impressive. Leila realized he probably had a bit of a temper. Marla waved as she danced with someone else. At the end of the dance, Commander John Harrison escorted her back to the snack table. He was about to say something about her dress when Marla came up and introduced herself. They quickly went to dance several times on the floor.  
“He’s so handsome Leila. And he’s polite- way better than half the cadets attending this year.”  
Leila snorted and walked through the dance floor to go get some air. It was cooler in the hallways and she relished in it. She hated dancing and only came to keep Marla company. There was always something that happened at events like these, someone ended up making Marla feel uncomfortable. Of course, Marla hated her outfit. She was sad Commander Harrison never finished his sentence over it.  
The small shuffle of feet played in the hallway, and Leila jumped, crossing her chest and putting herself against a wall.  
The one that came through the shadows was the Commander.  
“Commander Harrison. What brings you out?”  
Her response was warm, until she saw how stoic he was.  
“I was wondering where a young lady would go without an escort. Not enjoying the festivities?”  
He drew close to her, shadows over his eyes, sparkling.  
“Is it like you to refuse a dance three times in a row?”  
Had she?  
“Possibly. I do not care for slow dancing. You’re lucky I danced with you.”  
She laughed, tugging at the edges of her gold lame dress.  
His eyes, were on fire, slowly taking her in.  
“Dance with me, again. Marla is an excellent dancer, but I’d like to try once more with you.”  
She felt cold. Leila rubbed her arms and went to pass Commander Harrison.  
“I told you I don’t like dancing. The answer is unequivocally no. I’m sorry Commander. I’m planning on going home.”  
His hand snapped on her left arm, causing her to look up.  
“I guarantee I am the best dancer here.”  
Leila fought to keep his hand off of her.  
“I’m sure you are! Please let go.”  
Then she was pinned against the wall and a hard board of a man.  
“Is that what you really want?”  
“YES. SO LET ME GO.”  
The pressure was taking away from her breathing.  
“I think you don’t know what you want yeoman. But I can give it to you.”  
Oh great. Another bad loser. With the way this was going, she looked at him sadly, before going to knee him in the groin. However, as she moved so did he, grabbing her leg to go around his waist and a searing kiss she couldn’t escape from. She moaned in agony, wanting to be free, when he bit her lower lip and lifted her body to clutch onto his with her legs. The hardness through the material shocked her. She usually pulled a good punch but for some reason, she wanted more.  
“This doesn’t feel right.”  
All the alarms were going off in her head.  
“Please.. Let me go.”  
“As you wish.”  
Leila smoothed her hands on her dress, and fingers touched her swollen lip.  
“Will you return to the dance floor with me?”  
Leila grew angry.  
“Not with you, or any of your kind. I don’t care how good you kiss, how good you dance, I’m ready for no man at the drop of a dime. I don’t even care for men that much. So for now, goodbye Commander Harrison.”  
She quickly moved away, entering the dance hall and going for a Cinnaburn cocktail. Marla was in the midst of a beautiful arch, when she excused herself.  
“Hey, where were you?”  
“Dealing with another creep.”  
“I’m guess you kneed him in the crotch like last year?”  
Leila looked down at the sparkly shoes she was borrowing from Marla’s closet.  
“I tried that- it didn’t work.”  
“Leila, what happened. You’re shaking.”  
“I’m fine. I’m going to enjoy a good drink, and watch you enjoy yourself.”  
“Enron was looking for you. He wants a dance and he’s not a full creep.”  
“I might do that Marla. Thanks.”  
They hugged, before Commander Harrison entered the large banquet room. He immediately headed their way, and asked to dance with Marla several times. Leila was suspicious but danced with Enron a few times. Commander Harrison’s eyes were on Marla, and she felt a bit jealous. She hardly got attention from the handsome ones- and Enron was so so.  
Getting tipsy from the drinks, she went to take a seat against the wall. Admiral Marcus was there, and even went to talk with Commander Harrison once or twice. She quietly watched, amused by their body language. The two did not like each other.  
Leila put her curls into a ponytail, and strolled over to the Commander. Marla was there, so she felt her usual bravado..  
“Do you normally push women against the wall with certain suggestion Commander?”  
His eyes were sharp, connecting with her. Oooh, she hit a soft point.  
“You get along so well with Admiral Marcus too. Isn’t that quaint? I’ve never met you before today. What did you do, get into trouble.”  
He smirked and replaced his hat.  
“Nothing a girl would understand.”  
Oh that did it.  
“Girl?”  
“Indeed. A woman wouldn’t need to exert her dominance the way you pretend to. I think you need something but you won’t take it from me. And I’m the only one that can give it to you.”  
His hand took her hip and pulled her close, breathing shallowly upon her rapid breathing.  
He was so dominant, a crowd she usually stayed away from. Commander Harrison exuded an aura of sex and mystery.  
Before she realized what they were doing, he’d taken her mouth and kissed it lightly, stroking the side of her face.  
“I won’t bother you further unless you need me, yeoman. Marla is open for another dance, and I won’t miss that chance. Excuse me..”  
Admiral Marcus approached Leila June, having a glass of alcohol himself.  
“Everything okay over here yoeman?”  
She nodded, touching a fat lip. He was so gentle this time.. The man didn’t play the game like so many others.  
“Yessir.”  
“Is that Commander forcing himself on you?”  
He was seriously inquiring.  
Leila held her breath, knowing she could get him into trouble.  
“It was welcome. I’m just not used to the way the Commander dances.”  
Admiral Marcus swished the red wine in his goblet, before taking a dreg of it.  
“If he bothers you again like that, I won’t stand for it. My suggestion is to stay away from the man. He’s.. still getting used to formal outings.”  
He smiled lightly and then walked away, a hand behind his back and the other drinking from his glass.  
Marla was having a great time. She danced over 5 times with the Commander and the two of them even laughed. Leila was jealous. No more alcohol. She strolled over to where they were laughing, and took Marla’s hand.  
“I’d like a dance.”  
Marla shook off her invitation.  
“We dance all the time, maybe later Leila.”  
Commander Harrison smirked. Leila looked up through her lashes, slowly taking him in.  
“When you are ready Marla. I’m done dancing otherwise. After awhile it gets too hard.”  
She smirked, and Commander Harrison stiffened. Point one for her!  
Leila sashayed away, ignoring the inflamed gaze of a man who couldn’t get a word in.  
Aw, that’s too bad.  
The alcohol was hitting her, so she sat down, spending some time with other friends, and even a good conversation with her eternal suitor, Enron.  
Her hazel eyes watched Commander Harrison dance and dance with Marla, and watched the genuine fun the two of them were having. Leila carefully brushed her bangs from getting into her eyes, and sat there sulking for at least a half an hour. Eventually Marla walked over.  
“Are you sensing anything?”  
“The man is bad news Marla. I don’t need ESP for that.”  
“ESP?”  
Oh! Leila jumped, not realizing he had followed them over.  
“..Sometimes she’s incredibly accurate.”  
“No, no. Its just a game we’ve played since I was younger. Please don’t dwell on it.”  
The Commander was enjoying her uncomfortable behavior.  
Leila June felt vulnerable, putting her face into her hands.  
“Leila are you ok? Did you drink too much?”  
“No I’m just done with the whole entire night. Sorry to disturb the two of you.”  
“You didn’t disturb anything. I suggest drinking some water, it may clear your head.”  
Leila nodded, and slowly walked over to the water table. There were snacks nearby she munched on as well.  
How could this man have so much control over her? He was like a battle of wits, and she could feel herself react to him. She wanted him. Wanted his attention.  
And it felt out of place. Marla was her anchor, she felt fired up whenever she was around. Now, she felt cold and out of place. She didn’t like it!  
The glass of water spilled, and Leila walked out of the Winter Gala. The hallways went by smoothly, and quickly. She was going home.  
A hand went around her mouth, and her front was pressed into the wall.  
“Where are you going Leila June?”  
She could feel his hardness rut against her.  
Leila gasped at how strong he was.  
His mouth was on her throat, nipping at her every few seconds.  
“Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll leave you be.”  
She ground her hips back against his, and Commander Harrison responded.  
“Did you get jealous?”  
She moaned against the hand on her mouth. Fingertips played with the edge of her dress, till it flat palmed her amber panties.  
“Oh but if I could give it to you here- I would. But you would need to beg me for it.”  
Leila pushed away, turning red, disbelieving what she was doing. Her neck ached, and the man loomed over her like a predator ready to strike.  
“I’m not begging for anything! Don’t touch me again.”  
The dark, deep baritone laughter surrounded her like black velvet.  
“Not as confident without Marla nearby are you?”  
Leila went to smack him, but he pulled her arm towards him and kissed her deeply.  
It felt so good to give in to him.  
Within seconds she was kissing him back, hands reaching for the edge of his formal pants.  
Every time he chuckled it fueled her further.  
Her hands were sliding down against his hard want and she didn’t care.  
The tapping of feet came down the hallway.  
“Commander Harrison?”  
They broke away from each other, and Commander Harrison put on his cap carefully. He took a few measured steps back and leaned against the window railing, leaving Leila June to straighten herself out.  
Admiral Marcus walked into the light, lifting an eyebrow.  
“This is a formal event. There’s a time and a place Commander, and you know it. Now, June this is the last time I’m telling you to stay away from Harrison. Do we have an understanding?”  
She nodded, and quickly went past the two men face red in shame. Marcus even used her last name! Oh..She was going home. Fuck it if Marla didn’t go with her this time.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila won't tell Marla what happened. Khan is in his own thoughts. Damn you, Admiral Marcus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. I hope you like it.(๑꧆◡꧆๑)

Commander Harrison loomed over the shorter Admiral Marcus, irritated that he interfered with his prey. Now he’d been given a warning, which meant a variety of things, so he backed down.  
But he was hard, and he wanted her. The fact she said she didn’t want him and had actions opposite said alot about her personality. It was a game of seduction. And he would have won, had not the Admiral stuck his nose into his business. He could have slid into her heat, pummel her into the wall and wring every moan possible from her form. The game was put on pause. He’d have another chance.. He always did. The two men walked down the hall, without surface talk.  
Marla, in formal dress came almost running to them as they entered the final stages of the night.  
“Commander where is Leila? I can’t find her anywhere.”  
“She said she was heading home.”  
He lied. But that was the closest truth.  
“Grrr. I told her to wait for me this time! She is in so much trouble. Now I have to leave here early!”  
“Marla. Maybe she needs time to herself. Stay and dance with me and see how you feel. Perhaps she’ll return.”  
He lied.  
Marla thought it over, twisting a finger in her red hair.  
“Its not like her to leave without telling me.”  
“Maybe she needs some privacy. She didn’t feel well.”  
Marla shrugged, looking somewhat unhappy.  
“She’s more than a friend to me. I’m sorry but I need to excuse myself for the night. I had a wonderful time with you Commander Harrison.”  
The Commander kissed both of her hands and smiled.  
“I hope we can again.”  
“Thanks. Have a good night! Don’t stop dancing because of me!”  
Marla was a cheerful, regal soul. And he wanted her too, but in the slow way of things. With respect for a Queen verses a mistress.

  
Khan stripped down of his clothing, happy to be rid of it. His hard on needed to be taken care of. Turning on the shower, he braced his left arm to rest his forehead onto, and the right hand went to work on his desire. He came shouting, and then lingered, letting the water wash over him. He needed to use a few private programs to research Marla McGivers, and her companion Leila June. Khan groaned.. He was unsure how deep their relationship went. He lathered himself with soap, scrubbing at his face and body. He was alone tonight. The towel flew across the room, landing perfectly on a chair near the desk along the wall.  
He flexed his muscles, looking at the side of his body in a floor length mirror. He was approached off the streets with questions of companionship, which he generally denied. Now he had a magnetic draw to Marla, wonderful joyous Marla. A flash of young Leila June wearing that horrible dress made him smirk. He had prepared to lie to her, twist of the truth. What she wore left little to the imagination. Marla was dressed like a princess. The two seemed so different from each other, but close.  
“But how close are you?”  
  
Leila slammed her purse on the counter at her apartment. The doorbell rang, and she stomped over to it. It was Marla, still dressed for the ball. She slowly opened the door after unlocking every lock.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. I heard you went home and you didn’t tell me what’s wrong?”  
Leila allowed Marla into her dark apartment, turning on a sole light at the doorway entrance.  
She walked over and plopped onto the couch.  
“I’m just tired of social activity.”  
“Leila tell me what happened.”  
“No. I’m just tired of men in general. They hit me up for sex but never a relationship.”  
Marla put her hands on her hips and moved slowly in her gown.  
“Enron is safe. You could date him.”  
Leila smiled weakly, swallowing what happened into her gut.  
“I’d rather have you.”  
“I’m flattered Leila but we both know I’m more into men than women.”  
Leila stood up and hugged Marla, then rubbed her shoulders.  
“You traveled all this way in your gown. I’m ok, really.”  
Marla hugged her back, red hair down and flowing like thin ribbons of scarlet.  
“I’m heading home if you won’t talk with me.”  
“You could stay with me, and enjoy the company.”  
Marla knew that voice, knew that look and gave it some consideration.  
“Its been a long night Leila. I love you, but I can’t see you suffer with something you won’t share with me, and sex will not make it any more better.”  
Leila groaned.  
“But that’s exactly what I wanted.”  
Marla half smirked and folded her arms around herself.  
“Stop whining. Let’s have breakfast tomorrow.”  
Leila smiled up at her.  
“I have a meeting with my superior officer for breakfast.”  
“Then we’ll find a day to talk, okay?”  
Leila walked over and they held each other tightly.  
“Get some rest. I know you don’t like these type of events, and you went for me. Thankyou Leila.”  
She nodded into her shoulder. They parted ways after Leila called a cab and paid the fare.  
“No more running off without talking with me!”  
Marla yelled before hopping into the yellow hover car.  
What would they do without each other?


	3. Wasted Drunk Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila has a meeting with her superior officer, Montgomery Scott, as well as a drinking session at a prominent open bar in San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (＠＾◡＾) Leila can't hold her drinks down, ha ha.

Leila put her hair in the usual ponytail and checked the lipgloss in the mirror.  
She wore her jogging outfit, which also doubled as formal wear, and set out jogging to the nearest Benny’s. It took her 45 minutes of running to catch up to the restaurant.  
The large yellow sign hovered in a circular fashion on top of the pole above her. Taking out her walkman, and stashing it away in a pocket, Leila walked into Benny’s searching for her superior officer.  
“Hey lass, over here! And you’re 20 minutes late!”  
Leila smiled, and walked over to the table they were sitting at.  
“I am not. I’m like 10 minutes early.”  
“Are you saying that I’m wrong?”  
Leila laughed with him as they both ordered breakfast with a shot of whiskey.  
“So I’ve got you on the Enterprise as a yeoman for the engineering department. I feel you’ll fit in nicely with the rest of the crew. Now are you sure you want to go on a 5 year mission? That’s the toughest answer we need to discuss here.”  
“Oh, what about our meetup for drinking at the Escalade this evening?”  
Montgomery Scott accepted the shot glass, downing it quickly.  
“Wouldn’t dream of missing it. And like usual, you’ll pass out from too much whiskey.”  
Leila pouted.  
“I can handle my alcohol better than that.”  
“This is the last time we’ll have free time for awhile, so I’ve been looking forward to it, but I’m bringing Keenser along with me tonight. Is that a’right?”  
Leila nodded.  
Scotty met Leila on one of the space station’s bar, and he drunk her under the table. They’d been associates ever since.  
“What happened to the other yeoman Scotty?”  
He sat back and stretched.  
“She got killed during the fight with Nero. It wasn’t pretty. You’ve got to be prepared lassy. This isn’t a waltz its a mad tap dance.”  
Leila nodded, straightening her black outfit. The food came and went, and the two of them discussed times of arrival, and Enron got brought up.  
The guy was a sweetheart but Leila saw him as rather weak. But he had requested Leila and Marla share quarters. Scotty was checking on if that was going to work.  
“We’re close friends. I’m sure we’ll do rather well sharing a room together.”  
“Well Enron jumped through all kinds of hoops to get it arranged for you. You really should be kinder to the man Leila June.”  
She got quiet. Why was everyone trying to get her to stay with Enron? He was boring! Neutral happy Enron. Boring. She did enjoy his attention though. That made her a bit of a bad person, but- hey- Leila didn’t care.  
***  
Scotty and Leila bid farewell, planning to meet up at the open bar at the Escalade. It wasn’t easy to get in, and they wanted a good drinking party before leaving Earth.  
Leila was grateful. If she hadn’t have run into Scotty she’d probably still be applying to ships like crazy. She was smart, but preferred small jobs and yeoman was the perfect job for her. She also knew a little about engineering, which gave her an edge over other opponents. Her favorite thing to do was fix something and take a nap at her station, which she only got caught once, and promised not to do it again. Leila started laughing, going for a jog back home.  
The jog was in a beautiful blue day. The air was fresh, and she was enjoying her music choices today.  
It didn’t take her long to notice scrolling signs, and pausing with other pedestrians. She took out her headphones and stared at the screens in horror. There had been a bombing in at the London Archives. She’d been avoiding the usual upbeat news, but this was shocking.  
They posted a picture of the wanted man known for having ties of terrorism and of course, it was the face of Commander John Harrison. She went into shock. Her telecommunicator rang and it was Marla, freaking out about the news. It took awhile before the both of them calmed down. They had to call each other back after making a few housecalls to friends who lived in that area. They were fine. Leila couldn’t believe John Harrison would do something so heinous. Marla was only concerned with the death toll being over 40 people. Leila could still feel his hands on her, and shivered. The guy was more bad news than ever.  
  
At the Escalade, sat three people drinking quietly amongst themselves. It was an open air bar not far from Starfleet Headquarters, and it was very popular. It was crowded, but Scotty and Leila drank slowly and thoughtfully. They made small talk, with Keenser repetitively ordering jello shots and challenging Scotty and Leila to drink him under the table. It took awhile, before they were laughing and quite drunk. They were making horrible jokes that made no sense, but had them holding onto their seats in merriment. Then Leila got sick, and drunkenly went to through up off the balcony much to Scotty’s chagrin.  
“Now wait a minute lass! Not over.. The balcony again. Ach you can’t handle your drinks just like I told ya.”  
Suddenly everyone was crowding nearby, screaming and pointing at the Daystrom at the StarFleet Headquarters. There was a ship, that was shooting lazers into the conference room.  
Leila gripped her stomach, dry gagging, and watched the massacre. People were screaming and fleeing, afraid the rogue jumpship would come their way.  
“Leila I’m going to have to leave you. Will you be alright going home by yourself?”  
She nodded and waved him away.  
Keenser tugged Montgomery Scott’s disco inspired button up shirt.  
“Lets go. Right now.”  
Leila watched the whole thing, and shook off people who tried to push her over.  
Who the hell would do such a thing?  
There was an explosion and suddenly the ship spun out of control. How she wished she were closer and could see closer. There was no fear for her life, probably because she was wasted drunk. Bright lights and then the ship crashed below.  
Leila called for a cab, but the streets were strewn with people wondering what was going on. So a fairly drunk Leila decided to walk until she could hail a cab. She wished Marla was there, as she stumbled onto a waiting bench. She threw up again into the gutter. Scotty was correct- she overdrank this time.  
  
Leila woke up with a hangover, sitting up very carefully, but the headache came anyway. She groaned, before digging in her nightstand drawer. After pressing the hypospray on her neck, she already started to feel better. Her communicator had a message on it, and was calling everyone to head aboard the Enterprise. Scotty left her a message of  
“And don’ be late!”  
She smiled, rubbing her face, trying to wake up. Leila had bags packed already, and that weird gut turning sensation came again. She had it in the middle of the night, but she figured it was because she couldn’t keep anything down. No, this was something more.  
There was no time to dote on it as she grabbed her stuff after throwing on her dress uniform and translator pin. After she was done putting things away and reporting to her department, would she go looking for Marla. Leila was so grateful Enron was able to finagle the shared quarters for both Marla and herself. She’d go on a date with him. That’s the least she could do she supposed.


	4. Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla and Leila got the quarters they wanted. The mission seems more and more a mystery, like something is wrong. The women are confused when they see John Harrison come aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESP? It sucks.

Marla grabbed her things in a hurry, leaving a few books behind her. The rest of the supplies were already at the Enterprise. She had her title, which for awhile her entire family wondered if she had wasted so much of her life on. The white room caught her shadow, a curvy figure under a red dress with a Federation pin gold and aglow. The room had a few hover boxes that she threw more stuff on, and hastily pushed out of her quarters. Red hair was pulled into a bun, and her legs were long with small boots that pushed the heavy load out and into the hallway. There was a small window of time and it was clicking away!  
“I need to get this on board! Lets go Marla! We can do this..!”  
It took several hard pushes but it finally stabilized, and the duo making its way down the hallway was met with people complaining that kept getting in the way. Sure, this wasn’t the most professional thing she’d done but all that was tossed out of the way.  
“I’m sorry! Excuse me! Let me through! Emergency!”  
Red hair was piled hastily in a bun up top her head, one of the few things people would call memorable about her.  
Memorable. About my hair. That would be the end on that list. Almost there..!!  
The doors backlogged, opening at halfway to allow her limited space onto the elevator. She knew it would have been better to get this done earlier, but nobody knew what was going through Captain Kirk’s mind. The whole mission was hush hush. In fact the red head had spoken to him personally, where Kirk had the same attitude her classmates did: Earth Historian on treks into space seemed ridiculously silly. Which of course, made her angry. The floors passed by in blue light, until she was in line for item check to the Enterprise. By that time, Marla was sick of elevators.  
Better than stairs.  
She thought ruefully to herself.  
Just across the band of scanners, a recognizable face was in the crowd.   
“MARLA! MARLA I’m here!”  
“Oh thank God. Leila! Grab what you can as it passes inspection!”  
“You got it.”  
Leila June eagerly took stock of a few items and arranged the boxes till she was hand carrying what she could. Taking on more than she could see over, Marla chastised her and took two boxes back to the hovercraft.  
“They’re getting really picky. They are saying we have less than 30 minutes before we’re out of here.”  
Marla shook her head, eyes shining with a mix of brown and muddled green.  
“Then lets get this taken care of right away.”  
The half latina was dressed in a blue outfit, being a yeoman.

Marla held her forehead, and listened to the piles of trash bags pile up on one another.  
“You over packed. Again. We can’t share a room like this together.”  
Leila folded her arms over her small chest and swished her ponytail in a shrug.  
“I will make it work. You know I can. If I have to-”  
“You’ll sleep on it. That’s fine. It won’t do if they have inspections though Leila.”  
Her form bent over the bags and started stacking boxes.  
“I couldn’t decide what to bring with me, since this is my first time on the Enterprise. I just have this feeling that I’m nowhere near ready for this trip. Its in my gut? I can’t ignore it?”  
Marla was busy organizing her things and taking out some of her artwork.  
“I need a space cleared for my creative spirit Leila.”  
“Attention to all Enterprise Crew, we will be departing in 15 minutes.”  
“No, no don’t touch anything Leila. Let me do it really quick.”  
Leila sat down, opened the fridge compartment and pulled out a beer.  
“Are you really drinking right now?”  
Leila June was hurt and pouted in her own way, tipping the bottle upwards.  
“YEP. Since we’re heading into unknown territory I brought a little alcohol.”  
Marla fussed with her hair and straightened the edge of her dress.  
“Let me guess- Enron is aboard. That’s the only logical choice Leila! Come on you really underdo it with the guy. He really likes you.”  
Leila drank more and motioned a hand like it was talking back.  
“H..Here. Help me with this real quick..!”  
“Shit! Marla I told you to stay out of my stuff.”  
The two women had a collide, landing on top of each other. Leila smirked.  
Marla gave her a kiss on the nose and went back to work, while Leila rubbed her face with her palms and took directions appropriately. By the time the ship was leaving the docks, they were sitting in their shared quarters and quietly waiting the jump to light speed.  
“Do you think they’ll let us know what we’re doing? I am still so upset over the loss of Pike-”  
Leila yawned and stretched.  
“Probably the closer we get to it. I have a bad feeling about it.”  
“How bad is bad..”  
“Its like I said I feel like there’s nothing I can do to be prepared on this trip.. I’ve surrounded myself with different outfits, items, even stuff to keep me awake.”  
Marla rubbed her palms on her knees.  
“So you think its some type of warning?”  
“My morning started with burnt breakfast. I didn’t see that coming.”  
“But you aren’t disqualifying it as ESP.”  
“...I hate when people call it that. I get it once or twice a year tops.”  
“But they’re usually accurate. Like the fire on your dad’s ranch.”  
“I’m going for another beer.”  
“No, no you are not.”  
Marla straddled Leila’s lap and ran her fingertips over her chest lightly. They sat quietly together before Leila angled her face to kiss Marla’s. It was a tender kiss.  
“You taste like beer.”  
“You taste like Marla.”  
They laughed, and then hugged each other tightly.  
“We’re so lucky Enron got us a place to share. He’s expecting to taking me out to dinner when possible. I had to agree.”  
Marla retreated.  
“Out of curiosity, did you see Spock earlier?”  
“Oh yeah, something about torpedoes. Really hush hush. He’s kind of handsome when nobody’s watching.”  
A pillow made its way into Leila June’s face, surprised.  
“He’s dating Uhura-”  
“Yeah I know. I would never date someone so off my usual wavelength.”  
“If you aren’t interested in Enron, I might be.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes he’s a nice guy. You keep using him he’s going to figure it out Leila.”  
Leila did some real work and they were quietly listening to the hum of the ship.

The ride was long and quiet. The two women stayed in their room for a long time. Leila crashed out on two trashbags of clothing, and Marla sat up painting another fascinating figure of history.  
When Captain Kirk gave his announcement, you could almost sense the edge of adrenaline with the edge of a sword. None of what they did would help much. Leila was called to take some reports on the usual weak spot she’d grown to love and hate. Marla was painting with so much red, like blood, and it was really coming together.

When they overheard that the prisoner was coming on board, everyone gathered. Marla and Leila held hands, watching this man inbetween the whole security force they could muster. His hair was slicked back, which Leila muttered to Marla and she nodded. It was definitely Harrison.  
Then for a few short moments blue-green eyes settled on Marla’s face, and landed on Leila’s. They both held hands tightly, as the Latina felt a wave of apprehension wash over her.  
“His eyes are so cold.”  
Marla’s voice was unafraid, chattering with other people around them about the prisoner. They got what they wanted.  
Leila wandered off, half in and out of consciousness. Marla ran after her, and directed them both to the turbolift. When it opened, Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr McCoy came out.  
“Are you okay Yeoman?”  
“She needs something to eat. She’ll be fine sir.”  
“Take her to the medbay if it gets worse. I’ll be there within the hour. Feel better.”  
The doors shut and they were alone.  
“How the fuck am I a functioning person?”  
Marla took Leila’s face into her hands.  
“Get ahold of yourself right this instant. You cannot be on this ship and struggle with ESP or space sickness. This is the last time I’ll run after you. Ok?”  
Leila groaned, staring up at her friend and sometimes lover.  
“Ok Marla.”


	5. Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Harrison comes aboard the Enterprise- though he's the war criminal Khan Noonien Singh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body count. Too many missing.

“Marla McGivers? Can we get your quick perspective on a person of history?”  
Delicate fingertips touched the intercom.  
“I’m right here Commander Spock. How can I help?”  
“What do you know of a Khan 300 years into the past?”  
It didn’t take her long to put two and two together.  
“Khan Noonien Singh. He was a powerful force in Earth history, ruled a quarter of the Earth, but he disappeared, along with most of his crew.”  
“That would be all McGivers. Thankyou.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Leila stripped down to take a shower, and Marla went back to painting, all the time wondering what that was about? Did they find someone or something related to the great Khanate?  
Stopping to place the easel and oil paints in good station, Marla followed into the shower, where the two young women enjoyed close time together.  
***  
Leila sat in the chair, blow drying her hair. It had been awhile since they’d been physical with each other, and the afterglow was welcome. Marla had let her hair down, and she was pinning back portions of it after using the blow dryer first.  
“Oh I remember! Marla, John Harrison was the gentleman that asked us both to dance with him at the Winter Gala.”  
“I danced with half the men there; I don’t remember.”  
She lied, a brush went through damp chestnut brown hair.  
“I wondered if I’d seen him before.”  
“...It was nice to spend time with you.”  
“Same here but..what’s the crime that required such an armored escort?”  
Leila put everything down and got very quiet.  
“The man does not appreciate sarcasm, so we did not dance for long. I didn’t spend much time with him.”  
“We danced a few times, he’s quite handsome.”  
Leila looked uncomfortable, and stood up.  
“Hey, whats up? What’s wrong?”  
“John followed me out and harrassed me a bit between a battle of wits, that he won. I think I’m going for a walk right now.”  
“Let me join you. You’re welcome to discuss whatever you want with me.”  
Leila put her head with Marla’s and smiled.  
“What would I do without you?”  
“You couldn’t. And you were the first person to defend me in class so long ago.”  
They hugged.  
“Always here for you.”  
The door to their quarters opened, and Marla held Leila back, as a group walked by with Khan in the midst of them.  
Khan fully acknowledged the two of them, before heading down the corridor.  
They stood there talking to each other when the broadcast with Admiral Marcus came shipwide.  
Marla took in a sharp breath.  
“Leila. Leila that must be Khan Noonien Singh. You remember? The Augmented King?”  
“Yeah but lets listen to the announcement.”  
“Does this seem to get worse and worse?”  
“...Why would Admiral Marcus come this close to Quon’os?”  
“Shh, just listen.”  
They exchanged looks as the ship went to warp. They grabbed the edges of their quarters as the jump to speed shook everything. It didn’t feel normal. Everything seemed to be hinged on Commander John Harrison- or Khan.  
“Do you need to go to the med bay?”  
Leila held back a thick foreboding, and nodded..  
So they headed down the hallways, until the doors to the Med Bay opened. Inside, was Khan and several security members.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I feel sick. Can I get a hypospray of tylenol?”  
“We’ll give you Antrisept. It works faster.”  
As they walked past Khan, Leila watched his eyes, shivering. Marla gripped her hand, and shook too. There was something going on that they didn’t want to be a part of, as Marcus droned on over the speakers.  
Khan’s eyes scanned Marla, but smirked when passing over Leila. So Leila did what she did at sports bars when faced with the losing team. She flipped him off. Marla pushed Leila over to the bed frame, and sat next to her. Her lips pursed together, and hugged Leila, which somewhat surprised Khan at his station.  
Yes, we’re bisexual, you creep.  
He didn’t know..  
Blue green eyes settled on Marla, searching her eyes, before Admiral Marcus said some rather strong stuff on the intercom.  
“He’s got people in torpedos. Why the hell would you do that?”  
“He must have his reasons. Its rather brilliant.”  
Khan sat with his back arched elegantly.  
“Or stupidity.”  
“Hush Leila. Look here’s your hypospray. Lets head out now.”  
“I can’t, I’m dizzy. Wait a few minutes.  
“Why are you being so sharp edged? I haven’t done anything to you.”  
“I just think there’s alot more going on.”  
“Quite astute, yeoman.”  
“Please don’t talk to me. I thought we shared enough words in that hallway.”  
Then the intercom got rough, with Captain Kirk lying to the Admiral on broadcast.  
“We’re leaving. C’mon Leila. Goodbye Khan.”  
“Why the hell are you saying goodbye to a war criminal?”  
“Its being polite.”  
Leila groaned in response.  
****  
They were headed down the the hallway when the ship got attacked. Both women grabbed onto the railing and each other, horrified by the people sucked out of the giant holes.  
“Hang on! Whatever you do, don’t let go!”  
“You too! DAMMIT I know these people! They’re in my department!”  
“Just hold on and we’ll get through this!”  
They were full of adrenaline and mostly screams among screams of colleagues sucked out to a quick cold death.  
Yellow uniforms, red uniforms, white and blue took their friends to be sucked out of the hole the ship had yet to put up shields. And then the ship spun, and Leila grabbed at nothing as she came loose, before Marla grabbed her arm and swung her back to the railing.  
“You’re supposed to hold on tight!”  
“Fuck you Marla..”  
“I bet you wish you had a beer right now.”  
“No I’m wanting to live to see that bastard get what’s coming to him.”  
The yelling halted, as the ship stopped spinning and shields came up.  
Both of the women were crying silently, holding each other quite tight.  
“How many people do you think the Enterprise lost?”  
Marla coughed, holding tight to her chest.  
“Are you having a panic attack?”  
She nodded.  
They were heading back to their quarters, when they had to make way, again, for an escorted Khan. They were shocked at how buddy-buddy Khan and Kirk were. Leila didn’t like it, she didn’t like him, even though the two women found him quite handsome, there was little chance she’d admit it to anyone. Besides, she favored women more anyway. Marla liked men more, but they loved each other, even with a long distance relationship- rather open.


	6. MedBay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan knows about Leila's ESP abilities and threatens to kill both her and Marla. There is no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you are enjoying the story. Smut will come soon. /evil grin

Groups of people were being called, to see who was accounted for, and who had been lost.  
Marla and Leila were separated, with Marla hugging a few friends.  
Leila nodded and waved, as she too was counted alive. Marla left to catch up with Leila, who immediately headed to the restrooms.  
After throwing up, she felt alot better. Marla was knocking on the door, and Leila moved as she too, lost the contents of her stomach. They were in there for some time, getting themselves together. Leila and Marla walked out as the crowds of people were being assigned to their stations. All of the sudden, Leila watched horrified as the both of them were surrounded with transporter lines.  
“Marla!”  
“Leila!”  
The vision of the Enterprise was left with the two of them in separate holding cells.  
“What the hell?! Marla are you ok?!”  
“Leila.”  
The voice was deep and shot fear up and down her spine.  
“Where is my crew?”  
“I don’t know anything about your.. Crew. Nor would I tell you!”  
Marla started coughing.  
“I need you to activate your ESP talents for this. If you do not, I will transport you into space without Marla.”  
“You’re a bastard.”  
“You have 5 seconds.”  
“I call your bluff.”  
Marla disappeared, leaving Leila in the dark prison cell.  
“Last chance.”  
Worms of gold started dancing about her figure, when she had a vision.  
“Check the med bay!”  
The view altered, where she was teleported next to Marla on the bridge. The dead bodies and crushed skull of Admiral Marcas almost had Leila pass out. Marla was no better.  
“The torpedoes are yours.”  
Marla started to cry, and Leila held her close.  
“I wonder what is in your Med Bay Mr. Spock?”  
With the tapping of the control console, 72 signature pods were transported to the Vengeance.  
“Did you really think that would work?”  
“Launch the torpedoes.”  
Within seconds, the shields aboard the dark ship took heavy damage.  
“Enjoy Earth. Say hi to it for me.. As a gift, allow me to bestow a few points of damage myself.”  
Marla and Leila were terrified.  
Leila launched herself at Khan, desperate to do something.  
Marla was screaming as Khan took a hand, enclosed Leila’s throat and held her there until he was able to exact damage upon the neighboring ship.  
Leila couldn’t break free, her confidence was shattered, like the Enterprise as it began to plummet towards the earth.  
“To think, without that conversation after the dance, I wouldn’t have guessed you and Marla had these abilities.”  
Marla had a check of luck and under the radar specialty. Leila had ESP in dangerous situations and a smart mouth.  
“Get.. get off of me. Please.”  
“I think not. I’m going to have a little fun with you. You will be given 15 minutes to run and hide on this ship. If I cannot find you, I will return you to the failing Enterprise and its death. Afterall, you hate being alone, don’t you?”  
Leila was scratching at the hand at her throat.  
“Marla.”  
“Khan.”  
He looked pleased.  
“Sit and wait. If you move, I will kill the both of you.”  
“Yes.”  
Khan Noonien Singh pushed Leila June towards the turbolift.  
“Get moving. Your time starts now.”  
Oh she ran into the elevator, screaming out cuss words and crying, scared out of her mind.  
“You, Marla.”  
“Yes Khan.”  
“Your slip of tongue got the both of you in this position. Wait patiently for me.”

Leila ran into the Med bay, and grabbed a scanner, but could find no phasers. Her brothers were always talking about stimulants, so she ordered one from files. By that time, Khan’s dark voice came over the intercom.  
“Your time is up little seer. I am coming to find you..”  
She screamed, running to the elevator. The doors slid open, and it was empty. A dark shadow entered from the opposite end of the hallway, while she yelled directions to the turbolift.  
“Access Denied.”  
“Access Denied.”  
“You do not have access.”  
Marla sat at the bridge, crying into her hands. He was going to kill them for fun.  
Leila finally yelled for the kitchen, when the door shut, as the figure came running down the hallway. The clang of the force echoed into the now moving chamber.  
Khan growled.  
Leila ran down the hallway, trying different doors until she got the ship’s kitchen. There was a small access portal that was sealed shut, so the brunette ran around behind the counters looking for another panel. She found one.  
A growl, low and feral signaled Khan was nearby. Grabbing her scanner, Leila programmed the damn thing to explode within a few seconds. By that time the young woman was hand over foot trying to scramble upwards to the next level. The sound of the equipment banging and the triumphant explosion made the adrenaline run high. A loud curse and he was back following her.  
Turning into another exit way, Leila tripped over herself as she ran towards the turbolift doors.  
“Access Denied.”  
Something- no someone- sandwiched her and the non-compliant doors.  
“Never give your back to an enemy. My little seer..What will I do with you?”  
“Access 430b.”  
“Access granted.”  
Leila stayed on the floor, with Khan rolling her over with the leverage of his boot.  
“You knew.. You knew everywhere I would go!”  
She was tired of crying.  
“Says the woman with ESP abilities. Now I have tried it, and I still disbelieve.. Marla is obedient, you- your rebellious ways won’t work here. There are no people to hide behind Leila.”  
“Fuck you Khan.”  
He scoffed.  
She was almost swallowed with fear. There was no hockey team to back her up during a brawl, Marla was as trapped as she was. There was no beer to run to. Why would she think of beer at this moment in time??  
The doors drew back, and Khan lifted Leila and threw her towards Marla.  
“I see the Enterprise survived. Not for long.”  
Leila crawled over to the command chair.  
“Please,please don’t.”  
Marla was begging too.  
Khan smiled to himself.  
“I will fire on Starfleet Headquarters, and send a few shots at the Enterprise. If they survive, I’ll leave them be.”  
Leila wrapped an arm around his leg, causing Khan to glare down at her, for touching him. He kicked the woman away.  
Khan followed his plan and the two women cried in anguish.  
At one point, Khan grabbed Leila by the back of her neck and fit her snug between him and the control panel.  
“You get front row seats Leila.”  
She was tossed aside, as Marla screamed at the damage the Federation was taking.  
Her false facade, everything fell apart. Leila ignored Marla and got up again.  
“They’ll only run after you Khan.”  
Khan sneered, and programmed the ship to the IO Facility.  
Again, he grabbed ahold of Leila, and shoved her into the Captain’s Quarters.  
“Everything is fine Marla. I’ll be right back.”  
Screams could still be heard through the doors.


	7. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is so very different between Marla and Leila. Leila June makes a contract she regrets later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σ(O_O) Sex warning. Angst

Leila fought hand to hand and lost with Khan, who tore apart her uniform. Was this all because she denied him a few months ago??  
His lips were warm, his touch was hot, as her body was cold. Trying to cover herself she ran and grabbed a sheet.  
“Please Khan..”  
“I will have you before we warp. I am going to fuck you apart. We both know you want this. Lose control to me.”  
Leila got on her knees, clinging to the sheets and the bed.  
“Although, I planned on killing you from the start. Marla will need accompaniment amongst the Augments. You are MINE. I will have my name tattooed along your side.”  
“...”  
The stimulant was not far from her reach, but Khan knocked it over.  
“Pay attention Leila.”  
Leila stood up, and let the sheet drop.  
“I have small boobs and thin hips. Surely you are not attracted to that?”  
Khan smirked, taking in slowly, with a sweep of his gaze.  
“You are stubborn. I can put you back in the prison cell or you can give yourself to me. Which will it be?”  
Leila rolled over and used the stimulant on herself. Maybe it would make her strong enough to fight back!  
That’s what she thought until Khan chuckled darkly.  
“That wasn’t a stimulant.. That was Eralox. I changed it for you.”  
Leila’s eyes opened wide. A very old, notorious brothel drug, that if not given protein, would kill the user. It was extremely successful, but killed way too many people, so it was outlawed over 300 years ago.  
“You’ll be begging me for it soon. I will return.”  
“K-Khan.. Please don’t do this..”  
Khan smirked, walking out to the bridge and locking the doors with word command.  
Leila was left alone for half an hour, shivering amidst the sheets. Her skin felt like it was going to burn off. Her libido was aching, and if she touched herself it hurt.  
****  
“Khan what do you want from me?”  
A warm smile covered his face.  
“You danced with me several times, and have always acknowledged my presence. I would make you a queen if you would have me as your King.”  
The soft spoken words was like a glass of ice water thrown all over her.  
“What about.. What about Leila?”  
He chuckled.  
“Do not worry about Leila June. She’s safe. Come and sit down with me.”  
Marla gasped as he undid her hair to fall about her shoulders.  
“You are so beautiful with your hair down, Marla. Keep it down for me.”  
***  
Leila cried out, like a thousand needles were stabbing her skin. By the time the doors slid open, she was a monster of sounds.  
Khan walked over, and sat her on his lap, naked and sweating. He had her cradled over his lap.  
“Now, do you give in to me?”  
Leila felt so broken, so stupid, so.. tired.  
“Marla.. What about Marla..”  
Khan smiled.  
“She is fine. We are talking about you right now.”  
Leila gasped at the soft graze of skin upon skin.  
“Please Khan.”  
She could see the spark in his eyes grow.  
“Please what?”  
“G--Give it to me.”  
Khan smiled.  
They both knew that the drug would kill her if she didn’t get a certain amount of protein in her body.  
Larged hands, cupped her face and he kissed her temple.  
“Not unless you promise.”  
“Whatever you want please..”  
The drug was painful and wasn’t getting any better.  
“Promise I can have you whenever I wish.”  
She grew confused.  
“Marla will become my wife. You, are my mistress. And you shall not deny me.”  
Leila had nothing left to fight with. She wrapped her arms about herself.  
“I agree.”  
Marla wasn’t enough. Leila was frightened, being around groups of people that could kill her with a flick of their thumb.. The only choice was to give in for now, and- Leila cried out in pain.  
A cruel smirk filtered on his face, as his hands were both rough and smooth over her body, laying her down on the bed.  
“You are willing are you not?”  
Leila groaned and gripped his wrists, staring straight into his eyes.  
“I want you. Please be gentle with me.”  
It was difficult to say those exact words.  
“Please! Don’t make me wait any longer Khan.”  
“But first I will taste you, your skin all of your intimate places.”  
Leila spread herself out as hot hands held her open to him.  
“Yes. This is how you should be, for me. You do not compare to Marla but I will have you.”

Marla clutched the edge of her seat, as strange sounds filtered through the doors.  
What was he doing to Leila? What exactly had she agreed to do? Be his..Queen?! Her heart soared. Khan Noonien Singh was from India.. What happened to his body? What had the Federation done to the original Khan??

Leila ran her hands through Khan’s hair, in between her thighs. Her body was fast becoming cold, and yet how could this man- this Augmented King be so warm and heated?  
She would expect him to be as cold as his heart.  
A hand reached out, and put both of her wrists together, holding them over her chest.  
His tongue was practiced, weaving a path up to her breasts, nipping at the skin and holding her arms at her neck.  
“I must prepare you..”  
“W..what?”  
His mouth was lathing her breasts one by one, as a hand reached down and slowly entered three fingers, seeking to push further and further.  
Waves of nausea consumed her.  
Leila grimaced, as four fingers pried her open.  
“Just a little longer my mistress.. You’ll get what you need. I promise you. Lay back.”  
Khan reached down and freed himself, with his free hand. He palmed himself some, groaning. Leila lifted up to sneak a peek and Khan huffed with a smirk.  
The color of his manhood was dark, painful looking.  
It pushed and teased as Khan rutted against her.  
Leila struggled to push him away, afraid.  
“Let us begin..”  
Leila’s hands were once again captured, as Khan pushed his hips inbetween hers. Leila flexed her legs, opening them wider as they met pelvis to pelvis. He more than filled her.  
She was panting, even being prepared, it had been some time since she’d had sex with a man.  
Her insides coiled around him, as Khan pulled back slowly and start increasing speed.  
“Khan..”  
His mouth fell on her violently. It was a consuming kiss. He held her shoulders and pinned her down with his large hands.. Leila tried to keep up with him, but Khan was soon lost in his momentum and the pleasure he was seeking.  
Leila screamed as the sound of wet increased between them.  
“Agree to let me have you whenever I desire. Say it.”  
Another consuming kiss, one of his hands engulfed hers, while the other reached down to stroke her clit. It was soft and sensitive- painful to touch.  
Her voice came out as a wired moan, tongue swarmed by his. She couldn’t think about anything else as Khan whispered things into her ear, her own hands on his shoulders.  
“Say it!”  
“My body is yours, Khan!”  
Khan came hard, grunting at the peak of his performance.  
He came inside of her..  
Khan withdrew, but found her clit and with his tongue, caused her to cum herself. It took mere seconds. Afterwords he sat her up.  
“Shower with me. Get up. I’ll support you.”  
They shuffled to the showers, where Khan stripped and held her close under the heated water.  
“I don’t have much time to do this, don’t fight me.”  
She melted against him, letting his hands wash over her, and pull her into his arms with that same consuming kiss.  
He was turning off the water and drying himself off. He was a vision, drying himself off, showcasing his muscular body. Leila was admiring but she could barely walk.  
He smiled evilly. He knew what she was doing.  
“Now you are mine.”  
Leila got quiet, somber. She just had sex with a 300 year old dictator. Marla popped in her mind.  
“What about Marla?”  
“She is safe. I won’t make the same demands on her body as I will yours. Speaking of which.. I can tell you do some type of sport.”  
“H-Hockey.”  
“Possibly a jazz routine?”  
He chuckled.  
Leila turned away from him, agreeing.  
“Face me Leila June.”  
A bath towel was thrown her way, and she stumbled back.  
“I’m afraid we do not have new outfits. I can give you a set of masculine clothing. You’ll wear that for awhile.”  
He left, and Leila carefully paced her breathing. The pain between her legs ached awfully. Not long afterwards, Khan tossed her a set of clothing and escorted her to the bed they’d just had sex on. She felt broken.  
Maybe.. she wanted this. MAYBE.. she wanted him. She wanted more- more than any other man before him. This had to be the shadows of the drug leaving her system! How could she even think straight?  
Sex was better than being alone. Surely. Her head hurt, with a hundred threat argument she’d never realized about herself.  
After being told to stay put, Khan left his quarters as the Vengeance was almost to the IO Facility.  
Marla was shaking in intervals.  
“What did you do to Leila?”  
“Nothing my queen. Only what I wanted and what she needed.”  
Marla gasped.  
“Did you.. Hurt her.”  
Khan gripped his chair, smiling open mouthed.  
“Nothing that she didn’t deserve.”  
Marla went quiet, sitting on the bridge with a smug Khan Noonien Singh.  
Eventually, Leila came out on the bridge..  
The Vengeance stopped its warp near Jupiter, where the IO Facility sat in its glory.  
Khan had Leila sit with Marla, as he went to check on the defrost procedures on the cryotubes.  
“What happened Leila.”  
“..I had sex with Harrison- I mean, Khan.”  
Marla licked her lips, anger causing her face to go red.  
“You mean he raped you.”  
Leila shook her head, taking white hands into her honey ones.  
“No, I had a choice but I- being forced is..- I think I like it?”  
Marla pulled away.  
“We’ve never been violent. When did this occur?”  
Leila laughed as she carefully found the right way to sit on the chair.  
Leila didn’t respond. The conflicting emotions was terrible enough as it is, and she did not want to bring them out to light yet.   
“I will not be with a man who is violent.”  
“He was aggressive. I can barely move.”  
“Leila did he use protection?”  
The woman went pale.  
“N-no.”  
“You take contraceptives right?”  
“Of course. I just need to get it this evening.”  
Marla covered her heart and leaned against Leila.  
“Ok.. But I think we can get on his good side.”  
Leila went very quiet.  
“I like the way he is.”  
“Leila you- you wanted that?”  
She turned a fiery red.  
“He said he’s going to tattoo his name on my side.”  
“..He plans on putting us in a harem then.”  
“Marla we have almost nothing to offer him. My ESP is bullshit. I guessed the Med Bay. There wasn’t anything magical about it. We’re doomed. I’m usually the negative one here.”  
Marla stood up, and walked towards the main screen.  
“I always dreamed of being the Queen of a man of power.. But we’re both in the same predicament.”  
“No, I matter less to him. It seems as though he means to woo you, and sate himself with me.”  
Marla’s hands played in her hair along her shoulders.  
“We’ve never had a man in our relationship.. I just don’t know if I could pick him over you.”  
“However flattering that may be, Marla, he’s falling for you, and I’m a trick on the side.”  
Marla walked over and slapped Leila hard.  
“I won’t have you refer to yourself in such a manner. You are more than a friend. You deserve respect.”  
“My Queen is strong.”  
Khan strolled on the bridge, going to the command chair.  
“Seat yourselves. Leila, you’ll be going with me on an excursion to the IO Facility. Marla, I want you safe, and here on the bridge. Do you understand?”  
Leila said nothing and closed her eyes as Marla squeezed her hand.  
“Khan, why take Leila with you?”  
He chuckled. It was cold and deep.  
“I may need her abilities. I will take care of her. My crew is slowly waking up. I awoke at least 7 and that will take some time.”  
His fingers ran over the display on the arm chair.  
Suddenly the ship shook and sent out a barrage of weaponry on the facility.  
The two women were sure half of its crew were destroyed..  
“Khan, I thought you said ESP was nothing special.”  
Khan got up, walked over to Leila, and tilted her face to look at him.  
“The only words that need to come are an affirmative and my name. Do you understand?”  
Marla pushed at his hand, angrily standing.  
“She’s a person Khan.”  
Blue green eyes slid to look into hers.  
“Even if she’s not important to you, she is to me.”  
Leila breathed slowly as Khan’s smooth hand cupped Marla’s face.  
“Then I will treat her better, if that is your wish.”  
“This isn’t a game. I am not your Queen-”  
“You will be.”  
“I-What do I even say to that.”  
“You are a superior woman, I have no doubt you’ll come around to me..”  
He kissed Marla tenderly. Leila folded her arms, feeling his hands all over her again.  
What was her position here? How close could Marla be with her after this? Was she just a tossed aside woman to him? It made her feel sick. Suddenly the world spun, and she had to steady herself.  
“Leila and I have a contract. As long as that exists, she is free to stay on this ship with us.”  
Cold eyes settled upon hers, with little warmth behind them, staring at Leila.  
“Is that not so, Leila June?”  
Marla shot straight up and went to go slap Khan, which he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Marla responded back, and then realized what she was doing, and pushed away.  
“You can’t expect us to just fawn all over when you’ve destroyed the way of life on our home planet. You may be a conqueror but it won’t be that easy.”  
“Yes, my Queen.”  
Marla blushed and went to go sit next to Leila. The two women had their eyes set on him, unsure what his real motives were. They talked in hush tones, Khan was off the bridge for almost an hour checking on his crew.  
They came to the conclusion that maybe he needed to be adored and hated. Leila was done crying, but her breath trembled. He was still all over her- inside of her.. There was a battle deep inside her gut, on whether this was a good idea or not. Even with Marla nearby as an emotional anchor, Leila needed more. She was scared. Would she have to rely on Khan Noonien Singh?  
There was no way Leila could ever be in the Queen category. Marla had a regal bearing, and she had a precise way of thinking and talking. Her mind fogged over as the drug left her system.  
Was this what they had pictured? No.  
Leila stood up, and walked back and forth, Marla had a finger in her mouth, thinking deep.  
“I just guess at stuff Marla. This fun past time has gotten so serious the past few years.”  
“Yeah, I know. Good Luck Marla never did me any favors.”  
“Marla. What do we do about OUR relationship?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“With all that’s going on we don’t know if we can continue being intimate.”  
Marla sighed.  
“That’s never going to change because I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
They said it at exactly the same time and Leila laughed. Marla was serious though.  
“We have to make it clear what the boundaries are.”  
“Because yes Marla, a super human is going to listen to anything we have to say. Look at how well our planet accepted them.”  
“But he ruled successfully over a quarter of the Earth. He’s intelligent, and yes Leila, he’s ruthless. We may have to play the game until we figure out what to do.”  
Leila stood at the Captain’s quarters, and then went to sit down while Marla paced.  
“What kind of contract did you give into Leila? That’s got to be the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. You made a pact with an Augment. What was it?”  
Leila undid the pony tail and let her hair fall to her shoulder blades.  
“I agreed that my body is his, at any time he wanted it.”  
Marla was speechless, mouth agape. She went and slapped Leila’s face to the side.  
“Ow.”  
“You’re like his personal toy now Leila. I get to be a Queen and you the mistress? What kind of savage fantasy is this??”  
Leila closed her eyes and felt the sting of the slap.  
“Right now we’re in HIS world. You.. how could you make such a stupid promise? Did he threaten you?”  
“Yes. I- I haven’t been with a man since Enron 3 years ago.”  
“You have a brain use it. Now you are stuck-”  
“ENOUGH MARLA. PLEASE. I made a choice while on Eralox and didn’t think straight. I can’t even RECALL parts of the sex.”  
“That’s an ancient harem drug. How the hell did you get hit with that? He forced you, didn’t he?”  
Leila ran her hands through her hair.  
It was starting to come together..  
“Maybe this is what I want. Maybe I want someone to overpower me. Look at all the after game riots I’ve been in. I run to alcohol when things go wrong. I’m a mess? And then Khan comes along and says ‘Well damn, a human worth keeping alive’ and I just feel happy about that, okay?”  
Marla grew very silent. They didn’t talk for at least another hour.


	8. Wrong Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told her to stay put, but the escape pod was looking better by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really find the crushing skull move to be quite disgusting, but its in the comics too, nevermind the movies.

By the time Khan entered the bridge they were sitting across from each other.  
The two women had a stand alone fight about the Federation, the Enterprise, and Earth in general. Leila wanted to give up and Marla hated that side to her. Marla wanted to fight back. They disagreed and Leila had yelled at her to stop slapping her, she got the message.   
Khan had a few Augments with him, and they followed him like ducks in a line.   
“Are you ready Leila?”  
Leila was more than ready. Ready to get away from Marla. She was still in the midst of losing her temper. She pushed aside the anxiety and based her whole world on being angry. Marla wanted to make amends but she was pissed off too.  
Leila straightened her shirt and filtered her mind as if they were going to a hockey game.  
Khan looked at the both of them and grabbed Leila’s arm.  
“You stay with me. The other team is onboard the ship and the second team is splitting up with us.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
Khan death glared at her to be silent.  
“All that will be discussed on the IO Facility. Come.”  
Leila took the hint and blushed, keeping quiet. The other Augments starred at her and murmured to themselves while everyone was teleported in teams. These were soldiers. She felt dwarfed by them.

The golden worms of light faded, and Khan had out a large phaser, at least 5 times the size of the ones she was used to.   
“I want you to walk ahead of me.”  
Was it that simple?  
A wave of fear went over her body. He was using her as a shield, and testing her ESP. She really was just a tool to him.  
“Yes. How far ahead?”  
“This much; open the door and walk out.”  
The gun pressed into her back, and Leila in her black shirt and hardly fitting black pants entered the main hall corridor on her own.  
Dead bodies were scattered about the ground, emergency lights were on, along with a humming siren. The hallways had burn damage, and Leila took it in really quick. She had to be quick or she would be dead. Suddenly surrendering to this man made little sense.  
“Move.”  
They walked down the hallways, side by side, where Khan ended the suffering of the survivors with a twist of his hands, crushing their skulls in loud anguish. The sound was disgusting and Leila began to feel vulnerable again.  
This was way too much to handle in one day. She stopped in front of a large 4 Corridor painted in yellow on the wall.  
“Leila. Why have you stopped moving?”  
“BECAUSE I CAN’T HANDLE ANYMORE. THIS IS THE LONGEST AND WORST DAY OF MY LIFE OKAY?! I’M BARELY AWAKE, STRESSED TO THE CORE, AND I CAN’T TAKE THE SOUND OF SKULLS BEING CRUSHED ANY FURTHER!”  
Khan didn’t appreciate being yelled at, so he pressed her against the wall and stared down at her.  
“Khan I’m just a tool. That’s how you view humans.. Except Marla.”  
In an iron grip, Khan’s hand was around her throat as he came closer to her face.  
“That is the first and last time you raise your voice with me, Leila.”  
That deep baritone of his voice was lost with an explosion around the corner. He grimaced, and pushed away from the wall.  
“You will stay here. If you move I will know it.”  
Khan ran into the flames and left Leila to feel her throat, which was unharmed.  
He ignored part of her tantrum. Why? She needed answers! Not more fucking questions!  
There, across the hall was an emergency pod, the door swinging revealing lights of operation.  
Leila had strong flashes of a fist enclosing her in the pod and squished to death in Khan’s grasp.  
She was terrified. That was the most graphic vision she’d ever had. She had unknowingly taken a few steps forwards, before plastering herself to the wall. No. Everything was screaming at her to run, to hide, anything! Marla would be fine. No. She wasn’t that much of a coward.  
Minutes streamed by, and no longer was Leila huffing and puffing air. The low cackle of fire around the corner, and the brown smoke at the ceiling were her only companions. A huge explosion wracked the entire structure, and Leila doubled over herself sliding to the ground.  
Large shadows shown upon the wall, Khan leading the 2nd team out of the fire. Many of them carried strange weaponry she’d never seen before. Khan’s face grimaced as his eyes caught the fallen door to the escape pod. One of the other Augments, took his hand and gingerly put it on his shoulder, pointing her way.  
Leila rushed up to her feet, face blank.  
“You didn’t take the escape pod. Why?”  
Leila put her face into her hands.  
“I saw a vision that had me crushed in your palms. Its the most vivid warning I’ve ever had.”  
Why? WHY AM I TALKING TO HIM?? FUCK YOU KHAN...just fuck you.  
“The gravity shields were destroyed on most of those pods. If you had left, Jupiter’s gravity would have killed you instantly. So, here I see your ESP in action. A shame you moved against my warning. We’re leaving the facility.”  
Khan had a conversation in a different language, she did not have her universal translator on her. Gold light moved her back into a black cell. Why?  
Palms pressed against the clear aluminum doors.  
Why would he send her here?

Marla found a console that gave her access to world history, sitting and re-reading about Khan and his Augment force. The more she read, the more she worried-not for herself at the moment, but Leila! Why did he take her with him? What would it say about John Harrison? She read that drabble too. Marla strolled back and forth, trying to think a way out of this mess, by playing on his generosity and- no it was based on his ego. Khan was generous when he wanted to be, history showed that plainly.  
This had to be the longest and gruesome day in her life.  
Augments gradually walked on the bridge, and Marla knew instantly they were speaking different languages. She was grateful for her translator pin.  
Khan appeared on the bridge, serious faced and quiet.  
“I see you kept yourself occupied my Queen. Whatever you need to know you have full access now.”  
Khan very generously gave her a password and kissed her cheek.  
“Where’s Leila?”  
“On time out for disobeying orders. Now, I need you to teach my crew how to use the replicator. Can you do that for me?”  
She nodded, and like a leading lady, had them gather about the Captain’s Quarters, but Khan put out an arm and spoke without looking at her.  
“My place is off limits. Take them to the kitchen quarters. The turbolift will take you there. Understood?”  
Green brown eyes blinked as she nodded.  
Immediately he cut through the crowd to take the turbolift. Marla was too busy to think of what he might be doing..

Leila was on her back, staring at the black ceiling with her hands behind her head.  
It was boring, but she felt safe. The place was deserted and she could hear her every swallow or blink. What a welcome moment it was. Eyes closed, as air flowed in and out of her lungs.  
There were no fires to light, no touch from the Augment King. Just a time out. She liked that.  
The doors slid open and Khan came stomping to where she was. Leila had taken off her shirt and had rigged it as a noose, but instead she was on her back, almost sleeping. The doors came open as he strolled inside.  
Hands wrapped around her shoulders and shook her.  
Leila cried out into his hand, as another hand pressed between her breasts.  
“I don’t understand you. I should be rid of you.. I told you to stay at your post and you moved. You must be disciplined.”  
Leila was pushed onto her feet, pants stripped down at her ankles. In fear, she shook them off and ran into the shower room. Khan grabbed the back of her neck as he got a call from Jaochim.  
“I will be there within the hour. Continue to awaken our brethren.”  
His hand slid her panties down, and plunged deep into her. Leila heard the end of the call, and then he was back to fucking her against the wall with his long fingers. She was tired, worn out.  
“Please Khan.. stop.”  
The fingers left her for a moment.  
“Do you really want me to?”  
Fingers flicked at her clit, causing her to immediately orgasm. She slid down to her boots crying out for a few minutes..  
Her voice was soft.  
“You don’t need me. Why let me live?”  
“So melodramatic Leila June. You are whining like that kiss in the hallway during the Winter Gala.”  
She turned red, and spun around to meet his face. It was genuine- he wanted to know.  
“I was confused.”  
“Are you now?”  
Half of her body turned pink.  
“I’d like to keep my clothes on.”  
He growled and kissed her left hand.  
“You don’t need them with me around, Leila. I’m keeping you here for awhile. Chi Li will be watching you from the console. Don’t try taking your life again or I will help you achieve eternal silence, comply?”  
Leila nodded. Khan left the cell but not before yelling at Chi Li, who had just gotten to her post. There were apologies and Khan forgave her.  
Now that the clothes were back on, she was much warmer. She felt much better, like a balm to her wounds. He was.. Hypnotic. His eyes took in the very soul brave enough to stare straight into them. But she had noticed the green bruising on different parts of her body. The little translator pin looked like someone stood on it, but it was still working. Silently, Leila put herself back together. Maybe she wouldn’t give up. Marla needed to be convinced, because Khan had her in a fantasy she’d always dreamed of. Queen of an empire! Leila shook her head, and put her hair back into a ponytail.  
“So what does the Great Khan want with you?”  
Chi Li was carefully teaching herself the command console.  
“I wish I knew.”  
Chi Li had a black haired short bob, and was 5’6.  
“Why would he keep two human females alive if not for pleasure?”  
She bit back her tongue.  
She fell asleep for three hours.  
There was no use talking with her, as the Augment systematically went through the different commands at the security console for at least an hour. One button released bolts of electricity in her cell. She was sorry about that, as Leila cried out in terror, waking up.  
“I’m not trying to hurt you, Leila. I do like the torture options here, though. Excuse me.”  
“I thought I warned you earlier. Chi Li.”  
Khan stepped into the room, where she groveled at his feet.  
“I don’t need disloyalty.”  
“My liege I accidentally triggered the electrical currents at her cell instead of the empty ones.”  
Khan raised his hand to hit her, before putting it down at his side, have a stare war between the two of them.  
“I’m sorry Khan.”  
“Escort Leila June to my quarters on the bridge. We will not speak of this again.”  
She nodded quickly, as Khan turned on his heel and left the room.  
Chi Li opened the door to Leila’s cell and helped her out.  
“I’m sorry. Let me lead you back. Stay close, there are alot of Augments still waking. They don’t know the story about your presence.”  
The halls were dark and illuminated with blue lighting. It really was a beautiful ship, probably Khan’s craftsmanship everywhere.


	9. The Crimson Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila is growing crazy being left in the quarters for so long. She is tired of sex, tired of missing Marla, what should she do? GIVE IN? ..give in..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. If you like what I do leave me a kudos, comment or message me. I'm lonely. lol

Marla left for a break, having gotten along with most of the Augments. There was a man she didn’t like, in addition to a few others with privileged attitudes. She was tired of answering questions. After taking a look at the ship, Marla decided on a pair of quarters close to the lift, and Khan had allowed it. She was just done- fried. Khan had told her he expected more from her. This did not make her very happy.  
The doors to her new quarters opened, and the bedsheets were black along with most of the room. Marla listened to the quarters shut, and she closed her eyes, breathing out heavily. At last. Her whole soul felt heavy. It was time to sleep. She hadn’t seen Leila, but Khan promised she’d be taken care of. They had a short argument, where the man always won, but she got what she wanted from him.  
Marla walked over to the king size bed and fell forward into the soft satin sheets. She was so tired, she fell asleep like that for several hours. When she woke up, the woman went under the sheets and sleep took her away from everything.

Leila went and looked out the windows at space. They were moving at light speed, and the sounds of the engine was purring like a cat just fed. The doors slid open, and Leila turned around, as Khan stood there and watched her. Taking long strides, Khan ended up next to her, but staring at the woman instead of space itself.  
“How are you?”  
“..I’m exhausted. I want to sleep.”  
“Marla is resting in her own quarters. Would you like to live there with her?”  
Leila absently began braiding her hair, when a large hand grabbed hers, and pulled her close.  
“Marla will be staying with me in a few days. You have today and tomorrow in my quarters.”  
The woman groaned. These choices had to be acted on fast..  
Khan held her at arms length and put a hand on the side of her face.  
“You are lucky that none of those bolts of electricity hit you. They are extremely painful.”  
She almost said something, but stammered when the man smirked.  
“You designed them that way didn’t you?”  
“All cells are equipped with torture devices. It was in my plan yes.”  
Leila tried to push away from him.  
“You crushed the Admiral’s skull in your palms and you are gently touching me?! Acting like you care?”  
Khan’s grip became tighter, and he kissed her aggressively.  
Leila’s heartbeat pounded against her chest- she needed rest.  
“I love when you get passionate. And the man deserved his death at my hands. He should’ve been.. Honored.”  
“Please I just want to be alone and sleep.”  
Leila was pressed close to Khan, where she struggled until she gave up.  
“Please let me sleep.”  
Khan walked her over to the messed up bed and quickly put it together.  
“Rest. I will be in later.”  
Leila cuddled under the blankets and cried as the doors slid shut to the Captain’s quarters.  
She wanted the Enterprise, she wanted Marla, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Weeks passed, Marla and Leila stayed with each other for about 3 days, before they switched quarters. Khan had a specialized lock placed where Leila was staying, as he did not trust her to stay in them. Frustrated, and beaten at every few steps, she was exhausted. The only things to be done were familiar jazz routines and Tai Chi. Khan stopped by at least once a day, checking up on her. Marla came in at least twice a day. Marla was adapting, and had some status amongst the Augments. Leila was happy to have a few days touch free, but that meant that Marla wouldn’t show up either. It was like Khan was testing her. It was breaking her heart in two.  
There were several hours where she just wept, trying to get over the devastation from the Enterprise. She was.. She was looking forward to seeing Khan- to feeling his touch.  
The doors slid open, and Marla came in, where they hugged and sat at the table.  
So many things were going on. They were looking for a place to live, and Marla was just sure Ceti Alpha was perfect.  
“Don’t. Its unsafe.”  
“What? But its perfect for us. A world to be tamed- its full of life and forestry.”  
“Just don’t I have a bad feeling about it.”  
Marla stood up, in a modified dress. She snapped at Leila.  
“You’ve been saying stuff like this for weeks. Isn’t there anything good you feel about anything anymore?!”  
“Marla.. No I’m just sharing how I feel- I-”  
“We are still discussing it.”  
She got soft.  
“I’ll mention you don’t recommend it. The Augments have a higher rate of recovery than us, so we’ve been talking about thorough vaccines and flora sensitivities.”  
Leila got up to her feet, and walked over to the stars flying by a bay window.  
“We’ll only hold them back Marla. They will get rid of us.”  
Marla hugged her from behind.  
“Is that something you are sensing?”  
“..No. I’m just.. Thinking out loud.”  
“Be careful about that. We need reasons to keep you alive. I’m doing well and can talk to him equally- he’s quite gentle and romantic.”  
Leila lifted her shirt to reveal all kinds of bruising.  
Marla gasped.  
“He’s far from gentle with me. I wouldn’t know.”  
“Leila.. What has he done to you?”  
Hands lifted up the shirt the whole way to reveal green and blue bruises.  
“Oh my God. Does he hurt you every day?”  
Leila smacked her hands away and straightened her shirt.  
“No. He’s just rough with me when he gets excited. I don’t think he means to hurt me. I don’t complain much. I figure that will get me into some serious trouble if I do, so I don’t.”  
Marla sucked her upper lip, strolling towards the doors.  
“I should talk to him about this.”  
“NO! No don’t he’ll get angry!”  
“You are hurt Leila. This can’t stay this way. He knows better.”  
Leila ran up to Marla and held her from behind.  
“I..I kind of like when he’s rough with me.”  
Did she? From him? What did that even mean?  
“Leila. That’s not healthy thinking.”  
“If you tell him I won’t talk with you anymore.”  
“Leila- you don’t mean that.”  
The Latina went to sit at bedside.  
“I do. If it bothers me I’ll tell him myself. Khan won’t respect it coming from a different source.”  
Marla tapped her finger on her lips.  
“You are right. Promise me you’ll talk to him though, Leila. I’m sure he’ll understand.”  
Khan’s silouhette stood out of the hallway, as he walked in.  
“What’s this I hear about bruising?”  
Leila stood to her feet, heart pounding.  
“Marla just saw a few bruises, that’s all sir.”  
“I don’t appreciate hearing it from Marla and not from you Leila.”  
Khan walked over, and pulled her close, stripping the shirt from her body.  
“Mmmm. You do not heal as fast as I expected.”  
Leila covered herself.  
“I told her not to tell you.”  
Khan smiled lightly.  
“Marla tells me everything. That’s the way it should be.”  
Leila got red faced, angry with her friend and lover.  
“I heard you didn’t approve of Ceti Alpha. Why?”  
“Can I have my shirt back- please?”  
Khan pushed her onto the bed.  
“Mmm no. I’m enjoying seeing where I’ve been..”  
Leila rolled her eyes.  
Khan gripped her chin in his hand, searching her eyes, as he tossed her shirt behind him.  
“So give me more reasons for you to live Leila June. I’ll be bringing rope this afternoon, and you will be compliant.”  
Khan was caught off guard as Leila kissed his mouth. They shared a long kiss until Khan decided it was done.  
“That’s better. I expect you to do some research on the neighboring systems and find your own suggestions for us to land.”  
“..Can.. I have my shirt back?”  
Khan reached down and kissed every bruise showing.  
“I’ve been waiting to tie you up, and I’ll finally get to see you completely under my control. What a vision that shall be. I’ve waited since the Winter Gala, when you denied me.. You are mine now. You should come to me first. I will forgive you this one time.”  
“Kiss me.”  
He smirked, hair coming loose.  
“I can oblige your desires.”  
It was a deep kiss and Khan held her gently to him. He walked over and tossed her the shirt and walked out, promising to be back later.  
She was his pet.. Surely that’s all it was.  
Leila didn’t like being separated from Marla, she felt lost, and alone- even forgotten. The only person she was clinging to- was Khan. And then Leila realized how weak her whole life had been. She was a codependent mess. She threw a temper tantrum and over-turned any and all furniture she was strong enough to lift.  
Days of being in her head were usually avoided. And now she was stuck in herself. There were no answers.  
Khan would no doubt wonder why she had disrupted her room.  
WHY  
“WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT KHAN?!”  
Fuck this. I’m going to do some Tai Chi and try and relax. I can’t do anything else at this moment.  
Marla was having dinner with Khan when it abruptly finished, his eyes on a time clock in the Captain’s headquarters.  
“I’m going to be gone tonight Marla. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?”  
Marla smiled.  
“I think I am going to get some extra rest then. Are you.. Spending time with Leila?”  
He smiled smugly.  
“Yes. Goodbye Marla.”  
Marla rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling. Would he hurt her again? They seem to have a strange relationship. Khan didn’t let Leila out and she bet it was really messing with her head. Brown green eyes closed, as she sighed deeply. She’d have to talk to him about it. Things couldn’t stay the way things had been.  
“I’m sorry Leila. I’m sorry I forgot you, too.”  
Leila left everything a mess. All the right voices in her head were saying to clean up before Khan got there, but she fought back and did nothing.  
“Just fuck everything.”  
“I believe that would take too much time.”  
Dark chuckling came as the door shut, and a lock was activated. Khan came in with a satin red rope, and Leila sat up, without voice.  
“W-what are you going to do with the rope? Kill me?”  
Khan grinned wolfishly at her.  
“No. This is called rope bondage.. I plan to tie you into a woven submission.”  
Leila jumped up, and ran to hide behind the fallen table.  
“Do not try me Leila June. This can be easy, or hard. I will stay with you all night.”  
Her head popped up, looking at him truly frightened.  
“You’ll stay here with me all night?”  
Khan was measuring out the rope on the black bed.  
“Come. Waste my time any further and you will be alone for quite some time.”  
Leila walked over, feeling hollow.  
“Khan I can’t go on like this anymore.”  
She started to cry!  
“I can’t be alone like this without falling apart? Is that your goal? Break me into submission? I don’t even recall how long I’ve been on this ship. Everything that meant something to me you’ve taken away. Am I supposed to beg you to retain those things?”  
Khan tilted his head down and glared at her.  
“Undress.”  
Leila did as she was told, crying silently to herself.  
None of what she said stirred his cold heart.  
“Come here.”  
She was instructed to hold still, as the soft red rope carefully wrapped about her body, becoming a functioning work of art. Tears still fell. If she could only see Marla once a day she’d be alright.  
“Ah. That’s tight.”  
“Hold still and I will fix it. There. Beautiful.”  
Her arms were locked behind her, and the Augmented King guided her carefully to the bed, following close behind.  
Leila could hear the shuffle of clothes behind her.  
There were no words as he entered her from behind, no preparation like usual for sex.  
“AAAaah!”  
“Mmmm..”  
Her front was pressed down, as she screamed, his length pummeling into her. Khan tried several positions until he found what Leila wanted. Her body was laid on its side, as Khan spooned with her close, enjoying the change of angle. It pleased him, that finally Leila was crying out in pleasure.  
“Yes my mistress. Cry out in pleasure.”  
Leila turned her head and caught his gaze, and came hard. Khan was laughing against her neck, biting and giving her hickies.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Please..!!”  
“Please ..what?”  
“Please Khan please-”  
She took in a sharp inhale, angling herself into his thrusting hips.  
She screamed.  
His grip was tight and unforgiving, as she went on her back, legs in rope bondage and easy to move. Khan put them at his left shoulder. His hands helped to make her comfortable, and she was blushing a deep pink.  
“I want your eyes on mine. Don’t look anywhere but there.. Be bold, be brave my mistress.”  
It was so hard to not look away at eyes that consumed hers, Khan bending closer and biting her ear. She came again, almost at his command. Leila moaned, and tried to fight back, feeling herself on the edge of an orgasm she was terrified to experience.  
“No please Khan I can’t take anymore- please.. Please stop!”  
Khan slowed down, taking her hair into his hand, pulling up her head.  
“You are on the verge of something wonderful. Let me take you there.”  
“I-I don’t know if I can!”  
Khan barely held back as he gave full push and pull into her body. Her small breasts bounced in the meader light. Once again, Leila started whining, both pining for what he was giving and afraid to fall in his arms.  
Leila broke, cumming hard, feeling it roll into another one, something she’d never experienced before.  
Khan braced his weight on hands on either side of her messy hair. He watched the woman come undone. It was an amazing thing to watch, as control crumbled away from her. How would she feel the rest of the night?  
“Shh. You did fine Leila. I’m right here. Shh. I’m staying with you tonight. Calm yourself.”  
He carefully started to undo the ropes, gently turning her over and kissing her wet cheeks.  
The rope was tossed on the overturned table. He said nothing about it, returning to cradle her against his chest. Leila whimpered, cuddling up close to him. Her brown hair sprawled behind her as her nose inbetween his pecks nuzzled in.  
They were both wrapped in sheets and Leila half-exhaled, half-whined.  
“I’m so sore Khan..”  
“Shh. Of course you are. You did wonderful. Rest. I am here.”  
“Khan..I need to see Marla more.”  
He huffed, stroking her exposed left cheek.  
“You do miss her, don’t you? Or are you jealous?”  
Leila’s face squished into anger.  
“No I miss talking with another human, I don’t like being alone the whole day. I’m not some..”  
“You are not some toy, I understand.”  
She was shocked he was actually listening.  
“But you are MINE. If you behave and stop having temper tantrums, I will allow it. Put the room back together tomorrow. Marla will come by in the evening.”  
“Are you.. Are you staying with me tonight?”  
He held her shivering form to his. She was cold and he was far from it.  
“Warm yourself next to me. Calm yourself. You did well, better than I surmised.”  
Leila closed her eyes and started to go to sleep.  
“That’s right Leila June, rest. I am here.”


	10. An Augment's Sex Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila gets more than what she asks for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX warning. (>_<)/)))

Leila had so many nightmares, and woke up with Khan’s arm around her. In and out of sleep, she decided to get up and get a glass of water. A hand shot out, pulled her backwards to land with her back on the edge of the bed, Khan Noonien Singh staring from above her.  
“Where are you going Leila June?”  
“To g-get some water.”  
A rumble in the back of his throat as he threw the covers off of his chiseled body. Leila somewhat blushed and Khan caught it, chuckling.  
“Is there something you want, Leila June?”  
She swallowed, turned on her heel and got some water from the replicator. Khan walked after her, studying her intensely.  
Leila put the glass down, on the table near the doors.  
“Khan..”  
She walked into him, and gave him a kiss on the lips, his icy eyes reflecting her in them.  
“You do not realize how beautiful you look in the middle of the night.”  
His grip landed on a hip, pulling her close.  
Leila held very still. He dug his face into her hair, breathing deeply of her.  
“Leila.. My Leila..”  
The woman stiffened, feeling his hardness along her inner thigh.  
He shook his head and swept her off her feet, carrying her back to the bed. Khan pulled the covers up, even as Leila moved.  
“What-”  
Khan cried out, as Leila straddled him and slid onto him. She was carefully taking her time moving up and down. The muscles were still sore. She had convinced herself that this is what he wanted, when she did as well. Rolling her hips, Leila cooed and ground herself at different angles, enjoying being in control.  
It did not take long for Khan’s strong hands to capture her love handles and thrust up into her.  
Khan’s face was smug.  
During certain points, Khan had to hold her and pull them closer together. It was painful, and Leila had hoped she could finish it, but Khan did not wait. She was done, and flopped on the bed ready for sleep. The superhuman strength and desire should never be underestimated.  
Large, warm hands gripped her bottom, before slamming into her over and over again.  
Khan leaned forwards, Leila underneath him, watching her arch into his command. What a game this was. The young woman was playing with fire, both impressing and deterring his affections.  
His lips encircled one of her nipples and sucked hard, intending to bruise.  
“Cum all over me. Khan.”  
Khan grunted, slamming into her and cumming deep inside her instead.  
“Are you.. Commanding me?”  
She covered her face.  
“I just wanted you all over me.”  
Khan evaluated her silently. Leila.. Was being playful? This was a side he was not used to.  
Leila immediately cuddled with him, after wiping off with a towel.  
“I love how strong you are. And you are so very warm.”  
Khan lifted an eyebrow. Marla had said the very same words the night before.  
Two very different women, who had a bond he only read about in tragedies.  
He viewed each woman very differently. Leila was like an immature woman, or girl, and his Marla was a lady.  
He liked the way Leila clung to him. He kept Marla away on purpose. He wanted this part of Leila to himself. He loved watching her fall apart and then had no answer, except into his arms. His right hand smoothed up and down her back, pulling her close.  
Khan had intended for Leila to be company for Marla, but found himself coveting the relationship they had. Not even he, per say, could break it easily.  
Yes. Leila was fast becoming one of his favorite parts of the day. He groaned and laid back down, running his fingers through her loose hair. The other Augments saw her as his toy, but she was his possession. Several had questioned the purpose for her, which he immediately crushed. No one told him what to do. Marla could try, and he’d think about it, but that was about it.  
“Khan.”  
“Mm?”  
“Are you ok?”  
More surprises.  
“I am more than fine, go to sleep. Sleep or you’ll find the bed empty.”  
She grunted, turning away, back against his front. Her hips snuggled close to his, and he smirked. She didn’t know how Augments worked. He could take her again.  
But he was feeling.. Generous. So they slept.

Leila stirred as Khan got up from the bed, walking to the shower. She slid a hand where he had been sleeping and cuddled the heat up. Without him it was cold, he ran so hot. Oh he was a pleasure to look at. He looked like he had been carved from stone. Leila felt her heart flutter and then the confusion settled in.  
She wasn’t falling in love with him, was she?  
She put a pillow over her head, and instantly his smell filled her lungs. It was like a deep smoked pine.  
She wanted him back in bed. She could join him in the shower. What to do?  
Leila wrapped herself in the black satin sheets and walked over to a viewer window. The stars were passing by lazily. A hand touched the side of the window, before she shuddered and began to cry. Who was she turning into?  
I can’t cry anymore. This.. is so unlike me.  
Leila answered her own questions and felt herself relax. She could survive. She’d do what she had to. Leila dropped the sheets and went into the shower area, where Khan was lathering his hair. He lifted up an eyebrow.  
“Can I take a shower with you?”  
A thoughtful groan, as blue green eyes took in her form- bruises and hickies all.  
“I’m almost done.”  
“Then watch me.”  
Her voice cooed. Khan rung out his hair, and came her way.  
“Are you finally coming to acceptance, then, Leila June.”  
Leila activated the shower, and soaped herself the sexiest way she knew how. She’d taken showers with men before, but she felt in the spotlight here.  
Her fingers slid into herself, tilting her head back with mouth agape.  
Khan’s front hit her back, and Leila got more than she was asking for. Khan fucked her along the edge of the shower, pulling her hair and leaving more marks.  
How could he still have so much stamina. Leila almost regretted her decision, but gave into the pleasure Khan was allowing.  
“You.. are MINE.”  
She cried out as Khan pulled out, stroking himself and cumming all over her. He groaned deep in his throat, before pushing off the wall.  
Leila moaned, very carefully washing herself in the water. The man stood there and watched her, again put on a show. She grew afraid, seeing him get hard all over again. Was this an Augment’s stamina? How could a regular human keep up with it.  
“Do you want me again?”  
Her voice was scratchy, as she strolled over to him, the Augment watching her very carefully.  
“If I do you will bruise.”  
“Then bruise me.”  
Khan mumbled something, before grabbing her at the back of her neck.  
“You should be ready for me at anytime, Leila. It can help keep you useful..”  
He deep kissed her, running hands through her wet hair. It was almost loving, at the verge of being gentle.  
What am I.. have I done? Is this the person I have to be in order to survive?  
Questions flooded her mind, as her legs wrapped around his waist, Khan’s hands along the under parts of her thighs.  
Yes, he had her again. Leila couldn’t move, and laid in the messed up bed, watching as her captor dawned clothing. Her eyes were sharp, and some sense seemed to flow back into her. Marla had to be sleeping with him too. He was a selfish man, and a part of her despised him. Maybe she could hate him, until she caught his eyes and they locked gaze.  
“Marla will come by this evening. I won’t see you the rest of the day.”  
He smirked and walked over, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, giving her a deep tongue kiss.  
“Better.”  
Then he left in all soldier glory.  
Leila hated to admit it, but she hated being alone. If that meant more sex for the Augment King, so be it. She cried silently, saying goodbye to a part of her and embracing a new view into her limited life.


	11. Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What doesn't entice Khan's sex drive? Will Marla convince Khan to let Leila have more free time? Is Leila slowly being broken, with a desire for it? Marla knows a different Khan. Leila wears his bruising well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Extra Smut. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Marla walked on board the Vengeance, pacing and nibbling on a fingertip. How could she talk to Khan about letting Leila be free? She’d tried to bring it up, but he got up and left the dinner on the table. There had to be some sort of solution that would placate him, and release Leila from her prison. Augments passed by her, making room and talking about the new world they were brought into. The realization that any of them could break her with a twist of their fingertips was intimidating. She’d already made friends with a few of them, and they waved in the hallway. A group of the Augments were clearly in a clique, and looked down their nose at her. That didn’t deter her from wishing them a good morning or afternoon.  
“Marla.”  
“Mm? What is it Khan?”  
He smiled warmly at her.  
“You are free to visit Leila this afternoon. No longer than 2 hours.”  
“Thankyou Khan, that’s longer than last time.”  
“She is.. Acclimating to her new position.”  
She held her breath and launched into it before Khan left.  
“Does this mean she may be out of her quarters, with freedom?”  
Khan leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering in a gruff voice:  
“Enough. The answer is no.”  
A grumpy Khan went towards the turbolift, talking with a few of his people getting on-board.  
That seemed like her last chance, and she blew it.  
Marla grew very sad, and found herself outside of Leila’s quarters. She entered the password, the doors sliding to a room cleaned and put together. Marla got confused. This wasn’t like Leila June, she was usually extremely messy.  
“Marla? Is that you?”  
“Leila. Its good to see you again.”  
They hugged tightly.  
“Time limit is 2 hours.”  
Leila turned red and looked anywhere but Marla’s green mottled eyes.  
“I see.”  
“He’s being very generous.”  
Leila interrupted Marla.  
“Marla he likes to keep me in here, like a pet at his disposal. I don’t think anything you or I say will change his mind.”  
“I’m not giving up. Did you do something to make him angry?”  
Leila breathed angrily through her nose.  
“No. I am giving him what he wants. I’m being fucked by a monster who kills people for fun. I have no idea if he’s going to let me live or toss me away for the thrill of it.”  
Marla took Leila by the hand and they sat on the edge of the made bed.  
“What.. what is it you two do?”  
Leila rubbed her face with her palms and slammed them on her legs.  
“Marla he talks to me, and then he fucks me. That’s the extent of what we do.”  
Marla could hardly believe that.  
“He never forces himself on me, its always gentle and mutual.”  
“He forces me and its on the verge of breaking me. The man was the Augmented King. He knows diplomacy. You are on the good side of our Lord, Khan.”  
Marla looked shocked.  
“Are you supposed to call him that?”  
Leila held one of Marla’s hands tightly.  
“If I’m going to survive I have to. I can’t live without you visiting, or Khan Noonien Singh stopping by either. I’m lonely, and finding myself crying for no reason. This- this isn’t me.”  
Leila couldn’t fight back the tears as Marla took her into her arms.  
“Its okay Leila. We’ll get through this.”  
Marla wasn’t sure how, as talking to Khan about this was officially taboo.  
Leila kissed Marla’s cheek, and Marla went to give her a deep peck on the lips. They held each other without saying anything for more than 30 minutes.  
The two women separated and paced at different places in the small quarters.  
“My job was easy. I doubt they need my expertise. I bet it only takes a few weeks for them to understand how new technology functions. Rather, it takes at least a year or two for regular humans.”  
“Don’t say that around them. They are Augments. And they are dangerous Leila. I’ve made friends with a few of them, though, which is nice. There are segments of the Augments that look down on any and all humans.”  
Leila flopped into a comfy chair.  
“I still have nightmares of our Lord crushing people’s skulls. He’s like a guillotine with hands.”  
Marla ordered some music and put a hand towards the sulking Leila June.  
“Lets dance together then! That will make you feel better.”  
Leila’s face lit up.  
“Oh you picked ‘Bye Bye Blackbird’! You know how I love that song!”  
They slow danced with each other to the song, and even ordered something to drink and eat from the replicator.  
Before they knew it, Marla and Leila had to say goodbye to each other.  
“Thanks for checking on the wild animal Marla.”  
They laughed, a little sad.  
“We should dance again sometime.”  
The door slid shut, and Marla left, feeling a pit of worry in her gut. Leila was changing. It’d been a few weeks of their travelling- but something felt very off about her.  
The floors went by in blue flashes as she rubbed her arms thinking. Marla knew Leila very well. And now, her hockey games, riots, and beer (that’s bad anyway) were taken from her. Whereas Marla could sit and eat with the Augments, and had a very tender version of Khan. Maybe her life was in danger too. But Khan was so lovely to her.  
Leila danced around the room, throwing a little ballet into the jazz steps to her old routine.  
She still had Marla, and eventually Khan might let her out of these rooms. Positivity struggled against raging negative thoughts.  
Leila decided to build a fantasy world- where she was accepted and loved. Marla was a cornerstone, and as much as she’d like to push it off, Khan was as well. They were the only people she was allowed to see. She had shows she would watch, decent space to dance in, and food and drink at her fingertips. It wasn’t too bad- though the lie didn’t last very long. There were no teammates, no bar hopping, no damn beer. And she tried but the beer had no alcohol in it. Leila had spat it out and drained it down the sink.

Marla ran her hands over the curves of Khan Noonien Singh’s shoulders, as he slowly made love to her. Leila didn’t get this. Khan paused, still inside of her, leaning on his elbows over her, hair loose and eyes dark.  
“What has your attention?”  
Marla gasped at the thrust into her body. His eyes shown aggressively.  
“You should only be thinking of me.”  
“I am Khan. I just- I can’t stop thinking about Leila.”  
“She’s fine. I forbid you to think of her when we are intimate.”  
Marla could hear the gruff undertone in his voice- he meant business.  
“I’m sorry Khan. I won’t do it again.”  
He nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently.  
“You are my Queen, and I am your King. That is all you need to worry about until we land on a planet of choice.”  
“Yes, Khan.”  
He groaned into her ear, picking up the pace, gently fondling her breasts.  
“Be one with me..”

Khan was tired of being questioned, and lately the name Leila was everywhere. Augments were starting rumours and he did his best to quelch them. Marla was fast being the Queen he’d known her to be, and was proud at so in depth her history and its survival had been part of her education.  
Leila. Precious Leila. She was currently being punished because he refused to punish Marla. It didn’t seem fair but that’s how it was.  
Lately they’d been searching systems for a good planet to conquer, and Khan was very interested in Ceti Alpha. Leila practically begged him to choose another planet. Oh he loved it when she begged. She was getting better at it all the time..  
Zerione was a small planet that had a mining moon that was abandoned. There apparently were some reckages of ships toward the colder part of the planet. It was occupied, but only where it snowed. There were patches of green here and there and a perfect place to land the ship.  
Khan had sent a team to get samples, alot of samples. He would defer them to the medbay crew on its influence for both human and Augment. They weren’t just going to land on a strange planet without being wise about it.  
Khan sat in his command chair, staring at the yellow and green planet. This is where Leila June recommended. The idea of conquest and war stirred him. They would need more in their gene pool to reproduce. They’d have to capture some of these lifeforms and see if impregnation would work. Timing had to be just right, because there were sandstorms on the planet from time to time, making it hard to enter the atmosphere with the whole ship. Jaochim came over with a list of recommendations and some complaints. Khan considered, approved of a few things, and pointed out to Jaochim features of his Pad he needed to be using.  
His fingers tapped on a screen, when a small alert came, bringing up footage of Leila June dancing. Jaochim kept talking to him as he grew more uncomfortable.  
“Jaochim, take this and select record when I get into the room. Close the window so you won’t have to see it.”  
“My Lord. I can do.”  
“See to it for me.”  
Khan pushed up from the chair, excited and full of passion.  
Jaochim talked with one of the female Augments about breeding concerns. He redirected her to the Medbay where they could answer more questions. Jaochim had control of the bridge while Khan was gone. He sat down in the Captain’s seat, watching a room with Leila June dancing. Suddenly the door opened, Khan grimaced and went after her, and Leila tried to run off and fight him, but the Augmented king tore her clothing off-  
Jaochim’s eyes were wide, so wide he left to be in the conference room, his face was red.  
He watched the way she unsuccessfully tried to get away, before inevitably giving in, gripping his hands with hers while she was doggy style. She cried out and got spanked a few times. Jaochim could feel himself get turned on and quickly exited the scene, left on record for Lord Khan. It was the seduction and the battle that made him hard. He wouldn’t mind having a woman he could pin down like that. The door slid open, and in came Tarri with a report on pathogens. He invited her to come sit down, he not willing to showcase his current hard on. His Augmented hard drive was going to be a problem if he didn’t do something about it. Ariel hardly resisted him before, so he’d start there. So he dismissed Tarri and called for Ariel. He was going to fuck her right here.

Leila was just dancing, testing how flexible she was, when Khan came into the room, hungry like a wolf. She couldn’t believe how he ripped the clothes right off of her, and pinned her to the floor, she was confused. Could dancing turn him on too? Then he was inside of her, and she gasped wetly. They didn’t make it to the bed, just the floor with him taking her from behind. Anytime she moaned she was spanked. She found.. She actually liked it. Oh but she was sore everywhere! If she could just have some time to heal, these demands he made on her body wouldn’t hurt so badly at times.  
“How do you want me? Ahh!”  
Khan twisted a fist into her hair, as her hands went with his, arched upwards having one hand on her hip to recieve him. Leila cried down wanting the grip to be lighter, but Khan was in full rut. She screamed loud and long, until both hands dug into her hips and his teeth caught an earlobe.  
“I want to feel you- I want it all.”  
His teeth felt like they were puncturing through the skin, Leila fought back. Khan rumbled with deep and dark chuckled.  
“You are by far the feistiest woman I’ve taken to my bed, and I’ve taken quite a few, June.”  
Was he mistaking feisty and resisting to be synonyms?  
“I’m going to cum long and hard in you, and you are going to keep it in your body for as long as possible. I’ll stay here and eat dinner with you, but first you must be exposed.. Yes..”  
He cried out angrily, striking deep.  
“Khan!”  
The Augmented King pulled out, and steadied her, pulling her lips back, seeing a swarm of fresh cream deep inside of her.  
Leila was hiding her face. This was really strange to her.  
“How I love to see where I have been.”  
He growled and went to put his clothing back together. She shivered and crossed her hands over her breasts, on her front with bottom up. She could feel the bleeding scratches along her sides, and the burns from new and old bruises screaming for attention. But no, he wanted her like this? It was humiliating.  
“How long do you want me this way Khan?”  
More dark chuckling.  
“Until I see it fall from you.”

Khan ordered a strong chai tea and sat, with his legs crossed, watching as his cum slowly fell from her entrance. It reminded him of condensed milk, and he chuckled into his mug.  
Leila sat up, as the rest pooled between her legs.  
“Oh but you are.. A vision Leila June. What shall I do with you next?”  
“Let me be free on the ship?”  
She was going to try, even if it mad the man mad.  
Khan finished his tea, and straightened his shirt.  
He began typing in the password to her quarters, when she begged for his attention. He lifted an eyebrow, hair loose.  
“Forgive me but I am lonely. I’m yours to do with as you please.”  
Khan turned, and pulled her to her feet.  
“I will consider letting you on the ship, when I have free time.”  
His voice was gentle, and Leila leaned into him as he held her close.  
“First you must show obedience to my commands. The other Augments will not accept you easily. I am trying to train you properly- so yes, how much, and when. I will have your allegiance.”  
“Khan, what about Marla?”  
“...She is my Queen. I’ve already quenched the fires amongst my crew for her. She earns their trust every day. You.. you have a hard time following orders.”  
Leila held Khan’s elbows as he pulled up her chin with his fingers, gripping it hard.  
“I’ll not risk your life uselessly, My Leila June. Dinner another time.”


	12. Keep Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says giving in to Khan is the right choice, the right choice to keep alive. Was she..falling for Khan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ ～('▽^人) Smut chapter. Yummy

Khan leaned forwards, having the ship maneuver itself into a thin patch of sand in Zoerine’s atmosphere. He had decided to try his hand here. They had a good enough army as it was, and could conquer the planet, which readings now gave off of underground water caverns. There were some new metals but most of it was recognizable. One team, of three came back with a good report. There were some pathogens that Medbay were synthesizing antidotes for the Augments, and a strong long extended dose for the two human women on board. Several Augments were there on the bridge of the Vengeance, watching the descent into their new home. Marla was sitting down, in a dress she handsewed herself. It was a grey dress that ended above the knee line. Leila, was in the Captain’s quarters, sitting on the bed and watching out the windows the landing process.  
It took at least an hour to get the ship stabilized for resting on the planet. It was a mass of black amongst sand and grass. Not afar off was the mouth of a cave and a water source. The water there had been tested and it was a good spring.  
Khan stood to his feet, tapped a few things and ordered people into teams. It was going to take a few days to set up the tents. Even more so to make adobe housing..  
Marla went with a scout crew, checking out more vegetations on the planet surface. They had some sort of Bison here on this planet, that would suit their needs nicely.  
Leila was quiet. Her fingers held the edge of her dress and pulled it down. Her dress was a bit more above the kneeline than Marla’s. She felt like she was showcase for Khan’s power. Khan was more lenient with her, as she understood what he was asking for. It was bright on planet. Khan made the decision of landing here after they checked out the abandoned mining moon. There were still resources to be obtained there as well. No matter what could be said, Leila knew this was Khan’s decision, not based on her choice. The ship shuddered on its props.  
Leila got up, and went to look out the window closer. The planet was a mix of sand and soil. The winds kicked up dirt and went past by, whistling with its speed.

Marla was excited. She wanted to be on world and see it first up close. Maybe there were cave drawings? TOOLS from another civilization! Oh but she was excited. Khan had Jaochim go with her. They had to wear hazmat suits until they were sure their skin could handle the sand storms. The Augments didn’t fear it, but Marla and Leila did.  
Taking a few steps into the rocky cave, Marla and the 6 person team were greeted with geodes everywhere. The water tasted so fresh, but they were going to go deeper in.

Leila pushed her hair behind her ear, having nothing to do unless Khan called her. No matter how he tried to handle it, she was his concubine. This was a career choice she’d never expected in her life. Khan could come to her angry, and leave placated- even if by the smallest bit. The Augment crew noticed this as well. That the Lord Khan was taking his frustrations out on a small human made no difference.  
“Leila.”  
The door slid open and shut behind his impressive figure. He smiled, and went behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. It was a kind gesture, that lasted a few seconds. That was probably the closest thankyou she’d ever get from the man.  
“You did it Khan, we’re here.”  
He was proud as they stared out the window, watching teams take better samples and brave the sandstorm.  
“We have a team hunting bison, off studying them. They’ll be returning in a few days. Its going to be rather busy this week.”  
She turned, and held onto him.  
“Please don’t leave me here. Please give me something to do. Please Khan.”  
Khan brushed off her hands and stared into her soul.  
“None of your expertise is valuable to us. We already trained a replacement, and they have extensive knowledge of the heart of the ship already.”  
“K-Khan. What would you have me do?”  
Khan slowly turned away, walking with his hands behind his back.  
“When we are fully set-up I will use you to christen our landing.”  
“What- what the hell does that m-mean?”  
Her mind poured out horror filled visions.  
“You’re.. Going to kill me?”  
He shook his head, and looked over his left shoulder.  
His face was in a grinch grin, as he slowly turned and walked over close.  
“When we have the tents set up, I am going to fuck you. I have no champagne, but watching my cum spill from your body would be the perfect substitute.”  
Leila turned completely beet red.  
“You must be joking.”  
He chuckled and went to kiss her mouth, slowly and gently.  
His hands sat on her love handles and pulled her into his hips.  
Leila gasped and pulled back, looking at Khan’s face. His lips were swollen from the kiss and the bite she stole in. All she wanted was to see his hair loose, something she had done to him.  
She kissed him back, with far more passion, but the man was slow and relentless in it. Her hands went to his pecks, tracing his muscles down to the beginnings of his waistband.  
Still, he slowly kissed her, but his hands roamed onto her ass and squeezed hard.  
“Khan.”  
He lifted at eyebrow, and pulled her close to his hips, where the outline of him ended and began.  
Her fingers carefully undid the zip on his pants, and Khan watched behind heavily laden eyelids.  
“And what will you do with it, my Leila June?”  
Leila cupped his sack and the other pushed it into her mouth. Khan groaned.  
The precum was already on tongue, as she traced the vein of him in her mouth.  
A hand rested on the back of her head, and Leila knew there was no escape from this experiment.  
“More.”  
She sucked long and hard, bobbing her head in time with her needed exhale and inhaling. He had pushed himself to the back of her throat, and Leila gagged.  
The woman worked and flicked her tongue at the head of his desire, looking up through lashes as Khan cooed at a few new techniques.  
Leila twisted and pulled at his erection, licking up the sides and suckling the just the tip of him.  
She had no idea how long they had been that way, but his hard on was an angry red.  
This was the part she was afraid.  
“Please don’t fuck my mouth Khan.”  
He cooed, gripping her hair and pushing himself past her lips.  
And then he was back, only having her gag another time.  
She swallowed on him, and Khan groaned.  
Khan grabbed her, and laid her on the bed front down.  
Very carefully he removed her panties as she stared at him from behind.  
“Is this why my dress is short?”  
Khan chuckled to himself, easing his cock back and forth, noting she was already wet for him.  
“Yes. How very astute, yeoman.”  
Leila put her head into her arms.  
“And you are so wet for me, my concubine.”  
She wanted to feel him..  
She sat up, irritating Khan, who took the hint and filled her to the hilt with him.  
A hand wrapped around her throat, pulling her tightly against him.  
“Is this what you need?”  
She sucked in air at the slow intrusion.  
“I alone know what you need.”  
He pushed her down on the bed and crawled over the back of her, pulling his slacks down.  
“Today you will take the length of me beyond your sad limitations.”  
Leila cried out hand on her back and the other holding her open for him.  
His speed increased and she became very loud, throwing her head back and calling his name.  
“Khan!”  
She’d never had him this long before, and the speed between their hips kept getting faster and more painful.  
“Khan! Please you’ll break me.”  
“Never my dear, never. But I will make it hard for you to walk.”  
He laughed into her ear and swarmed her neck with angry hickies.  
“Every time you move you’ll think of me. You’ll want me.”  
Khan was trying to hold himself back but he was losing control.  
Lela cried out, cumming twice, seeing stars.  
He was right, she was beginning to enjoy his affections.  
Khan pulled her to himself as she shook, hearing the groan of a sated King.  
“Beautiful. So beautiful the way you fall apart for me, alone.”  
Leila moaned, fisting the covers.  
“Khan.”  
The man was already getting ready to leave.  
“What if I.. get pregnant?”  
“Highly doubtful. Our sperm tears through your flimsy eggs. But if you do, I will take them as my own.”  
Leila pushed her face in the bed.  
“Get yourself cleaned up, I’m allowing you on the bridge in about an hour.”  
Leila was beside herself. The bridge was both a great place, and one full of horrors.  
The woman tossed her clothes aside and walked into the shower, Khan pausing to watch for a few minutes, before leaving and locking the door.  
Leila let the water fall over her average form, happy to be alone, feeling the evidence of him flow with the water down the drain.  
Very carefully, she cleaned her bruised body, knowing that Khan still held back with her. Right now it pounded between her legs and she cried out in anguish.  
“What if he loses interest in me?”  
There was no one to talk to in the black shower. The steam was her friend, and Leila stayed for 30 minutes under the water, crying, debating, giving up and giving in.  
No. She wasn’t strong like Marla.  
Now seriously clean, self-reflection came boldy once more. Yes, she could survive. She just had to. The suppression of her desires for Khan were wearing thin on her.  
She let out groups of cuss words, shouting into the hot water. This wasn’t what her future should be! An then came a vision-  
She saw the destroyed home of Vulcans, Khan being woken, Enron and Montgomery Scott, it was like a laying out of a map, showing what parts of her future she’d changed.   
She collapsed on her knees, feeling the water engulf her. Damn if Khan didn’t know how she worked. He knew her every step at least 2 paces ahead of her, and it became more than sadness, but ruin- anguish. And Marla was changing too. She hardly had time for her anymore. Isolation? She was a people person, or at least that’s the facade she gave off. She was GROWING TIRED of thinking about these things.  
Leila laid on the floor, hot water hitting her mid section. She was fucking.. Pouting. The woman sat up in the water, tilting her head back. At least they didn’t settle anywhere on Ceti Alpha.  
Her hands slid over her body, taking note of the places that really stung. She got up, and turned the water off, forgoing a towel. She walked out into the room, and Khan was there.  
“I heard everything you screamed in the shower. Half of the Augments did.”  
The water was dripping off of her body.  
Khan grunted, throwing her a towel, which she batted away.  
“I don’t want to dry off.”  
Her spark was coming back.  
“So if you’re that crazy about me, come and get me.”  
Khan rolled his head and his eyes.  
She ran around the room, dripping wet with Khan playing the game. At one point she giggled, and then slipped on the wet floor. Khan grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed.  
“You cannot come out to the bridge this way. I forbid it.”  
Leila folded her arms after pulling up the blankets.  
“I don’t even fucking care anymore.”  
Khan pulled her out of the bed and dragged her to the window.  
“This, is our new home. If you wish to fight me why do so now?”  
Leila bit him, and he let go of her.  
“Are you so wild you cannot accept my rule?”  
Leila paused, standing up.  
“No Khan I’m just bored. I’m afraid I don’t.. Enjoy sex as much as you Augments do. I have bruises you find over and over. I’m sore but you won’t give me time to heal. Not even a hypospray. Do you have a problem noticing I’m human and need a little more care than I have been receiving?”  
Khan was angry-faced, he didn’t like being told what to do.  
But Leila was bold, unbudging, drops of water covering her skin, hair dripping down her back. He took in the bruises she detested but he loved so much. He had to confess, this was one of the reasons he was attracted to her. She was both a failure and changeable. He wanted to break that spirit, yet keep it only for him.  
Khan smirked.  
“Or maybe I can take you on the bridge like this, for everyone to see.”  
She turned a bright red, rushing to pick up her clothing.  
He chuckled watching her slip all over the room.

Marla had her hair down, and slightly curled. It framed her face just right, with her green eyes lighting up the rest of her face. She smoothed her grey dress and rechecked her boots. The decontamination process was a success and she was ready to come back aboard the giant hulk of the Vengeance. The doors slid open as she left with the rest of the team. They headed to their different departments, and said goodbye. Marla was ecstatic. They managed to find a hot spring deep in the cave and brought a sampling of glowing moss or lifeform from the water. There were signs of fish near the open mouth of the cave, that led further down into the planet.  
The dark hallways passed by, with Marla waving to a few Augments she knew. Some of these people were very peaceful, others very aggressive. They all believed they were better than humans though- unless some of them kept peace secret.  
The doors to the bridge opened, and Marla caught sight of Leila, standing very close to Khan, and very quiet. That’s when she noticed how short her dress was compared to hers. One wrong move and everyone could see what kind of panties she wore. This did not make her happy. Leila was not a sex toy, she was human being who needed respect. Marla watched how carefully her friend held herself, and then she started to notice the hickies and bruises scattered all over her body. Khan had not been gentle with her. This angered Marla to no end. She was unable to confront him on the bridge, and would talk with him again, privately. Leila held herself the best way she could, even crossing her hands at the fabric edges near her bum. The Augments were listening to Khan as he ordered the head of departments to meet in the conference room. He turned, and whispered something into Leila’s ear. She headed towards Marla as most of the bridge crew headed into the conference room.  
“Leila.”  
“Marla. Its so good to see you.”  
“Leila I’m sorry for all the fights we’ve had lately. Khan punishes you, and not me. I’ve noticed this.’  
Leila re-did her ponytail, crossing her legs.  
Marla rubbed her back, and they sat quiet for awhile.  
“I cannot escape him. I cannot fight or flee. I try to but it's just easier to give in to him. Marla..help me I think I’m developing feelings for Khan.”  
She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, before removing Marla’s hand off of her back.  
“Is it sensitive back there?”  
“I’m bitten up and down. I understand the gesture, but can’t we hold hands?”  
Marla took Leila’s and gave it a squeeze.  
“Let me tell you about my excursion onto the planet.”  
Marla was ecstatic, and left no details out. A few Augments actually came over and asked a few questions themselves. They ignored Leila’s existence, which suited her. She had to unfold her legs and squirm on the chair, pain at the crest of her chalice. It was good to see Marla being Marla. Khan seemed to adore her, that there was little she could do wrong. A lone tear fell out of her eyes, not noticed by anyone. Leila rubbed her face in her hand as she listened about the geode cave and the neon fish in it. They were taking samples to see if they were eatable. And so far, there had been no movement from the high north, where their enemies lived. Leila couldn’t handle sitting down anymore, and asked Marla to take her to a view window at the planet.  
“Its breathtaking in its own way. They are measuring the strengths of the wind speed on the planet. Several teams have yet to return.”  
Leila’s hand touched the cool surface allowing them to see tents being set up.  
The Augments didn’t wait, if it could be done, they were on it. They were an amazing group of people.  
“Marla.”  
“Yes what is it Leila?”  
“..Can you take me to the Medbay?”  
She looked confused.  
“I need to talk to a doctor.”

Marla held Leila’s right hand as the turbolift brought them to the Medbay. The doctor, a Soongh who was very young, greeted them equally.  
“What brings you?”  
He walked around them as Leila sat on a hospital cot.  
“I- I haven’t started my period.”  
A few devices wavered over her body, looking in it.  
“It looks like the stress has altered your period, Miss June. Don’t worry, I can give you a better contraceptive than the one in your arm. We will remove that today.’  
It was painful, but the bendy line of Nexplanon was gone, replaced with a circle under the skin. It was very painful.  
Soong did not miss the canvas of her skin, blotches of all kinds over her skin.  
“You do not heal fast, like us. I’m going to check for damaged organs right away.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Leila, he’s checking, relax.”  
“Marla what if-”  
“Look at me, squeeze my hands.”  
The doctor brought over some equipment and worked rather fast. Marla let him know they had a deadline and needed to get back to the bridge.  
“Your organs are in fine shape, but your skin needs to heal. My Lord Khan should be notified.”  
He smiled, white hair slicked back. He looked older in his eyes than his young temperament suggested.  
“Dr. Soong, may I have a hypospray of Antrisept for the pain?”  
“Only after I discuss this with Khan. You are in pain, anyone could tell. But the bites on your neck and down your spine have bled through the material. You need a black dress, instead of this flimsy gray one.”  
“We have limited resources. I maybe stuck in this dress.”  
Soong had her remove it, got thoughtful and tossed it to a nurse to scrub down and dry using specific chemicals.  
“Quite a painting our Lord has made of you- Miss June.”  
Marla put her hands up to her mouth, and then sat on the bed next to her.  
“Leila. This is partly my fault.”  
Leila lifted an eyebrow, mostly naked.  
“Huh?”  
“Khan and I got into an argument, and I told him to take his aggression elsewhere- and I think he took it out on you. He’s been aggressive if he doesn’t have sex every day. Have you noticed?”

Leila started laughing so hard she almost fell off the hospital bed. It was so hilarious she almost threw up.

“Yes- oh yes I noticed. Sometimes he’ll just come in, have his way with me, and then walk out. Not a word spoken. There was a time he came in and just spent minutes kissing me, pulling me into his arms. But even then bruises.”  
Everyone went quiet as Dr. Soong treated the bite wounds, and started the healing process on the other bruises.  
“Dr Soong. What if Khan gets angry you are healing me?”  
He smiled, eyes sparkling. He was confident he talk his way out of it.  
“The Antrisept will help take the pain away, but it will be awhile before your legs and pelvis are normal again. Our captain is very his way or no other way, unless hes being generous..Leila.”  
“Yes? “  
“Do your best to be on his goodside. Right now you have a role but you desperately need to find another one before Khan grows tired of you.”  
He was quiet and serious, blue eyes peering into her own.  
“I won’t let that happen. Leila is my friend and confidant.”  
Dr. Soongh took a blood sample and hummed his way around in the pristine Medical Bay.  
“So you say now, but activating Khan’s temper gets people killed. He has been known to whip a man to death out of disloyalty and anger. They did not survive, but it made Khan notorious a man of his word. Leila I can tell you have some spirit in you, but Marla’s spirit is what you need to survive and I don’t know it that’s possible.”  
Leila winched, feel the bites along her spine slowly heal up under a round object the doctor was using.  
“I suggest giving in.”  
“What?”  
“Miss June give in to what he’s asking for.”  
“But I-”  
Marla squeezed her hand.  
“I’m sorry I ignored you for days. You were right about our positions but I didn’t want to see it. Khan wants you alive, he even let you on the bridge.”  
The nurse came and Leila slipping into warm clean clothing. The warm part was very much so welcome.


	13. Paint Me With Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla gets into trouble, this time Leila isn't a part of it. Khan's fervor for battle translated into sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) Primarily smut chapter. TRIGGER BLOOD WARNING

Marla escorted Leila to the bridge, and had her sit down, while she went to talk with Khan. Khan’s meeting had just ended. The two of them had a hushed conversation.  
Khan gave a slow turn of his head, and walked over to the main screen.  
Marla took a few steps down and walked over to Leila, giving her a hand to stand. Leila was very careful about it, since walking certainly reminded her of the past hour and a half.  
“He won’t change your dress, but he did say you could walk with me around the ship. He’s on the verge of being very angry.”  
Leila brushed her hand away.  
“Marla. I need to speak to Khan.”  
Leila took a risk, hobbling over to where the Augmented King stood with perfect posture.  
“My Lord, Khan.”  
He turned his face towards her pursing both lips together.  
“May I wait for you in your quarters?”  
Marla was shocked when Khan raised a hand and slid over Leila’s cheek.  
She had gotten his approval.  
Marla watched an obedient Leila walk into the Captain’s quarters.

It grew late, and more of the Augments were returning from dinner break.  
Khan drew close to her, and was angry.  
“You’ll be in the captives quarters for about an hour. Think about your actions.”  
Marla looked to his eyes, hurt.  
“I was just trying to help-”  
A finger pressed against her lip.  
“A queen does not overrule her king. I will see you later this evening.”  
“Yes Khan.”  
“I am your Khan. Your King. I want you to consider this deeply. From here on out, you will be disciplined as well, though not as harsh as Leila.”  
The cold shoulder and he waved her away, two Augments coming with her to escort her to lonely locked quarters.  
Marla was confused. She’d overstepped her boundaries some how. She sat down on the black bed, smoothing the wrinkles absentmindedly. So this is what Leila June experienced. Somehow Marla figured it was just Karma for not paying more attention to her close friend.  
That’s ok. She’d only be in here for a an hour. While she was bored, she drew up a PADD and looked at the updated reports of Zerione. Can’t keep a good woman down! She smiled her way through it. It wouldn’t be long before one of the Augments came to escort her back. Everything would be alright.

Leila ordered some ice and packed it between her legs. The Antrisept took away most of her pain, but not all of it. The cool ice pack felt incredibly relieving. Suddenly there was yelling and an explosion inside and outside. Leila listened very carefully. It sounded like someone got overconfident and something exploded.

Hours passed, and Leila’s icepack was re-uploaded into the replicator.  
She fell fast asleep during those hours, when the doors opened, and Khan was covered in blood.  
“Khan! What the hell happened.”  
“I had someone question my authority and they lost their right to breathe. Come here.”  
Leila got to her feet and did as she was told.  
“Strip.”  
She did as she was told and quickly. His face was covered in blood, his clothing soaked. Khan took off the blood stained clothing and pulled her to him. His eyes were wild, crazy.  
Do I give him what he wants here? What if he kills me?  
“K-Khan you’re wounded.’  
He pushed forward, lurching over her, predatory.  
“Come here.”  
He held her close, wiped off opened gashes and smeared them onto the surface of her body. Leila was shaking, she was so scared.  
“Harulf Ericsson is no longer a thorn in my side. He threatened Marla who is in the Medbay, undergoing surgery.”  
Leila cried out as his blood was warm and was covering the canvas of her skin with red. Some of it was not Khan’s.  
“Please Khan-”  
“I will heal. I do not want a shower, I want your body covered in battle.”  
His look was wild and voice deep.  
Leila yanked herself away looking at her naked body.  
“Come here Leila!”  
“No you’ll kill me by accident!”  
Khan’s fist smashed into the walls in the Captain quarters and left a dent.  
“And if I promise not to hurt you?”  
She opened her mouth and was taken aback as Khan captured her in his arms and kissed her, pushing her onto the floor. Taking both of their hands, it took all that Khan had not to fuck her into the floor.  
Leila was loud for every thrust of his hips, seeking her cervix.  
The man’s lips and tongue, teeth and breath tested how far she could handle.  
Leila was crying out, eyes closed and legs folded around his back. Khan grunted with approval.  
He was hard, and in pain, drowning himself in sex. Not just any sex. He kept smearing blood on her skin, breathing through his teeth, clearly holding back.  
When she felt him deep, his hands took theirs at her hips, and moved her lower torso to taking him completely. Leila was terrified, and turned-on. She came bearing down on him at the peak of anguish and pleasure.  
It took the lingering of his cumming, for her to escape him. She reached the shower and collapsed. Her fingers came from her desire, covered with strains of blood. She hurt deep in her chalice.  
Khan was huffing and puffing, and came after her. She dodged. He swiped at her from two different directions, but Leila knew which way to dodge every single time.  
“LEILA!”  
She had a vision of Khan surrounded by a special team of youth. Khan grew frustrated.  
“Khan I just saw the future!”  
His fist curled into her hair, and smothered it into a kiss.  
“Your ESP is getting.. Better. Perhaps there is more use for you after all.”  
Leila was just happy he was calming down, and she shared the vision with him.  
“I saw Marla, myself, and you, and 6 or 7 youths. Khan I think they are the next generation.”  
He smiled, and started laughing, the two of them covered in life blood.  
“Lets wash up and go to the Medbay, please Khan. Even just to check on Marla.”  
“Not before I make love to you on this shower floor.”  
Leila was shocked, as he took her hand, as if they were at the Winter Gala. His lips kissed her left hand delicately.  
“I promise to be gentle.”  
“K-Khan.”  
He swooped her up, and took her into the shower. The water ran red, while moans and gasps, groaning and grunts went on for at least an hour. Khan often stopped, taking care to wash her, and himself, even as his body was slowly healing. Leila had never seen anything like it. Covering his fingers in clotted blood, Khan shoved it up inside of her, feeling how swollen the woman was. He actually held her in the water, in his lap, running his hands through her hair.  
The Augment was in deep thought, staring at the entrance to the shower.  
“Marla’s arms are broken.”  
Leila started to cry.  
“He was about to break other things when I intervened. I not only killed Harluff, but several people loyal to him. We’ll be burning their bodies in a pile this evening. My own people are afraid of me. Usually having a rival keeps one on their toes. I have little patience since my time in Section 31.”  
Leila huddled into herself, and Khan held her close as she cried.  
“Marla, oh Marla.”  
“I’ll need the two of you to share the captain’s quarters for awhile. I will weed people out- the ones who swore fealty and changed their minds..”  
He spit to the side and rested the back of his neck backwards. The water felt good.  
“At least there’s less mouths to feed.”  
Khan smiled, and started to all most laugh, when he bent down to suckle her breasts one at a time.  
“We can see Marla soon. Surgery shouldn’t take long. Dr. Soong studied Earth medicine primarily 300 years ago. I’ve no doubt they-”  
Leila kissed him, and Khan’s eyes closed. It was a light kiss, before becoming deeply passionate, a kiss she didn’t want to end. She took her hands to the sides of his face, sitting up and gasping wetly into his mouth.  
“Cum all over me.”  
He smirked. An Augment’s pride for a third time.  
“Sit on your legs, hands on your knees. Now. Hold still.”  
It didn’t take long.  
Leila felt the splash on her face, in her mouth, all over her lower body. It was hotter than the water they were still under.  
Khan cooed as he tossed her some soap again.  
“I’m going to dry off. I will.. Wait for you.”  
That was Khan’s way of saying hurry up, and I remembered you just now, Leila thought to herself.


	14. Enemy in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harluff breaks Marla but Khan breaks Harluff. Leila passes out from the fumes of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER GORE WARNING

Marla’s body was sat up, with tubes in her nose and arms. The damage was substantial. Bruises look like she took a full force punch to the face. Leila winced as she pressed some Antisept to her skin via hypospray. She handed the used device to one of the nurses. She did it as subtle as possible, so as not draw attention to Khan’s ownership.  
Leila was so thankful that Khan was an Augment right then. That he ripped apart the man who did this to sweet, sweet Marla.  
“Marla, you are so brave. Heal soon my Marla.”  
Leila took her honey skinned hand and held Marla’s white fingers and kissed her head quietly.  
“Leila. Our Lord Khan. We’ve done our best. I am asking for a small transfusion of your blood. Harluff didn’t hold back when he came after her.”  
Leila had silent tears.  
“Doctor Soong, is that what the explosion was in the ship?”  
The doctor was busy testing needles and bags to switch out via IV.  
Khan went to the other side of the bed, and brushed a long and lone stray hair from the sleeping Marla McGivers.  
“Marla dodged his third attack, and hit something vital. It blew Harluff into my arms. Marla’s arms were broken, he took a toll on her face, and here we are, about to do a blood infusion. I’m ready doctor.”  
A gurney was already there, and Khan pulled up his sleeve, laying back.  
“Leila, you’ll need to step back. Here’s a chair, sit here for awhile.”  
Doctor Soong was very quick.  
Leila would have marveled at it, if she wasn’t trying to find a comfortable position.  
“Leila. Do you need an icepack?”  
“I- I would like that thankyou Dr. Soong.”  
Khan had his head raised, with an eyebrow as well.  
The woman of his intense stare was turning pink.  
The ice pack was soft and cool, and so nice to be sitting on once again.  
Nurses, Augments, busied themselves with other duties, as reports and samples came into the Medbay.  
She was quiet, thankful for Dr Soong’s attention to detail. Unfortunately it made her appear weak to his lordship. She needed the ice though. Her body was scattered with hickies and bruises again, and everyone took notice.  
One of the nurses brought her a glass of lemon water, and a few pills to help with possible other injuries. She was just in here for this more and more frequently and was beginning to feel she knew the Medbay as a second home.  
“My Lord Khan.”  
Jaochim stepped in, ignoring Leila completely.  
“State your presence.”  
“I’m here to notify you that all bodies have been torn apart and we are prepared for the bonfire of traitors any time you are ready.”  
Khan grunted.  
“I only need a little longer with our lordship.”  
Dr. Soong squeezed Leila’s shoulder and smiled warmly at her. She was fast beginning to like this man. A woman walked in, a nurse’ dress, and a little older than the crew bustling about.  
“Let me do the rest Arik.”  
The white haired lady stood over the pair as Leila watched silently.  
Savage. The whole of the Auments was savagery. Her hazel eyes watched the blood transfusion, and Khan adjust himself to a more comfortable position. Leila had no idea how long she’d been staring at the procedure, until Dr Soong waved a hand in her vision.  
“Leila.”  
“Mm? Yes.”  
“We’re completely done.”  
Khan was holding Marla’s right hand, kissed all of her fingers and then her lips, before turning around.  
His eyes were iced fire.  
“Come, Leila. We will enjoy burning the severed parts of our enemy.”  
She felt proud, grateful that Harluf or whatever was torn to pieces. It made her appreciate the blood bath they had together. That would mean that some of the blood painted upon her skin had to come from their enemy. It was like watching one of her old movies. This confused her.  
“Leila.”  
Two hands went to her shoulder, as she came back from greater thought.  
Khan placed a kiss on her lips.  
“Or do you want to stay with Marla?”  
Dr Soong smiled, and finished scanning the silent Queen.  
“She won’t be waking up for a few days. Go. Leila June needs time off the ship. Here.. I have a full hypospray of Antisept for you as well.”  
“Thankyou Dr.”  
Khan was quiet, observing a friendship blossom in front of him.

The wind was light outside, and projected to remain gentle the rest of the evening. The smell of rotting corpses greeted her nose.  
“Oh that smell is so bad.”  
Khan scoffed, taking to one of the chairs in circle.  
He had to remind himself that she probably had never been around dead people before.  
Leila declined a chair, wrapping an arm around Khan’s left leg, leaning on the side. She was afraid of sitting. It was difficult to get the skirt of the dress to comply with the position. Then she just gave up. Khan made it that way, and it wasn’t going to change.  
The fire was started by Jaochim. The smell of burnt flesh made her eyes water.  
Other augments tossed trash, and fuel for the fire.  
Khan sat in the biggest of the seats, lounging back. He looked dangerous, as if he was ready to do it again. And it terrified her. This was living history. She shouldn’t be here, it should be Marla. She felt out of place, as she gazed into the fire and saw multiple images. She saw both Marla and herself sharing a bed with Khan. His heart was for Marla alone. He had her love, and with Leila, he had his lust. It was like watching tv broadcasts..  
Leila felt Khan lift her right arm, and had her drooped over his lap. His eyes were towards the nasty orange fires, lost somewhere between anger and triumph.  
“You’ll be getting your tattoo tomorrow evening..”  
His voice was dark, and deep. A hand went through her hair, as he gazed at the hot blaze.  
“My name will be on your side. I have 3 seamstresses making you a dress where I can see it all the time.. My Leila.”  
She snuggled close to him. Though his words were soft, the monster who would soon to own her remained stoic. There was crying here and there, and Tarri came over with drinks for them.  
How could this all be normal for them? Many Augmented couples sat or stood with an arm around one of them, shadows of dancing flames and revealed skeletons before them.  
And Leila.. Couldn’t handle anymore of it. Even with small movement, Khan’s gripped her shoulder tightly. There was no going back. The visions kept coming.  
She saw a small structure, with many small tiles inside and out. She then saw a meager looking version, smaller and occasionally had a geode in the walls. It felt so cold at these places, that were guarded by one person. The Vengeance sat in all its menacing glory. There was a lettuce plant on the planet, that they had been eating. It made her feel weird. Dr. Soong would probably want to know that immediately. Leila coughed as the disgusting smoke blew their way. Embers littered the air, and Leila watched Khan’s face. He took a drink and passed it on to someone else. She didn’t want it. She trembled and clung to the Augmented King. There, a bit far off could be seen a structure.  
“My Lord?”  
His changeable eyes slid to look into hers.  
“What is the structure they are building?”  
“They are building a small palace. There is an ample supply of clay. It will take a few weeks.”  
And then his eyes were full of flames once more.  
Leila listed this to be one of the worst things she had ever experienced. Khan didn’t play games. She curled in on herself, in his lap, putting her ear to his heart. It was comforting, aside from the horrible, horrible stench surrounding them. Her nose couldn’t smell anything else..  
The Enterprise rested in the heat, as she saw Khan on his knees, his people watching from a distance. She felt herself run to where he was, and saw the group of young adults scattered along the horizon. She laid herself over Khan, and begged for mercy. Where was Marla? Marla..  
MARLA  
Leila sat straight up in the bed, alone. A silhouette walked over her way.  
“You’ve seen something.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
His eyes glittered dangerously.  
“You were gazing into the fire, mumbling to yourself. You passed out calling for Marla. What did you see Leila June?”  
She was afraid. Her throat was dry. Oh but she couldn’t lie to him! He’d kill her.  
“Khan. I’ll tell you everything I can recall.”  
She paced, a naked pair in the dark of the Captain’s quarters.  
“And that’s all you remember?”  
“Yes. Yes Khan.”  
She crawled back into bed and shook in the covers. Why did she get so cold?  
Khan joined her, pulling her close to his chest. She froze. But nothing more happened.  
They both drifted off to sleep, smelling like the dead they had burned for show.

Marla opened her green eyes to a dim lit Medbay. Dr. Soong walked over, surprised to see her awake.  
“Well that was faster than expected. How do you feel Marla? Are you hungry, thirsty?”  
She groaned, realizing how many wires were connected to her.  
“I’m a bit peckish. What happened?”  
The doctor got very quiet.  
“Someone tried to kill you.”  
That’s right.. Harluf came at her and broke..  
“My arms!”  
She was screaming as several nurses came over, talking to her calmly.  
“We fixed the arms no problem.”  
“You are safe with us in the Medbay.”  
“Harluff is dead.”  
“ Your face will take a little while to fully heal. Do you feel like trying to get on your feet?”  
Marla wiped away the tears and nodded.  
This wouldn’t stop her. She was to be remembered as a Queen. Khan broke Harluf into pieces as she passed out from the pain. And now, her legs were a little wobbly but she was alright.  
“Let me go get you something to munch on, okay love?”  
Marla smiled.  
She was so relieved about her arms. Inside she was afraid. Afraid of this happening again. She’d have to do some deep reflection, but not right now.  
“Where is Khan?”

Khan threw off the covers and tapped a panel on the wall.  
“Yes?”  
“Marla McGivers is awake and asking for you.”  
“I’m coming.”  
Leila clutched the sheet to her chest.  
“Do you need me to go to the captive quarters? So that the two of you have some privacy?”  
Khan tugged the shirt over head.  
“Not tonight. I will bring her back with me, and we three will share the bed.”  
She was shocked.  
“But I’m not worthy-”  
Khan took a few long strides her direction.  
“But you are. Marla no doubt wants you as well. The lowest drawer has pajamas. Get into them. Make the bed.”  
Off went the former Commander Harrison, now Khan Noonien Singh. Any woman would wonder if their usefulness would fail after awhile. As long as Marla was here, Leila was safe. As long as Khan was here, she was.. A type of safe. Leila gave herself a bit of a headache thinking about it.

Marla rushed up to Khan the moment he showed up in the Medbay. If he were a normal male he would have backstepped from the force she threw herself into his arms.  
“Marla.”  
“My face is almost completely healed and the blood transfusion didn’t take as long.”  
“Uh uh. Marla you have a good 3 weeks to finish healing your arms. No more running around.”  
The doctor was fairly serious.  
“Leila is waiting for us to return.”  
Marla smiled and hugged the doctor, who gave her a look to calm down.  
Marla and Khan walked down the black and blue hallways of the ship, heading to the Captain’s Quarters off the bridge. The night crew stood to attention as they walked by. Khan gave a few commands to Jaochim and the doors to the dark quarters opened.  
The bed was perfectly made.  
“Leila- did you make the bed?”  
Said woman turned red face.  
“Yes. That unusal?”  
Marla carefully laughed as she went to hug her.  
“You never make the bed. I am surprised you know how.”  
Leila gave her a look.  
“Really? I am not that bad.. Its so good to have you back Marla. I hope we have enough time tomorrow to talk about everything. I mean everything you feel like telling of course.”  
Khan noticed how forced Leila was showing her smile.  
“I’m sleeping in the middle of the bed.”  
Khan stripped completely, and got into the middle of the bed under the black sheets. Both women looked at each other, and then walked to their chosen sides, laying on their sides holding hands over his belly. It seemed awkward so they gave each other a squeeze of a hand and cuddled next to Khan.


	15. Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vegetables are causing couples to get pregnant quick. Khan has Leila as predicted- like melted sugar, it christens the ground.. She is beginning to like his affection, and unsure what that really means..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⌒ω⌒)ﾉ smut chapter

Khan the off the covers, and fixed them over the two ladies sharing the bed. They were sound asleep, the imprint of his body between them. He smiled as he changed clothing. The only way to activate Leila June’s ESP was the threat of death. Marla had studied Earth culture and was a challenge to his own intellect of the past at times. He walked around the edge of the bed and kissed Marla on the head. She was groggily, becoming aware. They kissed for a minute, and Marla hugged him around his neck, wishing him a good morning. Leila was crashed out, on the verge of snoring. He left the two women, watching as Marla cuddled up to Leila June, who needed warmth.  
The bridge was aglow with red and blue lights, and Augments at every station. Jaochim stood tall.  
“My Lord.”  
“Report?”  
Jaochim shook his head.  
“The only thing to report is that weather looks like a strong sandstorm in heading our way. The construction on the palace will have to wait until it passes, estimated about two or three days.”  
“Make sure all teams return to the ship tonight. Have you disposed of the traitors ashes?”  
Jaochim nodded.  
“Yes, my Lord. I also saved an urn filled with their ashes for you, as you requested of me.”  
Khan took his seat back, easing back into Captain. This, was his ship. Sweat and blood he put into the designs. He smiled to himself, replaying the moment he had his revenge with Admiral Marcus. The fact the Vulcan almost tricked him boiled his stomach. Rage. He closed his fist and flexed it over the command console portion of the Captain’s chair. His hands itched to finish crushing the skull of Spock, and breaking apart several of his people, letting them know who had true power. Perhaps someday they would meet again. Though Leila’s visions of the future were strange to him. It sounded like the Enterprise would someday come to visit their little colony. They still had little info on the Aliens in the winterscope. For now they would build a small fortress and rely on scans and the preparation of scouting teams. They had found some foliage that was edible, they had found animals to slaughter. He felt sated for the moment, though irritated about the storm coming toward them.  
Soon Khan was surrounded with PADDS needing his approval and a barrage of questions on their new food supply. Marla had already started a class on the basics of most humanoid cultures, but she was asleep. They pushed the class till later, in respect for the recovery of violence she suffered.

Leila woke up long after Marla had left the room. And now- what was she supposed to do? It was incredibly lonely. The doors to the Captain’s quarters swished open, and an Augment unfolded the dress Khan promised. It was black with a section on the side cut out.  
“Follow me, we’re ready for the tattoo session.”  
She swallowed, feeling butterflies throughout her body. This was it. They had her change into the dress first, and it was as short as the last one. They left the bridge and headed into the turbolift, to the Medbay. Tattoos were relatively painless due to technology. But hardly anyone she’d known had tattoos. Well, there had been Brent, a tall African American on her hockey team- he had the logo of the team on his left shoulder.  
Leila sat down very carefully on the biobed across from the instruments.  
“This won’t hurt too bad. Just hold still Leila.”  
She didn’t even get introduced to the artist.  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Neil. Sorry about that. I’m just excited to do this..!”  
“Will it take long?”  
“No. I’m starting now so stretch out like this. I know its uncomfortable but it will go faster this way.”

Leila marveled at the cursive letters now painted upon her side. Neil was wrong about the pain though, it was at times excruciating, but it may have been because she had to be stretched out a specific way. She sighed.  
KHAN’S  
It..was official. Leila June was now the property of the ruthless Khan Noonien Singh, once known as Commander Harrison.  
She slid to the floor as Neil handed her an ointment.  
“Apply this every few hours and it will heal soon. It might itch for about an hour or two. Do you have any questions?”  
Leila spun in a circle. Yep, the writing meshed perfectly with the dress.  
“How long will it take to heal completely?”  
“2-3 days. This technology is amazing.”  
Neil went on a spree talking to himself, as the equipment was put away.  
No one was paying attention has Leila slipped into the hallways, walking around. She was hoping to visit different parts of the ship, but Neil caught up to her, looking as white as a sheet.  
“Leila. You can’t go unsupervised. Come. I’ll take you to Khan. He’s waiting for you up on the bridge. You canNOT wander about the ship.”  
Leila’s heart sank. For a few minutes she was sure she could get away with it.  
Neil took her left elbow and walked swiftly to the turbolift. It was just the two of them.  
“Don’t let Khan know-”  
She lifted an eyebrow.  
“I don’t know.. It was your fault I almost wandered off..”  
She was joking, but Neil’s face kept changing colors.  
“Relax Neil nothing will happen.”  
The brown haired German sighed with relief.  
“Also I have a lady. She probably does not want me to talk to you.”  
Leila took a step back.  
“...Why?”  
“Rumor has it you seduced Khan Noonien Singh and many of the women don’t want you around their men.”  
Leila was immediately offended. She slapped Neil’s face as the doors opened.  
Neil had a red handprint on his face, escorted Leila out, and then quickly left.  
Khan was walking on the bridge, quietly watching every station’s progress.  
Leila stood there, awaiting his response.  
Eventually he made it over to where she stood, coming to a arcing pause. Cold eyes traversed the map of her dress skin. There was no new information she could give him, only try to figure out his game.  
He took her left hand and kissed it carefully.  
“You look beautiful. Turn for me.”  
Leila did as she was told and got a groan of approval.  
“How Would You like to go outside for a bit. Marla is teaching classes right now. I can go with you. Would you like that?”  
She almost took steps backwards but his grip on her hand gripped tighter.  
“Yes Khan.”  
He smiled mischievously as he ran fingers over the tattoo, still fresh. She held the ointment in her right hand, which Khan checked, curiously.  
His fingers found a small pocket to put the pungent ointment in. Leila followed with small action, the ointment now put away.  
They started into each other's eyes for a few minutes.  
“Jaochim, you have the bridge. I'll be checking the storm preparations.”

Leila June shaded her eyes from the sun, having to quickly keep up with Khan Noonien Singh’s pace. The palace looked so close to being done, there was a plan for a garden that jutted out on the third floor. Little homes, adobe style, lay scattered in a pattern around them. Some of them had their unique touches. Khan walked up to Enrique, and they had a conversation about the upcoming storm. The palace was designed with the sandstorms in mind.  
Leila needed to stay clever to stay alive? She wandered off a little bit, highly sensitive to Khan’s radias. Her heart wanted to be free. A honeyed hand swept over the carvings on one of the family sized clay homes. She wandered back to where Khan was giving orders to various people.  
“I love how you treat women is how you treat the men, Khan. I’m willing to bet you were ahead of your times 300 years ago.”  
She smiled, warmly.  
Khan put down one of his outstretched arms, motioning for her. Leila was very ginger about approaching Khan. He wrapped his arm around her middle, and escorted them to the beginnings of a gardening terrace. In the center, was a giant birdcage, twisted metal arms. There was a small cushion inside. He motioned to her, and opened the wire door.. Leila went and sat on the pink cushion and just admired the wirework the Augments had done.  
“This is for you. Its unfinished, but it soon will be.”  
Leila stood to her feet.  
“Is this where I go as punishment?”  
Khan chuckled darkly.  
“You’ll be in here when I want you in here, Leila.”  
He grabbed a fistful of her ponytail, and gently tugged her over to his well-outlined body.  
“Today is the day we christen our new home. Come with me to one of the last tents. Come.”  
Leila took his hand, as she almost fell.  
Oh. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it.  
The yellow tent had boxes set up at the right corner coming in. A breeze picked up, and Khan managed the curtains to stay shut.  
Khan put his hands behind his back, walking around a circle, just taking her in. He smirked to himself.  
Leila gently removed her dress, Khan stepped over and took the dress to droop over one of the boxes. She was left in starfleet black underwear, to which she also took off, earning an approving grunt.  
Leila was fast feeling clothes were almost the same as being naked, since that‘s usually Khan’s request.  
“Hands on the boxes, spread your legs for me.”  
She did as she was told, a large smack proceeded another spank. Her ass was average. She’s not sure why he spanked her sometimes. She’d never had that kind of sex before.. This.  
She looked over her shoulder, watching as he undone his pants, his belt loosened enough for the thrill between them.  
“Please be gentle with me.”  
Hands carressed her hips, fingers trailing the swell of her breasts, her spine, and upper thighs.  
He cooed as his touch became more rough, causing Leila to cry out a few times. His voice was that deep baritone that she’d come to love, and she told him so.  
“You will grow into this, my concubine. Look at how wet you are for me..”  
Leila took a look back at his wet hand.  
“Are you ready?”  
“...No I’m not ready. Khan I’m a person-”  
“You are MY person. Marla is MY wife. You both belong to nobody else but me.”  
He slowly tipped himself in her warmth, feeling tendrils of lust fall to the ground.  
Leila felt him open her, carefully sliding in.  
“I’ve waited for this for days. I will fill your chalice, and it will spill upon the ground, a fitting way to christen our landing, my concubine.”  
As he started to pull back Leila’s cry was extinguished by the cry of her captor. The faster he went, the louder he became, until Leila wasn’t sure who was moaning anymore. He was obviously intending to cum in this position, when Leila started to feel herself blossom into an orgasm. She whined, causing Khan to thumb her clit and she was over in ecstacy.  
She hated to admit this man was right, but she.. Oh she.. She wanted this, too.  
“Khan? My Lord?”  
Khan cussed under his breath and answered.  
“Its Jaochim sir. You told me to report to you about this time. May I come in?”  
Leila stared at the ground, growing red and Jaochim came into the tent.  
Khan began to slowly fuck her and angle just enough to send her into another orgasm.  
Jaochim made the report that several women, including Ariel, were complaining about eating the leafy vegetables.  
“My Lord, there are signs that this food alters a woman’s reproductive system. We- discovered Ariel is pregnant.”  
There was more to report, and Khan leaned over and bit her shoulder.  
“And how is that a problem?”  
“My lord, several of them are giving birth to twins.”  
Khan shared some silence, pausing his hips.  
“Have all women officers sent to the Medbay and examined. Notify Dr. Soong that I want Leila and Marla to be examined from my quarters. Now, leave me.”  
His voice was cold, and Jaochim nodded, leaving the tent.  
A slow pace greeted her, and she cried out in anguish.  
“Can I have what I want?”  
His lips were pressed against the back of her left earlobe. His body was shaking and she wasn’t sure why, nor did she fully care.  
“Take it.”  
Teeth tugged at her earlobe.  
“You will suffer bruising. And I cannot hold back any longer..”  
Leila missed the heat on her back as Khan gripped her lovehandles tight. He had her lifted off the ground, hips grinding in measured pace into hers.  
Then the pain began, and she bit her lip. Her challenge was to be quiet. He fucked her in front of his 1st officer. She wouldn’t make it easy to-  
“Khan, oh yes, Khan please!”  
And he hit that spot over and over again until she was crying real tears in ecstacy. Khan’s moans gave way to a sharp shout, as he too, came inside of her. The broken sound of his voice, as if he had punched someone in battle, caused her whole body to tense.  
Khan pulled out, looking as the mess of their copulation fell to damp ground.  
Leila turned around slowly, the world spinning. Khan caught her before she fell over, leaning her against the boxes in the corner. He reached into his back pocket, and wiped himself off, and threw her the rag.  
She marveled at his Augmented intelligence. She was lost in pleasure and angst and he was prepared like he knew- knew she’d give into him. Khan had been gentle with her, though she was aware there would be some bruising, she was okay with it. Khan had her drop the rag over the mess. He extended her an arm, and she took it now that she was dressed to his satisfaction.  
“Khan.”  
He stopped to undo the tent enough for them to get out.  
“What?”  
“Will you kiss me?”  
He smirked.  
“In exchange for what?”  
She was taken aback at his answer.  
“A sated woman.”  
Khan took her into his arms and started a slow, licking into her mouth kiss, interfering with her breathing. His kiss was magnificent.. She melted in his arms.  
They left the tent and had to make a break from the ship, along with a few others as the sandstorm rolled in. Leila had grabbed Khans hand, as visibility was horrible.  
“This way. Hold tight to me or you will get lost.”  
The storm had come 15 minutes ahead of the broadcast.


	16. I Hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan hides important information from Leila. Leila is caught up in fear and lust, refusing to fall in love with Khan Noonien Singh. 3 some does not agree with Marla or Leila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (･ω<)☆ Oh no, more smut! Playful Khan, serious Leila.

When they got to the ship, several officers came in with them. The sand stuck to every one of them. Brushing it off only did so much. The bay hatch closed. And Leila silently wished she could get off this bloody ship.. The Vengeance. She was beginning to think Khan was made of rage,intellect, savagery, and sex.  
Khan escorted her to the captain’s quarters, where she would take a shower alone. Khan had no more time to spare, and would shower later.  
A little while later Marla came in, along with Dr. Soong.  
“Leila..”  
“Marla? Why so pale, what’s wrong?”  
Dr Soong had them both sit on the bed.  
“Marla is pregnant with twins. She may not survive the birthing process, so we are taking them into an artificial womb. Now let me check you Leila.”  
She leaned back on her arms, as a circular device pressed against her skin.  
Khan entered the room, and motioned for the doctor to come close in a hushed conversation.  
Dr. Soong came over, with a forced smile.  
“I need to do a closer look on Leila, so come with me to the Medbay. Its going to take at least an hour, and I’ll need to put you both under. Leila I cannot tell if you are pregnant or not.”  
Those.. Weren’t the words she wanted to hear.

Khan stood next to Dr. Soong as both women were put under. As soon as it was confirmed, the doctor whirled around, deadly serious.  
“Leila is pregnant with two sets of twins. I must take them from her or neither they or her will survive. Marla isn’t as strong physically as Leila, and we need to get them situated as soon as possible. Will you be telling Leila she was pregnant.”  
Khan gave a thoughtful groan.  
“No. I do not want her to know.”  
“I’ll get started on the procedure immediately. Leila first. Marla last.”  
Khan gave a low rumbling groan.  
They removed the black dress and her panties.  
“Will you be staying to watch the procedure, my Lord Khan?”  
“Yes. I will be here.”  
He was already talking to Jaochim on his communicator. They already had teams going to the mining mood, Frieda. The last team was 15 minutes behind, and got stuck in the sandstorm. They were arriving aboard the Vengeance within the next 20 minutes.  
Dr. Soong was very careful, surprised at the stage of growth the embryos were in.  
Khan stood by Marla, which caused the staff to be extra careful with their King’s Queen. He watched them very carefully.  
Leila’s extraction went fairly well, much better than Dr. Soong had anticipated. Marla’s took a little while though.  
“How many go into the artificial wombs?”  
The whole place got deathly quiet.  
Khan sharply answered, irritated.  
“They are all my children. Treat them all the same.”  
The Augments looked at each other surprised. Khan was having half-augmented children?  
They could understand Marla but- Leila? The community wasn’t sure how to accept Leila because even Khan was very controlling with her. Now they had to accept more humans- even half in their midst. But they trusted their King. They swore to follow him, and they had seen the end results of betrayal amongst them.  
Khan pressed two digits in the middle of Marla’s lips.  
“My darling wife. You should be proud of this achievement.”  
Marla was half-awake, and smiled.  
Leila stirred, redressed, up on cot.  
“Dr. Soong? Was.. was I pregnant?”  
“Not really. I did a thorough check though. We won’t be serving those vegetables to surprise couples.”  
Leila took out the ointment and spread it very carefully over Khan’s signature tattoo on her side.  
She hissed.  
Leila observed a blocked off portion of the Medbay, which said STAFF ONLY.  
Perhaps that is where Marla’s eggs were.  
There was that 6th sense again. Something felt.. Wrong. Dr. Soong took a bedside manner and asked what was on her mind.  
“Nothing.”  
She told him, unsure if it was a feeling telling her to say or hide what was on her heart.  
This time, she kept her mouth shut, and just smiled.  
“Am I free to go?”  
“You are when I say you are, June.”  
Leila’s smiled dropped. She stared straight ahead and said nothing.  
Her heart ached.

How could he be so close to her, and yet so far away?  
Perhaps many other women wondered the same thing?  
Is that was part of the confusion in the community?  
Khan said she needed.. Well, order she guessed.   
But wasn’t her chaos his turn-on?  
Was he trying to break her down or make her his own?   
Her hazel eyes closed, sighing lightly. If she calculated things correctly, it was her performance that mattered to Khan. She was a showcase of his power, and his greed. But she was very aware that the moment she was broken, was the moment Khan may discard her. Her eyelids quivered, forseeing a cave to the East, sand blasting it but inside it was cozy. There, along the walls, were paintings of the native Zerione people. Nearby, was the cave with the spring water and geodes. It was her dream to visit there.  
The vision carefully left, as if trying to hide its appearance from Khan Noonien Singh.  
Now came the hurt Marla had caused her. Marla was in a fantasy world, where she was part of the dark part of the yin-yang.. Just a mistress and friendship.  
“And where have you gone Leila June?”  
She licked her lips, smelling Marla’s kiss on his.  
“My Lord I am meditating.”  
“We’re heading back to the Captain’s Quarters, all 3 of us.”  
She nodded before opening her eyes, watery. Her heart burned like it was drowning in acid.

Down the black and blue hallways, trailing behind Marla, where she had Khan’s complete attention. Sadness felt like a large weight on her soul. All her dreams kept telling her was that she didn’t belong there.  
Leila walked over to the artificial night they were in. She hated it. She hated everyone on this ship. She hated Khan, and she hated Marla. She hated the way she was being treated, and expect to act. All she needed was a survival suit from an escape pod, and then she could make it out to the caves. She wasn’t his concubine willingly. Oh he could seduce her, and she loved that, but now came the battle of intellect and sex, love and lust. Intellect and love were Marla’s. Sex and lust belonged in Leila’s direction.  
“Leila.”  
“Leila?”  
“Hmm?”  
She turned and smiled.  
“Just wondering what the night sky looks like for real on this planet, away from the sandstorms.”  
Marla gave her a side hug, which Leila politely refused.  
She excused herself into the bathroom for a few minutes, getting herself back together.  
Marla didn’t care.  
Khan didn’t care.  
But this wasn’t like her normal thought patterns. So.. negative. So.. dark. She had to play the game or implode on herself.  
Leila came to Khan emersing himself in a kiss with Marla.  
“Leila! Are you feeling ok?”  
“Just a little tired. That sand was becoming unforgiving. I guess the next few days will tell how all the buildings fare.”  
Khan kept trying to kiss her, playful. A knot formed in her stomach. He wasn’t planning on bagging them both was he? As if he heard her thoughts, he grinned wickedly and motioned her to the bed.  
“How would you feel about menage troi?”  
Marla folded her arms, looking concernedly at Leila through her cute eyelashes.  
Leila wanted sex from both of them, but together?  
“And how would that work exactly? Are you talking a double stack?”  
Khan smiled evilly.  
“We can do that as well.”  
Leila was quiet.  
“I’m not in the mood for sex- or Eralox.”  
Leila got up and walked in no meaningful pattern.  
“Hold on Khan. Is that why we are here, all 3 of us?”  
He was kissing her hands.  
“Only if you are both willing.”  
Leila froze. The undertone in that voice was a threat. A very clear warning to her.  
Feeling a bit bold, she turned on her heel, and undid her hair.  
“Can you really satisfy two women Khan?”  
Khan was soft in his reply, though his hands grabbed her.  
“I once had a harem full of women and men. A different bed partner every night, unless I requested in specific. Keep your dress on.”  
Khan took off her panties and tossed it on the floor. Marla’s dressing followed the same manner.  
“Lay front down, both of you.”  
They did as he commanded.  
“Must I be at the bottom?”  
Leila asked, clearly struggling to breathe with Marla over her back.  
“Are you saying I’m fat June?”  
Leila laughed, then cried out as Khan spanked both of them at the same time.  
“Khan I don’t know if I like that.”

Leila stood in the shower while the two slept. That was the most awkward sex she’d ever had. Marla had made out with her, but Khan was ever involved with everything.  
In the end they had gotten naked, but Leila found it uncomfortable. So they finished with each other. They seriously had eyes only for each other. It was made clear that Marla would not accept rough sex from Khan.  
The shower turned off, and she almost walked directly into Khan’s naked form.  
“..Did you take a long enough shower?”  
Leila rung out her hair and nodded.  
“..You are upset.”  
God she couldn’t hide anything from this man?!  
“I don’t know if this threesome thing is.. Its not what I want.”  
“Marla will adapt.”  
Leila backed up to the shower wall, putting up her hands.  
“Khan you can’t make me enjoy it, short of shooting me up with Eralox. We’re talking about two very different ideals of sex somehow working out.”  
Khan took her upper arms and pulled her close.  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Kinda Yeah.”  
“I will never love you, not like Marla.”  
“Thanks for that Khan, like I didn’t fucking figure that out already.”  
“Watch your tongue.”  
He pressed into her. Leila’s head spun.  
“I can tell you are hiding something from me. Tell me.”  
Her hands pounded on his shoulders, angry that he was who he was.  
“Let me go! I don’t want to play anymore! I HATE THIS! I HATE ALL OF-MMM”  
Khan’s hand curled over her mouth as he put his lips at her left earlobe.  
“Don’t wake up Marla.”  
“Fuck you Khan. No- no please don’t..”  
His mouth was hot along her neck.  
“My goal isn’t to break you Leila June..”  
His voice dipped into dark waters.  
“My goal is to make you mine. If this is a boundary you’d like set, I will honor it. I think you are missing out.”  
Missing out? Did he just fucking say that??  
“I enjoy Marla on one and one. Adding a cock in the mix is just too.. Too weird for me.”  
His hands were hot, almost as if to burn her with them.  
Khan’s hand still lingered close to her mouth.  
So far, Leila relaxed. He hadn’t caught her yet, about her thoughts of leaving this place, even if just for a little while.  
“I think you should let me have my way with you.”  
“Where do you get lines like that?”  
Khan smirked.  
“Because I know what you want, Leila June. I have all along, since the Winter Gala.”  
Leila went to kiss him, but his hands pried her hips apart.  
She was confused.  
Khan grunted softly.  
“That you should give in to me is reason enough. To survive, you must give me your body.”  
Leila’s eyes rolled back, as he entered her.  
She slid onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
She squeezed him closer to her cold body.  
Leila’s head touched his shoulder where she bit him sharply.  
A low rumble of satisfaction came from his muscled figure.  
“I hate you. Khan.”  
“I know you do, Leila June. That’s what makes this what it is. It makes you mine.”  
“T-Take me slow.”  
He chuckled to himself, gently moving in and out of her body. Her hands played along his biceps, along with his pecks and face.  
“Oh!”  
His hand clamped down on her mouth.  
“Shh.”  
Leila moaned as they slid to the tiled floor, hands above her head.  
“Won’t you get tired of me?”  
His hand went back over her mouth, his lips by her left ear, softly speaking.  
“I don’t see it. Your ESP is desirable for our cause.”  
Leila jolted her hips into his, arching as his mouth kissed both breasts.  
“Don’t- don’t you ever tire of sex?”  
“Augmented sex drive- my highest climax reach was almost a 7.”  
That beat her 2-3 ratio.  
Khan wrapped his hand each around one of hers, stretching their arms above their heads.  
The speed got faster.  
The rolling of his hips were sharp and soft, causing her to cry out softly.  
Pillow talk was welcomed. She’d had a hard day, and was relieved that she was not in-fact, pregnant. That made her smile, and Khan kissed the corner of her mouth.  
She was shivering from the shower.  
Khan left her on the floor, as he went to grab a towel, throwing it her way.  
“Let me ride you, Khan.”  
He smiled and sat down, taking her arms as she slid onto his lap, and onto his desire.  
“MMM”  
“Now what did I say about keeping it down?”  
Leila was seeing a side of Khan she hadn’t seen- it was playful and patient.  
“How are you so strong and so gentle? Is this.. What Marla has?”  
Khan grinned in a way that made her uncomfortable.  
“Is that what you are asking for?”  
Leila bit her lip, trying to keep her hips going fast enough for the both of them.  
The Augmented King was shadowed over, his eyes sparkling.  
“You always get your way Khan. But you shall not have my heart. Take Marla’s all you want.”  
His hands dug into her hips, laying her back against the wet tile.  
“Who says I can’t have both?”  
“I won’t allow.. Myself to fall in love.. With you..”  
He was laughing, hair loose as he took her lower lip and worried it inbetween teeth.  
“Hate me all you desire.. I will have all of you soon enough. I get what I want. And what I want right now is..”  
He growled and put her legs on opposite shoulders.   
He sounded pensive, bowing over her.  
“..Presently you.”  
He chuckled.  
“So long as you give in to my wants, I will give you what you need..”  
How could he have such in depth conversations during sex? She was already panting, missing the now familiar pain that came with hard sex.  
“Is this not what you asked for? Your eyes are desperate for something.”  
Leila ran her hands through Khan Noonien Singh’s hair, whimpering quietly.  
“This is too vanilla for me.”  
Khan paused.  
“What is it you need?”  
“You.”  
He was no longer gentle with her, and Leila’s mouth was covered, as Khan took what he wanted, the way he wanted- hard and fast.  
“You.. are MINE.”  
Khan suppressed his groan as he came violently into Leila’s body.


	17. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was becoming less important for anything. What would she do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_−)☆ Short Chapter

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months. The Castle had many names, but they called it Fortress Harrison. Khan didn’t want to move past his rage, he embraced it like an old friend. Some of the Augments were still getting used to the fact that their leader now had a new body, but no one could argue against the evidence of his personality. Leila and Marla marveled at his leadership.  
There was no more threesomes mentioned again, but Leila did have to excuse herself to the bridge when the two became intimate. It was awkward being alone with Jaochim and several other Augments at their stations. She didn’t say much, just fidgeted with the hem of the dress. But now she had time to think of a way to get off this ship. Khan allowed Marla to give Leila a tour of the ship a few days ago. She’d already found the best escape pod and the survival suit she would acquire. Now the Augments were super adjusting to their environment- the 3 seamstresses were busy all the time, they had job titles and things were overall wonderful.

Something tugged at her heart-  
did she really want to leave when things were turning out so beautifully?  
Yes.   
She did. 

Khan Noonien Singh had her at least once a day and some bruises seemed to stay no matter with the Antrisept. Asking Khan to be gentle was a horrible experience. She hated it. She wanted him hard, fast, and deep. Gentle came from Marla, when they would copulate in the showers out of Khan’s watchful eyes. Leila’s life revolved around sex. And Leila did not like that.  
Sometimes she’d cuddle herself and watch old Hockey games from the library all starships had. She kept her jazz routine up, but Khan kept interrupting it, so she practiced in the shower. The shower! It was a place for hope. No cameras on her constantly. 

The tattoo was well-made. It didn’t take long to heal.

Leila saw the use of the replicators drop, as they began to raise their own animals for food. The garden terrace, was fast becoming a lush green garden. Khan finished the large cage in the middle of the garden. There was a swing and a cover to protect from the sandstorms. Leila thought it was beautiful, but the whole concept made her feel uneasy. Khan obviously had fetishes- and she was supposed to follow those kinks. She had flat out told him she would not swallow his cum or suck him off. Those were her boundaries. Every once and awhile Khan would ask if she’d changed her mind. No, those boundaries would stay where they were, thankyou. Boundaries made life a bit more real. It wasn’t all about Khan, though where he was involved, it tended to be.

Khan’s own intuition was uncanny.   
She let the opportunities to escape go, awaiting the next big sandstorm to escape. Leila spent time researching edible plants from the reports coming in from the survey groups. She also spent time looking at useless data, to keep Khan from noticing how often she returned to that section of the reports..

Marla and Leila got into a fight, so Leila was moved to singular quarters. It was a stupid fight, but it was one of dominance, and Leila knew that to challenge Marla was to challenge Khan. Where did her friend and lover go? Every once and awhile she would visit and it’d be like old times. There was a growing gap between them, and Leila knew it was political. Marla and Khan had already moved into Fortress Harrison, while she stayed on the ship. Marla expected Leila to stay the same through this, but it was changing her. She hated the attachment she had with Khan. His figure, carved like from marble, his voice, deep and smooth, his touch, burning and soothing. His posture was perfect, his intellect unfathomable. Leila welcomed sex at times with him, and Khan could tell the difference, but took what he wanted anyway. 

God he was hot.

Leila put on the new sandals, leather from the Boxen herd. They were comfortable, and a very deep brown. She tested them, and would continue to subtly test them, to see if they could last her a few months. Leila was storing bags of seeds and old rations when she could. It took at least a month to do even just that. Khan underestimated her. He may fuck her, put his name on her side, have her wear short dresses- but how much of that was him getting to know her? Marla had his attention solely in that area. Khan never brought his worries to Leila- just to Marla, his Queen.

And within a few months, they would have children that were growing incredibly fast in the artificial wombs. Marla and Khan were very excited, as several other families were growing as well. It made her turn in her gut. That something was wrong. But she did nothing to act on it.  
Every week she went into the Medbay, just rechecking for chance of copulation. So far, it was fine. Dr. Soong put little machines on her head, and asked her questions on ethic, moral complications. He was experimenting and needed a subject that was not Augmented.  
Leila was happy to. It got her out of her room.

Marla walked down the corridor and stopped short of Leila June’s quarters. Out of old habit, she went to knock and caught herself. It had been a few days since they had seen each other, and Khan was so busy, and Marla had all kinds of classes to teach, they almost forgot she needed attention. There were so many, many good things right now, and the children would be born in a few months. The door to the room slid open to reveal Leila June sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. Things.. Had changed between them. The brush of death Marla had- it changed her personality from trusting to wary. And maybe, Leila was changing too.  
Marla walked over to Leila and kissed her head, sitting on the bed as well.  
“Its nice to see you remember me, Marla.”  
The voice was somber and laced with something Marla could not identify.  
“Its been so busy lately. I apologize. This is becoming a real colony and I’m excited to be apart of it.”  
Leila didn’t say much, which was not like her.  
“Leila..? Are you okay?”  
Said woman turned to face the other, a small smile on her face.  
“I’m just really glad you came to visit. I can only watch so many movies.”  
Marla went to run her hands through Leila June’s hair, when she flinched.  
“Leila.. What’s wrong?”  
“He told me I’m only useful for sex and ESP.”  
Marla got deathly quiet, anger in her lungs, as if they were on fire.  
“He said- what, to you?”  
Leila and Marla would normally fight over something like this, but Leila just nodded. She was tired- and so unsatisfied.  
“You are more than that, Leila June. You are a person. You have your highs and your lows. You deserve respect for being alive.”  
“His people don’t respect me, women are afraid of me, and men avoid me, like I’m some sort of erotic fucking plague. They don’t want their men too close to me, and men are very wary when I’m around too. This fucking sucks.”  
Marla noted the use of expletives in the conversation, which was a sign that Leila didn’t give a flying fuck anymore.  
“Leila. We should bring this up with Khan.”  
She got very quiet.  
“You can bring it up with him. He listens to you. Me? Only when he feels like it.”  
Marla nodded, that was the scheme of things. Still, she was angry at Khan for devaluing her friend.  
“You have value.”  
Leila drowned out the one-sided conversation with Marla, picturing her escape. That’s what she wanted.  
“Leila? Leila!”  
“Sorry Marla I’m just.. Exhausted. I only hope Khan doesn’t come to my quarters. I’m- going to bed early. It was nice to see you.”  
Marla gave her a big hug and tucked her into bed.  
Bitterness, she could taste it in the conversation they just had.  
The door slid shut behind her, as she waved to a few Augments passing by. Just then, Khan came strolling down the way, eyed her, and came closer.  
“And how is Leila today then, my Queen.”  
Marla was just short of slapping him, minus the fact his people were watching.  
“Khan she’s exhausted. And I found out you told her what she was useful for was for pleasure and extra-sensory-perception. Khan, she’s alive! She’s a person. Nevermind the fact she is human. She’s going to get bitter and rebellious if we can’t find more means for her to exist.”  
Khan narrowed his eyes.  
“Is that what she told you?”  
“That’s what I dragged out of her. She’s hardly talking, and I bet hardly eating. Dr. Soong says her menstrual period has stopped altogether, possibly because of the stress load.”  
Khan gave a thoughtful groan.  
“I see what you are saying, but what I stated was the truth as I see fit. If she wants out more, then she needs to be more cooperative. She’s been earning trust as of late. Marla. You cannot tell me what to do. You must trust me to do the right thing.”  
The back of his hand smoothed against the side of her face.

And then they left. Leila was quietly listening past the doors to their conversation. Great, so now she was complication.  
“That’s fine Khan, Marla. I won’t be on this ship much longer.”  
Bitterness rained on her like a storm breaking.  
Her heart hurt. She wanted Khan’s love too. And that’s when she admitted she was falling in love with the man. She wanted more than sex, she wanted his rage. Leila knew this was a change of thought but she welcomed it, going to bed early. Khan did not come to her quarters.


	18. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila is finally out on her own. Will Khan find her?  
> “You remove me from Venus and back into the arms of Mars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ Smuuuuuuut

A few months later crying babies could be heard aboard the ship. Dr. Soong said he no longer needed her for that experiment. There was a crowd surrounding the Medbay, as Augment couples came to claim their children. So much excitement in the air. Leila was escorted the long way around to the Captain’s quarters. Khan had not seen her for a few weeks. Marla came every other day. The Augment she was with was remarking on the storms that come and go. Leila politely asked if another one was coming, and how they tracked them. Enrique was an Augment laid back, but with good focus. He was, by far, the only Augment that acknowledged her presence.  
Enrique commented on the storm building up right now. Leila was heading right for her escape pod. This is good. But what about Enrique? Leila pulled out a hypospray that was a brain activity suppressant. He was unexpecting, and fell prey to it, as she removed his combadge, and his communicator.  
“Lei...la. No.. he’ll.. He’ll kill you..”  
She ran off, the escape pod not far from them. She entered the area, quickly donned the survival suit and the little duffle bag full of necessities. Getting Port 1 0 1 A to open for her was easier than she thought it would be. She put in a timer of 5 minutes opening, and then shut as she made her escape. So far, her heart kept trying to break through her ribcage. Crawling out of the open port, the sandstorm was already getting heavy. Now. She needed to rely on gut feeling to get safely to that cave.

“My Lord Khan.”  
“Yes Joseph?”  
“Port 101 A just opened and closed itself.”  
“Scan outside the ship for living signs.”  
They caught one that faded into the sandstorm.  
“My Lord.”  
Enrique almost crawled to his leader, coming out of the elevator.  
“Enrique report.”  
“Its Leila.. She drugged me.. She left the ship..”  
Augments came over and they were to take him to the medical bay. Khan’s arms locked behind his back. She finally made a move. But where would she-could she go? He growled. Today was a special occasion, now marred by her alteration of plans. She hadn’t attention for a few days, and this is how she repays his leniency?  
“I’m going out in the storm.”

Leila ended up finding the cave of water. It had no fancy name as of yet. She ducked in, and then removed the head piece from the suit, gasping in good air, as she travelled into the depths of the sparkling cavern. The sound of the whistling storm and the rushing of water was appreciated. She no longer heard her heartbeat in her ears.  
She traveled for hours, a PADD in hand, that had a map of the inside of this Water Cave. Leila was getting tired, just as she arrived at the Star Hotspring. She stripped very carefully, took out some rations and slid her naked body deep into the heated water. Right away, stars showed up on her skin.. They would glow until an hour after she’d dried off.  
Leila gave a deep sigh, pulling out a tricorder, placed on autoscan. The cave opened up a few miles ahead, and then she would figure out more from there.

Khan braced himself into the storm, having a party of 7 with him.  
“Spread out. Search the nearby caves, water or otherwise.”  
They acknowledged and set out. Khan moved his jaw back and forth, almost grinding his perfect teeth. He admired that she took the chance that was to be had, it was almost successful, But he was angry. After all the provisions he had bestowed, allowing her to live. The first group, in survival suits (except Khan, who wore a face mask), went and checked out the many sand caves not far away. Khan headed towards the Water Cave. Its beauty was wasted on him, as he crouched, able to discern footprints and the dragging of a bag of some sort heading North.  
But he waited, and had a team go that way, as he went south, following his natural instinct.

Leila fell asleep in the water, when the tri-corder began going off. She turned it off, moved her stuff to a darker outcropping, and hid there as well. What she needed to do was hide her signature. She quietly waited. Sounds of a confident walk stopped at the spa’s edge, crunching heading away. Leila breathed a sigh of relief, when Khan’s face immediately cropped the corner.  
Leila screamed, and jumped over him, overshooting into the hot spring.  
Khan tried to grab her, then he took off all of his clothes, and captured her in the water, even as she almost escaped again.  
“No Khan! Please no.”  
“And this is how you repay me? With betrayal?”  
Leila stopped struggling.  
“I’m surprised you noticed I was gone. Maybe I’m not as dumb as you think I am, Khan.”  
Her heartbeat was racing, even moving the water.  
“Did you know there was a time the replicator didn’t work for 3 days? I couldn’t get a reply back on the PADD. I was thirst and hungry- like a fucking animal deserted, forgotten.”  
He had her upper arms, even as she struggled. This is what silent fall of death felt like. Khan was going to kill her.  
“Please kill me quick. I never hurt anyone, minus Enrique but that drug wears off fast.”  
“Mm. I’m surprised you thought of it.”  
She had no reply. The waters were warm, and her cheeks were pink from the heat of it.  
“I’m surprised you set tracks up North. But South is where the cave opens up to new territory.”  
“I have a translator; a communicator. I would have survived.”  
Khan smirked as he jolted her back to his front. He spoke from cage of teeth.  
“Tell me something I don’t know, and I will let you live. If you do not, I will burn you at the stake.”  
Leila shook, full of fear.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
Khan jolted, as she looked over her shoulder.  
“Are you?”  
Leila looked down into the water, at the stars decorating her inner thighs.  
“I am.”  
Khan released her, red marks on her skin.  
“Since when?”  
Leila faced him and dipped her head into the warm water, gasping for air.  
“When you didn’t visit me everyday. About a month ago.”  
“You are very calm about this.”  
“In the face of death, it is all I have allowed me. I’m not your Queen. I swore I wouldn’t fall for you but as a captive I developed Stockholm Syndrome.”  
She went quiet, swimming in the dark waters.  
In the face of death, everything seemed in place. She was ready to die.  
“So kill me. Admit you no longer want me.”  
He’d never seen her so calm before. He swam where she was and took her by the throat, lifting her above the water as he left the small hotspring.  
He dropped her on the edge.  
“Name one thing you have not given me.”  
He was enjoying the game. Watching as Leila was calm, and then shook with fear.  
“All of my body.”  
He grunted with approval, when his translator came alive.  
“My Lord the trail went cold.”  
“Gather the teams together and head back to the Vengeance.”  
“My Lord? Have you found her?”  
“Indeed I have. All is well. I will see you back at the ship in a few hours. Jaochim has the com.”  
And here she was, again, wet and naked before him.  
“And this is where you come around and tell me I will live if I give into you. Right? Like some villain in the old movies?”  
Khan’s mouth was an open smirk, eyes reflecting the now glowing pool.  
“You misunderstand. I can have any woman I want. There is nothing special about your body in comparison to an Augment female’s. They handle hard sex well, they hardly bruise or complain- and those that do-”  
“As was the case with Harluff.. And his crew. I know. So tell me Khan, what use am I to you?”  
Khan smirked..  
“You could have all of me and be tired of me. Why am I alive??”  
Leila felt her heart wilt, like a flower in pain left in the rain.  
“Just like you can never have my love, I can never have yours. You say you’re- in-love with me. Prove it.”  
Leila slipped back into the water, the cold of the air gone.  
“I’ve not shared all of my visions with you. I will not give you complete control over my body, and you’ll never dominate me like a slave and master. We’ve been close, and maybe I’m like a puzzle for you. Prove my love for you? How is that even possible? I can’t keep up with you sexually, intellectually, physically, mentally- you are solely better than my meager human existence.”  
This was it. This is where she would DIE, coated in glowing stars. He’d break her body and drag it to a bonfire. No way out. This was the most brave she could be. She was sure her Language Arts teacher would be proud of the way she was handling all of this. Khan.. was intimidating.  
This was the nicest conversation pulled from memory.

“Get back in the water.”  
“..No.”  
Every wet surface alit with the yellow lit spa. Her breasts were small, but comforting. Her love handles missed him, the inside of her more than desired him, and by her own admission, she was falling in love with him (even though it was obviously Stockholm Syndrome). Oh but he enjoyed her resistance- it was an endearment. But she must be punished.  
Khan, naked as well, shoved her back into the water, and slid into the waves she left after plunging in.  
Leila swam to the other side of the pool, but Khan grabbed her ankle and tugged her back.  
Leila struggled, small breasts bouncing above the water line. The droplets of water being flung to and fro every time she resisted. Her gasping, arching back, legs flailing. This is what he wanted.  
Allowing her some fight, he forcefully turned around, and bit her shoulder until ivory met blood rivers. Her cry was one of astonishment. Oh but she could never read him, though she tried. Life would be easier without her in it, he thought to himself, as he made a matching bite mark on the other side of her neck. She was crying out in pain, still trying to fight and flight. He might as well be a vampire, with the way he suckled her bites. It was not long that the poor woman was crying out in pleasure instead of obstinance. Wrapping an arm around her waist, his other plunged under the water to worry at her clit.  
“Khan nooo- please-”  
He wouldn’t stop this time.  
“You’re about to have a rolling orgasm, and I refuse to stop it.”  
She cried out, legs going straight as it travelled all over her person. Leila felt drunk, and the fight went out from her. Khan licked at the bites, enjoying the painful moans they caused.  
“I don’t understand.. Aren’t you going to kill me?”  
“Mmm. Perhaps I should.”  
His hands grabbed her love handles and slowly guided her onto him, and he was hard for her.  
Leila froze, panting, stars alit near the bites, eyes also glittering.  
When she adjusted, they both moaned. And then she very sluggishly tried to get away, but gave up,leaning back on his muscular body.  
He growled, it had been awhile since he’d been inside of her.  
“Oh Khan, I missed this.. I missed you..”  
There was the honesty he was waiting for.  
“Have you missed my cock deep inside of you?”  
His hands worried her hips as they started a rhythm.  
The woman whimpered, soft and malleable..  
Her loud moan gave way to another rocking orgasm.  
“Please Khan I can’t.. Think straight.”  
“Nor should you be able to..my Leila.”  
Khan had her against the rock outcropping, where she scrambled for a purchase. She rode him facing each other. And now her arms were thrown back over his shoulders, as he sought relief only her body could give. Leila put hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply.  
“Khan..”  
He wanted her to say it again.  
“Khan.. Khan..”  
She was melting against him where she nipped at his collarbones. Khan came with a hard thrust, watching her arch back and dig her fingernails into his shoulders.  
“Oh!”  
They were both covered in small yellow, glowing stars. Leila was gasping for air.  
He gently removed himself from her, laying her across his lap. Her fingers traced over his muscles. She never got tired of that it seems. But he was better than the average man, so he patiently allowed her exploration.  
“You remove me from Venus and back into the arms of Mars.”  
Khan was very serious, hair loose.  
He knew what she was referring to.  
He bent her over and left open mouth bites around her nipples.  
“I can’t stay away from you.”  
“You sate certain primal needs June. And I won’t let another man have you, ever.”  
He bit the insides of her wrists.  
“Khan.. are you wanting me to scar?”  
“Yes.”  
“Let me taste you.”  
Khan’s barely lit figure raised an eyebrow.  
He moved up on a ledge, with Leila swimming like a succubus, grabbing his desire and enveloping it into a wet vaccuum of her hot mouth.  
The man jolted into her hands and mouth, and Leila followed all of his cues.  
“I’m about to cum Leila.”  
She said nothing but squeezed tightly at the base, the other hand tracing the number 8 on his balls.  
Khan cried out in both pain and pleasure, as she swallowed, and bit him in her mouth at the same time.  
She lifted up and slid back into the water. There was no expression, just floating back into the water’s heat.  
“Leila..”  
“Hmm?”  
He slid into the water and they faced each other.  
“You are so unbelievably handsome, my Lord.”  
Khan watched her with measuring eyes. Leila was like a snake in the water.  
“But I am sad I haven’t born you any children.”  
Khan pursed his lips together, and swam to where she was. He held her in the water for minutes at a time, each in their own thoughts.  
Leila didn’t know she had 4 children- 2 boys, 2 girls, half augmented. Marla had a set of girls. Khan knew Leila would not approve of the training they were to go through, because they were half Augmented children.  
Leila was content to just stare him in the eyes.  
“What are you thinking of? Leila.”  
She smiled.  
“Please don’t abandon me anymore.”  
Her eyes watered hands coming up to wipe the tears away.  
It made him angry. Upset that this was dealt the way it was.  
“You can sleep in the Captain’s Quarters. I will join you at least once a week, and see you once a day.”  
Leila whined as he licked up her neck up to nibble at her ear.  
“You must be punished though. My crew will expect it.”  
Leila knew this is where it really began.


	19. Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is her villain, and her hero. June gets drunk with the Dr. Soong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No. Leave it for sinister kisses and whispered words.”

Leila was fully dressed, bites stinging. She was so close to getting away. If only she slept better, she wouldn’t have napped. Now Khan had his hand on her back, gently leading her forward.  
“How will you punish me? Will you have me leave these bites unhealed?”  
A thoughtful groan as they dodged an outcropping of beautiful amethyst.  
“Please don’t treat me like an animal Khan.”  
Her voice was cracking, throat dry. Khan had them stop and drink some water from her supplies.  
“I will have you move to the cage for a few days. The bites stay, along with the bruising.”  
“Khan. Where do I go to the bathroom?”  
“I will leave a communicator for you if you are hungry or otherwise.”  
He was being very generous, and she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t sure if her curiosity was a good thing or a bad thing.  
Leila cried out, grabbing at her stomach.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It hurts.. Really bad.”  
“Hand me the tricorder.”  
From the read out, Khan swooped her up into his arms, grabbed the duffel bag and ran out of the mouth of the cave, the sandstorm dying down. There was no hesitation as the Augment ran into the swirling dirt, loud in their ears.  
“What’s ..happening with me..”  
“Your appendix is failing.”  
That would explain the excruciating pain. She screamed at every footfall, until they made it to the ship.

Dr. Soong set about to cleaning and extraction of the appendix.  
“If Khan had come for you later, you may have died.”  
She was embarrassed. So.. Khan was not only her villain, but her hero as well. Khan leaned against a post with his arms folded, just watching quietly.  
“Oh!”  
“Yes it IS sensitive. Hold as still as you can, Miss Leila.”

Marla ran into the Medbay, after the surgery was concluded. She put a hand on Khan’s arm, which he removed gently. He walked over, and kissed Leila June deeply, until her arms went around his neck.  
“I’ll be back later. Marla, let June rest.”  
“But what will happen-”  
Dr. Soong ushered Marla out where Khan awaited her.  
“She’ll be just fine. I’m treating her the best I can. She needs rest. Also, My Lord Khan, Miss Leila says the bite marks stay?”  
He scoffed happily.  
“Yes.. it is apart of.. Her punishment.”  
He left with Marla very confused, but following.

Leila was sad that the kiss ended. The way he handled everything said he must care somewhere. If not, he was the best liar she’d ever known. Marla probably came to check on her, and to protect her from punishment. That was highly unlikely..  
“Dr, when can I leave?”  
Dr. Soong, brushed his white hair away from his face.  
“Probably a few hours. You’ve got the star stigma all over you, which, while harmless, is something I’d like you to be rid of. The bites will scar, and I can expedite that for you, to remove some of the pain.”  
Leila got upset.  
“Dr. Soong, Khan will be livid if you do that.”  
“Oh I doubt it. Whatever you two were doing out there, you have inner organ damage. I’m just healing parts of your body that need attention..”  
Leila nodded and rested herself back onto the hospital bed. Incidentally, she was grateful for the time she was under his care. He was a capable, well-mannered Augment who was suited to his profession.  
“How far did you get?”  
Dr. Soong was very hush-hush.  
“I made it to the Star Spa after a few hours of travel. Unfortunately I did not get enough sleep yesterday so I fell asleep. The tricorder detected Khan’s presence. I..am learning I cannot escape our Augmented King.”  
“But you got that far. Bravo, I think this deserves some alcohol.”  
Leila adjusted herself on the bed and looked confused.  
“We have already begun our own fruit wines. This, is by far the best batch we have. Don’t tell anyone I gave you some. I hope you can handle your liquor.”  
Leila had a funny grin on her face. REAL ALCOHOL. Then she remembered her actual REALISTIC tolerance. But, as usual, she took the alcohol in a strong glass. It was sweet and bitter, a great complimenting feature.  
Soon Dr. Soong saw his patient get drunk from a glass.  
“Oh no. You don’t handle it well at all.”  
She giggled.  
“Nope.”  
Dr. Soong rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his hands up.  
“Well you’re certainly staying here until it leaves your system. I will use a hypospray to make things go a bit quicker. Hold still.. Leila, hold sti- thankyou.”  
Unfortunately, the hypospray made it twice as potent.  
“What do I do with you Leila June? You sure don’t make things easier for yourself.”  
He laughed, a little buzzed.  
“I’m training a nurse and a medtek to take over my practice should anything occur.”  
Leila nodded, room spinning. She missed this feeling. The dumbing down the pain.  
“Can I get a bottle to go please?”  
Dr. Soong sat in a chair across from the cot. He was laughing himself silly.  
“I highly doubt it.”  
He took a swig from the glass, lifting it up and downing the rest.  
“I think that’s enough for both you, and me.”  
They were giggling like small school children.  
Enrique came at a bad time, with the two laughing so hard that Leila June cried out in pain.  
Dr. Soong ran to her bedside and patted her shoulder.  
“Because of our technology things heal better, but I think we overdid it. Do inhale and exhale.”  
“Enrique, I violated my trust by what I did earlier. I hope you’ll forgive me.”  
Enrique was a latin American, with deep brown chocolate skin and brown eyes.  
Everyone wore black and blue for the time being.  
He smiled, warmly even.  
“I thought for sure Khan would have you killed. Our leader is generous.”  
Leila nodded, sliding off of the hospital bed carefully.  
“I’ll be taking you back to the Captain’s Quarters. You’ll have to excuse me, but I need to check and make sure you don’t have anything on you that you shouldn’t, Miss June.”  
“Leila is fine.”  
He shook his head.  
“We have been instructed the honorific Miss to your first or last name.”  
Leila walked over, stumbling as Enrique took her arm and other hand to steady her.  
Perhaps this was his subtle way of gaining respect for her amongst his people.  
“Are you.. Drunk?”  
She smiled as Dr. Soong quickly gave her a hangover hypospray.  
“This will help. Give it a few minutes.”  
Enrique lifted both eyebrows, settling on a bottle of their fresh wine.  
“Was it any good?”  
The two guilty of it, nodded at the same time.  
“Let us go to the bridge.”  
“Stay safe Leila June.”  
“Oh yes. You too Dr. Soong.”  
She was still wobbly on her feet though.

Leila sat down on one of the few chairs in the Captain’s Quarters. Her eyes glazed over, grateful and confused.  
So does this mean no more running away? She wondered to herself.  
The bites on her shoulders were still angry. Dr. Soong healed the bites on her wrists, so less pain the better.  
When Leila was sitting down, and eating dinner, Khan strolled slowly over to the table.  
“And how are you feeling?”  
She finished her ravioli, dabbed her mouth and smiled.  
“The bites sting, my insides are sensitive. Dr. Soong said nothing physical for a few days.”  
Khan gave a thoughtful groan.  
“And how will you make it up to me?”  
Leila stood up, and Khan took her into his arms. She grimaced at the small pain it caused.  
His kiss was light, tongue tasting her lips and diving into her mouth. He sat down, still kissing her, and pulled her close. Leila could taste him, and it turned her on, but nothing could be done.  
His hands were going through her hair, and hers were in his. As the two of them got aroused, Leila moaned long and hard into his mouth. He responded with a groan of his own, deep and robust.  
“Khan..”  
“Mmm?”  
She left the sanctity of their mouths to kiss his lips and the sides of his smirk, playfully.  
Leila could feel him harden under her, and she turned pink.  
“Don’t stop, Leila.”  
She gingerly kissed him, when a hand went behind her head, leading her into a kiss full of tongues and moans. His left palm kneaded her upper thigh, and the kiss got hotter. She tested pulling his hair, and got a good response.  
“Khan..”  
She whispered into his right ear, heavily aroused.  
He growled in regret, pulling her closer, rutting against her as she sat face to face.  
Pain came, and Khan stopped, pulled her into a french kiss as if to heal her by his very actions.  
He smirked, open mouthed- breaking underneath eyes devouring her form.  
Khan wanted more. And it was painful holding back. His hair was messy, and his eyes were hungry.  
“Khan.”  
He grunted, before kissing her face in between his hands. Her hands slipped under his pantline, when Khan’s hand shot out and held her away.  
“That’s not wise of you.”  
“But I-”  
“No. Leave it for sinister kisses and whispered words.”  
Leila June was shocked at how poetic he waxed. So she was content to sit on his lap and listen to his voice and the intelligence worthy of an Augment.  
So she rested for about 5 days.


	20. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan has his cake and eats it too.. leaving a fearful Leila and a jealous Marla in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you offering yourself to me? Because if you are, I will take you, right here, right now.”  
> A little smut in this chapter.

Leila June sat in the iron cage for 3 days, visited by Marla, Khan, and even Enrique. The nights were cold, so she had several thermal blankets as she slept on the pink cushion. The stars were gorgeous. There was no light pollution to disturb their great expanse. They were like glowing white pearls of different sizes, and she was a visitor in their sea. She sighed, enjoying the fresh night air. So far she had meals and was escorted to use the bathroom on the ship. They were still working on plumbing, and would be for a few months, she assumed. They were so crazy intelligent.  
The fountain near the fish pond was very meager, but hopeful. The garden had many attendants, and Leila knew Marla was their teacher. She could see her touch in almost everything.  
Khan never went into the cage, except for the one time she fell asleep against the bars and he laid her to rest on the pink cushion. The man hinted he’d come after her for sex, but for days nothing. Stockholm Syndrome got worse. She was desperate for affection, being ignored by most Augments visiting the terrace. The 3 seamstresses came and took her measurements, twice, as Khan told them exactly what he wanted them to design. Khan did not respond to anything she said, and it hurt. She wasn't an animal. Marla would sneak out before dinner, and talk with her for a few minutes each day. Khan most likely knew she was doing this, but allowed Marla to talk to Leila anyway.  
Tonight she enjoyed the stars, in an infinite sea of unknown star systems. Leila leaned back, laying her head back against her folded arms. This, was nostalgic. The times when she was a child and fall asleep out in the fields at Nightingale Ranch. They used to send out search parties when she was young, but she always had the same spot. And she was a stubborn teenager, no matter what she was grounded from, she had the stars. She had stars to keep her company.  
Leila fell asleep under the blankets, when the gate opened. She looked up, wiping off her eyes full of sleep.  
“What?..”  
The two moons were on full glow tonight, illuminating Khan’s strong figure- his warrior stance.  
She sat up immediately, watching as the curtains let the stars be their ceiling, sides covered for privacy.  
“Khan?”  
She was so tired, she yawned loudly. The moon light hit portions of his figure, creating an intimidating contrasted shadows.  
He walked over to her, took the blankets aside, and had her laid across his lap. Leila was prepared for a kiss, but he cut it short, face digging into her hair.  
“And how are you, my Leila?”  
She rested her head against his collarbone.  
“Lonely, tired.”

Khan stared down at the woman who gave him 2 sets of twins. Right now they were with an Augmented family they had adopted into. Dr. Soong ran checks on all children and women for any signs that were detrimental, but everything went okay, so far. His hand lifted up part of her skirt and cupped her blossom in one hand, the other holding her to him.  
“Have you missed me?”  
She gasped, as his fingers dipped inside of her, taking the moisture to wave over her clit.  
The moan was open mouthed, which she promptly covered.  
“What about the Augments? Won’t they be able to hear this?”  
Half a smile pulled up his face.  
“Yes. Does that bother you?”  
Leila went to kiss him, which he allowed, eyes closing with hers.  
“Sin with me.”  
His hair came loose as her fingers ran through it.  
Leila had to pull back and gasp for air, before his mouth found hers again.  
Khan wore a black shirt, gray pants, and a belt, with probably steel toe boots. Khan had his own kind of smell, like burnt pine trees. Leila stood up, and went to sit on the swing, quietly watching her captor’s expressions. No matter how she tried, he was unreadable.  
Khan let her swing for a bit, folding his hands together and just watching her with his changeable eyes. He leaned forward, ignoring the hair falling onto the right side of his face.  
Leila stopped swinging as Khan got up, clasping his hands in front of him, deep in thought.  
She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to ask what was on his mind.  
Khan spoke as the thought ended.  
“We have met some o the Zerione occupants. They are a peaceful group of people who landed on the planet and were stranded here, like ours only without choice. Tomorrow we meet half way to discuss terms.”  
Baritone, pure baritone. She shivered. Isn’t this something he would tell Marla?  
She kept quiet, until he had her move, him sitting on the swing, and having her straddle him resting on his upper thighs. The swing creaked, moments lost entirely between his eyes and hers.  
“I’ll be leaving for a few days at the halfway tents. A large group of Augments are already preparing to accompany me. You won’t see me for a few days.”  
That made her angry, though she said nothing on one thought, giving way to another thought surfacing.  
“Am I stuck in this cage while you are gone?”  
Khan pulled at the fabric of her dress, tracing her bite marks with the tip of his tongue.  
“No. You can stay in the Captain’s Quarters or with Marla.. Which I recommend.”  
He carried her over to the pink cushion, leaning over her, before softly kissing her.  
The man acted like he was going to leave.  
She whipped a hand out on his bicep.  
“Khan. Is this all you needed from me?”  
He smirked, soldier posture as he stood up above her.  
“Are you offering yourself to me? Because if you are, I will take you, right here, right now.”  
“Oh! Khan!”  
Khan yanked her into his arms and slid a hand over her hip, teeth biting into random parts of her flesh. He turned her around, unbuckled his pants and slid up into her, being slightly curved and over 8 inches. He loved that same familiar gasp for every time he filled her to the hilt. Khan ripped the remaining panties as he was not patient. She was offering and its what he hoped she would choose on her own. He was proud of her..

Leila was escorted to the Captains Quarters, covered in love bites. Dr. Soong was called as she was bleeding everywhere.  
“Miss Leila was this consensual?”  
Leila partially nodded.  
“I’ve never had him bite me so much..”  
He, for once, looked rather upset as he set to work sealing the bites and clearing them away, except for the ones on her shoulders.  
“He’s taking it out on you and you are LETTING HIM do this to you Miss June! We teach people how to treat us, and this is a bad sign. I don’t like where this is going. You should be treated better, not like an animal for pleasure.”  
The woman stared down at the ground, quietly somber. Was she making up excuses for his rough behavior?  
Leila June shared about the CQs or inside Fortress Harrison.  
“Khan suggested I stay with Marla.”  
“Oh I definitely agree with that. You’ve been punished long enough in my opinion. Come, sit up for me, that’s right. Hold your breath, this will sting.”  
He sprayed something over the disappearing bites. She bit her tongue and tried to remain still and quiet.  
“There. Give this about 3 days and all of your bruising should dissipate. Khan is going on a trek to visit the Zeriones and learn about their culture. They may be gone more than 3 days- which is just perfect. I’d love to see you without marks all over your skin, Miss Leila.”  
Leila said nothing, as Dr. Soong brought out another dress, just the length of Marla’s, it had the cut out for the tattoo as well.  
“You need longer clothes being here without Khan and wearing that skimpy outfit will not get you any respect here. My wife made this for you, after contacting the 3 seamstresses. We hope you like it.”  
He smiled, only his eyes were half sad and half pity.  
“I will. I’ll put it on tomorrow, when they leave.”  
“Good choice Miss June. Call me at anytime. If you need companionship, I can at least talk over your intercom.”

Leila took the dress and carefully put it in the empty bottom shelf of their dresser. She was so excited about the dress that she almost missed quiet, sinful thoughts.  
She could escape again. No more appendix getting in her way.  
Khan would be gone..  
There was no escaping him. It was a bad idea she threw out of her mind. She couldn’t wait to spend time with Marla. That is what she should concentrate on.

Marla cuddled up next to her Augmented husband, tracing the muscles of his torso. Both women found it attractive. Khan drew her to him, kissing her soft, and deep.  
“How long will you be gone?”  
“I have a window of about 3-5 days. We just heard about a large thunderstorm headed out our way. We are planning selectively, and carefully.”  
He kissed her forehead.  
“Will you be spending time with Leila while I am gone, my wife?”  
She giggled, as he tickled her, leaning on his hands above her. Her face turned pink.  
“Yes I was planning to. Did you have sex with Leila?”  
He rolled his eyes and laid on his side, facing her.  
“And if I have?”  
“I know you have an extensive sex drive, but I don’t like thinking about her being on you when I want you to myself.”  
Khan looked at her dangerously.  
“I will have Leila June whether you approve or not, Marla McGivers. I suggest you not bring this subject up again in the future.”  
She went to say something more, but he kissed her, and pressed into her body.  
He enjoyed having both women, but wondered how their relationship would be affected. Putting thoughts aside, Khan enjoyed his wife for the next hour. She was soft, and willing. How he admired the knowledge she brought with them. She taught classes every day, a new subject, trying to keep up with her Augmented superiors. This woman kept her energy up, and was fast gaining respect from their budding colony. Leila was an outcast, but things were looking up favorably for her. He didn’t want to think of both women, and cast the thought aside. Marla’s hands were going up his back, her kissing his neck softly. All he needed right then was Marla.  
Soft, cuddly Marla.


	21. Glimpse of Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila and Marla are left together for a few days, without Khan, who was on an envoy mission. Leila sees part of herself come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small smut >3>

Leila and Marla waved goodbye to the envoy party. They had one hand behind each others back. They were smiling, and soon they were dots on the landscape.  
“Come and see what Khan made me, June!”  
Leila arrived at one of the polished stone tables to a clay set of tea cups and serving options.  
“He made them himself in the urn about a month ago. Look at the vine details. I’m so proud of it. You know how much I love tea. We are still discovering herbs and many of them are down in the Medbay, waiting research. Khan allowed me to synthesize tea for the time being. Would you like some tea June?”  
Her smile was so warm and friendly. Leila nodded quietly, looking at the bed where the two of them slept and made love. A tear fell out of her right eye, and she got rid of it immediately.   
“So did Khan create the bed?”  
“Some of it, yes. I know it looks basic country so I’m trying to take elements and blend them together. This table is actually petrified wood. I went and picked out the rest of our furniture with a team of Augments, and Khan included. Can you believe how fast this colony is being made? Astonishing. Years of hard labor only a few hours required. I have to keep finding new material to teach them. Sometimes they teach each other. Its quite fascinating.”  
Leila sat on a stool perch, when she remembered the dress to change into.  
“Marla I need to get some clothing from the Captain’s Quarters. Will you escort me there?”  
“Sure. Lead the way.”  
How Marla stayed positive all the time she’d never know, but it was one of those things Leila loved about Marla- she could be a stubborn woman but a cheerful youth.

Leila pulled the longer made dress out, and quickly changed. Marla was so excited.  
“Did Khan have this made for you?”  
“No, Dr. Soong gave me as a present. He said I should turn down the sex factor while Khan is away.”  
Marla pursed her lips together and cocked her head to the side.  
“Its well made but Leila.. If Khan finds out-”  
“I’ll change back into the other dress if he wants me to.”

They weren’t quite sure if that’s what it really was about-the conversation dropped cold, as the two women walked back to Fort Harrison.

“How about some snacks?”  
“Sure, I could use some munchies.”  
The two of them walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a bag with replicated rations.  
“Khan allows me two sweets a day. I will share one with you. They come from all the world as produced by the replicators!”  
Leila was actually amused. She stepped closer, and chose a rice candy that wasn’t too sweet but the texture was a bit weird. Marla was giggling as she got a box of pocky, something she could share anyways. Leila was happy to talk about Japanese cuisine, because her mother was an Earth cuisine specialist (i.e., a fairly fancy cook). Marla and Leila sat down and poured tea from the clay pot.  
“I had it made for when you got here, by now it might be a bit cold.”  
But it wasn’t, it was a good temperature and the rosemary tea wasn’t too bitter at all.

“Leila. Khan and I are at a standstill over you being his.. Well his concubine.”  
Leila sat straight up, very uncomfortable.  
“I don’t think we should discuss this. Khan forbade it.”  
Marla sighed.  
“Aren’t you tired of him treating you for sex? The Augments even have a problem respecting your presence.  
“I know that Marla. Nothing we do, or say will change Lord Khan’s mind. And I- I like being with him.”  
“But he doesn’t love you.”  
“He shows affection, that’s good enough for me. Can we drop this?”  
Leila gently put the cup down on the table and walked to the balcony overlooking the colony houses and the green terrace.  
“I’m sorry Leila. I just.. Want the best for you. But we can’t treat things like we used to.”  
“Are you suggesting we have sex?”  
Marla turned pink.  
“Actually, I am. With Khan out of the picture, its easier to be closer to you.”  
“But we have no toys.”  
Marla and Leila giggled over some jokes that were stereotypical.  
“I’m obviously the man of this relationship.”  
“Ha ha, you totally are.”  
“Ouch that wounds my soul.”  
“Liar.”  
Leila walked up to Marla, and covered her lips with hers, and brought her close, very gently.  
Marla responded with a peck of kisses on her face. Leila moved out of the way and gave Marla a small massage from shoulder down the arms. Marla groaned.  
“Oh I missed this part alot.”  
Leila pulled back and stood staring at Marla. They didn’t do anything but watch each other for a minute or two.  
“Marla.. I feel I have done something wrong.”  
“I know. Its because you want Khan’s permission. I get that.”  
Leila was angry with rage.  
“He takes everything and makes it his. I can’t even have sex with you without going back to that awful threesome.”  
Marla started laughing, bowing over, going to sit on a chair.  
“That was so horrid wasn’t it. It was like some really low class porno meeting.”  
Leila was serious as she sat across from her friend.  
“I.. I can’t Marla. Somehow during all of this I.. can only think of Khan.”  
She was silently telling Marla she was sorry.  
Marla took Leila’s hands into hers, smiling sadly.  
“I’m sorry that I feel the same. I’m not even sure of our relationship as friends.”  
Leila got to her feet, confused.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Leila calm down.”  
“No I will not calm down. We’ve always been friends. We used to be inseparable and now- we grow apart from each other. I will hate Khan if he takes this from us.”  
Marla walked over to sit on the side of the bed.  
“We are almost at war with his Lordship. I don’t want it this way.”  
“And I think Khan is expecting us to have a big blow out.”  
Leila sat next to her friend.  
“I’ll sleep with you tonight.. We can cuddle?”  
Marla shook her head and smiled half-heartedly.  
“I don’t mind cuddling with you Leila. I look forward to it.”

Miles ahead, Khan walked through the mixture of green and desert. What a strange little planet. The Zeriones had carrot colored skin, and a language easily understood by the translator pins. They were still travelling at night, since it took a full day of walking non-stop to reaching the halfway point. He walked to the different groups, upping morale. They could easily take over their culture but that wasn’t his intent- it was to see how much of a threat they could be. The stars up above twinkled with the dust in the atmosphere. No doubt, his women were looking at the same sky as he. He smirked, and let it go, walking over to Enrique and Malik. His people were still getting used to the change of his appearance, but he answered questions Khan Noonien Singh would know. Portions of the Augments still mourned Harluff’s execution, but they understood. They were soldiers and Khan was their leader, chosen and sworn to over 300 years ago.

Marla stayed awake, watching Leila June sleep. They slept naked with each other. They touched each other lightly, but had no drive for copulation. They were worn out and happy Khan was out of the picture, it took some of the drama away. Leila moved, asleep, in a crazy position for anyone but her. She giggled, brushing her red hair back as she slinked under the covers and close to her friend. That’s what they needed to do, concentrate on friendship, and realize that for whatever Marla had, Leila did not. Marla could see a change in Khan, some softness towards the other female. She had to view half of him as hers, because she could do it no other way. Psychologically it was taxing- and vexing. He was a King but she was not his equal, though in a lot of ways they complimented each other perfectly, as if it were a natural communion.  
What would life be like without Leila? She shook her head, trying to shake off the gradual headache creeping along her skull. Marla took the otherside of the bed, touching herself for the next 15 minutes, cumming twice to her own handling. The truth was she wanted to have sex, but understood why Leila was the way she was. The stress dissipated a little bit, as Marla exhaled heavily. Leila rolled over and drooped her arm over Marla’s side, and they slept that way.

The next few days had Marla and Leila exploring the garden and growing food supply. They were hand in hand, which was a happy but awkward thing between them. They passed by insects and flowers Leila couldn’t even dream of- the foliage was breathtaking. Gradually seeing her out and about, some Augments out of curiosity approached Leila. One lesbian couple approached her, and noticed the longer length of dress. Leila was asked if the shorter one was her preference, to which she replied with an awkward no. They praised her for being bold but also warned her Khan could be furious over the change.

Leila stared at the iron twisted cage, recalling the sex in the twin moonlight. She’d stroked his body, memorizing the incline of his pelvic lines, the black hair that led straight to his desire.. She’d given so much of herself already- doing it willingly was the last straw. She was his. Leila silently cried to herself, tears rolling down her face as she clung to the outside of the cage. No one noticed her sorrow. It was just another pill to swallow. Leila wiped her eyes off, plastered a smile on her face, and went to feed the fish with Marla.

The next few days were like a vacation. Marla took her to every part of the ship. They ended up talking about what it meant to build a new future. Perhaps Leila could teach sports and dancing. Leila had laughed at that. It felt safe to be with Marla, and she was introduced to more Augments. She felt so much more confident with Marla by her side, and the longer hemmed dress. In fact, she was more herself than she had been for weeks.. Months.  
Within 4 days there was a sign of thunderclouds on the horizon. Leila and Marla were close again, and sat on the bed holding hands. They were told that the envoy party would return soon. The smell of rain slowly got stronger and stronger. That’s when Leila had another vision.

VISION: She was running out in the mud, trying to escape Khan. The rain made it hard to see. She was screaming, barely missing his calculating figure.  
“No I won’t go into the cyrotube!”

The shouting blurred in her mind, having her come back in Marla’s arms.

“You’re safe with me Leila. Everything will be alright.”  
Leila pushed away from her.  
“What was the vision about?”  
“Khan. He’s going to put me into a cyrotube in the future.”  
Marla looked shocked.  
“Why?”  
Leila shook her head and walked over to the balcony.  
“Unsure. This was the future, so I will have to watch out for it. I feel dizzy.”  
“Eat something. Don’t refuse Leila.”  
Leila shook her head and went to join Marla at the polished table, where Marla placed some snacks and food.


	22. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila gives threesome a last try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult for me to write. I hope it comes out alright.  
> SMUT CHAPTER 

Khan’s hands were bloody, in the midst of war. The Zeriones outright attacked them, and so they retaliated in kind. They overwhelmed them by numbers, and their blood was the same color as theirs. Khan was discussing whether they should attack their main base.  
They decided to regroup and head back, gather more of their people and use the Vengeance. They obviously had advanced weaponry, and some Augments were dead because of them. It made him incredibly angry. That they lost people made him fill with rage.

The storm was raging on the 5th day, and the envoy party came back, grieving their loss of people. Khan had them prepare the ship for revenge. Leila and Marla stayed at Fortress Harrison, together hardly seeing Khan. They were worried, as the last time they saw him this angry he broke Admiral Marcus’ head in.  
“We will attack during the storm. Leila and Mara, I need you in the Captain’s Quarters. A group of Augments will say behind to guard the Fortress. We will not allow our fellow Augments die in vain.”  
Marla and Leila paced as the Vengeance hovered over the ground. They weren’t pulling any stops for their invasion. The way Khan commanded his crew was admirable, and they all followed his decisions. 59 people remained. Khan was furious.  
The Vengeance shuddered, as it took off into space. Marla and Leila held hands, watching the change of angry looking clouds to space, quiet, familiar space was outside the ship. The ship slowly circled the planet towards the cold pole in the north.  
The watched as they felt the ship shake, releasing photon torpedoes at strategically placed targets.  
The Zeriones had fled when they realized how strong the Augments were, and three of them were in the brig right at that moment. They were terrified of Khan and his people, and told them whatever they needed to know.  
Leila was more upset than Marla. Marla was concerned about the loss of the Zerione culture, and Leila was worried about Khan’s temper. Taking a risk, Leila tried to leave the quarters, but it was locked.  
“Don’t kill them all Khan!”  
She shouted, knowing he could hear her.  
“Please, take them over but don’t completely destroy them.”  
Marla wrapped her arms about Leila’s waist and began to outwardly cry.  
Leila became the stronger of them then, turning towards her and holding her close. They shared a careful kiss, unsure in the other would mind it.  
“Its going to be okay Marla.”  
“All we can do is trust in Khan? He’s so angry..!”  
Leila squeezed her close front to front, and began aggressively to kiss her, leading them over to the bed. They pawed at each other’s clothing, until they were naked. They each followed the cues of the other as they had sex. Leila carefully fingered her and kissed her chest, avoiding her nipples. Marla moaned- in interested and disinterest. People were being killed, and what were they doing? They were having sex.  
“Leila.. Stop. LEILA”  
Leila stopped, wiping her fingers on the inner part of the opposite woman’s thigh.  
“What’s wrong Marla. I thought this is what you wanted?”  
“It.. kinda is but we’re doing this while people are dying.”  
“There’s nothing for us to do. Khan is angry, and locked us here.”  
They held each other for quite some time, until the doors to the Captain’s Quarters opened.  
Khan’s careful breathing was ragged. He walked over to the bed and stripped their covers from them.  
“Khan.. did you destroy everything?”  
“No. Teams of Augments are going down to take over their base of operations. Are you having sex during all this?”  
Leila and Marla, nodded in guilt. Khan’s open mouth smirk was full of malice and power.  
“I will return later. I am taking the hostages to the surface to save us some time.”  
Khan strolled over to them, and kissed each deeply, even as they held onto each other.  
“Today will be a day of victory. And if you are willing, I would have you both to celebrate.”  
Marla replied positively, while Leila avoided his eyes.  
“I’m unsure.”  
Khan grabbed her chin and came close to her face.  
“Then you need to change. I’ll be back at the end of the day. Make up your mind then.”  
The doors slid open and were locked behind the Augmented leader.  
“Leila this is playing with fire, just give in to him.”  
“Fuck no. He’s acting like a child. I don’t fuck that way.”  
“Do it for me.”  
Leila was shocked, as she got up to grab the covers scattered all over the floor.  
This did not sound like the Marla she loved.  
“But.. Marla we are teaching him threats work on us. We need to put up better boundaries.”  
“Not this time. I want you both, and we can make it work.”  
Leila was surprised at the dominance Marla applied right then.  
“Well, ok. I’ll give it another shot then.”  
“Damn right you will.”  
Leila fixed the bed and put on her short dress, putting the longer one in the bottom drawer.  
“I’m so glad he didn’t see the other one.”  
“Yes. Maybe my luck rubbed on you.”  
Leila laughed, because she didn’t believe in her luck quite that way; bad luck, yes. Luck is always good to one person and bad for another. 

It took two days to overcome the Zeriones. Khan came in late at night, covered in blood, and thrilled at their progress. He showered and came to both women, naked.  
Leila wanted to talk about boundaries, which Khan endeavored to be patient. He was in battlemode and ready to have sex with his women. They established a few boundaries, things to keep one from being the third wheel. Marla was okay with blowjobs, Leila not so much (very rare).  
As they were pressing against Khan’s sides, Khan took Marla into a kiss, while fingering Leila. Leila bit Khan’s shoulders experimentally, and he groaned into it.  
Leila pressed her front on his back, as Marla and Khan madeout. They were feeling each other experimentally, trying to find a groove. Leila was content (a little too, really) to bite Khan wherever she could.. She was surprised that it turned her on to hear his pleasure-not quite growls but low set groans.  
Marla pressed her c-cup breasts against his chest, hands carefully taking his erection into her hands. Leila reached under, and cupped his balls. Khan was the center of attention and he loved it. Leila’s other hand squeezed his ass, fondling it harshly. Marla was sucking him off, pulling back with a suction pop. Leila released, and dragged her nails on her Augmented lover’s back and shoulders. She pressed herself at his back in intervals, sometimes running her hands through his hair.  
They communicated here and there, until Khan laid back, and Marla gently rode him. They were so soft towards each other. Leila licked his pecks and nipples, attempting to give him hickies wasn’t working. Khan reached over, and beckoned her for a kiss, to which Leila resisted at first, and then gave in. It was messy and demanding, and Leila bit his lip when she was done. Khan was irritated at first, until the girls switched places. Leila rode him hard, using both hands to squeeze and fondle him. Khan cried out in partial pain and pleasure, as Marla kissed him gently on the cheeks.  
Leila rolled her hips and leaned on her hands near his ribcage, fucking him as hard as she could. Khan’s hands were fondling Marla’s lush body, soft and willing. Leila was beginning to get jealous.  
Marla pulled back, and madeout with Leila, as Khan took Marla’s hips and dug into her blossom with his expert tongue. Marla squeaked, and Leila couldn’t help but laugh. Occasionally, when Marla enjoyed sex, she.. Squeaked. Marla turned red and even Khan smirked. She squeaked again, as Leila went to kiss her fully. Leila found the right angle as she cried out when Marla stroked her clit gently.  
“Ohh!”  
“You’re so vocal Leila.”  
Khan groaned as Marla left and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Marla sighed.  
“You need to give Leila more attention. That’s what’s wrong.”  
Leila turned bright red.  
“Is that so?”  
Khan picked up Leila and slammed her on front in the sheets. His well-made hands gripped her waist and put her up on her knees.  
Khan didn’t wait for honeyed words, but entered her hard and quick, becoming more vocal himself. Marla ran her fingers through Leila’s hair with her head on Marla’s lap. Leila panted, unable to do anything but receive Khan’s attention.  
“Khan more.. Please more..”  
He turned her on her side, a leg over his shoulder as he took her demandingly.  
Leila had never been in that position and she cried out in confusion. Marla’s hands were gently fondling Leila’s size a breasts. Marla kissed them gently, licking the undersides of her breasts. Leila came with a high pitched wail that satisfied Khan and Marla. Marla and Khan made love while Leila went to get a glass of water. Marla moaned, high pitched to a rumble of approval from Khan.  
Leila was worn out. She sat down at the small table, and watched the type of sex they had. Marla was gentle, and caring- her sex reflected that. Khan was dominant and multitasking. She giggled and finished the rest of her water. Sex was more gentle than what Khan normally gave her, and that was probably a compromise they settled on long before tonight.  
The couple moaned as their sex ended. Leila replicated two waters, and had them ready for them.  
“And how was it Leila?”  
Marla looked hopeful, which bothered her.  
“It was great, but not something I want to do again. Sorry.”  
Khan was inhaling Marla’s long red hair, eyes closed.  
“As you wish.”

Leila changed the bed sheets and sent the old ones down the laundry shoot. Khan took a shower, with both of them. Khan had way too charismatic for his own good. Marla and her madeout in the water, when Khan came all over both of them, and they smeared it all over themselves. Leila actually really liked that. Leila got very quiet washing off realizing she was developing her own kinks, the same with Marla. But Leila was fairly sure it was also Marla wanting to watch her have sex that was less hard on her body. This.. was one way to do that but Leila wanted nothing to do with it. She stayed in the shower while the two love birds went to go get dressed and dried off. Every time she felt left out. It was better if it was one or the other, but with both- okay she admitted she went into it for a try. Maybe they’d leave her alone on it now.


	23. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila stands up to Khan the best she can.  
> She still can't hold her alcohol.  
> All she wants is to belong somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, this is my first time writing anal sex. M/F SMUT WARNING

The next day was tortuously slow. The politics involved with taking over a country made Leila’s head spin, even when Marla was dumbing it down in explanation. Eventually Marla gave up, as they listened to Khan’s plans for the Zeriones. They were to pay tribute once a month with an envoy party meeting halfway between both inhabitations. Khan ended up killing most of their government, as a few Augments got killed again. He was ruthless, leaving Marla and Leila afraid of that side of him.

Marla was put on the bridge, where screams from the Captain’s Quarters were low but could still be heard by the bridge crew. She was worried. It did not sound that Leila June was enjoying herself, rather trying to fight him an losing the battle. Tarri walked over and sat next to Marla- they were friends.  
“Does this happen everytime he’s alone with Leila?”  
The long blonde haired Augment had a sad smile on her face.  
“Everytime. We’re not sure why he is so hard on Miss Leila June. Some of the women are beginning to accept her presence. We respect him as our leader regardless. Our Lord Khan knows what’s best for each of us. It will resolve itself over time, Marla.”  
Marla chewed on a finger, deep in thought.

Leila fought with Khan, as he chased her around the room, swiping at her as he was in fight mode. She was terrified he’d tear her apart. Khan eventually caught her arm and flung her to the middle of the bed.  
“You can fight me all you want, but what is mine is mine.”  
“Khan please! You’re war ready. I’m just a small human. You could kill me!”  
“Then stop resisting me!”  
Leila screamed as he grabbed her by the hair, eyes dilated.  
“I won’t.. Hurt you..I..need you.”  
She cried out at Khan’s forced kiss upon her lips.  
The woman struggled with Khan, until she got enough room to slap him.  
“I SAID STOP.”  
And she slapped him again, leaving Khan very confused.  
His grip became soft as he took steps away from her.  
Leila sat at the edge of the bed crying.  
Khan saw the way she cringed as he went to touch her.  
“You have me in an incredibly short dress, under watch constantly, for fuck’s sake your name is tattooed on my side! Give me a longer dress. Let me stay with Marla, don’t isolate me like a prisoner. Please. Please stop. I keep falling apart.”  
Khan became angry. Khan turned away from her, trying to keep his rising rage in check.  
“I provide a place to live, food, and other sustenance. Why then do you refuse me? Did you not promise your body to me any time?”  
Leila wiped off her eyes and stood up, taking off her dress and walking over to the dresser, pulling out the longer one, and slipping it on.  
“Let me wear a longer dress. Look your name is still in the window of the dress on the left side.”  
Khan’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
“And where did you get that dress from?”  
Leila sucked on her lip.  
“Your people gave it me while you were gone- they even started to speak to me! Let me keep the longer dress, watch your consent and you may have me.”  
Khan grunted as he calmed down.  
“What you ask for is reasonable.”  
The dress still hugged her body, his name was still on her side, and she would be willing.  
“I agree to your terms.”  
He walked over to her, breathing out of his nose.  
“Please don’t hurt me.”  
Khan took steps forwards and took her into his arms.  
“You slapped me, challenged my authority, and gave an ultimatum. I believe you have grown, June.”  
Leila’s hands pressed outside of his pants, finding what she was searching for. Khan took her chin in hand, and kissed her slowly.  
“But I’m afraid you must be punished..”  
Leila winced as he picked her up, head and hands on the floor. The dress scrunched up easily, and her panties went sailing away.  
“K-Khan.”  
“Hmm. You have yet to offer me all of you, June..”  
He let her slide to the floor and went to the replicator. Leila rubbed her hands on opposite arms and stood up, awaiting Khan’s explanation.  
“Lay down on your front June.”  
Warm fingers opened up her bottom, along with the cool feel of lubricant.  
“You want me there? I-I haven’t done that before Khan.”  
Leila shivered.  
“It will take some time and it will hurt initially. Are you ready?”  
Leila looked over her shoulder, frightened.  
“Please be gentle, Khan.”  
He groaned.  
“It depends on how tight you are for me, June.”  
His voice was heavy with arousal and sarchasm.

The voices died down. Marla soon relaxed into her chair. June may be easily seduced, but if you put her in a corner she has a smart mouth. Those brawls at the club? Marla giggled to herself. A third of the time they were started by June.

Leila cried as Khan stretched her other entrance, lubing her up carefully. He tested very slowly into her body.  
“Leila. You’re so.. Tight..”  
His hips thrust a little into her, to which she cried out in pain. Khan withdrew and used more lube, testing her entrance with the tip of his cock.  
Khan groaned deep in his throat.

Marla heard a loud shout of pain, and stood to her feet, worried. Jaochim noticed and approached her.  
“My Liege won’t kill her Lady Marla. You must trust him like we all do.”  
Marla put hands up to her face and sat back down, in silent agony.  
“I’m trying. I’m just scared she’ll say something wrong..”  
Jaochim pitied Marla.  
“We shall see. Would you like a glass of water, Lady Marla?”  
She nodded. Cold water would be lovely.

Khan couldn’t enter fully, and Leila was bleeding from his size, so he had to be very careful..  
Leila looked over her shoulders, eyes watering.  
“I can’t.. Its too much..”  
Khan spanked her and did shallow thrusts.  
“This is just fine.”  
Leila felt Khan pull her arms behind her on her back, using it as a secondary perch as he thrust into her lush bottom. It did not take him long to cum, shooting up into her body.  
“Ah! Khan!”  
“Yeess.. Leila..my Leila...”

The doors opened, Khan’s hair combed back and as handsome as ever.  
“My Lord-”  
Khan put up a hand.  
“You may visit her in the next hour. Be patient, my Queen.”

Leila sat on the icepack, feeling like Khan was still stretching her. It ached. Well, now she knew what it felt like to have anal sex. Khan eventually got her to cum, by gliding on her clint. She felt though, she had stood up for herself appropriately- and with an enraged Khan. That was good luck. It must have been.  
“Oh..”  
Leila searched for the Antisept, and used the hypospray, which would help. Sitting- oh it hurt bad. Thankfully, the bed was soft as she laid down on her back. Khan told her to take an hour of rest and then Marla could visit. He was no longer angry with her, which blew her mind out of the water. Did she somehow gain respect from Khan Noonien Singh?? She wasn’t sure.

Leila was so happy to be in the longer dress. Marla was happy she was alright. They had a long talk about what happened- everything and Marla was smiling.  
“No I think you are right. Khan respects a woman with a mind of her own. At least, that’s what I’ve thought.”

It took a full week before Khan started to see Leila again. Now he was confiding in her, what his plans were etc. Her opinion was different from Marla’s. It gave him more to think about, she supposed.  
Marla often had his head on her lap, where she played with his hair and along the back of his ear. Leila was often across his lap listening to his plans. So far, Marla and June were getting along again, and Leila was excited to meet at least 10 people who didn’t mind her- introduced by Marla of course. 

But Leila was still wary of any Augment that approached her. Enrique and Leila had become fast friends. Sometimes, she went to the Mess Hall, escorted by Enrique, where they ate lunch and had a good time. Leila was finally starting integrating into the Augment Colony. There were a few Augments who whispered inappropriate questions, to which Enrique backed her up, when she slapped them.  
So now, she had a few enemies. That’s how one finds themselves alive- having both friends and enemies alike. Enrique gave her a hug and ordered Moonshine on the rocks for the both of them.  
“I’ve just made enemies Enrique. I can’t tell if I should hit them since you are so tough skinned. What would Khan want me to do?”  
Enrique laughed and said something under his breath.  
“You have to prove your place amongst our people. Take a look at Marla- she teaches classes every day. We see the need for both of you, respectively.”  
He smiled, taking a swig of their alcohol.  
“Its true some women can’t stand you, but I think that will change as they see the hem of your dress quite a bit longer than it was. Every time you wore that dress, every man’s eyes caught a glimpse of your panties, whether they wanted to or not. This dress will ease some ire.”  
Leila choked on the drink, staring at it bemused.  
“This.. I ‘ve never tasted this before.”  
Enrique went to talk about how they made it etc- But Leila lost interest. Enrique rolled his eyes.  
“All the colors are blending together.. Enrique you gotta take me back to the Captain’s Quarters..”  
Enrique, sighed and helped her to the turbolift. By the time they hit the bridge, the doors of the turbolift opened to a passed out Leila June, and a worried Enrique.  
Khan walked over and Enrique explained what happened. Khan picked up Leila, and Enrique was instructed to not give her any more moonshine.  
“I’m sorry my Lord. I had no idea she had such a low alcohol tolerance.”  
Khan waved him off to other duties.

Leila woke up in bed, no hangover, for which she was grateful. Khan was asleep next to her, so it must be the middle of the night. She sat up, in her dress and went for a glass of water. Khan was completely out, not stirring a bit. She guessed that Marla was at Fortress Harrison on her own tonight. Leila carefully paced as she finished her water.


	24. Red in Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila June and Khan are sleeping together. The garden terrace continues to grow. Leila is watching over the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-M-U-T! I wish I could taste Khan too. ; ;

Leila slid into the warm covers, front to Khan’s back. He stirred, looking over his shoulder and then he fell back asleep. Well, good to know she was no threat to Khan Noonien Singh. Curious, she reached between his legs, curling her fingers into his black pubic hair. She was shocked that he was hard in his sleep. God his body was so warm.. Her small breasts rubbed against his back as she took him in right hand.  
“Khan..”  
He opened an eye and propped himself up.  
“Can I taste you?”  
“Is that your only goal?”  
Leila swallowed hard.  
“I need you.”  
His smile was evil but amused.

Khan laid back, hands behind his head, as Leila overturned the bed sheets. She pressed her soft body to his hard one, hands roaming over his body. She squeezed his erection and licked the precum from the tip. Khan’s legs opened up wider, so she’d have space. Leila suddenly stopped.  
“Permission to use the replicator?”  
“For what?”  
Her eyes looked elsewhere.  
“Its a surprise.”  
Khan grunted the okay, as Leila went to the replicator for a tube of rouge red lipstick.  
Leila held it up, and applied it to her lips.  
Khan got up, resting on his elbows. She had his interest.  
Leila began by kissing his abs and working out in a half crescent, until her mouth took in Khan’s hard desire. She took him deep in her throat, gagging and swallowing along his length. Khan groaned in approval. Her hands smoothed the inner part of his thighs, nose inhaling his musk. It was intoxicating, and stimulated her lust further. He was in her grasp, pumping on his hard desire as she alternated the wet suction of her mouth with both hands stroking him hard and fast.  
“Mmm Leila..”  
He grabbed her arm, pulled her up, wiped off the rest of the lipstick, and took her left breast into his mouth. He licked and lighty bit her breasts and nipples. Leila’s hands held her up but she was getting tired. They were about to initiate a heavily lidded, sex driven kiss, when the sound of the door warning went off.  
“Leila, go into the shower. Quickly.”  
The woman did as she was told, hiding at a spot she hoped to hear what was going on.  
The doors slid open.  
“Jaochim. Report.”  
“I’m sorry my Liege, to disturb your.. Slumber.”  
Khan walked over and got a glass of water.  
“I must say, red becomes you.”  
Khan laughed, chuckling into his glass.  
“Why are you here Jaochim. Were you anyone else, I would have broken you..”  
Jaochim swallowed, searching the room but seeing no Leila or Marla (he wasn’t sure).  
“Sir we are having a problem with the miracle children. They are growing faster than normal. Dr. Soong is concerned. He’s running tests on all of them. He surmised that the children may have to consume the plant once a month, for the rest of their lives- otherwise they’ll grow twice as fast. He’s working day and night to create supplement from it. The lettuce has not affected brain development.. If we put the children, once a week, into a cryotube, Dr. Soong says he can work on the age of the children and their bodies to proportion where they should be as a whole. Dr. Soong is passed out on a hospital bed, he’s been working day and night trying to find the answer.”  
Khan set the glass on the table and put a hand on Jaochim’s shoulder.  
“Thankyou for the update, my friend. Dr. Soong has my approval. Let him sleep for a few hours. You are dismissed.”  
“My Lord.”  
The doors slid shut, and Khan walked over to get another glass of water, admiring the path of red kisses dotting his abdomen to circle around his cock. Sex was never the same with this woman, and that was saying alot because he knew quite a few Augmented women who open to experiment..  
“Leila. Come out.”  
Leila looked around the corner, and came out carefully.  
Leila walked over, hair a mess, down and getting into her eyes. She brushed the hair out of her face.  
He loved the way her hips sashayed as she walked over. It was a subconscious move but he appreciated it nonetheless. Her brown hair flowing along her shoulders, those hazel eyes reflecting the room came close to him. He took the left side of her face and cupped it, searching her eyes.  
“Not going to.. Showcase me again?”  
She smiled somberly and Khan lightly smiled.  
“Would you like me to?”  
Leila turned red, spreading over her skin. The truth was, she wasn’t sure.  
“What is it you desire, Leila June?”  
The woman had them both naked for starters.  
“I want to enjoy your body.”  
Khan chuckled to himself.  
“Shall I return the favor?”  
She shook her head no.  
Her left hand covered the one cupping her face, leaning into it, closing her eyes.  
“I want to feel you. I want to tell the differences of us. I want to kiss all over your skin. I want to know you are mine, as I am yours.”  
Khan smiled.  
“Then I am all yours Leila June. Just tell me when to take over.”  
His stamina was much more than what she had. But Leila was going to give it a go.Leila took his left hand and led them towards the bed, her sitting on the edge, his standing and  
waiting.  
Her fingers played in his pubic hair, even as she took him back into her mouth, quite happy the lipstick idea worked. One of her hands reached over and squeezed his ass, and he groaned, watching her every move. She moaned on his thick cock, feeling it grow harder. She pulled back, before taking her hands and running her fingers on the insides of his thighs. He liked that as well. Leila was excited by the cues he was giving her. She pressed in with her nails and very carefully dragged them up from knee to his pelvis.  
“You..your smell is intoxicating, My Lord Khan.”  
His hands flexed from open to closed, he wanted more but had to wait. Leila took his hands, and placed them on her breasts as she stood up. Her mouth pecked kisses all over his chest, her hands scratching down his back.  
Khan groaned. She bit his nipples as he growled, becoming impatient. The color of his desire was turning red- red for her.  
“But you are so handsome my lord.”  
She hugged him, one of his eyebrows lifted up questionably. Her fingers lingered near his belly button, scraping the sensitive skin there.  
“Leila..”  
The voice was both a please and a command.  
“Endure my Lord.”  
One of his hands lifted, then went back to his side. Khan was dominant, so she wasn’t sure how much of this he’d had.  
“Are these muscles natural or do you work out?”  
Khan didn’t smile, staring down at her like a piece of meat.  
“I do have a work out routine, but most of them are how Augments are naturally..”  
He growled as Leila left him at the edge of the bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
She replicated a few ounces of oil and then stood by the table, watching how he was so close but far away. She loved his posture, his extreme eyes, and the danger he exuded.  
“Patience my Lord.”  
Leila dribbled oil all over her body, working it in with made moans. She’d done this with Marla, but never a man before, but she was willing to bet it would affect him. The oil was room temperature, as she spread it from head to toe. Unsure on what a male would appreciate, she tried concentrating on the softer parts of her body until she was smooth and almost glowing.  
Leila walked over to Khan, asking that he sit on the edge of the bed. He very carefully did so, making it clear he would allow it.  
Leila slid onto his hard want, shouting as she did so.  
“Lay back Khan.. please..”  
He laid back, as Leila’s hands put weight on his shoulders as she started to move.  
And she moved harder, and gave him an angle of her breasts as she sat up. He took his hands and pressed them hard to her chest, leading him to sit up again.  
“Leila..”  
She was done teasing him. Now to see if he could hold back?  
Khan grabbed her hips, and Leila gasped at the contact.  
“I’m ready.. If you are.”  
She tried to be playful, but was unsure how this would play out.  
Khan put her in the middle of the bed, as his hair came undone, partially covering his right eye.  
Leila put out her arms, asking for a kiss, and Khan gave her one. It was one he kept back on. The kiss was slow, devouring. His hands put her legs over his shoulders and Leila pulled away, gasping for air.  
“Please be gentle with me.”  
Khan wanted revenge, so he was gentle with her, in all the erotic places he had found, he touched and toyed with until Leia begged for another kiss. He put a finger on her lips, grinning to himself.  
“I’ll kiss you when you’re ready.”  
Arrogant bastard.  
Leila cried out, as Khan entered her, slowly and sure. When he moved his hips, she slid along with him because of the satin sheets and the oil on both of them now. His hands held her ankles, spreading her out further.  
Leila spread her hands over his shoulders, strong, magnificent. His face came closer to hers, kissing her and pulling back for what felt like ages. Khan was fast proving who was the master of tease, and it wasn’t her.  
Fingers eased into her wet core, gradually introducing his want deep into her. He slammed his hips back into her until she cried out for mercy. Khan showed her no such thing, wrapping her in his arms and fucking her into the bed. He gave consuming kisses that were incomplete kisses causing her to cry. Khan wiped away her tears and gave the kiss she was eager for. It was hot, fast, and tongues between them tasting each other. It was like kissing to find the truth, to find the lie.  
Leila came with a long moan, Khan groaned in response, but continued to fuck her hard and fast.  
“Oh Khan..”  
She cried out his name, even as he turned her over to her front, and then it was back to the same demanding sex.  
“You should be coming by now, Leia June..”  
“You .. you think that’s how it works?”  
Khan nibbled on her right ear, and Leila tensed, feeling release about her body.  
“Yes.. There we are..”  
She struggled underneath him, which caused him to pound into her stronger.  
“Khan..”  
He came with a loud growl, cumming deep inside of her. He held her hips to receive all of it.  
Leila tried to sit up, but the angle would not allow it. Khan swooped her up in his arms and took them to the showers. The man watched his cum dribble out from her core, as the water turned on and they both took it together.

Khan knew how Marla worked. Slow, sensitive, and warm. He could tell what Leila wanted the more they had sex, as this was an exploration for her he was sure. He held her in his arms as the hot water washed over both of them, taking the oil away as they lathered each other. Leila blushed but mirrored his actions. They stood in the water long after they were clean, Leila’s arms wrapped around his waist, Khan’s hand going through her hair, slowly and carefully. When she started crying Khan noticed she had started her menstrual cycle. Oftentimes sex was a jump start for a period. And Leila was significantly more vulnerable and emotional.  
“Do you want all of me Khan?”  
“Yes.”  
He kissed her deeply squeezing her close.  
“I am glad your hormones are back on track June. Dr. Soong was worried the lettuce damaged your reproductive system.”

Leila got dressed and got protection.. Wow, it really amazed her how nothing phazed him.  
Khan waited for her to dry her hair, and then escorted her to the bed.  
“Are you tired?”  
“Yes. But..”  
She pushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
“That was lovely- all of it, Khan.”  
He smirked as they lay next to each other under the covers.  
“I can’t have sex for a week.”  
Khan scoffed, facing her back. He rutted against her, causing Leila to jump from surprise.  
“Your menstrual cycle won’t deter me from having you. Blood doesn’t bother me.”  
Leila put a hand behind her, onto Khan’s right hip.  
“It does me.”  
“Does it now? There are other ways to have sex June.”  
He held her close to his side, whispering into her ear, and biting it.  
“I could cum all over you, maybe with Marla since you liked that so much..”  
Leila’s eyes widened. Shit, he totally noticed.  
Khan bit her neck sharply.  
Leila ground her hips into his, unabashedly happy about the fact he was hard again.  
He growled and responded.  
“I could have you right here, again.”  
“No, I don’t have sex on my period. I tried it before and it was messy and ucky! The smell was weird too, I just hated it.”  
Khan nuzzled the back of her head.  
“That’s fine. Let’s rest, Leila.”

Jaochim treated her differently after that night. He made sure he was always a respectful distance. The men on the bridge didn’t notice her as much, since she started wearing the longer dress. More women were actually saying hello to her. She’s not sure what happened, but the change was welcome. That heavy weight of depression was decreasing, and Leila got involved babysitting the children. Of course they were all incredibly intelligent. She taught them toddlers bowling, and showed them other sports from the ship’s library. Some of the Augments refused to have her teach the kids anything, but after a time they started to come back. Leila didn’t have alot to do, and teaching them sports and ethics (this is something she very carefully slipped in during movie time). When they had more women try to babysit, many of them could only handle it for an hour. There was so much to do. The kids seemed to enjoy her company. Leila was happy that she was finding a niche in the community. Khan was proud of her progress, but he didn’t expect anything less from a woman he slept with.  
Marla eventually had to step aside, as the students began teaching each other, under her careful guidance.  
Stress was decreasing for the colony, and they were excited the Zerione’s next leader agreed to the original terms.

The afternoon dipped into cooler temperatures, as sunset rushed in.Khan strode through the garden terrace, looking at the water supply they were able to pipe in. It took a month to do, and more than half the colony, but it was here at last. Running water. His hand carefully brushed through the foliage hanging down. Beautiful.


	25. Go Slow Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila gives Khan what he wants, and learns she has hurt her very best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give in, it'll be alright..  
> ///SMUT/// Chapter

It had been a week, and he’d waited oh so patiently. The sound of footsteps behind him made him smile, hands behind his back.  
Enrique and Malik came up behind him, and excused themselves. Khan turned around slowly, a light grin plastered on his face. The 3 seamstresses had made a translucent gown, with amethyst jewelry.  
“Why are you wearing your underthings, Leila June?”  
“My lord, This is worse than the short dress. I will wear it for you, but please, not all the time.”  
Khan looked mildly disappointed, but escorted her to the cage for the night.  
“I want you bare under this dress. The terrace is closed for the night. Do as I suggest.”  
Suggest? You mean command right?  
“Ok Khan. For you.”  
He kissed her forehead and locked the cage door.  
The moons were half glowing, a romantic light falling over each plant and water in the garden.  
Leila took off her underthings and admired the glitter of the tunic. The amethyst glittered carefully in the moonlight, at her neck, under her breasts and a v section near her blossom. It was very well made.

Khan sat near the koi pond, watching Leila strip down and admire the outfit. Oh but he got everything he asked for. Her nipples were cold, catching the fabric in a tent like drooping over her chest. She turned, fascinated by the glittering tunic.  
The water of the pond reflected his thoughtful pose. He enjoyed just watching her. He did the same with Marla, only with softer emotions. Right now Khan wanted to devour his mistress, but he patiently waited to see what she’d do without him there immediately. He smirked to himself.

Leila was surprised how soft the fabric was, how it occasionally hung to her body. Her favorite parts were the amethyst embellishments. She sat on the swing and crossed her legs, feeling the cold chill crawl about her skin. She took her breasts in hand, perky, because of the cold and the fabric type. Is this what she was made for?  
She moaned, gripped the chains and swung for a little while, until the whole of her was cold.

Khan watched without expression, still sitting at the pond, watching his mistress swing and enjoy herself. He was fast becoming hard, like the rest of his magnificent body. Marla was already asleep. He’d dreamed of this for months. Slowly, he stood, Khan walking around the shimmering pond and towards the front of the gate.

Leila heard him move. She stopped swinging and got gently off of the iron swing. She sashayed over the gate, pressing herself against the bars.  
“Can I help you with something, my Liege? What can I do for you?”  
Her voice was like warm honey, dripping with suggestions yet to surface.  
Heartbeat was up, blood flowing between her legs.  
“Its been a little over a week now.”  
Leila smirked, twirling about in her new gown. Khan watched with hungry eyes.

Khan took down the lock, and walked in, slowly approaching her as she danced away from him. Those jazz moves he couldn’t resist- on parade for him alone. He growled impatiently. He couldn’t tear her garment off of her, and neither did he want to. Oh but the way she moved! Marla danced about his mind too- she also was good at the waltz and other dancing. The two women had class all their own.

Leila didn’t have much of a singing voice, but there was one song she knew (and sang in the shower of course). She began to sing ‘Go Slow’ by Julie London. It was a jazz song that was easy to dance to, and one she knew well.. She twirled around in her tunic, dancing in the half-lights of the cage and the moons far above.

Khan was content to watch and listen. She seemed to know what he wanted, which would be a first. She wasn’t fighting him, she was playful and passionate, utilizing the mixed glow of the moonlight passing through the gaps of the cage. Leila had an average voice, but he could tell this song was one she knew rather well. He closed his eyes, listening to her voice and the song.

Leila watched the song put the mood to a softer one, a savory one. She had guessed his intention not long ago. He was the anti-hero, yet both the villain and the hero. Damsel in Distress were the kind of movies she watched at home (oh, but her heart went sad for a few moments). It was slow going, but gradually, Leila June was beginning to understand Khan Noonien Singh. He was no mystery to Marla, but to Leila there would always be that mystery..

Leila’s voice cooed the last line, and strode over to the swing, sitting on it facing her captor.  
“I’m at your mercy, Khan Noonien Singh.”  
Khan’s eyes opened, a storm of color and black.  
“Are you mocking me?”  
“No. I’m failing at enticing you.”  
She gave up a willful smirk, starting to swing.

Khan grabbed the chains to stop her movement, and Leila looked up, only able to see the light reflected in his eyes.  
“Everything you do is enticing to me. Marla has stated she wants you back into bed with us. Why refuse? We can give you everything you desire, Leila June.”  
“I don’t like being with 2 people. That’s one. And I don’t want everything I desire. I’d like to work for it.”  
Khan stepped back into the shadows, stripping, slowly. Leila having a sharp inhale as Khan put his things into a neat pile. She hopped off of the swing, going to the other end of the cage. Khan stepped forward and grabbed her chin with one hand, crushing her mouth with his. It was a slow kiss that was bruising her his arms wrapped around her, pulling her cold form to his hot one. He squeezed them close, kissing the corner of her lips, as Leila returned the hug.  
“Khan. What is it that you want from me tonight?”  
“Everything. I want your heart, I want your body..I want it all June.”  
Leila shook, half fear, half cold.  
“My.. my body is yours Khan. H-How do you need me?”  
She felt so small, trapped in a cage of a miracle of science. Khan kissed her again, leaning her back over his left arm, his right hand entangled in her soft brown hair. He bit the side of her mouth as they got to a standing position. Leila shivered, the look in eyes almost evil.  
“How about you give me use of your body, and I’ll direct you accordingly?”  
“K-Khan what if I get hurt-”  
“Trust me, Leila.”  
His large hands took purchase of her hips, bunching up the fabric there.  
“Hop up, Leila June.”  
Leila soon had her legs about his waist, as Khan gently penetrated her.  
“Eyes on mine.”  
Leila’s heart rate soared, staring into the eyes of her captor and destroyer of worlds.  
Leila’s hands were playing in his hair, tugging gently.

Khan took in the vision of her breasts pressed against his, her honeyed skin turning pink the longer she stared into his eyes. Khan took them both to sit on the pink cushion and laid her down, eyes still locked. He would have her on her back to begin with. Leila cooed, hands digging into his shoulders.  
Khan made the pace slow, but vicious. His fingers made quick use of her clit, causing a strain of agony in her voice. And he wanted to hear it again, and again.  
“Fall apart for me.. Leila June..”  
Her mouth was open, trembling for breath between crushing kisses.  
Khan was eager, excited even, to watch as her body became soft in his hands. She came hard, melting into his arms, and trying to keep their gaze uninterrupted. Finally she could no longer hold back, as Leila came hard, and Khan fucked her through it. He knew he was close. Leila’s legs locked around his waist tightly, as she cried out several times, fingernails attempting to penetrate the skin of his shoulders.  
Khan had her on her knees, partially off the bed, mirroring her posture and began to demand more stamina from her body.  
“Fuck!”  
Leila was a slave to his desires.

Khan left bites randomly about her body, very careful not to bite down too hard. Leila’s voice was constant, highs and lows to his affections. She was breathing hard, cumming to his fingertips and size. Oh but she was wet, and for the first time, entirely willing. They tried different positions, even off the swing, she was sometimes clinging to the chains of the swing or of the cage.  
Khan wouldn’t tell her, but he’d already came. He worked them both into a sexual fury, where he came 3 times and her 4.  
“Khan.. Khan please..more!”  
Bruises were appearing on her skin, as Khan tested her endurance. He was even crying out, cumming deep inside of her.  
“Khan.. are.. Are you my Khan?”  
Her body was working up a sweat, and she waxed philosophical during sex. He laughed deeply.  
“That’s.. Only for Marla. I am your liege, your king, Khan.”  
His hips slapped into hers, as Leila tilted her head back, pulling his hair and surrendering to his power, to his will. This was exactly how he’d imagined it would be. Leila eventually stared at the stars, moaning aloud.

Soon, Leila was soft clay in his hands. He shared consuming kisses, learning new erotic spots..  
Khan was a little unsure, as he came for the last time inside of her.  
“I will take you to the shower on the third floor. You will stay with Marla and I tonight. No excuses.”  
Leila closed her mouth, which most certainly had one.  
Khan kicked open the gate, and walked naked up to the top floor. Marla was studying her PADD, when she stood up, and watched him drop her into the shower.  
“I’ll be back Marla. Make sure she takes a shower.”  
“Sure Khan.”  
Marla got up as he left. Leila started the lukewarm water, cleaning herself everywhere.  
“Hey.”  
Marla knocked along the clay, to let her know she was there.  
“Are you sleeping with us or on the Vengeance? Did he give you a choice.”  
“..I’m staying here with the two of you. Its ok, I don’t want to be alone anyway.”  
Marla entered the shower.  
“Do you enjoy him?”  
Leila finished quickly.  
“Yes. I do. This.. was the first time I’ve been so willing.”  
“Leila was has happened to you- what is happening to you?”  
The woman handed the other a black towel.  
“I’m not going to fight anymore, not like I used to. I laid down boundaries and he’s seen fit to honor them Marla. Are you jealous??”  
Marla turned an angry red to match her hair.  
“Yes. I want you but you won’t have us together. Its like I’m losing more than a friend, but a lover.”  
Marla walked over and gripped her arms tightly.  
“M-Marla. This isn’t like you.”  
“I know its not. And I’m not trying to start a fight here.”  
“Polyamorous relationships are hard Marla. I have no problem making out with you, while he cums all over us. Maybe I could grow into it, but its going to take a damn long time if it does. I’m sorry I haven’t visited much. Now that I’m more free, I’ve been exploring the crew and colony. I haven’t given you much attention.”  
Marla broke down crying, falling to her knees. Leila kneeled down, hugging her tightly.  
Khan came up half dressed, throwing some of his clothes onto a pile of laundry.  
“Marla I’m so sorry.”  
“I think I know how you felt when I didn’t visit you.”  
Khan walked over, listening to their speak.  
Leila helped her up to her feet, and they hugged. Marla looked at Khan, who reached for her, and she cringed, walking away. Leila put on her black dress, and there was a heavy silence between Khan and herself.  
“What happened while I was gone?”  
“Marla got jealous. She has every right to be.”  
“Jealous? Of us?”  
“No Khan. I haven’t spent time with her on my own for at least a week. This is all my doing. I’ve been so excited I forgot Marla. I feel.. Ashamed of myself for ditching my friend.”  
Marla walked back over with a cup of tea.  
“I did it to you as well, June. Oh no I filled it too high. Here-”  
Marla sipped the concoction and then handed it over to Leila. Leila drank it all. It left a sweet after taste on her tongue.  
“Marla what tea is this?”  
“I call it my sleepy time tea- developed with the science crew.”  
“I love it. Thankyou.”  
They walked over to the bed, while Khan poured himself real alcohol, staring down the terrance and the clusters of houses below. Yes.. it was coming together. His biggest concern was the children. He took a swig of the sweet alcohol and put it down, walking over to his women, now giggling on top of the bed. His communicator went off, with Khan answering.  
“My Lord, I need to speak with you right away, in private.”  
Khan let Marla and Leila know he was leaving for the ship.

Dr. Soong pointed to several different charts, until he got the one that was Leila’s.  
“Do you see? The lettuce is disturbing her natural hormonal cycle. For some reason, her body can’t decide whether to increase her age, or needs a hysterectomy. We need to put her in a cryotube. The other females are fine, but she is not to eat that stuff for the rest of her life.”  
“What about Marla? Does she have the same problem?”  
Dr. Soong shook his white head.  
“Marla is doing fine. I think there is a genetic problem. The two sets of twins have the same problems as the rest of their kin. My Liege I need her in deep freeze by the end of the week.”  
Khan groaned.  
“She won’t go willingly.”  
“It doesn’t matter if its willingly. This concerns her life my Lord.”

Khan took a walk around the inside of the Vengeance, thinking. There was a vision she’d had before about her going under. Her ESP was not his friend. He’d have to think quickly. He pulled a PADD and scrolled through the weather. There, he saw it was to rain a couple of inches. He had two days during and after to get her into the cryotube. She’d most likely escape then.  
It was another test of ESP and INSTINCT.  
“You verses me again, my Leila June..”


	26. Cryotube Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What caught Lee's attention? ESP verses Instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter (longer one than usual). I would be way more angry about the cryotube thing. /: ESP SUCKS

Leila woke up sweating, having that vision about becoming an ice pop under Khan’s command. She slid out of the shared bed, where she went out to the balcony, admiring the storm clouds building. That’s when she first observed the guard of the terrace switch shifts. She would keep the time in mind. And she did for the next two days.  
First guard was Malik, the next a female by the name of Lee. Leila was concerned on how to get out safely. There had to be a part of the waking morning or a storm- Leila smiled. The storm would work. She’d have to slip by the guards. Malik was easy going but Lee- took her job seriously. There were several different ways to get out. She was pacing, talking to herself when Enrique entered the garden terrace.  
“It won’t work on your own, Leila June.”  
He used no honorific. He knew what she was planning.  
“I can distract Lee long enough for you to get free.”  
“Why are you willing to help me, Enrique?”  
Enrique whispered into her ear.  
“I am the last person who sided with Harluff. I swore my allegiance to him before Khan. I know Khan won’t kill you, and you can’t survive, but it will be the smallest of my revenge. I hated Harluff, but he was occasionally my friend. Do you understand?”  
Leila nodded.

The rain pounded on the Fort Harrison, an inch of mud and more water to come. The adobe buildings were made to stand up to a tornado, so they were safe.  
Leila had a small bag full of food and a mini PADD. She would seek sanctuary at the Zerione High Command.  
Khan was busy using his communicator and sat with a PADD or two, trying to work something out. She snuck out when he wasn’t looking. And then she booked it to the garden terrace. No one would put her in a cryotube. Enrique left a flower on the pathway, that he got Lee’s attention, and she ran. The gate was barely open but slammed open by accident as she ran through the village. Leila could hardly see the rain was so heavy. She made it out of the village as her ears caught Lee giving the alarm out.

Lee was about 5’8 with mix lengthed hair. The blue color of her eyes offset the auburn highlights in her hair, which bounced at her speed step.. She was making her way through the hallways, ignoring everyone until she got Khan’s Quarters..  
“Permission to come in, my Lord.”  
Khan nodded slowly, seeing how full of energy she was.  
“My Lord Khan, I have something to report?”  
He got up and walked over, curious.  
“I opened the gate of the terrace and Miss Leila June ran right past me. We had a search party looking for her but its raining and the tracks are messed up. What would you have us do?”  
Khan pursed his lips together. He used his communicator.  
“Joachim you have the bridge. I’ll be going out for awhile.”  
“My Lord, I can do. Are you wanting accompaniment for the search?”  
He shook his head and went to the garden terrace..  
Lee followed him in.  
“My Lord the fault-”  
He held up a hand for silence.  
“This has nothing to do with your opening the gate. It has to do with her ESP and my plans to put her in the deep freeze. I knew this was going to happen.”  
Lee looked relieved, but still offered to go with him.  
“No. But if I do not come back within a day, send a search team. I’m pretty sure I know where she’s running away to.. But she won’t get far..”  
His voice got dark and deep, the dangerous kind of silent you could cut with a knife.  
“What caught your attention away?”  
“Enrique sir.”  
Khan became angry. He flipped open the communicator.  
“Jaochim. Put Enrique under guard in the brig. He helped June escape.”  
“My Lord- Enrique is with us, he just turned himself in.”  
That was a surprise. Enrique no doubt knew this would all happen.

After running for at least an hour Leila stumbled in the mud, she could see a dark shadow coming from the fortress. She held a light phazer, and prepped weakly. She was running through the mud, sliding eventually she was covered in mud and red clay. The shadow came closer, and Leila stood her ground, firing her phazer at the figure. They hit the ground. Huffing and puffing, Leila went back to find the Water Cave. This time, she’d make it. She cried, knowing it would break Marla’s heart. She really did not want to do that. But here she was, fleeing the cryotube with her name on it.

Leila looked behind her as trees and other tundra were on the horizon, where the cave was. Unfortunately, she would never make it there. Leila went to check the horizon and came face to face with Khan Noonien Singh. She tried to fire on him, but he knocked it out of her hand into the mud. They wrestled until Khan had one hand holding both of her wrists, the other opening his fly.  
She cried out in agony as the grip became tighter.  
“I won’t go into the cryotube! You cannot make me.. Please! I’m not some fuck toy for defrost-”  
She fell apart as Khan entered her, fucking her like to reach the ground beneath her. He groaned, in both admiration and hunger. That she had still crept out was a feat all its own. He wanted more.  
“This has nothing to do with that- Dr. Soong found a problem with the lettuce and your reproductive system. He cannot fix it while you are awake. Its the only way to keep you alive, June.”  
Leila flailed before the words finally settled in her mind. Soon she was clinging to Khan, rolling around in the rain and the muck. They were both covered in red brown clay, struggling in dominance through kiss alone. Khan reached into his pocket, pulling out a hypospray, pushing it to her high neckline, as he came inside of her.  
”Khan.. No..”  
It was a whispered last words. She passed out in his arms, as he took them both on an hour walk back to the Fortress Harrison. Khan had alot to think about. Her ESP showed up whenever it wanted, and things could easily change the futures she saw. It was more of a burden for her.

When they had arrived at the gate, the rain went by in sheets, still cold and coming down. Lee immediately opened the gate for them, and went ahead to open the gates for the shortcut to the Vengeance.  
The hallways went by in a hurry, mud and water behind him, but he didn’t care. Lee had called ahead to Dr. Soong to make sure they were ready. Dr. Soong had the crytobe read to go..  
Khan dismissed Lee, and then stopped.  
“Have you worked in torture before, Lee?”  
She shrugged.  
“Kind of. I get the jist of it. Why?”  
“You are assigned to the brig. Work with Chun Li to drag out why Enrique would do this.”  
A look of savagery alit her face with a smirk.  
“My Lord, I can do. I’ve always wanted to.”  
“Then get going and stop staring.”  
“Sir.”  
Now Lee could get her own dose of revenge.. She was looking forward to it.

“What happened?”  
They had to strip Leila down and wash her up. It took a half an hour.  
“She tried to escape.”  
Dr. Soong checked the bruising. And got very angry.  
“What did you do to her? There are signs of fragmentations in her wrists. I can treat it and it will heal slowly, but Khan, you were too rough with Leila June.”  
Khan walked close to the biobed her naked body laid on. It was never his intention to hurt her.  
“I’m putting her male clothes. Here Cassandra, you work one side, I work the other. Excuse me my Lord.”  
The pair quickly had her changed, and her hair braided. Leila June was lowered into a cryotube, and the sequencing activated. Dr. Soong was still angry, however.  
“Did you tell her you were doing this today?”  
“No. She had a premonition.”  
Dr. Soong looked at him incredulously.  
“You could have just told her the truth, My Lord. I’m.. stepping out of line I apologize.”  
Khan folded his arms.  
“And where will you put her cryotube.?”  
“Her vision had a small room outside of the fortress, but I will not allow that to happen. She can stay in the Captain’s quarters, routinely checked every hour. I know there’s the technology to let me know when it becomes activated. I am assigning Malik and Tarri to it, so work with them.”  
“My Lord I will endeavor to do so.”  
Dr. Soong took a few steps towards Khan before he left.  
“She’ll never be able to have children again Khan. I may have to do the hysterectomy anyway. And I noticed, My Lord, that you had sex with her. The operation will change her some. I am not sure about ESP or any of that but I am sure it will take months, or even years for me to fix the damage caused by that horrid lettuce.”  
Khan lifted an eyebrow.  
“Years?”  
“Yes. I am guessing she ate more of the lettuce than anyone out there. It could be that she had a craving for it whilst pregnant. Something I can't ask her because she's gone under.”  
“Will you need a blood transfusion?”  
Dr Soong nodded as he bustled around the Medbay. Khan tolerated Dr Arik Soong. He was a medical genius. He left to talk with his wife, again about putting Leila June in the deep freeze. Knowing that it could take years, would be hard on Marla.

Dr. Soong defrosted Leila once a month for several years. He ended up doing a few operations, with Khan’s okay. Marla visited Leila when she was up for a day, spending time with her. Khan kept his hands to himself, folding his arms and leaning against the Medbay wall. Dr. Soong eventually explained everything to Leila, as well as deliver bad news.  
“The Augmented children are at 5 years of age now, and their brains are caught up to them. But you, Leila, did you eat alot of the lettuce?”  
Leila was on her side, groggy.  
“I had a craving for it. Why?”  
Khan got up, and stared down the doctor from saying anything further.  
“Nothing its just for research. We’ve done some surgery-”  
Leila closed her eyes, the voices blending into one another. None of it mattered. She’d be put in the cryotube again. She regretted the green purple lettuce with all her heart. Why didn’t her ESP warn her about this?  
“Leila. We’ve got a few more tests to do. We’ll see you next month.”  
Dr. Soong lied.  
He had Leila June for several different surgeries and transfusions that he figured it would be better than waking her up for a few hours and putting her under. Marla was enraged. Khan watched his wife lose some of her spark for life. It was 3 months before the Dr. revived Leila again.  
Leila sat up, the room spinning. It was now 5 years she’d been under the cryotube.  
“Dr. Soong. Please.. Please tell me you fixed the problem.”  
The white haired doctor turned around, with his regular smile.  
“Good news Leila. We need one more transfusion and I’ll be satisfied with your treatment. Suffice to say, you won’t be eating the lettuce ever, and I mean ever again.”  
She loved how they just kept it at lettuce, water cave, the Zerione territories. It wasn’t very imaginative.  
Khan walked in, talking in hush tones with Dr. Soong.  
“Leila, we’re going to give you some time awake first. Marla would love to see you.”  
Leila sat on the edge of the cot, with closed eyes.  
“My Lord, what happened to Enrique?”  
Khan smiled.  
“He had some shock treatments but has recovered. He’s too passive to be a threat after Lee tortured him to her heart’s content.”  
Leila winced, almost falling onto the Medical Bay floors.  
“Where’s Marla?”  
Khan gently escorted her outside. It was about 3 in the afternoon. The garden terrace was full of life, insectoids and colorful flowers and other foliage. Leila stumbled, when Khan caught her, helping her to right herself.  
They reached the master suite, fully decorated by both Khan and Marla. It was both raw and sophisticated. Marla had some of her new paintings up on one wall. One of her favorites was the one with Khan’s symbol surrounded by blood red, a Khan of war.  
Marla stood up, wearing a black dress.  
“Leila..!”  
Leila smiled, wearing pants and a black shirt. She liked this so much more than the dresses Khan kept wanting her in.  
Marla rushed up to Leila, touching her skin, looking into her eyes, and hugging her. Marla looked tired, an even stressed.  
“They had you under for over 5 years. It has felt like moments for you- but years for us. Oh I have to introduce you to Jasmine and Elizabeth, our daughters. They are about 10 years old, and stable.”  
Jasmine and Elizabeth had blonde and brown hair, both had very blue eyes, and very different attitudes. They seemed pleased to meet her, and Leila asked if they remember the teachings when they were little. And they did remember them. Leila felt relaxed to hear that. She missed all the kids. By now they had Augments teaching classes to their children.  
And then they had to leave. Leila wanted to stay longer but Khan had to deliver her back to Dr. Soong.  
“How have you been my Lord?”  
It was quiet between them.  
“The Zeriones started a riot, and overthrew their leader. The new one still honors the trade agreements. At one point we thought we’d go to war.”  
Leila nibbled on her tongue, thinking.  
“No I mean personally how have you been? It must be great to be a father.”  
He grunted, as they entered the Medbay.  
“Transfusion time, Leila, Khan. Lets begin.”

Leila woke up to a dark Medbay, and a Khan sitting across from her, watching her with eagle eyes.  
“It has been so long since I’ve seen you, Leila. Its been a week since the transfusion. Dr. Soong repaired your insides and you did have a hysterectomy. You’ll need a hypospray once a month for hormonal control. How.. are you?”  
The woman snuggled down into the blankets.  
“I’ve missed several years of life due to some stupid vegetation. Maybe I can teach sports to the kids?”  
Khan smiled, turning his head negative.  
“They already play volleyball and tennis. We have makeshift courts. You must have taught them well, for them to remember most of the rules.”  
Leila laughed, eyes sparkling.  
“Sports are important. Helps with development.”  
“Defensive and Offensive classes for each one of them. I particularly proud of Lexxa and Siegfried. They have a sense of honor that’s passing onto the rest of kin around them.”  
It was more than that, though, Khan Noonien Singh thought to himself.  
Lexxa and Siegfried came from the 2 sets of twins Leila had bore. Siegfried had strong blond hair, and Lexxa almost black hair. They got along because they had to. They understood each other’s weaknesses and made a good strong team. Khan watched Leila fall asleep again, deep in thought. He was now training 7 children to be apart of his special team. They were all very good at understanding the basics of combat.  
“Khan..”  
She was talking in her sleep.  
Khan very quietly, wrapped Leila June up and set to the Captain’s Quarters. He had waited too long to watch her sleep alone. He pulled the covers over the both of them, as she instinctively cuddled towards his warmth. He fell asleep, Leila June in his arms.


	27. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan has asked himself over the past 9 or 10 years, if it would be better without Leila among them. He makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made my spin a little. :3 Please leave a comment or kudos if you like my work. (o_<)

Marla watched Leila June struggle for the first month and she was so tired. Khan would occasionally go and sleep with her, and that was all. Marla had the same Khan, but with Leila he was.. Different. Life was a joy. Jasmine and Elizabeth may not be able to match Khan’s wit, but they definitely challenged his authority. This made Khan mad. Marla had to explain they had never seen their father in combat! They only saw him as a caretaker of the people. He was stubborn with them.

Khan held Leila close, when she began to shake, violently.  
He called for Dr. Soong in the middle of the night. The doors slid open and the Doctor put down his medkits, rushing to her side. She was frothing at the mouth.  
“This isn’t supposed to be happening! I stopped this from happening!”  
Khan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
“No it isn’t. Its be well over 9 years of treatment. Fix her, or die.”  
The man coughed and took her pulse, ignoring the threat to his life. The man was dedicated to his profession, and never gave up.  
“I’m going to try giving her hormones.”  
The hypospray helped her to calm down a little bit, but she was still shaking.  
The man scurried into his supplies.  
“There’s only one thing that could work at this point. She gets put back into the cryotube, and I work a serum from your blood, expose her body to some radiation..”  
“No more tests. I gave you all the time you needed, Dr. Soong.”  
Leila woke up, shivering, watching what was transpiring.  
“K-Khan. N-No. D-don’t.”  
“There you are commanding me again, Leila June. Perhaps I should be rid of the both of you.”  
Leila started to shake more violently, before she passed out.

Dr. Arik Soong was beside himself, having her moved back to the Medical Bay. Khan carried her, staring down at her body, sometimes shaking.  
After using what he called “witch doctor tactics”. He explained that it was anxiety from being put under so much. For awhile she’d be on some medicine to help taper it off. A new hypospray, green and yellow, was put into her possession.  
“This is only temporary. I doubt she’ll have these recurring attacks. I am 100% sure this is the problem. Please be calm, my Lord Khan.”

Khan walked down the hallway, ignoring everyone he came across. He couldn’t sleep, but at least he could be in bed with his wife. Wonderful, wonderful Marla. She used to visit June each week, to talk to her. No more cryotube. Khan was surprised, having wandered to the birdcage, covered for years. There was an absence of her. He walked over at the gate that started it all, angry. There was so many great things happening for the colony, for Marla, their children, for him. Would it be better to just have her in a cryotube?  
He could almost touch the memories, of her fear of the cryotube. It wasn’t something he wanted to think on, but he had to. They had established trade routes, and even met new aliens visiting the planet for the Water Cave. Khan found it redundant, so he named it after her- the Leila Water Cavern. To have visitors pay to go in as a tourist spot, was promoting smaller cities for bed and breakfast.  
Marla was teaching everyone manners- how she had the patience he wasn’t sure.   
“Let her sleep, for when she wakes, she will move mountains”, his voice was a smooth rumble. There was none that could compare to Marla. Perhaps Leila was turning into a burden.  
Khan had a headache. No.. no he cared for Leila differently. He was built for the test of many nations, and one woman had his love and that was Marla. He walked away from the gate, nodding at Malik, who nodded back.  
How many times had he come out here, staring at the stars and whispering her name? A bitter taste in mouth that he swallowed whole. He wanted to see Lexxa and Sigfried meet their mother, but when would be the right time for that? It was an old argument. He would let them find out in their own time. Always the same decision.  
A wind blew over Fortress Harrison, causing a lone hair to become loose on and dancing as it passed by. The sound of the whispering plants, dancing to the breeze was calming for most people. His blue green eyes surveyed where the wind touched. Leila was like the night wind.

Marla came out, wearing a shimmering gown. She was breathtaking, and he even told her so.  
“Breathtaking, My Queen. What brings you out tonight?”  
“Something is wrong. Where is Leila?”  
Khan took her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair, sighing.  
“She’s developed anxiety due to the cryotube placement. She’ll gradually get used to being out again.”  
Marla moved and hugged him close.  
“She’s not an Augment like you Khan. You’ve been so patient my love. Please don’t let your anger show.”  
Khan grunted before taking her mouth in his. Slow, soft, steady, sure. He needed more Marla in his life.

Leila woke up, alone in the Medbay. There was a nurse needed button, but right then she wanted the quiet. She couldn’t go back into the cryotube. She was half hoping Khan would be in here, but why would he be? Negative voices filled her psyche, trying to grasp something for truth. Somehow, she’d started to get used to Khan and his wants from her. There needed to be more reason for her to live. No doubt Khan would run that through his superior human mind. She exhaled deeply. No, she was just emotional. No she’d get herself back. The part he stole from her. The part she gave to him. Leila immediately felt her heartbeat jump up, and then the visions showed her the Enterprise, and a Khan in chains. No.. no she wouldn’t let that happen. She groaned, wondering if anyone else felt the same way as she. The quiet of the Medbay was welcomed as she snuggled into the covers to go back to sleep.

Leila woke up to Dr. Soong’s wife, Juliana, taking her vitals from the above screens. She had white hair too.  
“Hello. You are feeling better today?”  
Leila smiled, and stretched.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“That would be lovely.”  
Julianna wandered off for food, when a familiar shadow crossed into the room.  
“Khan.”  
“And how are you feeling today, Leila June..?”  
All lights when red in her head. Something wasn’t right.  
“What have you decided to do with me, Khan Noonien Singh?”  
They locked eyes, a pair made of ice. Leila’s hands gripped the sheets tightly.  
He came quick to the side of the cot, pulling her into a deep-set kiss. Leila responded, hands around his neck. Leila returned the kiss with as much fervor as she had left. Marla had once told her, that Khan made her feel safe.  
“Khan.. you make me feel safe.”  
He groaned and pulled her close, even as Julianna came back, put the food on the opposite cot and immediately moved the curtains to give them some privacy. Everyone left the Medbay.

Leila gasped for air, sure she was alive, now naked under Khan Noonien Singh’s chiseled form.  
“Will you let me live?”  
Khan was on his elbows, in the midst of sex. His teeth nipped at her throat, leaving little red marks.  
God she was a liar if she said she.. Didn’t miss this.. But she was afraid of Marla. Maybe they had gotten used to her not being around-  
“Whatever you have going on in your mind, still it. I don’t throw away what’s mine.”  
Leila opened her legs and clung to his abdomen, feeling the electricity beneath his touch.  
She moaned, open mouthed, hands in his hair.  
“Did you miss this? Did you miss us?”  
Khan bit her lip, coming up as the pace increased.  
“Did you?”  
Leila came, pulling his hair as Khan chuckled darkly.  
“Oh but I think you did Leila June..”  
It was happening again. The game that they played. She wanted to end the cycle.  
“I can’t live like this anymore, Khan.”  
Khan lifted his mouth from behind her ear, leaving hickies on both sides.  
“And what will I do with you? I’ve decided against putting you under the deep freeze. It’s a prison we Augments understand. I won’t get in your way, finding the niche where you belong in. But you are mine, and will go back into the black dress.”  
“Yes.”  
A burden lifted off of her shoulders, and Leila looked more relaxed, giving Khan unusually sweet kisses, longing to taste his mouth. He was like water to her thirst. Khan allowed it, stealing kisses and bites along her neck, until both sides matched.  
“Can I fold my legs to your chest? Can you take me like that?”  
Cold eyes were turning black.

Marla came walking down the hallways, where two guards were in the front of the Medbay.  
“What’s going on?”  
“My Lady. Khan asked that no one enter, or exit.”  
She looked shocked, like a fish out of water.  
“I’m sorry- would that include me?”  
“I’m sorry Lady Marla, he meant everyone, including your highness.”  
She wasn’t sure what was going on, but Khan would let her know later. He would have to. She left, wearing a longer black dress. As she passed down the hallways, Augments said hello. She was accustomed to ‘your highness’ and ‘lady’ honorifics for the past few years. But they had lived without Leila. Marla was divided about the reappearance of Leila June. They had been best friends and close lovers. She missed her, but now that she was here, normal day life would change. Plus.. she was now used to have Khan as King and husband, father to their children. She’d have to put some lines down. Having sex in the cage? Was that something she wanted to battle over? She remembered the cold nights that Khan stood by the structure, staring at the stars saying something she couldn’t hear. What about Leila living with them? The kids weren’t used to it that wouldn’t work. She’d probably need to stay in the Captain’s Quarters..  
Marla sighed. Life was all about change.

In the Medbay, Khan was on his side, casually feeling the woken woman with his right hand. Many of the arguments he had in his head, were similar to Marla’s at that moment.  
“Khan.”  
“What?”  
Leila turned her body to face his, halfway out of the sheets.  
“I don’t think I can stay with your in your quarters now that you have children.”  
He grunted worrying her nipple between fingertips, loving how she gasped.  
She gave a sharp cry and arched her back away from him, crying out until his attention ended.  
“I agree. You can stay in the Captain’s Quarters. I will visit you once a day. As for night time, I need to discuss this with Marla. She is your Queen, too, Leila June. She has acclimated to the position while you’ve been gone for such a long, long time.”  
Leila gasped, hands wrapped around his right, which went to worry the other breast.  
“I.. I’ll do my best to follow your and her lead.. Oh!”  
Khan turned her around and pressed her close to his rock hard body. She was still as soft as he remembered. A few minutes of thought for an Augment were like years to the standard person. Leila was his, and that would not change. But he knew Marla would be calling the shots for a little while, to try his patience.  
“Oh God.. I missed your body Khan.”  
Khan smiled down at her, and at the breasts pushed up against his abdomen.  
Oh yes, he was going to have her again. He smiled, close mouthed, like a wolf with its natural prey.  
Leila put a leg over his waist, as Khan entered her slowly, at a new angle.  
“Did.. did you miss me? Khan?”  
“Enough to savor every minute.”  
He wrapped his fist into her hair and had her arch into him, as he licked up to her ear, breathing down slowly, with Leila June shaking from the cold and from arousal.  
It was an old argument, whether to freeze her, or let her roam free. But he had declared her his, no more freezing. As his want was covered in liquid desire- him pumping into her body, now both hands in fists.  
“You may not have authority above most of us, you are still what I want, and I don’t let go of what I want, Leila June.”  
Leila enjoyed the width of his chest, until his mouth fell upon hers. Her hands gently went on top of his, which was a painful grip. Khan got the hint, using both hands to cradle her jawline. Khan deeply inhaled, seeking to steal her very breath.  
Khan put his forehead on her right shoulder and hit their bodies hard together. He came with a shout, and an angry look on his face. He withdrew from her, washed himself off and then got dressed. Then, Khan left.


	28. Changing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila and Marla have a past of teasing men for fun. Khan's not a person who responds well to tease..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leila tries a threesome again. This chapter was different for me. I'm writing outside of experience. If you like my work, leave me a comment or a kudos! :3

Leila walked anywhere she wanted now, as long as she was with an Augment. Enrique was out of the question, so they decided it was a pull by straw thing. It made her feel uncomfortable. Khan, having her babysitted still. Really though, Khan communicated with her on why the escort needed to be there. One, she’d collapsed a few times and had to use the inhaler at least once a week. Anxiety attacks came and went, becoming less and less of a concern. Dr. Arik Soong had Leila June come in against Khan’s orders to run a few tests on her. So far, things were getting back to normal- for her body and the whole colony.  
Leila was shocked that Marla came to see her once a day or once a week, sometimes once a month, while she was in her icy prison. And, as much as Khan would not admit it, he checked on her too. Enrique was still her friend. They discussed the torture from years ago once, and never again. He swore he’d never make Lee mad again. Enrique described the past 9-10 years, in a way she could understand. She was grateful.

Marla found Leila by the garden cage.  
“Leila. I've missed you.”  
The brunette turned around slowly.  
Marla worse a long black dress, compared to her medium black dress. The window still showed the Khan’s tattoo. She was pretty used to it by now.  
Lela gave Marla a weak smile as they hugged each other tightly. They talked about the children and some of what Marla told her filled in the basics from what Enrique told her. Khan had named the water cave after her. That was a gesture that meant something but she wasn't sure.  
Marla had a surprise for her a day later, with all the Augmented children gathered in the center of the village, which had mosaic tiles scattered around a carved green bush. Some of the children recognize her immediately and carefully approached her.  
“I heard you are playing sports that I taught you?”  
“We would've figured it out without your help.”  
Leila smiled.  
“Absolutely. I don't doubt it. You were ahead of the class Yosuke. But you all are so intelligent I bet there's quite a few things you'll surprise me with?”  
Yosuke muttered under his breath..Her response was not anticipated.  
Leila spent the afternoon talking with each child and encouraging them. Marla joined in and it felt so good to be happy. They were Augmented children so ego would be higher than that of normal children, and she knew and accepted that.  
Leila stood up, cracking her back, as she stared at each adobe house her eyes could take in. They were each unique, some of them imaginative, and others screamed order. Marla took her arm and patted it.  
“It took us awhile to get to this point. We have running water and wells scattered amongst our growing populous. That Harbo Lettuce is only used when a couple can’t get pregnant. Dr. Soong explained the amount was to be trivial, otherwise they would end up like you did- in the cryotube for treatment options.”  
Leila pressed the hypospray to her neck, suddenly starting to freak out, over memories of forced under the ice.  
Marla noticed and immediately stopped talking on that topic.  
“Did you see the wired cage? Did Khan take you to it yet?”  
Leila shook her head, sitting on the edge of a wall.  
“No.. we haven’t discussed much. I think he’s happy to see me, but the last time I saw him he was angry. I don’t know if I’ve done something or not.”  
Marla sat behind her friend and braided her hair back into a basic ponytail.  
“Remember when I used to do every day we lived together? I miss those days.”  
Leila shook her head slowly.  
“We drove each other crazy. I am fine with the Captain’s Quarters. You both have two strong headed teens. I wanted to keep telling you both congratulations, but I’ve been bustled all over Fort Harrison.”  
Marla smiled, pulling a rubberband off of her wrists.  
“I carry these around for the girls. I do elaborate hairstyles and they often come undone with the sports you encouraged going on.”  
The two women laughed together. Then they were discussing dinner arrangements. Khan approached them, wearing a tight black shirt and grey slacks, with a belt.  
“Marla are you guys making clothes for everyone, yet?”  
“Yep but Khan prefers this.”  
They had a hushed conversation until Khan Noonien Singh stood almost between them.  
“Khan, we were just talking about dinner.”  
“The answer is no. Ask in a few more days.”  
Both women were shocked, and Leila was afraid on what that meant.  
“Will you be eating dinner with either of us?”  
Khan smiled.  
“Of course, my Lady. After dinner I’ll spend time with Leila.”  
Marla hugged Leila and looked carefully at Khan with green eyes.  
“Will you be joining me for sleep?”  
Khan put out a hand for her to grasp.  
“I will, but I will be late tonight.”  
Marla and June both felt uncomfortable. Khan was taking the shots now. Their conversation had been like a balm between them. Marla wasn’t excited but understood the changes that would come.  
“See you tomorrow Leila.”  
“Yes. I’m so glad to be free.”  
They giggled darkly communicating something even Khan Noonien Singh would not pick up. It was a lingo for : I’m done with this ship, and plan to enjoy the rest of my evening.  
Marla took Leila’s hands in hers, and gave Leila a kiss, long and sweet. Leila returned the kiss, and wrapped her close.  
“Glad to be wanted.”  
“Always Leila. My friend, my lover.”  
Khan was quietly watching the two, and realizing how comfortable they were becoming in his presence. When in reality, they were teasing Khan. They withdrew from the kiss, lips swollen, turning their heads in Khan’s direction. They pressed up close into each other, holding each other’s waist.  
Khan’s breathing was careful and sure, but the two women stared at him, as he stepped closer.  
“If you tease me any further, I will have both of you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like this..”  
Leila gave Marla a passionate kiss, and surprisingly, Marla complied. They were getting into trouble together, something that used to happen quite a lot. They would head to a bar, and tease until they found it funny. They weren’t really that nice to men. But playing with Khan was like playing with blue fire. It was already burning, and just needed a touch to be set free to burn anything in its path.  
Khan grabbed them at the backs of their neck and escorted them into the garden terrace.  
“Khan?”  
“Khan!”  
Elizabeth and Jasmine were in the large room reading or painting, when their father came in with their mother and Leila.  
“Get out. Go stay with someone else for the evening. Now.”  
They started to argue but Marla spoke up.  
“Obey your father.”  
“Goddamn Khan you’re hurting me..”  
“Good. If you want to play with fire, I will play with you both.”  
The girls took their stuff and quickly left Khan’s Quarters.  
Khan threw them at the king sized bed, bruises on both their necks.  
“Take off your clothes. Now.”  
Leila got up, and Marla did as well. They both slowly took off their clothes, kissing in the midst of disrobing. Both women had reasons to do this, it was a small revenge. Whereas this was an idea that popped into her head, Marla had been thinking of doing this for years. The two women read each other well, as Khan watched them fondle and kiss one another.  
“Trouble, my Lord?”  
Marla giggled as they moved to scissor, one leg under and over. The two of them fingered themselves into separate, highs. Leila got on top of Marla licking a thumb and running it from her throat to her flower. She got close and breathed cold air onto the journey below. Marla was whining, and squeaking, which had Leila laughing as she went down on her. Using one hand, Leila spread her open, and she went to taste Marla fast and quick, causing Marla to cry out.  
Khan stood at the end of the bed, chin down, eyes willing to swallow them whole. He knew what they were doing. Leila was on her back, as Marla was very ginger with her breasts, taking them into hand and a warm soft mouth. A soft moan, not something Khan was used to hearing came from the honeyed form under Marla’s porcelain one.  
“Marla.. Its been so long.”  
“I’ve missed this. I’m more mature and know I what I want after these 9-10 years. What has you open to it now, June?”  
Leila had Marla’s right hand against her cheek, saying somethings neither had said to each other for a long, long time.  
“I’m sorry. I had so much time to think about it Leila.”  
“Shh. We’re cool. I feel like someone hit the reset button on my whole life. Going in and out of consciousness I felt like I was dying. Only a few things mattered in my mind, and one of them? Was you. Definitely you.”  
They kissed tenderly, almost forgetting Khan was even there. They sat up closer to each other, in a long exploration kiss. Then they stopped, both faces flushed pink hands fondling each other.   
Khan’s eyes were on fire, taking off all of his clothing, the two women watching him patiently. When he was naked, he put a knee on the bed between them,  
“My turn. My Queen, and my mistress.”  
Each woman had an arm around his back, pressing their front to his sides. There was something pleasurable about having two women focus on you. Marla had been opened to this for awhile, but for June, what she viewed as almost death, broke her out of feeling sorry for herself.  
Khan cooed, two different hands taking his cock in almost matching pace. Leila was kissing him wherever her lips landed, whilst the two women held hands behind his back.  
“Oh but you are so handsome my Lord.”  
Marla’s luring voice was full of soft suggestive lust. She took him full into her mouth, soft, slow movements. Leila cupped his sack and trace figures on them with her fingertips. By now, Leila was surprised they were so vocal with each other. Leila went behind him, palms rubbing over his chest and abdomen. She nibbed as sharply as she could, leaving marks to heal within a few minutes. At least she got to see them.  
“M-Marla…!”  
Khan came as Marla swallowed all of him, Khan running his hands through her hair. Leila wasn’t sure what to do next, so she got off the bed for a moment, when Khan’s hand yanked her to the middle of the bed.  
“I believe its your turn now, Leila.”  
Leila’s breath was taken as she landed in the midst of their bedding. Marla stalked over like a tigress, but a gentle one. Leila wanted them both, but she felt so confused. She couldn’t concentrate..  
“Leila, you’re safe.”  
“With us.”  
Khan grabbed her hypospray and Leila felt better. They recognized the shaking immediately.  
“Leila, is this too much for you right now?”  
“Kiss me Marla.”  
Marla’s kisses were soft, slightly wet. She did not tend to kiss the whole way with anyone out of preference. Leila reached up and hugged her close friend near to her cold body.  
They began talking, about sex, about what had changed. Khan stoked the fire in the middle of the room, to make it warmer.   
Leila openly lusted after Khan, seeing him bend down and feed the fire. Marla giggled. She made a horrible joke while Leila was staring at Khan, who looked over his shoulder, incredulous. Leila turned bright red, and Marla fell backwards laughing. Is this what a polyamorous relationship could be like? Leila got off the bed, and approached Khan, who looked back at her as he stood. His posture was one ready for anything. Leila’s blue eyes twinkled with the fire behind him.  
“Khan.”  
“Leila..”  
He was sizing her up, unsure of her motive. Leila stepped closer as her eyes kept on the fire. Then she stopped. Her fingers grazed against his six pack abs.  
“How are you so beautiful, My Lord?”  
Marla pressed herself behind Leila, rubbing her shoulders and kissing the sides of her neck.  
“You were built for war, a god of war.”  
She looked up into the moving shadows of his face.  
“How can you be so perfect? You draw people to you like a magnet of charisma. You answer to no man, and those that try your hands are judge and jury.”  
“Have you waited to say these words to me?”  
She broke eye contact, as Marla fondled her breasts and hummed whilst doing it.  
It took alot of courage to look back into his eyes.  
“Just thoughts I’ve waited to voice for a long, long time. Can I- hug you?”  
Khan looked pensive, giving out a rumble that was deep and contemplative.  
“You are trying to find ways to stay safe. Natural for a woman that was put away for some time.”  
Khan took her into his arms, tilted her face up and very tenderly kissed her lips.  
He was the answer, is what she was saying, and he acknowledged that need in her.  
Marla ran a hand over Leila’s back, until she grabbed her hand and led her back to bed.  
“Relax Leila. It’ll be alright.”  
They laid next to each other and consoled one another, until Khan grabbed Marla, and gave a hand to Leila for whatever she wanted. Marla and Khan were soft but close like taffy candy. Leila gently took his hand, and put each finger between her teeth. She sat up, and curled his hand to her wet heat. Khan growled in approval, and Leila moaned as his fingers found her clit. Very carefully he stimulated her, while making love to Marla. Leila came with a shout. The other two chuckled. Khan removed himself from Marla, pulling Leila’s arms until she was on both knees facing Marla, with Khan at her back. Khan only tested her once, before pumping himself in and out of Leila’s body.  
“Are you mewling like a cat in heat, June?”  
Leila tried to fight it, as Marla put her face inbetween her legs, carefully using her tongue to find that pearl of pleasure.  
Leila came again, arching her back and not holding her moan back for anything. She felt free.. Letting herself completely go, something she’d never done in her meager life.  
Marla caught Leila as she fell forwards, looking at her curiously.  
“Khan. Khan she passed out.”  
Khan put a finger to Leila’s nostrils to check if she was still breathing.  
“I think this was a little much for her.”  
Khan kissed Leila’s lips, and moved to be intimate with his wife. They covered Leila with blankets as she slept quietly.


	29. Shadows of War and Shadows of Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila wakes up and panics. Khan responds. Marla.. she watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short //smut// chapter. "..She was his favorite trouble." Porn With Plot, promise. ;)  
> TRIGGER BLOOD WARNING

Leila woke up, gasping, seizing air as if she was drowning. That’s how the dream was- or was it? She couldn’t recall it anymore. Leila turned, Khan in the middle of the bed, and Marla sleeping next to him. Her left hand went over her beating wild heart. Khan laid back, eyes open, groggy but ready for anything.  
“What is it?”  
His voice was deep, inquisitive. Leila immediately went to his side.  
“Khan I need you. I need you to drive the night away.”  
Leila moved closer to him, going for his mouth and Khan allowed it. Khan crawled over her, keeping the kiss, and putting the sheets closer to Marla.  
Leila whimpered, desperate for touch. He had her legs draped along his elbows, as he entered her slowly. But Leila wanted more. Khan pulled back.  
“Patience my beautiful night, my Leila.”  
Khan worked up a medium pace, hands touching her everywhere. His presence like the fire died down in the middle of the room- they were fleeting like embers. Khan kept her mouth busy with his, pulling her sharply onto his cock and pulling up as far as he was able.  
Khan let go of her legs, leaning forward and keeping that kiss alive. Everything in her felt sensitive to touch.  
She spoke against his mouth and Khan spanked her once before picking her up and laying them down by the fire pit on top of a Boxen rug. He broke the kiss and stoked the fire, turning to a very willing and needy woman. His lips were back with hers as he slowly made love to her. Lela gripped and soothed her hands down his back, his front, wherever they could land.  
Again she spoke against his mouth. She told him she was afraid of losing him, of losing Marla. His kiss became more aggressive, his fingers pinching her skin randomly. Breathing in unsteady, Leila clung to him, licking her way into his mouth. He had his own taste, and she needed it right now. His abs were rippling, his hair drooping over his face, smirking as he consumed her mouth again.  
Leila’s arms wrapped around Khan’s neck, as a hand went over her mouth, suppressing moans and those high pitched highs he loved so much. Her small breasts bounced slowly with his advances, her eyes were full of tears as she gave herself to him. Tilting her head back, her legs smoothed against his.  
She liked the way his body moved against hers. His warmth against her cold, she thought brokenly. She licked his hand as Khan kissed along her neck, returning to whisper aggressive statements into her ears. She raked her fingernails in his hair, against his scalp. He growled, and then it was back to the familiar sex they enjoyed. His hips slapped against hers, hands at her love handles, holding her steady to receive his hard want. She arched her back up to meet his front, but Khan flipped them over. He kept her steady as she lay on his front, pulsing in and out of her wet desire.  
Marla woke up, and silently sat up, watching her lovers lost in their own dance. Khan was getting more and more aggressive, turning them over. Leila tried to smother her cries of passion into his neck and shoulder. The fire crackled, as Leila came, pulling his hair and arching her front towards him, sweetly letting go. Marla had never seen Leila do that, except with Khan, making that twice total. She was witnessing something she guessed was private, so she snuggled into her blankets and carefully watched them. Leila’s feet where crossing at his waist, and a breathy moan escaped her lips, shaking her body.  
“Khan..”  
Khan growled and bit her right shoulder, sucking on the bites from the now pooling blood wound.  
The Augmented King pulled back, blood spread all over his mouth.  
“What do you need?”  
Khan sat them both up, as her hands were on his shoulders, ignoring the blood dripping from her right shoulder. She carefully rode him, kissing his lips, holding his jaw in both hands. She kept them at a steady pace, until Khan stood up and took them over to a wall, thrusting sharply into her body. Leila whimpered against his mouth.  
“What do you need?!”  
“Khan.. Khan I need only you.. Please.”  
His teeth sunk into the left shoulder, causing bleeding there as well.  
Leila gasped, scratching down his neck, but every ounce of her power left only pink marks that healed within minutes.  
Khan took both of her hands in one of his, put them above her head, blood dripping off of her body and off of her breasts.  
“You are a vision of battle.”  
She moaned, tugging at the constraints. Her heart hurt, like she couldn’t get enough of him.  
“Fuck me… Khan.”  
He chuckled, pushing them closer to the wall, as his freehand gripped her chin and patiently drove her into a fury, alternating his thrusts, whispering things to her.  
Leila came, hands free at his shoulders. Taking the blood stained palms of her hands, she smeared it on herself, a groan shaking her body.  
“Do not pass out on me this time, Leila June.”  
She took her hands, cradling his jaw with blood.  
“F-fuck me. Please my Lord.”  
Khan growled and pumped into her body, the sound of wet surfaces smack together. He no longer cared if they were loud. He came with a shout, burying his face to her breasts, steady breathing. Leila was panting for air, and the bites stung. They were both watching the blood drip from her shoulders, to drip off of her nipples to Khan and to the floor.  
“What now, my Lord?”  
Khan groaned deep in his throat, letting her slide to the floor, and turning to where Marla was.  
She was sitting up, face red, from embarrassment.  
“Did you enjoy the show, my Queen?”  
“Marla? Did you seriously just watch us?”  
Marla laughed, and then giggled.  
“You were both pretty loud. And I got a good view in the different type of sex Khan has with me, and with you. But you both should take a shower.”  
Khan took a thumb to Leila’s nipple, swiped it in blood and licked it off thoughtfully.  
He groaned, sweeping Leila off of her feet and heading to the shower. Marla watched the light flicker silhouettes against the walls, the light dancing about their retreating figures. Leila was bruised, and Khan was smeared with her blood. Was that something that Khan needed? Savagery and sex? But she could never give that to him, or give to Leila, who obviously just surrendered to Khan and in passion. It was incredibly hot to watch. In the past 48 hours she had seen a side of Leila she’d never thought she’d see- surrender, and bliss with a man.  
The water was turned on, and there was an immediate cry of pain, which faded into more whimpering, and the sound of Khan’s name. Marla could only imagine what those bites felt like, and she didn’t like that at all. She snuggled into the sheets, her eyes at the fold, open, glaring at the fire. She wasn’t sure how to explain this to their children. Its quite possible they could hate Leila, or not care at all.  
Khan carried her, looking into her soul, which made her feel even more vulnerable and naked. He sat her at the edge of the bed, and handed her Antisept and Invisible Bandaid spray, from their medkit supplies. Khan laid in the middle of the bed, both arms around both women. He was smug, satisfied. It was finally happening. Leila was surrendering to his power. Knowing that only one man- an Augmented one- could bring her to the heights of existence.. That in all senses, like Marla had- Leila made a new sense of direction possible. It wasn’t deemed important but it was there, and she was his favorite trouble.  
“Khan..”  
Leila was already dreaming, hand fisted over Khan’s body. He pulled both women closer to him, feeling their soft bodies in comparison to his hard physique. Every day would remind them, every kiss, every child, this part of the Universe was his. Other species were just apart of the land not yet introduced.  
“Khan. What’s on your mind?”  
Ever present, Marla.  
“This planet has yet to be fully explored, though we have great maps upground and underground.”  
She snuggled closer.  
“There’s so much to be done.”  
Khan yawned, and stretched. He was still tired.  
“Mmm..”  
Marla was already falling asleep. Oh she was beautiful when no worries were on her shoulders.  
Leila was hard crashed out. The 2nd time she surrendered herself to him. She was a fighter who needed to learn how to lose. But he would have her bow the knee to him alone. He must be more important than sweet, gentle Marla. Out of all the goals he had, his favorite involved his women and power play. It boosted and stroked his already large ego.  
The fire dimmed down, and the three slept. And the nightmares of being put under cryotube ended. Peace fell in a warm world of war and erotica. 

The world.. She slept.


	30. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila is a torrent of emotions. Khan has a secret. Dr. Soong has a secret. Life gets very much so better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this chapter. Its a few pages long. Currently having writer's block. To whomever subscribed, you are my hero. <3

Leila walked through fields of white wheat, and the wind was blowing seeds gently around her. The sun was warm, the air cool. The sky had never been this pretty, she thought to herself. Amidst the center of the field, came a body covered in fresh blood. He turned to look at her, until his whole body faced Leila. It was Khan. But every step she took, bruises would appear, and her fingernails dripped blood.

Leila woke up, silently staring at the ceiling. Both sides on the bed were empty.  
“Leila, are you awake?”  
Marla’s voice was welcome. She sat up and hissed at those bites Khan keep leaving. Although for blood play, she did find it.. Erotic. She shivered, her breasts were swollen from the kisses in the shower last night. They were very, very sore.  
“Here’s some breakfast.”  
Leila snapped out of it and smiled at Marla.  
“Is this from the gardens and Boxen?”  
“Mhm. We have a form of chicken too. They just figured Chicken would be all that mattered.”  
“Can’t they be more creative?”  
“It has taken time for them to enjoy life at all. They were built for war, and now they are learning faster than humans their age, but even the children are struggling with sense of purpose. Leila. Khan is considering going to war with the Zeriones. I believe he is getting restless.”  
Leila ate until she felt full, putting it on a table by the bed.  
“Does he always make you bleed Leila?”  
The woman did not answer, instead, she looked toward the balcony, while putting on the longer medium black dress. Marla was asking her more questions but she did not answer. She walked over to the balcony’s edge, marveling at some of the details of the ledge. Below, it was green, and red, and purple. All colors could be seen from this height. Was Khan a romantic? He seemed to be with Marla. Marla’s hand touched her arm and she tensed.  
“Leila. I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes.”  
She said nothing, tears falling from her eyes, face emotionless. Marla removed her arm, as Leila leaned at the railing. Light rain was beginning to fall, and Marla went back in, curiously watching Leila as the sky spoke thunder. She was very stoic, even as the drops of rain became more. She didn’t stay that long, but enough to be damp. She turned and headed back to the bed, rubbing her face and eyes. Absentmindedly making the bed. Marla said nothing, and just watched as her friend sat on the edge of the bed, stare at the outside world.  
“I’d like to go back to the Captain’s Quarters, please.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
Elizabeth and Jasmine walked into the front room, making mental notes of their mother and Khan’s mistress.  
“Would you like to meet Leila?”  
Marla went over and helped Leila up, her face very somber.  
“I’m sorry I’m not in a more social mood. I met them when they were very little. I don’t know if they’ll remember me.”  
Her voice was bereft of emotion. Like she was giving up on something.  
“Yeah, I remember you. You taught us alot. We were much smarter than you, but you taught us to view each other as equals.” Elizabeth’s voice was edged with poison.  
“I liked the time you spent on ethics and movies. I’m a movie buff now from certain Earth ages. Thanks for that.” Jasmine’s voice was voiced with kindness.  
Leila didn’t care. All of her emotions were replaced with apathy.  
“Goodbye, Jasmine and Elizabeth.”  
“Come Leila, lets get you to the Vengeance.”  
She took her hand and they walked the short distance to the Vengeance. Once she was in, Leila immediately went to the Captain’s quarters. Marla got the hint that she wanted to be left alone.  
As soon as the doors shut, and she sat on the black satin sheets, she let go. She cried, sobbing out loud. She didn’t belong. She gasped for air, bringing up fisted hands up to her eyes as she cried. She’d never felt so disconnected in her life. The years had changed Marla into an independent woman, with two children. Khan made it apparent what her role was. She was just another land to be conquered. And she’d given herself to him, GIVEN, more than twice by letting him deep into her. She wanted him. She wanted him all the time. Marla seemed to work out whatever relationship problems from years ago, but Leila was still stuck in their ‘past’.  
She missed her family and the Nightingale Ranch. She missed the Enterprise. She missed out on the new beginnings and changes the past 9-10 years had enveloped everyone in it. She would always be the Outsider. Khan had done this to her. No, she had done this to herself. Again she cried, recalling the Winter Gala. If she had just danced with him, maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. It felt like someone was choking her throat as she sobbed. She couldn’t make everything better. The dream about Khan being covered in blood, and bruises covering her skin as she approached him, was a very big turn off from sex. The closer she became to Khan, the more pain she had to endure. Her fingers traced the tattoo of his name on her side. Feeling exhausted, Leila went to sleep in her dress, cuddling the sheet close.  
Leila woke up, to the sound of the doors sliding open. Khan walked in, and she turned her head away from him.  
“No.”  
He grunted, walking over to the bed and jerked her onto her feet. Her eyes were swollen and red.  
“I must look pathetic to you.”  
She started to cry tears, just flowing down her cheeks. Khan circled around her, like a vulture sizing up its prey- before tearing into it.  
She knew what he was doing. The young woman went to say something, but thought better of it. Her eyes closed, willing him to be done assessing her. She’d never be what he wanted.  
“Why are you upset?”  
Leila sat back down on the bed, and opened her eyes, peering at him through her eyelashes.  
“Khan I do not belong here. The closer I get to your Highness, the more bruises I acquire. You are a god of war. I’m just a throw away seer.”  
Khan was listening, staring down at her, and the rivulets down her face.  
“I have nothing left to give you. Have I not giving you everything? You tout me as a trophy, fuck me till I remember every touch you spend on my skin, deep inside of me. My heart is confused.”  
“Enough. You need to find things to do.”  
“I don’t want to find things to do!”  
She got up and walked away from him.  
“All I’m learning is how great your new home is. I am a pet of Khan Noonien Singh. I’ve done research on your Highness, but its what was left of the Eugenics War. Khan you don’t fucking need me! Fucking kill me.”  
Khan strolled over, yanked her to him, and as she looked up, he kissed her deeply.  
“There are only a handful of reasons I would end your life, and I want you to live, Leila June. What do you need?”  
Was he trying to be compassionate? Or treating her like she was fragile and about to break?  
No, no. She was already broken. Everything made her cry, even as her emotions swirled down the drain of her inner chaos, here she was kissing Khan Noonien Singh. She tested to see if she could get free, and she was tightened closer to him. Every love was a scar- waiting to be moved on. His lips were soft, pressure sure of himself, surrounding her with his strength. Did he know what she needed before she did? Regardless of the danger, and the warning present, Leila struggled to get away from him, to which he pushed her onto the bed, standing and watching her.  
“You are feeling sorry for yourself.”  
Leila’s mouth was full of sad venom, to which she decided to swallow and let go. Fighting Khan would not get her anywhere.  
“My goal is to feel nothing, my Lord. Surely I am a worthless investment. I didn’t give you any children.”  
Khan went deadly silent. Leila was surveying his every move too.  
“You were pregnant, with two sets of twins, equal boy and girl ratio. Would you like to meet them?”  
Leila was shocked.  
“B-But they didn’t find anything.”  
“They are healthy, Leila, and are my children. What I say comes first.”  
Oh but she got angry, standing up and slapped him. It didn’t phase him at all.  
“I.. I … I don’t understand. All this time I had children and you.. You.. didn’t let me know?? Time wasted in that damn cryotube. Now I’m a failing mother. Just great.”  
The silence was heavy. Leila wheezed for air.  
“I’m sorry. Its nobody’s fault but that lettuce that ruined me. And you being a father, you would demand top respect. Tell me, what are their names?”  
Khan breathed out a lengthy exhale.  
“Lexxa, Sigfried, Rose, and Alexander.”  
“Do they know.. That I’m their mother?”  
“I had a couple adopt them, they are doing well.”  
Khan grunted.  
“Siegfried has shown signs of ESP. Lexxa is very good at reading other people’s combat moves. Rose and Alexander are involved in the garden terrace, they are average Augmentation.”  
“Oh Khan. What am I to do now that I know? Are they old enough to know? Will they ever?”  
“They know they were adopted. I don’t feel they are of age yet, to learn who their real mom is.”  
Khan grabbed her upper arms and held her away as she flailed, making sounds like she was a demon unfurled.  
“Its because I’m just your fucking mistress.”  
“Stop, right now, Leila.”  
She broke down crying. Khan let her go. Her head was spinning.  
“We.. we have children?”  
She was unbelievably happy. She turned towards Khan.  
“Khan they are Augmented like the others?”  
Khan took a few steps forward, sliding the back of his hand on her face.  
“They are half Augmented, but are good enough to keep up with their schoolmates. Lexxa and Siegfried are at the top of their combat class. Rose and Alexander are more quiet than the others. For whatever reason, our children got into pairs of their own. There is no romance. Its been told to them that some of them have siblings, and it will be announced when they are deemed ready.”  
“Khan we have children! I’m so excited.”  
Khan stepped forward and kissed her lips lightly.  
“You have my permission to teach the kids more sports. You must keep this a secret June. If you tell them before they are ready, they will be emotionless or overly emotional. They are at a critical point of development.”  
Leila wrapped her arms around Khan, who lifted an eyebrow. Now her emotions had changed. He had, just given her another reason to live, he surmised.. He pulled her off of him, evaluating her responses.  
“Do I not give you what you need? Leila.”  
Leila put her hands behind her back, feeling childish.  
“Spend time with Marla. She’s learned alot about us since you’ve been in the deep freeze.”  
Leila bit her lip, in thought.  
“You tell me I hardly have weight in the decisions of the colony, that I must be ready for you when you call, and now that I have children I cannot touch.”  
Khan’s blue green eyes stared back into his own.  
“You.. I must trust you. You are superior to my own intellect. And I must thankyou for keeping me alive, and our children.. Oh how I want to see them.”  
Khan grunted.  
“I will take you to see them during volleyball practice or their game. It will take time.”  
Khan took her chin harshly in hand, and tilted it backwards. Leila stayed very still, unsure of what the Augmented King wanted of her.  
She breathed very carefully, before lips kissed her left neck. Still, she made no move.  
He growled into her ear.  
“Leila.. Submit to me as your master. I’ll be good to you, I promise.”  
Leila shivered, his tongue circling about the healing bites.  
“What.. what does that entail?”  
“Oh a few things, rules, obedience, sex. Most of what we do now..”  
“K-Khan I don’t like the idea.”  
He bit her ear lobe, breathing in the scent of her hair.  
“Take off your clothes, now.”  
Leila stepped back and did so, standing in panties and bra.  
“Computer, play ‘Go Slow’ by Julie London. Raise the volume, there.”  
Khan grinned, almost warm, as he told her to put on the amethyst gown without underthings.  
Leila took them off slowly, and slid into the iridescent gown with amethyst embroidery.  
“Dance with me, Leila June. My mistress, and mother of our children.”  
He watlzed them around the room, teaching her how to move with him.  
“Computer, put song on replay.”  
“Understood.”  
Khan smirked to himself, as he found another place of surrender. He twirled her around, arched her over his arm, and nibbled on her ears. The tension and heavy atmosphere was fast dissolving.  
“I will take care of you..Leila.”  
Some of what they were doing he’d planned years ago. Khan stopped the dance and pulled out a dark bottle of wine.  
“Is that real?”  
Khan poured both goblets.  
“Yes. Vintage 4 years ago.”  
Leila started laughing as the way he put it, and they were both smiling as they drank the alcohol together.  
“Feeling better, are we?”  
Leila’s eyes were alive, sparkling with the rest of her attire. He wanted to stay, but had to go.  
“I will sleep with you tonight. Stay in the lingerie.”  
Leila looked up at the ceiling, turning pink.  
“I suppose I’ll be here until then.”  
“Correct assumption. I’ll see you later, my mistress.”  
He kissed both of her hands, her eyelids, and her mouth gently.  
“Things will get better.”  
“Mm it already has.”  
She was warmly contemplative.  
“I’ll do as you command, my liege.”  
He smiled, ran his hands through her hair and gave her a deep tongued kiss. It became more aggressive, to the point he was inching up her gown and looking straight into her. Leila turned a bright red.  
“You have quite a few bruises. Use your Antisept.”  
“Sir.”  
Khan stood up, looking over at his mistress, and he groaned sadly.  
The doors opened and Khan left. She felt life back into her. That must be the reason she sensed something strange in the Medbay, because her children were in there. Albeit they were at the supposed age of 15 if she was correct. She could only hope they had good foster parents.  
Leila turned off the music.  
She got up and called for Dr. Soong to come up.  
The doors slid open and in walked the doctor.  
“Hello Leila! That’s.. Quite some lingerie you are wearing.”  
“Khan’s command.”  
“Yes he would do that wouldn’t he.”  
Dr. Soong ran a few tests on her.  
“I know about the children Dr. Soong. All four of them.”  
Dr. Soong winked.  
“Do you remember when I was asking ethic questions and morality? I input them as memories from their real mother. They know they are adopted, but something is keeping them from knowing their mother. I did this without permission, and it could get me killed Leila, so say nothing about what I’ve told you.”  
He smiled somberly.  
“I was unsure if he would ever let you know about the kids.”  
“But I am so excited.”  
“Contain that excitement. They can’t come before the relationship you have with Khan. He is a very, very jealous man. Your health is phenomenal. I can see you are using the Antisept. You’ll always have bruises with Khan Noonien Singh. Our colony needs more past times, so teaching sports was something Khan discussed with me earlier this morning. You have children who adore you for the small classes you provided. Of course, those were years ago, so most of that faded. They will also be getting used to be around you too. There’s so much to do, Leila. I wish you good strength. I’ll be taking care of your diet to help make you strong again. Be sure to exercise.”  
Leila listened to Dr. Arik Soong and then hugged him goodbye. She was more than surprised at his friendship with her. Not only that, but it made her feel important. A human has needs. She dwelt with thoughts of Maslow’s hierarchy of needs. Perhaps she was also emotional because she was not taking care of herself. The colony was pretty knit together, and in order to blend in, Leila understood what Khan meant as him being her master. She’d been nursing the kill of her spirit. This was something no one else could fix. Oh but she wanted Khan right then, as she walked over to the windows looking out over the horizon. She was deep breathing in and out, feeling like she had been crying for hours. She felt happy, and somber at reality. What she needed was to make more friends or acquaintances and find things that make her happy again. She was judging herself way too harshly.


	31. Playful Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave Khan's daughter Swelt Lettuce. Siegfried confronts his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would you live for me?"  
> O_o oh hey there, /tosses smut confetti/, hopefully you like it! <3

Leila walked by Khan’s side, in her lingerie, twilight, sun going down. She wore bangles made from the minerals they had harvested from the Moon Frieda. They jangled with every movement she made. Khan stopped, and breathed in the delicate scent of one of the rose-like plants. Leila sneezed, and Khan scoffed.  
“What?”  
He stared at her, wearing the usual black and grey combo.  
“I wish to have you like this the majority of the time.”  
Leila nodded, petting a giant leaf for the sensation. She smiled. Her brown hair was almost at her waist. It had been a whole year since she had seen her children from a distance. Her heart swelled with pride. She wasn’t sure why she was happy they had children, but it made her feel important, like she was doing good for the colony.  
“Leila.”  
Khan grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
“Would you live for me?”  
His voice was deep baritone, and sent shivers up and down her spine. She gave a breathy reply.  
“Yes. I would live for you, and for my children. Marla is in there too.”  
Khan gave her a paused kiss on the lips, hand leaving her face as he turned towards the sound of movement their way.  
“Go to the cage. I’ll be with you shortly.”  
Leila left and sat down the pink cushion, patiently waiting for her lover to come.  
Khan came a few minutes later, all but slamming the gate. He was furious. Leila tucked hair behind her ears, awaiting his rant.  
“Elizabeth ate the Swelt Lettuce.”  
“The same stuff that damaged me?”  
“Yes. She decided to be rebellious and ate some, and now she is very sick to her stomach. She’s in the Medbay.”  
He bent down and took Leila into his arms.  
“I had wanted to spend twilight with you, staring at the stars you love so much. I have to go on the Vengeance and speak with Marla, Elizabeth and Dr. Soong. Stupid girl.”  
“Khan, all teens test their boundaries.”  
“We, as Augments, are programmed to get rid other’s boundaries.”  
He had a thoughtful groan as he put his hand on both sides of her face.  
“They put chips into our heads, so they could control us. We, removed them ourselves before I crushed the skulls of the heads of the programs that taught us combat. They taught us so many things, how to take over governments..”  
“Khan?”  
Khan stopped looking out into space and into her starry eyes.  
“I'll not be back tonight.”  
“Khan. Kiss me hard before you go? Maybe? Please.”  
He lifted her by the waist, and gave her a deep kiss. Both of their eyes were closed, Leila wore perfume that smelled of lilies, Khan that burnt pine scent so subtle.  
He put her down, crushed her close to his chest.  
“Its okay Khan. Having children is complicated.”  
Khan snorted.  
“Elizabeth has tried my patience since she could walk. We are not close. This is the last straw. She is going to be put in the brig to think about what it is she did to herself, and to others. Change into your black dress, and head back to the Vengeance. I’ll stop by tomorrow.”  
Leila walked over as he was stepping out of the cage.  
He looked her over, and groaned.  
“You have no idea what you do to me.” He groaned darkly.  
“Goodnight Khan.”  
He stormed off.  
Leila happily changed outfits. She was warmer in the short black dress. Her medium length was at the Captain’s Quarters. The door whined as she stepped out, looking at the universe up above her. It was beautiful. For a second, she saw romance from Khan Noonien Singh.  
Bundling up the shimmering fabric, she replaced them in the compartment below the pink cushion, along with jewelry.  
As Leila walked about, she stopped by the fountain in the middle of the garden terrace.  
The sound was comforting. Suddenly the foliage made rustling noises, and she was on high alert. She began to move away from the water and made her way over to the Vengeance walkway.  
“Leila?”  
She looked back and almost screeched.  
Siegfried, with his short blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. You could tell he had the same high cheekbones as his father. He was muscular, and wore a white shirt with gray pants.  
“How can I help you Siegfried.”  
He took a step forwards, completely serious.  
“You are my mother, right?”  
Leila wanted to run.  
“Even if I was, there is no simple answer. I’m sorry to give you such a blase answer. That is something you’ll have to ask your father.”  
She had programmed herself to say certain things in case something like this happened.  
Siegfried clenched and unclenched his fists.  
“I know you have to be my mother. I’ve investigated and I’m very thorough. Rose and Alexander said they already knew that, that their parents told them years ago. Why is it that Father would hide you from us?”  
His face turned red.  
“He puts you into dresses that show case his lust and his mark on your side everyone is forced to see. Lexxa doesn’t care. She figures Father will tell us when we are ready. Well I am ready. And I say you are my mother. I plan to tell Father tomorrow.”  
Leila’s heart broke.  
“Siegfried, don’t be hard on your father. And don’t break your mother’s heart. You have a family. If I turned out to be your mother, would you be okay with us?”  
He was happy to hear her reply, on the verge of vague. He walked over, and drew her into a hug.  
“I know that I am right. Rest Mother.”  
“Don’t get into a fight with your father over whether I am or am not your mother. Let me go. Have a good night, son of Khan.”  
She moved quickly away, leaving a somber Siegfried. His father had to come first, and she understood that about him. Poor Siegfried. How she wanted to answer positively, but she left him with more questions! She sighed. There was no way to bring it up with Khan as he was dealing with parenting issues. There was no way she envied anyone having to deal with the Swelt Lettuce. It almost killed her from the outside in. Then there is the question of: where on Zerione did she get a hold of it?? Was this a cry of attention to her father? Was she testing him? 

The doors to the Vengeance opened and shut behind her, as she quickly changed out of the short dress into a button up white shirt that stopped a little below her bum. She thought she looked cute. This was the kind of things they did in the movies right? She giggled. Then, she got somber over her son. How she wanted to comfort him. Her heart literally hurt. It was like eating a grapefruit without any honey. It left a strange taste in her mouth.  
Leila silenced her mind with a swig from the wine bottle. When she realized what she was doing, she ran over to the bed and bounced on it front-wise. She wanted to tell him! He was so hurt!  
All she wanted to do was drown in alcohol, her usual go to stress reliever. But Khan put that bottle there just to test her limits. She decided to watch an old 1937 film called Metropolis. Before long, she was sound asleep, and the computer shut down the movie and it was quiet. 

Leila sat up, sweating into the sheets. She was alone, with another nightmare. She dreamt the Enterprise lead Khan off in chains, and the whole colony watched him go, and they did nothing. Marla was there, but she was in a wheelchair, and they were taking her on the Enterprise.

So many.. Dreams lately. They were all symbolic like mad. She even saw Scotty in one- they were out drinking and having fun. Visions of the past? That was new.  
Leila got up and stretched, yawning deeply. It was about time to do her exercise and Jazz routine, so she headed to the shower. Everytime she practiced in the room Khan would be there. She guess it had to do with power, domination, and control. He wanted that kind of focus on himself, she surmised.  
30 minutes later and she took a very quick shower. She just had this feeling..  
As Leila blow dried her hair, the doors slipped open, and a very evaluating Khan swept over her and the room, as if trying to find something.  
She focused solely on getting her hair dry, and ignored his presence until she was done.  
“How’d things go?”  
Khan took her into is arms, and focused on giving her a hickey behind her right ear.  
“Elizabeth is stable, but her body reacted violently to it. Dr. Soong is handling it.”  
“Mmm. Then I am glad she’s ok. How do you feel about it Khan?”  
Khan walked away from her, deep in thought.  
“She got the Swelt Lettuce from someone. She won’t say who. She’s in the Brig during her treatment. I don’t wish to see her face.”  
Leila was in shock.  
“Khan are you feeling you’d hurt her?”  
“...I can’t use torture how I normally do. Marla would be driven to ire if I was..”  
The quiet in the room was heavy, as Khan slowly paced about the room.  
Leila looked for her medium dress, in one of the drawers built into the wall. She took off her towel and went to put it in the laundry pile. She was completely naked.  
She quickly turned around, Khan immediately behind her.  
“Give me a moment and I can-”  
“I want you naked.”  
“But Khan.. right now?”  
Wasn’t he just in deep thought? How fast does the Augmented mind work. Leila’s mind raced.  
“S-Siegfried confronted me in the garden last night, Khan.”  
He was not expecting that response, and lowered his hands into fists at his side.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I simply told him he needs to talk with you. That I could be or was not. He says he’s going to confront you about it today. Did you know that Rose and Alexander already knew? Their foster parents told them.”  
“What.”  
“He said he surmised I was his mother, and that he is angry with you.”  
Khan pulled her close, kissing her with a steady aggression.  
“Hands on the edge of the bed. Yes. I suggest you spread your legs.”  
Leila obeyed, giving a cry of surprise as Khan’s powerful tongue dipped into her essence, focusing on her clitoris.  
“Oh! Khan what- Khan..”  
He did not let his exploration of her blossom lasted 15 minutes. By that time, Leila pulled away, crying out in pleasure, as he flicked at her clit.  
“K-Khan. I’m trying to have a conversation with- Mmf!”  
Khan’s hands opened her, as his hard want entered her wet heat. Khan decided to leave one of his hands to capture her mouth, covering it below her nose.  
She was mumbling something, but Khan focused on his own pleasure, hitting her fast and withdrawing slow. Those familiar moans had him grip her mouth tightly, and go faster. Her thighs were thick and sticky. The sounds of sex filled the room.  
He’d foregone having sex with Marla the night prior, as they had an argument over Elizabeth. Khan groaned, cumming deep inside of her. The moment he let go of her mouth, she was begging for more. He smiled cunningly.  
“I have other things to do.”  
Leila got up, and made her way to the shower. She turned on the hot water and started rinsing off herself, accidentally grazing her clit during cleaning. She cried out, and fell to her knees. She shampooed her hair and sat in the water, letting it cascade over her.  
Suddenly she was lifted up, legs on either side of his shoulders, and Khan eating her out in a rush. She came hard, a string of nonsensical sounds from her throat. Her back was against the shower room wall.  
Her hands were in his hair, scratching his scalp. He let her down, and went to take a shower himself, since he was there. Leila sat by the door to the shower, watching his muscles ripple as he washed his hair and body. She got up and walked over, carefully.  
“Khan.. what is on your mind?”  
He stepped out of the water, grabbing her close- his sculpted chest to her soft body.  
“If Siegfried confronts me I will tell him the truth. If he sasses me, he’ll go to the brig for a few days. And to think he figured this out on his own.”  
“But he is your son, Khan. Of course he’d be intelligent.”  
Leila’s voice cooed, as Khan gave her a slow kiss.  
“What about Lexxa?”  
Leila pulled away and told him Lexxa figured she’d know when he wanted them to.  
Lexxa was his favorite. He smiled.  
“I’m going to call on Siegfried.”  
Leila looked shocked. It was reasonable, without wrath. But it made her nervous, as there had to be more to this chit chat than he was alluding to.  
Khan moved to get his clothes on, when Leila put a hand over his heart for a moment. She looked into his eyes, knowing she was dangerously invading his space.  
“What has you so brazen? My concubine.”  
“Please be gentle with Siegfried.”  
Her hands were smoothing over his pecks, abdomen, and the trail of black hair down to his manhood.  
An evil grin settled on his face.  
“Need something, Leila June?”  
She pressed her soft, cold body close to his, hands smoothing over his back.  
“How are you so enticing? How can I desire you and your touch so much Khan?”  
He growled, squeezing her bum hard.  
“Do you need more?”  
She squished her body tightly against his.  
“Always.”  
He chuckled darkly.  
“Go put on the medium dress. I’ll call Siefried now.”  
“My Lord, you aren’t dressed!”  
Khan gripped her chin and looked into her soul.  
“I thought you wanted to see more of my superior body..”  
“Khan-”  
He chuckled, dawning fresh clothes for the day. He ruffled Leila’s hair, which made her irritated.  
“Can’t i just admire you for a few moments?”  
Her heartbeat was up. Khan shook his head, shrugging on his clothing.  
“Another time perhaps.”  
Leila went and made the bed, keeping an eye on Khan. His eyes followed her every movement. When she was done, she sat at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs at the ankles.  
“Jaochim. Send Siegfried up to the Captain’s Quarters- now.”  
“My Liege, I can do.”  
And so they waited for a son of Khan, quietly watching the sliding doors.


	32. Dance of Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegfried is demanding more respect, and gets into a real fight with his father, Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (>O>) smut warning <3

Khan put a hand behind his neck, leaning against the wall. Leila got up, and wandered to the window port. Khan was so much more gentle than he had been before the cryotube. She shivered, and tried to calm herself down. Khan walked behind her, and took her close to himself, back to front.  
Both of his hands were on her shoulders, and Leila just gazed off in the view for awhile.  
“Khan you’ve changed since before the deep freeze, as you call it.”  
She closed her hazel eyes and breathed long and sure. Soon, their son would be coming through those doors. She brushed off his hands, which was a simple but effective language. But still, her heartbeat trembled inside the cage of her chest. This was the dictator of worlds, the Augmented King- that sometimes she took for granted. Khan stepped away from her, and she could feel the cold in the room settle into her bones. Leila rubbed her arms to gain some warmth. Khan went over to the bottle of alcohol and put it away. She walked over and used a daily ration for some hot jasmine tea. That was her go-to if alcohol was not available. She glared at him, and he just stared back. Minutes passed, before the doors slid open and in walked Siegfried Singh. He was shorter than his father, 5’8. Khan was at least 6ft. The doors slid shut, and Khan was looking at him very seriously.  
“Father. Rose and Alexander were told by their foster parents that Leila is their mother. I’ve spent some time looking at DNA and following hunches, and I believe this woman is my biological mother. I am grateful for my adoptive family, but I want truth. Is Leila June my mother?”  
His voice was average, higher pitch than the low baritone of his father.  
Khan walked behind Siegfried, assessing him, and then went to Leila. He took a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back.  
“You want to believe that this woman, my mistress, is your mother?”  
Leila struggled, scared.  
Khan smelled deeply her hair, sighing comfortably.  
“Yes. I believe Leila June is my mother.”  
The two men looked at each other across the room, silent words between their line of sight.  
Khan let go, and lead her to the edge of the bed.  
“You are the bravest of your siblings, not counting Elizabeth trying the Swelt Lettuce.”  
Siegfried wore a white shirt with grey pants and a belt.  
“And what if she is? What difference would it make? To you? To the colony? To her. To me.”  
He emphasized the last two words.  
His son mirrored a warrior pose.  
“I want more respect for my mother.”  
Khan smirked.  
“She has the highest honor below my wife.”  
“Does she make decisions or is she holed up here like an estranged whore?”  
Leila was taken aback at the statement, and instantly began to cry.  
“Is that how you view me?”  
Khan stepped radically towards Siegfried.  
“You will not use that language about your mother again.”  
“Its the truth. And Father, how will you handle me if I-”  
Khan drew back his hand and backhanded Siegfried to the floor.  
“Computer. Lock the doors.”  
“Complied.”  
Leila had her face into her hands, sobbing.  
“You disrespect your mother, and yourself. Leila is mine. She is my mistress, she is my woman.”  
Siegfried got up to his feet, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth. His father was a full Augment, and he was only half.  
“What if she wants to do something else other than please you?”  
Leila wiped the tears from her face.  
“Then that will be her decision- but that would be against her vows.”  
His voice dipped into the lower range of baritone.  
“Vows? Mom did you.. Did you agree to this nonsense?”  
Leila got up and walked over to Khan, and then walked over to Siegfried.  
She struggled to say it.  
“I appreciate you.. My son, finding me so that I could meet you. I only found out recently that I had any children. Your father was concerned about your discovery too early in your development.”  
Khan glared at her direction. Leila could feel the stare and went back to sit down.  
“I’ve been watching you from a year ago. I’m so proud of you.”  
Siegfried folded his arms, facing his father. Khan lifted an eyebrow.  
Leila saw the punch a second behind Khan. Soon they were both circling each other, punching and pushing. The younger of the two got at least two good punches to Khan’s face, and Siegfried was trying to take the punches, but he was not his father.  
“Khan! Siegfried! Stop!”  
“This is between two men.”  
“Mother deserves respect. She doesn’t need a dress with your name tattooed on her. She’s not a possession, Father..She barely has any say in the colony’s improvements. So she is more than ‘your woman’.”  
Siegfried spit to the side. Khan launched at the boy, and Siegfried collapsed to the floor, both males throwing punches without holding back.  
When Siegfried got some breath and room, he stood up, face bloody.  
Khan stood up, bruising about his face. Then they launched at each other a second time, hitting wherever their fists landed. Leila ran out of the room, leaving the two males in their dance of dominance. She immediately ran to Jaochim.  
“Jaochim! They’re fighting!”  
He smiled half-heartedly, taking her shoulders and shushing her.  
“I remember fighting my son about his age. Do not worry, Miss June. This is something Augments go through. It is called the Right to Dominance. Khan has never rejected a good fight and he will not hold back on his children.”  
Leila bit her lip and inhaled sharply. Another one of those- ‘just trust Khan’ moments.  
She stayed on the bridge, watching the door to the Captain’s Quarters.  
You could hear something was happening behind the doors but what- only she had a taste of violence taking place right then. About 15 minutes later, the door opened and Khan threw out Siegfried’s body on deck. Khan had some bruising and a little bleeding. His son, was barely conscious.  
“Take this boy to the brig. Give him nothing, say nothing to him. Understood?”  
Leila knew better than to run to her son. She clasped her hands over her heart and stared into his fully swollen face.  
“Siegfried.”  
He coughed up some blood and smiled crookedly.  
“Never say I didn’t stand up for you, Mom.”  
Leila put a hand to her face as he was dragged into the turbolift. Khan went over and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room, casting her to the floor, puddles of blood here and there.  
“I’ll be announcing to the rest of our children, that you are their mother.”  
Leila got up to her feet and walked over to the bed, with shuddering breaths.  
“Is violence programmed into you?”  
“And what if it was? We are warriors, not regular humans.”  
He spat the last part out of his mouth.  
“Would you rather me talk it out with him? That was the Dance of Dominance that most of our youth have gone through. Alexander has been through it, Jasmine has been through it with her mother, and Lexxa is disinterested. Almost every youth has gone through it. Only our son, fought on behalf of your station.”  
Leila wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“So do you hate each other?”  
Khan smiled as he went to rinse off his face and apply some first aid to his bloody hands.  
“No. And I will take what he said to account.”  
Leila walked over, and slipped on some blood, Khan reaching out to her right arm and sliding her his way.  
“Lets take care of the blood first. Leila.”  
His eyes were black, with color around the edges of his pupils.  
Leila knew that look and immediately began wiping the blood on one of the wet black towels.  
Khan’s hair was messed up, going over his right eye.  
The longer she took to clean, the more intense the atmosphere became.  
Finally she could take it no more.  
“Khan. What is it you want?”  
He stepped forward and undid his belt buckle as he strode her way. Leila knew better than to run this time. She laid down on her back, as Khan stripped her of her panties. Hazel eyes reflected his shirt outlining his muscles. Warm hands, pulled her to the edge of the bed, and slowly onto his hard want.  
“Must.. must you have me after a battle, my liege?”  
She shook with terror. His eyes were hungry.  
Leila gasped, gripping the sheets of the bed, heaving air at his entry.  
“Please Khan-”  
“Please what.”  
She opened her mouth, closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. He felt like a rod of steel, that her body couldn’t accommodate.   
He jolted into her, causing a wave of pain and pleasure to echo about her body.  
She worried her bottom lip, staring into his predator eyes, noticing his wounds healing by the minute.  
“Please be gentle.”  
He smirked, pulling his hips back, partially taking her with his actions. Khan returned with quick, short thrusts, his shirt pulled up halfway. The way his muscles contracted, and it fully hit her she’d enjoyed seeing him in battle. Watching Khan and his son fight, it was a savage dance of fists and pushes. The anger, the dominance made a swirl of an orgasm she didn’t hide from her captor.  
Khan was partially smirking, mouth showing his teeth.  
“Did you like what you saw?”  
She moaned, gripping the bed like it was her life on the line.  
She turned her head to the side as she arched into his active one.  
“Khan.”  
Leila panted as he began a deep rut into her body.  
“Khan, Noonien, Singh..”  
He paused, his left hand dipping his thumb into her mouth. She bit down, and he growled.  
“You.. are my prize. Only one man can rule this planet, the Augment colony, and your body..”  
Leila cried out as he roughly handled her breasts.  
“All of this is mine.”  
Khan removed his thumb and gave her a biting kiss.  
“You seem to be waiting for something.”  
Leila’s hands went to his shoulders, breathing heavily.  
“I want your signature-put your graffiti on me.”  
Khan cooed, with a grinch grin.  
“I’ll put it in you.. Leila..”  
He slammed her before flipping her over. Once again, she was gripping the sheets.

Her sweet little cries. Mother of his children. He’d waited almost 10 years to fuck her again. And he missed this. The way she still fought him, and yet gave in to him.  
Leila moaned low and long into the pounding of his hips.  
“Khan..”  
“What is it my mistress?”  
“I need more.”  
He was pleasantly surprised. Yes, he could oblige.  
His lips pressed against the shell of her right ear.  
“What do you need more of?”  
Khan was becoming vocal, a robust groan and almost howl.  
“What do you need more of?!”  
Leila screamed at the pace, as Khan took a wrist into each of his hands, and placed them above her head.  
“That’s right.. Only I have what you need..”  
The young woman’s voice whimpered unintelligible words. Only Khan could make sense of what she was trying to say.  
His nose pressed into her ear, whispering a stream of sexual play Leila could not escape from.  
She came, hard, along with Khan, both moans insync.  
Collapsing, tears flowing out of her eyes, Leila felt Khan leave her body. He returned to put a towel under her as she sat up at the edge of the bed. Leila moaned, definitely bruised most places. Khan was cleaning himself off as she slipped her panties back on.  
Leila had one of her guilty pleasures, which was watching a very naked Khan dawn his clothing. Thick thighs, muscular legs.. Measured biceps and the planes of his chest, chizeled abdomen.  
Khan happily smirked, now dressed. He strolled over to her, and took her into his arms.  
“Leila, dark beauty, of the night.”  
He growled and brought her in for a slow, repentant kiss. She knew him well enough to find an apology hidden there. Leila tasted copper on his tongue, as they twisted the kiss deeper. The woman melted in his arms, the kiss soft and somber. Leila’s hands touched below his belt, feeling hardness there.  
“I can’t keep up with you Khan.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to, Leila June.”  
“But you are endowed well, my Lord.”  
He groaned, fondling her breasts through the black fabric. His fingers outlined his name on her side.  
“I will never regret putting my name on your side. I have marked you as mine.”  
“I’ve hardly complained about it. It made it so anyone who wanted to pick a fight with me would know who I belonged to. I’m.. I’m not a whore. We have a polyromantic relationship with Marla, who I come under.”  
Khan became very gentle with her, as if she would fall apart.  
“You are not a whore.”  
She cried, Khan wiped the tears from her face.  
“I will consider what you and Siegfried have both said on this matter. Calm down.”  
Leila did some slow yogic breathing and put her head on his chest.  
“You’re a war machine. You’re superior to me. I understand Marla but Khan. What do I offer you?”  
Khan picked her up and turned circles until Leila laughed. He stopped, over by the table and let her down into the chair.  
“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May and summer’s lease hath all too short a date.”  
He kneeled and took something out of his pocket. It was a ring, very simple. Leila took it, and looked at it closely.  
“Is this deer antler?”  
Khan chuckled, hand on knee.  
The ring was inscribed on the inside and outside with some silver metal.  
But she felt like it was a selling of her soul.  
“Khan.”  
She said so as dangerously as her thin form could manage.  
“What is the catch to wearing this?”  
Khan stood to his feet, walked over to the closet and dawned his battlecoat.  
He withdrew a double stack ring. One was deer antler, and the one silver-esque. He immediately put it onto his ring finger.  
“Marla has a silver match.”  
He grunted, pacing and in thought.  
Leila put it on her ring finger and it was the perfect size. She stood up, marvelling at the well make of the coat he currently wore.  
“Its quite interesting. You are an enigma to me, and I love how happy you’ve made Marla. You are her dream boat. I thought she’d- toss me aside-”  
Khan walked over, his coat following after him, tails whipping aside.  
“We both know Marla would never consider it. Now, aside from your irrational sensitivity, would you like to join me for a walk?”  
Warning lights went off in her head. He was wearing a battle ready suite.  
“Khan, if this were a simple walk, why dawn armor?”  
She was suspicious.  
Khan smiled.  
“Very astute seer. I am going out to check the sand caves. I want you to go on the excursion with me. Dress in masculine clothing and pull back your hair. It will take some walking to get to our destination. I have a small battle jacket to give to you.”  
“Khan. Isn’t it late in the evening?”  
Leila took the battle coat and wrapped herself in it. She felt more like an Augment that way, and giggled at the guilty pleasure.  
“I’m not used to staying up late.”  
“Here, take this stimulant. We’ll set up camp 2 hours in the journey. You can rest there.”  
She was excited to go on a scout trip with Khan. Khan explained the expedition left supplies in the caves, and they were going to check some out in person. Marla had recommended checking it out to Leila at least 3 times, so naturally she was curious. She was getting out of the ship, and away from Fortress Harrison. Khan handed her a pair of boots, her size, and she laced them up.  
But why were they going in coats? She assumed they kept them warm too.  
“Might be fun to have sex under the stars.”  
Khan’s full grin made her laugh.  
“You fucking plan this shit.”  
“Always.”  
The doors to the Captain’s Quarters opened.


	33. Sand Caves Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila and Khan go for a trek out in the wilderness, up to the Sand Caves. She wasn't sure about the new role though..she was just happy to spend time with him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (O_<) / some smut

Leila walked through the Garden Terrace with Khan. He was so bold, so much soldier, and so much man. Malik opened the gates, and winked at Leila as she waved at him. Both Leila and Khan carried terrain backpacks and a duffle bag. Twilight was gorgeous. Leila could feel the cool of the night fight with the warmth of the rest of the day.  
There was a heavy silence after each crunching footstep. The two moons were whole tonight, a great guidance. Khan would occasionally point at the stars, with a little book, made some adjustments, and they continued on.  
Khan had to slow down for her slow pace. He was annoyed, but waited for her to catch up.  
“This reminds me of the hockey games we played on the street. Every once and awhile, at Nightingale Ranch, we’d hold a tournament. We could afford land and concrete. Those.. Were some good times.”  
Khan said nothing immediately, but turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder.  
“Were you any good?”  
His baritone question made her heart soar.  
She went about telling some of the better stories she had with the Flying Aces. Khan occasionally had an interjection, but it was back to silence or Leila being friendly.  
He stopped, turned around and crouched, getting the tent ready.  
“We’ll rest here. We’ll walk 2 more hours tomorrow”  
Khan waited for Leila to say anything, but no sound came from her. Leila was at the opposite side of the tent, and they set it up together. Khan didn’t need help, but Leila wasn’t going to ‘sit pretty’. She was a homegrown girl, even though she disliked alot of the country culture.  
Leila stayed quiet after building the fire. The open hatch revealed large sleeping bag they would undoubtedly would share.  
“June.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Nope. Just admiring the stars.”  
Leila stood up from before the fire and went to do some jazz stretches before she could think about going to sleep. Khan sat on a large stump he found, eyes watching the sky, the flare of the fire, and his woman dancing.  
Leila knew this would never end well, so she only did a little to loosen herself up if they were sleeping on the rough, unforgiving ground.  
“Dance for me.”  
Leila walked over to the backpack, pulling out a black dress, translucent.  
Khan sat with his perfect posture, curious.  
“This is new.. Who made this for you?”  
Leila was changing, taking her time.  
“I asked the 3 seamstresses to make me some new lingerie. Do you like it?”  
There was metallic thread woven into the dark fabric itself, and made her look like a shooting star. Leila twirled around in the tunic, dancing around the fire, full showcase of her knowledge of jazz moves. She was flexible and comfortable dancing. Khan’s eyes reflected the fire, dancing shadows as Leila moved. The woman was barefooted, and had a bell tied around her ankle. Khan smirked, leaning forward. Every part of this woman had met his teeth, his mouth, his sight. Leila paused, and walked over to Khan Noonien Singh.  
The man put out a hand, fingers testing the sheer fabric. It didn’t feel scratchy as he’d expected.  
“My liege. Is this a ring I have to wear?”  
Khan looked up carefully, wondering where she was going with the conversation.  
“Last chance to opt out, Leila June..”  
Cold, unfeeling words. They stared at each other for some time. Leila went and sat opposite the bonfire they’d made.  
“There is something I wish.”  
“What?”  
“..I wish I could call you my Khan, instead of liege, lord etc..”  
She was at the edge of a dangerous pool of subject.  
“That is reserved for Marla alone, Leila June.”  
His tone was somber, quiet.  
Leila got up and and went towards Khan, who seemed to have his hackles up.  
“I’m-I’m sorry. Here I am trying your patience, when we were having a perfectly nice evening.”  
“Did you have any other dance moves, ..Leila?”  
She shook her head no.  
“I was still in the midst of learning the jazz moves around the time you abducted me.. Marla.. Us.”  
He stood to his feet. Leila sat in his spot, watching Khan do his own moves around the fire.  
Tai Chi? Khan knew Tai Chi. The way he moved was like the flow of water, and she was smitten. The large bonfire outlined everything Khan’s body was capable of. There were moves.. She could only assume was a martial art, that ended the routine. All of his body had synced with his battle coat still on. She felt like any words would destroy the moment.  
“Leila..”  
He walked over to her, taking her hands and kissing both of them at eye level.  
“My love for you runs beyond the tangible. I’ve decided, with Marla’s permission, to make you 2nd wife.”  
Leila snatched her hands away from his, as if they had been burned. Khan looked unphased. He stood up and walked a little away from the camp, leaving Leila to her own thoughts. This was a new step for them- all three of them. This was one of the last changes that would bring her more respect and stability to the Augmented Colony. He never saw himself as married, let alone having two wives. After quite some time, he returned to the smoldering fire, and a Leila June passed out on the stump, waiting for him to return. The ring was on her ring finger, and thoughts connected faster than a human’s, on how this would all turnout. The options were numerous.  
Khan took off the lingerie, placing in the backpack Leila had brought with her. She was completely naked, as he scooped her body and took her into the tent, covering her with the sleeping bag. Khan disrobed, after placing their things strategically around the tent. He slipped into the tent, pulling the entrance shut. He snuggled right next to her. His hands explored, patiently, and carefully, the curves of her body. Leila woke up, and Khan maneuvered himself over her, and began a soft kiss. Though tired, Leila put her arms around his neck, completely submitting to Khan Noonien Singh. Her body was so soft, and his hands cupped her breasts, as she gently moaned into his mouth.  
“Last chance Leila June. What will it be?”  
His voice was somber and deep.  
“I am yours Khan.”  
“I need you to say it.”  
“I’ll be your second wife. As long as it is okay with Marla.”  
She was starting to fall asleep again. Khan slowly made love to her, enjoying her soft thighs, breasts. Khan looked up at Leila, who fell fast asleep. He scoffed and withdrew from her, and left the tent to take care of his hard on. Khan sat by the fire, and stoked the fire pit little, first.  
“Khan..?”  
Khan looked up to very sleepy Leila June.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No. You are fine. You’re exhausted, go back to bed. I’ll join you in a little bit.”  
She disobeyed and stood in front of the fire, in front of him.  
“Can I ride you?”  
Khan looked at her silently, as Leila took him into her hand, stroking and tugging him. Khan groaned, hips jolting forward. He was enveloped in wet heat, as Leila put her arms around his neck again, rolling her hips slowly and lazily onto him. Leila put her forehead on one of his shoulders, trying desperately to stay awake. He was moving with her, taking his right hand and wrapped her hair around his fist, gently. The other hand was smacking her ass, which also helped keep her awake. She moaned and shivered from the cold. Khan responded with his hips, bringing them both into a rhythm.  
“Khan..my husband..”  
She went for his mouth, and he was ready for her. They spent a half-an-hour enjoying their sex.  
Finally though, Leila began to fall asleep again. Khan took her hips and finished right up inside of her.  
“Oh!”  
His cum was hot and copious. They both had to clean up, for which Khan had brought supplies for it. Leila stood outside of the tent, waiting for Khan to join her. Khan walked over, took her chin in his hand, and they both looked at the expanse of stars scattered above them. There was no breeze, and the fire was dying again. Leila was excited, but tired. She wished she was more awake, to share this moment longer, together with Khan Noonien Singh. It felt like the kind of memory she would always retain.  
“I cannot offer you a honeymoon.”  
Leila put a finger to her lips, eyes sparkling.  
“I’ve never been so happy. I get to have you to myself for more than a few selected hours. I’ll always remember this, Khan.”  
Khan.. gave her a small smile, as he pulled her close and they headed back into the tent. And they slept.

Leila woke up in Khan’s arms, her face into his chest. She was warm, and cozy. She watched as he slumbered, feeling greedy. This wasn’t something she got very often- to just watch him out of consciousness. He was so handsome. She kissed right below his lips. He stirred, and went on his back, stretching.  
“Good morning Khan.”  
He grunted and turned towards her, bringing her body to be squished against his.  
Leila turned pink. A typical male, with morning wood.  
“Hey, did you sleep okay?”  
“Yes. Did you?”  
He was in a good mood, which gave her butterflies.  
Leila’s hands went down to his hard want, and squeezed, before stealing a kiss from a still sleepy Khan. He smiled, and brought her closer.

It was slightly cold outside the tent, and the combat jacket really made her cozy warm.  
Khan and her had discussed the difference between being a concubine and a Queen. She had more rights. Khan was reluctant to change the contract between the two of them. He was pleasantly surprised when Leila told him some of his rules still applied. She didn’t have the brains to keep up intellectual conversations, or historical clues to work on the Colony’s expansion. What she could offer was an ear, and a willingness to be his woman. That too, being his woman, meant a whole nother set of rules. Leila yawned, as she roasted some packed sausage links from from the pigs on this world. The fire was small, crackling as Khan threw more wood onto the fire. Leila scooted a bit further away from the fire, until it stopped spitting. They were both dressed, finishing their breakfast (and Khan ate more than her for sure).  
“We have a 2 hour walk to the Sand Caves. Lets break down the tent.”  
It took a few minutes, but soon they were on their way to their next destination. Leila felt a little sore, but that was normal for her. Khan was quiet, matching her pace. She felt bad she couldn’t walk any faster. Her mind went back to the morning, where they just stared at each other for awhile. In her studies at Star Fleet, staring increased attachment if done for minutes at a time. It built trust. So she stared into the depths of his beautiful eyes for as long as he let her. And now, here she was following almost behind him.  
“Khan.”  
He looked over his shoulder, eyes smoldering.  
“Khan where do I sleep now that I’m.. your 2nd wife..”  
Khan grinned in her direction.  
“I’m having your quarters be an offshoot from the Garden Terrace. They’ll be building it for the next week and a half. I know how you favor the area.”  
Leila smiled. She felt, spoiled. She felt, respected. This was certainly better than having the label of concubine, though Khan seemed to love the word, she did not. Her steps had more life in them, and she felt childish. Hoping Khan didn’t notice it, Leila set her mind on the day ahead. The tundra around them reflected desert plants, and good soil. Khan led her over to a tree that was full of ripe fruit, that looked like red green pears. The pears were sweet and a little tart. Khan seemed to be more relaxed on this journey. But why? He felt so much older than her, which he was, but it was apparent at how eager she was to see the planet they landed on. Zerione was a planet that had its charms.  
Leila pointed at some things that Marla told her about, flowers not to touch, mushroom bugs- some of the foliage was a bright yellow and green. Dark purple vegetables that were safe to eat. Leila wished she had written down everything Marla babbled on about. Khan wasn’t moving, just staring at her when she snapped back to reality.  
“Marla told me alot about the trek to the Sand Caves. I wish I had written them down.”  
She smiled halfheartedly.  
“I will write these things down in my mind, and in my heart.”  
Khan said nothing, grabbing a fruit to bite into. The Paile lemons were creamy sweet and tart. Leila guessed a high vitamin C content.  
Khan threw the cusp of the fruit away, and began walking in the same direction they’d been going.  
“Khan.”  
He stopped and turned around, alert and a death glare.  
“What.”  
“Thankyou, for taking me with you.”  
“Is that all?”  
He approached her predatorial when Leila noticed his skin turning purple.  
“Khan you ate something that’s turning your skin purple!”  
Khan brought his hands up, also noticing the purple tone.  
“Its an after effect from the fruit. It will go away.”  
Leila looked at him, and chuckled to herself.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“You’re purple! I am definitely not eating that fruit.”  
Khan grabbed her arm and led her away from the trees and fruit.  
“Khan, I meant no disrespect.”  
“We need to make this trek shorter. We’re already behind schedule. We’re almost there, but there is alot more ground to cover. Lets go.”  
“Let go of my arm, I can walk on my own.”  
“Can you?”  
Leila tugged herself free from him, face as irritated as she felt.  
She walked carefully moving the luggage to the right side to give her left a break.  
“How close are we?”  
“15 minutes. We’re almost there.”  
Leila trailed after Khan Noonien Singh, watching his billowing armor cloak in front of her.  
She wondered what it would be like to fuck him wearing just the coat. Her face turned red.  
Was being his 2nd wife that important? It made her feel important. But the vow she made about giving her body to him? What about those vows?  
“Khan. Does the concubine agreement stand even as I am your 2nd wife?”  
The man kept his walk steady, as if she had said nothing at all. And for the full 15 minutes, he said nothing. Leila wasn’t sure if she’d get an answer from him. Khan stopped at one of the caves, and they began to assess the climb. Khan had to help Leila up, taking her luggage as well as his own.  
The cave whistled, as a strong wind blustered by them as they entered. There, along the wall, were the cave paintings of a probably extinct race. Marla was right, this was fascinating.  
Khan shrugged their stuff onto the ground.  
Leila undid her hair, running her hand through it. Her back hurt, but she felt good from the exercise. Khan sat down and waved her over. Khan tugged her onto his lap, face to face.  
“You’ve done well.”  
“I used to do sports, I better be able to handle a 2 hour hike Khan.”  
Her hazel eyes sparkled, staring at his stoic face. How many sides were to this man?  
Was he trying to be romantic? Her heart hurt. What if this was some type of trap? Test?  
Khan brushed hair out of her face, tracing her lips with a thumb.  
“Something worries you.”  
“How long does our trip last?”  
“A few days.”  
Leila got up from Khan’s lap and went to admire the artwork on the cave walls.  
“There are more further in. The caverns are full of glowing rocks and champagne crystal formations.”  
Normally, some sexual tension was present, and it was, but very low key. Leila felt the walls, the texture differences. A quiet engulfed them, and they stayed quiet even through the cave. Stalagmites and Stalactites, snakes and shrimp-like creatures stuck close to the glowing rock.  
It was beautiful. There was trickling streams..  
Khan was quiet, letting Leila observe the sites. She wore male clothing. He smirked to himself, darkly observing her every movement. She hadn’t realized it, but he manipulated quite alot to get her to go with him, on her own "free" will.  
The woman was splashing in the small stream that led deeper in. He’d never seen her so free.  
“Khan this is so amazing.”  
She picked a few crystals and rocks up, and put them in her backpack. She couldn’t wait to tell the kids and Marla how this trip went.

Marla was back at Fortress Harrison, hoping the single attention of Khan would help Leila to settle into the role of 2nd wife. The day was getting windy, with a sandstorm along the way. Everyone was preparing for it. Jasmine and Rose (that’s what she wanted to be called), Alexander and Siegfried were part of the prep team. Her green eyes were full of tears.  
“Don’t blow it Khan.”  
Could he look at her friend as something more than a concubine? She shook her head. Khan was so physically demanding. She was grateful Leila was helping her on that front. There were a few times she was pinned to the mattress, and she told him no. He got back up, apologized without looking back, and went for a walk after redressing. He needed power on different levels. And she was not surprised, with a leader under so much pressure. Her memories faded like the sand beginning to stir.


	34. Sand Caves Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Leila have some alone time on their trek through the glowing sand cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh but she did enjoy playing cat and mouse.  
> Only now she admitted it.

Khan looked up from his telecommunicator and closed it shut after a small conversation with Jaochim.  
“A sandstorm is heading our way in about an  
hour.”  
Leila took to a different direction from him, angry. Khan’s eyes followed her movement, as he went to sit down..  
Leila spent some time thinking on her own, as Khan seemed to be meditating, or just staring at her. Was this 2nd wife thing end up being like this all the time?  
“Khan. You seem so lifeless. Is this what being 2nd wife is? Because I hate it. Its like you are hiding yourself from me.”  
Khan chuckled darkly to himself, stood up and strolled over her way.  
“As far as I am concerned, you will always be my mistress, my concubine, my 2nd wife.”  
He grabbed the back of her neck and Leila took in a few deep inhales and exhales.  
“You are attracted to power, and control. You.. NEED me.”  
His lips were against the outer shell of her right ear, left hand running up and down her left side, squeezing her breasts.  
“I wonder, are you wet for me?”  
Leila whimpered, as he tore off the belt with his left hand, right hand holding her very still.  
His fingers came back wet. He showed them to her, before licking the flavor from his fingers.  
The trousers fell to the floor with a clack.  
“This is what you want from me.”  
Leila struggled against him, as she heard tell tale clack of another belt.  
“Could you..fuck me just wearing the cloak?”  
Khan’s genuine laughter filled the cave.  
Not something she was used to hearing. It was deep and sarcastic.  
“Seduced by a stranger?”  
She turned red.  
“Look this is hard for me. I almost never ask for anything during sex but I am asking you to do this for me, please. I’m willing to trade favors..”  
Khan stepped away from her, folding his arms and grinch grinning.  
“Are you asking me to roleplay with you, Leila June?”  
Leila was turning more red by the second.  
“Yes, I suppose I am.”  
“Scenario?”  
“Kidnapped by a warrior king, with only his cloak on. I can’t get away, as he has his way with me.”  
Leila walked away, her back to her lover.  
“I want sex to pleasure and ache.”  
Khan took off all of his clothes, redawning the battle cloak. He was beautiful. Like a smoldering gun.  
“Then I have a request of my own, Leia June..”  
She stepped out of the fallen pants revealing she’d gone commando.  
Khan growled.  
“Mm. I approve...”  
She took off her top, letting it fall in the heap. She was trembling.  
“What is your request Khan?”  
She was incredibly vulnerable. Khan had no problem being naked. She wished she had that confidence for her own body.  
He stepped closer to her, looking dark and serious.  
“I want you to swallow my seed into your body.”  
Leila’s heart rate jumped up. Of course he’d ask for that, since it was something she hated.   
“Would you dance with me, Khan.”  
He took her hips close to his, Leila afraid she was going to be burned while playing fire with the Augmented King.  
He danced her around, swirled her in circles, and had her bent over his forearm.  
Khan was an excellent dancer. For every mistake she made, he turned it into a masterpiece.  
She closed her eyes, back and forth his hands stole soft touches on her naked form.  
When Khan stopped, Leila didn’t wait. She got on her hands and knees, licking his hard want, suckling at the tip. His cum tasted spicey and salty. One of Khan’s hands went to the back of her head, showing the kind of speed he needed from her. Leila manipulated her throat muscles to swallow on him, causing him to coo in response. Her hands were on his sack, tracing shapes and licking them patiently.  
“Leila..”  
Leila took him as far as she was able, holding her breath and pumping him in and out of her warm, and moist mouth. Khan dug his fingers into her hair, beginning to make loud noises himself. She hated blowjobs, but enjoyed hearing Khan fall apart. She pulled away, smacking his want on the pad of her tongue, lips, face.  
Khan pushed into her throat, causing her to spit and gasp for air. He groaned, and gave a deep shout, cumming into her mouth, where Leila swallowed his hot seed.  
Khan’s thighs shuddered for a moment, and then pulled her up to her feet.  
“This is the part where you run away..my captive.”  
Leila’s hands were smacked away from the clothing, so she ran down into the cave, the glowing rocks sparkling over her form. She wasn’t sure what kind of time he gave her to run away. She tripped, and skinned her knee. It stung as she got up and continued to run. At one point, she hid behind a rock formation. She was able to see his entrance and stay concealed. Khan came walking in, his cloak flaring out behind his body. She bit her lip to stop a moan from happening. This was the body that continued to fuck and make love to her own. Khan took the time to look around, at one point heading where she was hiding, but she kept herself incredibly quiet. The two of them heard something fall and crumble deeper into the cave, and so he went to check that out. Leila came out from the formation, softly making her way back to their little camp.  
She wasn’t sure if she’d make it, but she’d feel the game was hers if she could just reach the campsite. Suddenly, two hands shot out, bringing the cloak around her, engulfing her in warm black material. Khan maneuvered his cock to her entrance, and entered her sharply.  
Leila cried out in surprise, as Khan bit up her right ear.  
“That’s right Leila. Cry out for me. Can you feel me deep inside of you? Taking what is mine?”  
Leila shuddered, goosebumps all over her skin. He hummed deeply into her ear.  
He guided them to the ground, Leila crying out with each thrust he made. Then he started sharply thrusting in as hard as he was able to.  
“Oh Khan, please that hurts..”  
He chuckled, bowing over her, her wrists in one of his hands. The other slipped underneath and found her clit. Leila came hard, shouting out his name. His hips pounded her harder, with different angles, even as she pleaded for mercy.  
He came twice into her, holding her hips steady as he jolted further in. Khan bit her neck, licked her ear as he slowly removed himself.  
“Khan.. don’t.. Don’t leave me..yet..”  
He paused, pushing himself back in.  
His hands felt her up, squeezing her breasts.  
Leila bared down on him, cumming under Khan’s chuckling figure.  
“Yesss..just like that.”  
She collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Khan pulled out, and stood back as his cum leaked out of her like wet sugar.  
“You seem to enjoy cat versus mouse. Similar to when we were aboard the Vengeance.”  
Leila went to wipe herself down with the spring water in the cave. Khan told her it was safe.. That they had indeed tested it.  
Even as she dried off, Khan started a fire to help her get warm. He was fully dressed, with a plastered smirk on his smug face.  
“You look satisfied.”  
“As I should. You gave me a gift that was better than I imagined. Why do you hate going down on men?”  
Leila shrugged on the armored cloak, already starting to feel warm again.  
“I think its a mess and I don’t like the taste.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and folded her arms as she sat closer to the fire. Khan got up, and sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. His hands were on her knees, as they just watched the fire burn. They sat quietly for a few minutes. Leila carefully turned to face him, straddling Khan face to face.  
“Khan.”  
“What.”  
She slowly went towards his lips for a kiss, which Khan allowed. It was slow, explorative, until Khan pulled back, to kiss her neck. Leila whimpered, as he left hickies in wake.  
“We need to head further into the cave, my 2nd wife.”  
Leila gave a half-hearted smile. After an hour they gathered their things and headed further into the self-glowing cave.  
2 hours and a half into the caves, they found the exit. The sandstorm was in full force, leaving Khan to a contemplative groan.  
“Did Jaochim give any estimate to how long the storm would last?”  
Khan was clearly irritated, and gave her a sour look.  
Flipping open his communicator, reception was a little rocky.  
“Yes.. My Lord..?”  
“When..will this.. Storm end?”  
“You have about an hour. There was another storm that broke way and became 2nd part.. SSDdhhkkk..shhhh”  
Khan looked impatiently at the storm raging outside, as he closed the communicator.  
Leila put her stuff down, and was humming to herself, some jazz tune.  
“Come here Leila June.”  
She turned from her task and walked over to him.  
“Yes, my Lord?”  
“We’ll have to wait an hour for this storm to pass. During that time, I’d like to learn more about you.”  
She looked taken-aback.  
“Sure Khan, anything you ask, I can answer.”  
Khan had questions on if she wanted children initially, which she said yes. She was sad she didn’t get to spend time with the kids. The transfusions almost didn’t work with the Swelt Lettuce. He began to ask her what her favorite cuisine was- and she immediately said Thai was one of her favorites. Khan spoke of Thailand, when it was under his rule. Leila was happy just to sit and watch him talk. They were just two people, in a moment in time. At one point, she got him to laugh, seeing a side to him she had often questioned existed. They were in a better mood, by the time the sandstorm settled.


	35. ESP and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Leila head up a mountain. If it weren't for Leila June's ESP, they'd be dead..  
> Someone at home discovers a bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can say this chapter made me upset..

Antrisept was fast becoming a friend. Leila realized she wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for quite awhile. Khan looked her over and smirked.  
“We have another mile hike.”  
Leila had bruising inside and outside. Every move she made, she cursed inwardly. Khan played to win, sex included. The skies out of caves were swirling with beige sand. Bits of a blue sky could be seen as they made their way up another path. Khan seemed to know where they were going, but said nothing about it. She’d have to trust him. There wasn’t much to say, and Leila basked in the silence. The further they got on the trail, the higher it went up a mountain.  
Finally she couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Khan. Where exactly are we going?”  
“We’re going to a hot spring at the top of this mountain.”  
Leila admired the different bugs, some of which crowded around her, before Khan brought out bug repellant. The bugs were no match for the thick Augmented skin, of which she had not.  
Leila didn’t say thankyou, but kept quiet on their silent vigil. Rocks fell here and there, on a path that was not well made. The Augments had clearly discovered a way up. She was tempted to ask what the name of the hot spring was, but decided that was something she would ask later.  
The sun was peeking through the swirling evidence of the sandstorms that passed. Leila almost fell at one point, and Khan grabbed her arm and saved her from an unpleasant death. Right now, he had her walk in front of him, matching her pace. He was patient and in his own thoughts, probably like herself.  
They passed by some yellow daisy looking plants, that Khan said were safe. Leila plucked at least a dozen, and walked while she wove them into a crown for her forehead.They smelled heavenly. She scraped her fingers a few times, but when it was done, she dawned in on her head. Leila didn’t know what Khan would think of it, but she made it for her not him. Suddenly, a vision of a very naked Khan, the hot spring, and this floral headband made her bust out laughing.  
She stopped as quickly as possible with the thought, and moved faster. There were rocks with veins of the silver metal cropping out of the mountain they were climbing. That’s when she noticed the ground turning black. It was fertile and several plants and trees grew on their trek to the above top of the hill. More and more forestry surrounded them, with Khan went ahead, using a machete to finish cutting a good pass through the woods. The smell of the woods was unfamiliar but relaxing. The colors of the leaves were brown and bright orange, dark green and purple. She was fast coming to the conclusion that Zerione was indeed a beautiful planet.

Leila was beginning to get tired. She forgoed the typical “are we there yet” and pushed herself to her limits. Khan would expect nothing less of her. The longer they took their walk, the more Leila had a knot turning in her stomach. It kept going until she bowled over, heading towards the forestry to empty out the contents of her stomach. It took a few minutes before she could get herself back together. Khan waited. Leila panted, tears in her eyes.  
“Khan, I think I need a small break. I’m sorry I cannot keep up with you.”  
Leila went into her pack, found some crackers and munched on them for awhile until she felt like moving again. Khan, he said nothing, just watched. That off-feeling was still there. She had hoped that by throwing up, it would go away. They continued up the mountain and that feeling of something wrong bothered her.  
“Khan. Is there something you’re not tell me?”  
Khan paused, looked over his shoulder with chilling eyes.  
“This spa was where the war ended with the Zerione’s. We recently noted activity in this area.”  
“Hence the combat coats.”  
Khan went to walking on, tossing something silver her way. A phase rifle.  
“Familiarize yourself with the gun commands. Its normally at kill.”  
Leila did just that. It was a simple set-up. The closer they went up the mountain, the more sulfur she smelled.  
“Khan. What if this is a trap?”  
“Then we go to war.”  
Khan talked into his communicator, with a group that was about an hour behind them, just in case.  
They quietly made way to the top, where the spa was. There, at one part of the mountain, sat a bottle that was not from Earth. It was labeled as a gift.  
Khan grunted and picked up the flask carefully. Leila walked over and scanned it with the recorder.  
“Khan, that is essentially, a bomb.”  
Khan threw it down the mountain. There was a loud explosion. Khan’s communicator came alive with questions. The Augmented King had the patrol search the mountain from the bottom to top. They actually found quite a few landmines. No one was hurt. Though the team leader marveled at the one land mine that did not get activated. It was along their path, and the lead asked what prompted them to circle around it.  
Khan’s eyebrows lifted, as he turned to look at Leila. It was when she was feeling sick. She still wasn’t feeling the best either.  
“Keep searching. We’ll do a sweep here.”  
Khan took the tricorder and swept over the ground very carefully. Leila went to throw up over the side of the ledge, and that’s where the next bomb was. Part of the team came up and deactivated it, very carefully. Khan also scanned the spa and found two bombs submerged. He pulled them out and threw them down the mountain. They must have been temperature sensitive because they blew apart in mid air. Leila sat down on a rock, removing her shoes and placing them into the hot sulfuric water. It felt so good on her feet. Actually, she began watching everyone else do their thing and she didn’t. She had nothing to offer, help wise.  
Leila waited until the team went back down the mountain. They were heading back home. Most likely there would be a war with the Zeriones.  
The moment they left, Leila stripped down, and slid into the spa. It felt so good to her aching muscles. She reflected on the hike, the bombs, the whole day. Khan had made it appear they were spending time together, but no, it was like on the IO Facility. He wanted her with him for some sick reason. Khan walked over and set up a small light so they could see each other, and the stars. He stripped down, slowly, and folded his belongings away from the edge of the spa.  
Khan slipped into the water and sighed deeply. Leila had the floral headband on her head, inhaling and exhaling the foul smell of the water. Khan dunked himself into the heated waters, using both hands to slick his hair back. Leila secretly wondered if he was obsessed with his hair. Her mind took off on the thought as Khan spread out his arms on the rocks next to him.  
“Khan. This means war, right?”  
He smiled.  
“We don’t know how old some of these minds are. After conferring with the other scout team, some of this was placed down during the first war. We will be sending out teams more regularly. The Zerione’s have an impressive arrangement of arms. They are not strong people, very weak, and jealousy is a huge part of their social construct.”  
Leila slipped all the way into the water, and lept up for air, sweeping her hair back.  
“This is the perfect way to end the evening? Possible war, Sex, and hotspring.”  
She smiled, skin a light pink from the heat. Khan rolled his eyes, pinching his nose and exhaling sharply.  
“What? Not funny?”  
Khan reached out for her, and she floated towards him. They were slowly kissing and feeling each other, they almost missed the incoming beep of the communicator.  
Khan reached over and flipped it open.  
“Khan. Its Jaochim. We found mines just outside of Fort Harrison. But.. the person who found it was Marla.”  
Leila gasped, pulling out of the water to dawn her clothing, with Khan doing the same.  
“The bomb went off and she has shrapnel in her lower spine. Dr. Soong isn’t sure he can get them all out. She’s in a wheelchair between surgeries.”  
“And what did Dr. Soong say?”  
“My Lord, he is afraid the technology on the ship is not enough for this much delicate damage.”  
Khan fully cussed in multiple languages. Leila was all ready to go before he was, and was already heading down the mountain.  
“If we could get some of the weaponry from the Zerione people, he might be able to develop a thin but effective laser surgical device.”  
The two lovers were rapidly descending down the mountain. Leia was swept off her feet, so Khan wouldn’t have to worry about her tumbling off the mountain or matching his pace. And he was fast, holding her tight to his chest as they ran through the forestry. Eventually they were in the caves again.  
“Khan, Khan I feel sick. Let me down.”  
Khan stopped, as Leila went to throw up in the corner. Khan, had brought out the tricorder.  
“Don’t.. Move. There’s a mine to the right of you. Come slowly, good.”  
They backed up, before he threw a stone hard enough to have it explode. Khan had Leila follow him as they used the tricorder to find more mines in the caves. This was a distinct answer about war.  
“I will.. NEVER forgive them!”  
Leila’s heart hurt physically, and she did her best to keep up with a ferocious Khan. She fully agreed with the Augmented King. All they could think about were mines, and Marla in pain. Leila pushed herself too hard, and Khan had to carry her again, and scan at the same time. He was focused, driven, and incredibly passionate.  
For hours they didn’t speak, each had their heart beating rapidly in their ribs. It took several hours, and they both agreed to keep going through the hours. Leila fell asleep in Khan’s arms, who was wide awake and thoughts of revenge full tilt. He would wipe them out.  
Khan approached the gates, and handed Leila off to Malik. He took the sleeping Leila to her quarters. Exhaustion had her snoring.  
Jaochim had to stand in front of Khan at the Medbay.  
“My Lord, she’s going to sleep soon. They’ve already tried one surgery. Dr. Soong is preparing a cot for her to sleep on.”  
“Thanks for the update my friend.. Now move.”  
Jaochim moved out of the way. Khan blustered in, seeing them hook up Marla to machines and an IV drip. She was hardly conscious.  
“Khan..”  
She reached out to him and he was there, holding her hand, softly touching the sides of her face.  
Dr. Soong pulled the curtains so they would have some privacy. The doctor was bold in letting Khan know she needed to rest as soon as possible. Khan ignored him, talking softly with his wife. The story was, she’d gone out to visit the adjoint villa, the bed and breakfast section of the growing Fort Harrison. In 10 years they had made suitable arrangements with visitors to the planet and some of the Augments had children in separate adobes. Marla was wanting to check on some new discoveries had been found, not far from the sand caves. There was a quick flash, and Marla was putting up her hands in blood. She was screaming, and other Augments came over with tricorder, finding more bombs nearby.

The whole of the Augment colony was in a rage, an absolute rage.

Khan spoke a little to Marla, got her side of the story, and held her in his arms until she fell into an exhausted sleep. He stood watching her, as he stepped out of the curtain. Dr. Soong was falling asleep at his desk, clearly in the middle of designing a surgical tool. Khan walked by and headed back to the King’s Quarters. Leila was sleep in the bed, sprawled out. He went to grab the sheet, when he saw the state her feet were in. They were bruised and bleeding feet. Not once, did Leila complain. He smiled lightly, before arranging her on the other side of the bed. Leila shouted, sitting straight up, clutching anything, and Khan was there.  
“Marla! How is Marla?!”  
Khan put a hand on top of her head, and the other hand at her chin.  
“Breathe. Marla is under care. We’ll see if she can see you tomorrow.”  
Leila clung to Khan, even as he tossed off his shirt.  
“This isn’t fair to Marla. She’s so sweet and-”  
Khan caught her mouth with his own, pinning her down on the bed, keeping the kiss strong and forceful. He pulled off his clothes, and took the time to take Leila’s clothing off too. He returned with the kiss, knowing he was going to bruise around her mouth did nothing to dissuade his passion. Leila clung to his shoulders, tears falling out of her eyes. There was no moaning, it was quiet, somber, comfort sex. It was slow the way he made love to her, sensing he wanted alot more than he was giving. Both of them had Marla on their minds. Leila offered anything he asked for, in silent instructions. Finally Leila pushed him away, sat up and just cried.  
“My bestfriend almost died while we were out. I don’t think I can-”  
But Khan was more persistent, pushing her into the mattress and kissing wherever his lips landed. All Leila wanted was a good shot of whiskey.


	36. Duo Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new device, a changed Marla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You keep saying that Marla. I am tired of talking about it. I’m with a man I want to hit into the next century, and fuck every second. I am unhappy with my body for that too.”

Marla wanted to turn on the medbay cot, but none of the wires hooked up to her would allow such movement. Leila was there, balling her eyes out, with Khan on the other side of the cot, arms folded, eyes a-rage.  
“You could have died Marla.”  
“But I didn’t. I- I still can’t get the image of blood all over my hands and body. That’s what terrifies me the most.”  
Leia reached over and hugged her carefully, with a smiling Marla, still in pain.  
“Leila.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re causing Marla pain. Let go and step back.”  
Leila did exactly as she was told. Marla smiled and apologized. Why on earth would anyone hurt this precious soul? Leila could feel her blood boil under the surface. Already, they were immobolizing a few squads to head towards the Zerione’s capitol city. Khan’s orders were to kill on site anyone who had a weapon. Children and women, even men who had no weapon, needed to be rounded up. Leila was unsure what their fates would be. Marla was too drugged up to talk to about anything much.  
Leila touched the side of Marla’s face.  
“I’m so glad things weren’t worse. I guess that’s your fancy Good Luck Marla.”  
She actually laughed, and it made her groan in pain.  
“Leila, take your leave.”  
Leila squeezed Marla’s hand and gave it a kiss, before almost stomping off.  
She walked down the black and blue hallways, before stopping to grab some tools. This was probably one of the few things she could do. If she could just modify a tricorder and a recorder, she may be able to catch radio waves that gave away the land mines.  
It took her several hours, up in the Captain’s Quarters, with a lunch gobbled down between. Fine-tuning was really what took hold on her nerves.  
The doors to the quarters opened and revealed a very irrate Khan Noonien Singh.  
“Khan. I need to test this device, but it can widespread search for those land mines, including the temperature ones.”  
Khan walked over as she explained how it worked, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“You’ve done a great thing Leila. We can afford to make 2 more of these devices. Can you put them together before midnight?”  
She sat on the edge of the seat, parts scattered on top of the meager table.  
Leila sucked on her lower lip.  
“Yes. As long as someone brings me the supplies I need, I can do that. I need an assistant to get those things for me while I work.”  
“And you shall have it.”  
His hand squeezed her shoulder and she moaned, the muscles were tight. Khan got up, and went behind Leila, flipping open his communicator, relaying instructions. The moment his recorder went silent, he started to massage her shoulders. She leaned back into his kneading hands, but continued to work. Enrique volunteered to help, so all she had to do was wait for him to return.  
Leila stood up and stared at Khan.  
“Khan. Can I kiss you?”  
He lifted an eyebrow, quickly pulling her close into a searing kiss, wrapping her close to his body. At some point, Khan’s hands were roaming all over her body, when the doors opened to reveal Enrique. Khan kissed Leila goodbye, acknowledged Enrique, and went about his own business.  
They worked for hours, until she needed a makeshift welder, which Enrique got from one of the other Augments.  
However.. While Enrique was gone, Leila discovered something by accident. She could tap into offworld conversations. She was playing with it as fast as possible, before putting it back together for its original purpose. She was going to keep this as secret as possible.  
Khan was leading the war party, dressed in battle armor, that someone made everyone. She wasn’t sure how quickly Augments put things together, but they never ceased to amaze her.  
Enrique was staying back, but escorted Leila to the front lines to hand him the 3 devices. Khan took them gratefully and passed it on to the other two squad leaders. Khan put a hand on her head, and then they were escorted back to the Vengeance.  
And now Leila had the time to mess with the 4th mine reader. For days, she had a fake routine. She saw Marla recovering, and would return to the safety of Captain’s Quarters. Leila forgot about leaving, let alone making a device like this quite awhile ago, but she was curious.  
She would record sections of broadcast, until the male computer voice could discover the right languages. Some of them were just bartering on the trade route not far from Zerione. And then, after a week, Leila discovered a Star Fleet signal. It made her go cold. No. They were systematically searching everywhere, and it was from those transmissions that Leila learned that Ceti Alpha 5 was a wasteland. Thank goodness Khan chose this place.  
But now, could she contact them? That was more than she knew what to do. Her experience got her this far, so she kept the device on her, on vibrate.  
Marla was on strict bedrest, and Leila spent a few hours there, watching things with her, making her laugh, reminding her of the good times before all went to shit. Dr. Soong was often sending her away, telling her to let Marla rest.  
Leila went to the Garden Terrace at night, swinging underneath the stars. She loved the koi pond. The fish weren’t too different from Earth’s variety. She sighed in the cold night air, sitting on the swing. Was Khan out fighting right now? Would he grant any of them mercy? Removing her device, she tried setting it to planetary focus, but it wasn’t that powerful. That’s when she picked up a signal between 2 Zeriones. After she went inside to decode the message, she was grave. They were apparently a mile away, and were planning on burning the fortress down. Leila knew what she had to do. She rushed to find Jaochim, and tell him what she found.  
Jaochim had to be told about the device, but Leila was very careful what she was hauking.   
A small force got together, as Leila handed Jaochim the device.  
“Kill them.”  
Mercy for soldiers? Who relied on placing mines where children played? Not much respect would come from her.  
It only took a few hours, until they brought the two Zeriones in captivity- prisoners of war.  
They had bright orange skin, elongated arms and football shaped heads.  
“You did good, Miss June.”  
Jaochim put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.  
“I am, however, going to keep the device and send it to the engineering team. They can build on what you started.”

Leila danced about the Captain’s quarters, trying to keep herself busy. She exercised until she collapsed on the floor, chest heaving. She could hear and feel the blood pulsing in her ears, her chest, her hands and feet. Panting, she just laid herself out on the cold floor.  
“I.. pushed myself too far.”  
She laid there, eyes closed as she heaved in and out air. She wondered about the device she created. The only thing she was hiding at this point in time was the transmission from Starfleet, and their search for the fugitive Khan Noonien Singh. What would he do once he found out. Whatever happened, now was not the right time to tell him. She hoped silently that this wouldn’t play like a bad novel. She was going to tell him, when he was back from punishing the Zeriones.  
The world spun, as she tried to get up, and she was back on the floor again.  
The doors slid open, to reveal a Marla McGivers in a wheel chair.  
“Hey. I’m afraid you caught me at the end of a work out.”  
Marla smiled and rolled into the room. The doors swooshed shut, as Leila sat up with the bed supporting her back.  
“They let you out?”  
Marla stuck out her tongue and maneuvered herself next to Leila.  
“I can walk, but the doctor is worried the shards would tear further into me. He.. he doesn’t know that I’m here.”  
“Marla? Why are you here? I visit you every day.”  
Marla laughed, but it didn’t reach sad eyes.  
“Leila, I can’t stand to be in that Medbay for days on end. It just means I am here visiting you, for a change- my friend.”  
Leila stared at her friend, noticing the change in her speech.  
“You have PTSD, don’t you.”  
Marla nodded solemnly.  
“I have nightmares about the explosion, of children playing on active mines.”  
Leila got up and sat on the edge of the black bed.  
“Its okay Marla. I engineered a device that can read their placement. Mine Detector. I have no idea what they’ll call it, as they confiscated the device and are using it as a base for something much bigger. They caught 2 Zeriones with it.”  
Leila was proud of herself, if only a little bit. The mood was somber in the room. This.. wasn’t very Marla.  
“Marla. I need you to stop lying to me and tell me what’s wrong.”  
Marla sagged in her seat, and winced, sitting back up.  
“Khan told me he was making you his second wife- did you take him up on the offer?”  
Soft silence filled the room.  
“I’m so used to being called concubine, “mine” etc. I admit I liked my new title. But what will this mean for us? I just got used to this damsel in distress crap.”  
Leia turned a very bright red.  
“And you can’t hide that you like his affections, can you?”  
Marla giggled and laughed at the face Leila June made.  
“To be honest Marla, when Khan is gone I go back to my base personality. When he’s here, there’s no place I’d rather be than in his arms. But there is a part of me that struggles to get back to Earth. I know, you wouldn’t join me. Your place is here.”  
Marla wheeled herself up closer, very carefully.  
“What about your children?”  
Leila’s smile faltered.  
“I’m hardly a part of their lives. I’ve met each one alone, and most of the time it felt like a damn business meeting. We hardly speak to each other. Alexander stops by once a week to say hello, but my other children are busy, with their lives. I missed out on their childhood due to that damn Swelt Lettuce! It makes me incredibly angry. I am still grieving over the loss.”  
Marla tried to lean forward, but hurt herself.  
“Leila. Its only natural you’d feel this way-”  
“You keep saying that Marla. I am tired of talking about it. I’m with a man I want to hit into the next century, and fuck every second. I am unhappy with my body for that too.”


	37. Return of the Blood King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news from the battlefront. The troops have returned. Surgery is promised for Marla. A quiet rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Khan and most of his army arrived at the base, covered in red blood stains. Families came out to search for their loved ones. Leila wheeled Marla out, and waited their turn. The moment Marla saw Khan, she let out a cry of surprise. The man was a war god, covered in the regrets of his enemies. Khan strolled over, got on knee, and kissed Marla gently.  
“We have the technology to get the rest of that shrapnel out of your back, my Love.”  
“How did the excursion go?”  
Khan stood up and looked down into her eyes.  
“We have a representative group there to keep an eye on them. We went to war with a few casualties. We’re at 50 Augments. The ruler, Wakamei fought until the end. I had the pleasure of revenge. Leila, take Marla back to the Vengeance. We’ll waste no time. Here are the devices; give them to Dr. Soong. I’ll be along after a meeting with the Colony.”  
“Khan.”  
He paused, as he was turning to go his way. He did not appreciate the wait.  
“Aren’t you going to take a shower first? Rest a little and then address everyone instead at night time?”  
Leila wasn’t sure if he’d be keen on the idea, but he gave a thoughtful sound, and headed to Khan’s Quarters.  
“Man I was afraid about asking. He seems like he’s still in warrior mode.”  
“That was a brave thing you did.”  
“Well Marla! Queen. Let's get these weapons to the Medical Bay.”  
She smiled.  
“Leila, so much about you has changed.”  
They headed into the starship Vengeance.  
Leila was quiet, and answered a few of Marla’s questions light heartedly.

After Marla was set up with dinner, and Dr. Soong had the new devices, Leila left. She passed by and waved at a few of the Augments, and passively acknowledged some others.  
Now. She had to figure out a good time to tell Khan about the Starfleet patrols. One of the bonuses of living on the Planet Zerione was the amount of sand storms and sandy atmosphere at times. There were, like most planets, windows to enter or leave the planet that were few and far-between.  
This could be a chance to escape. She could turn in Khan and go back to Earth.  
What evil thoughts caressed her brain. The thought of home panged her heart. But she was a loyal friend, but there was an argument in her head- planning the escape, if she changed her mind. And betray Khan, Marla, her children, and the whole planet?  
But they would eventually find them.  
Leila took her hair out of the ponytail, and let it cascade down her shoulders down by her waist.  
No, she would report it to Khan. Not tonight. But she would wait until tomorrow. An announcement came shipwide about the meeting at Fort Harrison. Leila went to the Captain’s Quarters and took a shower, putting on the longer hemmed dress. Khan contacted her and asked her to bring Marla up to the balcony of their room. She agreed.  
Leila had to wait, as the nurses helped Marla get out of the shower, carefully. She turned her back as she sat on a waiting chair. Her mind.. It wandered. How would she present the information? Could she grab the original device and show it to him? Oh but what if he knew everything the device did, and here she’d be, guilty hands. ‘I was going to show you’ She’d say.  
A bad idea. "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong" says Murphy’s Law. She felt a sense of relief, like she dodged a very subtle bullet.  
Leila got up and went to push Marla’s wheelchair forwards, when Marla put up a hand.  
“But Marla-”  
“It will garner respect Leila. Think about it. I know we love each other, but now you must play the politics game.”  
Marla was wearing a black dress that was turtle-necked, and stopped at her wrists and feet. It was clear to everyone that she was in pain.  
“I will be happy when I am no longer in this type of chair.”  
Leila nodded, as they went by, and she followed. Marla told Leila to hold her head up high. She did as she was told. Marla had always been her good consciousness. She was wiser than her age, and she surmised that is one of the many things that drew Khan and Marla together. They were like the sides of yin and yang, ever with each other, ever needing each other.  
Malik showed up, and led them up to the balcony of Khan’s Quarters. The Augments were gathering below, with some artificial lights so that they could see. Some of them didn’t take a shower, covered in the blood of the Zeriones.  
Khan stepped out of the shadows, clean, shaven, and deadly. He wore a jacket over his black attire, still encrusted with red blood. Two light poles were placed on the balcony so that he could be heard. He wore a microphone that connected with the speakers out in the audience.  
As he walked up, he passed both women, and stopped at the edge of the balcony.  
“My people. My friends. We have subdued another clan beneath us, who dared to place mines where our children play! Where your Queen took the blast, but she is doing well.! We rule this planet completely. We will save today as a celebration of our victory.”  
Leila swallowed. Her throat was dry. There was a loud cry of approval of many voices amassed below. Their children, Lexxa, Sigfried, Elizabeth and Jasmine were apart of a special group located near the front. The children that came from their union, that she hardly saw. They had their own lives and foster parents. They hardly visited her, but they did on occasion. Khan had a few more things to address, and then the assembly was released.  
Leila was quiet, as another Augment went by with Marla.  
“Leila?”  
Leila quickly stepped Marla’s way.  
“They are hoping for surgery this week. I won’t have visitors until after some of the surgery has healed.”  
“Hmm. That sounds like a few weeks.”  
“Dr. Soong is optimistic, but he’s used to working with Augments, not humans.”  
“Don’t get to down on it, Marla. You should play with the spectrum of hope, that’s how I’ve always envisioned you.”  
Marla’s green eyes sparkled, and her shoulders went to a proud, held position.  
“I love you Leila.”  
“I love you more Marla.”  
Marla made her give her a hug, even though it caused her pain.

Khan came up and spoke with her, and Leila went back out to the balcony, watching people come and go, some leaving for the adjoined village of Gobe. Sigfried waved enthusiastically at her, and she did a small wave. She walked back into the bedroom, watching as Khan took off the blood soaked jacket, leaving him in his usual black outfit. Hazel eyes swept over the muscular physique under the dark fabric. He ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling that over his head. Khan caught her staring, and smirked.  
He slowly went to undo the buckle of his pants, having gone commando as he usually did. Leila admired the v angles down to his happy trail, and down to his cock which was hard. She swallowed, and searched for a water bottle in the chest by the main bed. Khan came from behind her, and deep breathed the scent in her chestnut hair.  
Leila’s hand shook as she drank from the water bottle.  
“Mmmm I have missed you so, Leila June.”  
Leila was careful replacing the bottle into its carrier box.  
Khan took her shoulders and turned her to face him, exhaling loudly.  
“Undress.”  
Leila did as she was told, stripping the underwear as well.  
There was a small light near the bed, and it cast shadows to the balcony.  
He groaned, taking her chin in hand, taking the time to admire her naked body.  
Her skin turned a light pink, and she was cold, making her breasts perky.  
Leila wasn’t sure what he wanted.  
“Come, let us retire.”  
Confused, Leila walked with him over to the bed, and laid down. Khan crawled underneath the sheets, and covered her with them, snuggling close to her body. She felt stiff.. This wasn’t her usual Khan. He was satisfied like the cat that got the cream. He groaned and kissed her neck, before turning off the lights.


	38. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla gets the surgery she needs. Leila can't escape Khan's desires..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (>o_o<) Smut chapter.

Leila woke up, her warm man behind her, tucked tightly away in his arms. The world was fuzzy at first. She could hear the gentle breathing brushing her neck. Khan was home. It felt incredibly good to have him home. She was afraid to move, basking in the heat emanating from the arms surrounding her, and then her thoughts went to the Zirones. How many were slaughtered? Hopefully Khan left out the citizens and attacked only the military outfit. Regardless he was king. A title he'd never let go of.  
The sun was filtering in from the balcony, a beautiful blue day.

Marla laid on her front, surrounded by a team of people. They were in the process of putting her under for the spinal surgery. She was nervous and couldn't wait to see Khan and Leila after this was over.   
Be brave.  
She repeated it like a mantra. The world slowly went dark.

Khan stirred, pulling Leila closer to his hard body. He took both of her breasts in hand, cupping them lightly. His thumbs circled her nipples, as he tugged with his teeth, on her earlobe. He breathed deeply through his nose.  
“Leila..”  
Leila wasn’t ready to get up. She grumbled and tried to swat him away, when it dawned who she was in bed with. She immediately went to apologize, but Khan’s mouth overtook hers. He slid his tongue against hers, groaning as he went to pinch her nipples, a cry of surprise and pleasure sounding into his aggressive kiss.  
They were in the middle of exploring each other’s body when his communicator went off.  
“My Lord, the surgery went perfectly. All pieces are removed and Marla is fast asleep. I’ll notify you when she is properly awake.”  
Dr. Soong sounded like the world was off his shoulders. Leila couldn’t begin to understand the stress of being a doctor, let alone one running under the leadership of Khan Noonien Singh.  
“I had no doubt he’d get it done in a few hours. Marla will need to rest, so call ahead to visit her, Leila. Now. Shall we..continue?”  
She nodded, fully turned his way, staring into his bottomless eyes of blue and green.  
He growled low in his throat, snatching the blankets and crawling over her until her lips met his.  
“I’ve been too far, for too long from this body.”  
Leila blushed, happy to map his pecs and solid abdomen.  
“Your- strength scares me sometimes Khan.”  
“As it should- I am more than 5 times your own. Shh.”  
He put the pad of his pointer finger on her lips.  
“I wish to have quiet sex this morning. Can you be quiet for me?”  
Leila lifted an eyebrow, hands folded underneath her breasts.  
“What’s wrong with our usual go?”  
Khan chuckled, before grabbing her and turning her body on its side. Warm, hot hands, rubbed over her thighs.  
“Anyone who let you go was a fool. I find new things each time we sin. Shh.”  
As he entered her, Leila gave a wet gasp, quickly covering her mouth. Khan was slow, picking up the pace faster and faster.  
Leila covered her mouth, as she got the hiccups. Khan snickered, grabbing her waist, pumping into her sharply.  
Leila was trying so hard to not make a sounds, trembling from the cool of the morning. Khan put a hand over her mouth as he pressed her down on her front. He adjusted her rear into the air, slowly pushing all the way in, and out. Leila let out a sigh, long.. happy.

Leila was left alone in the room, staring out beyond the balcony from the safety of Khan’s bed chambers. She could hear the birds, and see them dancing on the balcony side. The air tasted fresh- crisp even. She wrapped herself in the black sheets, shivering a little. Khan kept the bed warm because he was a heat machine. She sneezed, deciding to get into the short black dress. She wanted to see how Khan reacted to it.  
Leila went to brush her hair into a ponytail, when she saw something shiny and a handwritten note nearby. Placing the cosmetic tool aside, she walked over and picked up the note first.  
“I expect you to wear this, at all times.”  
Leila picked up the ring, which glittered, made of the crystals in Leila’s Cave. It fit perfectly on her ring finger, further impressing her. It was faceted and simple. She put her hand at her side, before walking over to put on some footwear. The summer was beginning to fade, but it was still hot at about 3 on the clock. She’d go on a walk.  
Leila revelled in the sound of flowing water, and fish in the pond close by. By the terrace gate, stood Lee. She nodded and opened the gate for her. It clanked shut behind her. The skies were an incredible blue, with swirls of tan sand in the atmosphere above.  
The woman walked through the courtyard, admiring the stone work on buildings. Her mind wandered off to Earth, and her father’s Nightingale Ranch. There’s no way any of her family would live like this. Part of her.. Felt broken. She could fight back- just conceal the scanner’s other purpose.  
NO. No No nononono.  
Leia forgot to put her hairband in, long hair sweeping out of her face as she wheeled gracefully towards the USS Vengeance. When she stepped onto the bridge from the turbolift, he was not there. He was not in his Captain’s Quarters either. Leila paced around the ship, coming to a sharp stop by the Medbay. Dr. Soong was just stepping through the myriad curtains.  
“Miss Leila. How are you? I’m afraid Marla is going to take a month to fully heal. Khan is giving blood right now, we are hoping that will speed up the process. So if you are looking for him, it will be some time before we’ve gotten the right amount for the transfusion.”  
“Dr. Soong.”  
He paused, lifting white eyebrows.  
“Why have I not become an Augment with the transfusions?”  
He smiled, wrinkles dancing around his face.  
“If you had problems hidden in your body, those transfusions sealed them up. But you produce your own blood. So, say for a time you were full of Augmented life, but you slept through most of the procedures. Khan also had the same questions. No Miss June you are in fact, very human. I have used a special process to ensure you stay human.. It's a long explanation  
Now, please pardon me I have to finish cleaning the instruments. Talk to you later now.”  
Leila watched him recede into the Medbay, and she turned away, looking for the engineering department. She had to ask for directions, but she made it to a giant work bay. Malik was nearby, and came to her side quickly. He asked what she needed, and Leila took a deep breath.  
“Malik. That device can pick up transmissions off planet.”  
Malik smiled, brushing his hair from his shoulders.  
“Yes, we did discover that very recently. Your face is draining of color. Miss Leila?”  
Leila stumbled over her words.  
“I have heard a transmission that only Khan needs to know. I didn’t want to tell him until he was settled back home.”  
She shook, looking at the blonde haired viking.  
A warm hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from falling over.  
“If you are talking about the transmissions from Star Fleet, we are aware. Khan was told immediately. Everything is okay, Miss June.”  
She stayed for a little while, learning more of what they had from the device. DTI (deep transmission instrument) could do a few more things as well. Their representative, at the heart of the Zerione capital was also waiting his own. Leila left, grabbing the railing and steadying herself. Her nerves were wrecked, and she was emotional. Everything was falling into place, without her meddling. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. After taking a few minutes to gather herself, Leila found herself walking by the Medbay. Khan was talking with Dr. Soong, and stepped out almost into her. Leila gasped, falling backwards, when Khan’s hands pulled her into himself. Her heartbeat thundered, pulsing at her neckline.  
“Leila.”  
She went to hug him tightly, but stopped, moving his hands off of her.  
Khan’s eyebrow went up, evaluating Leila June’s behavior.  
“And where are you coming from, June?”  
“The engineering department. They named my device the DTI and are picking up offworld transmissions with it. I’m- pretty excited. Its nice to know I have more purpose in this colony.”  
Khan smiled soberly, until his hand wandered to her rear, giving her but a squeeze. He groaned, pulling her close.  
“I thought you hated this dress?”  
Dr. Soong had already announced his leave, as a tall, muscular Khan Noonien Singh leaned over her.  
“You have a purpose. You are my 2nd wife..”  
His lips were hot and wet against her earlobe.  
“You are my concubine.”  
She shivered, as he bit her right neck harshly. Leila cried out in surprise, but Khan didn’t do it for long. He grabbed her hand and lead the way. They came to the doors of her once quarters, and Khan locked it behind them.  
Leila stood in the middle of the room, Khan strode over to her, taking her face in his broad hands. It started as a light kiss, then an angry one, to her surrender into his arms.  
She gasped, long fingers slipping under her panties, dripping wet.  
Khan growled, using his other hand to hold her close to himself.  
“Tell me what you want, Leila..”  
A finger pressed her conversation to silence.  
“Tell me, how you need me.”  
Leila’s hands settled on his belt, carefully undoing the clasp. The pants quickly fell to the ground. Fingers curled about his desire as she carefully stroked it.  
“Fuck me on every surface of this room. I need it, I need it all.”  
“Then I will take what I want, where I want. Do you understand?”  
She whimpered as he fisted her hair and led her to the bed.  
He ripped off her panties, maneuvering behind her, the both of them half clothed.  
Khan eased his desire into her’s, groaning deep.  
“Khan. What am I going to do now that you’ve ripped my panties to shreds.”  
Khan began to pull back, his speed increasing, when he growled above her.  
“You can stay in the this room tonight.”  
Leila’s voice carried like a cat call, as the wet slapping into her body brought them closer.  
The man all but cooed, pulling her up over to the windows, where Leila scrambled for purchase as large hands held her off the ground.  
She cursed, screamed, spurring him on. His sex drive overtook them.  
Her back slapped onto the cold surface of the table, facing him as he had both hips in grasp.  
She gasped, visual stimuli as he took her.  
“You have no idea how I’d dreamed of coming back to Marla and yourself.”  
He grunted, pulling her feminine body into his muscular one.  
Khan pulled her arms to go around his shoulders, kissing down her jaw where he suckled her flesh there. Leila cried out in passion knowing it would bruise.  
“I’m going to fuck you against the doors.”  
She bounced on his desire, back against the grey metal doors.  
“Khan!”  
He chuckled, placing another hickey on her neck, hips pressing into hers. Leila whined at the pressure of their hips, completely surrendering to him.  
She came violently, clawing at his back, crying tears into his neck.  
“Khan, my Khan..”  
After an hour Khan Noonien Singh cradled her flesh, kissing in pecks and long chances..  
Leila lay spread out on the bed, chest heaving, body aching heavenly. Khan cleaned up, stepping into this pants. His icy eyes skipped from one bruise to another, to the ladder of hickies on one side of her neck. She surrendered to him- he felt it during her climax- and she did have a few. He smirked, leaned over her, and grabbed her chin. She was heaving from the exertion of their sex, tears pooling out of her eyes.  
“You missed me. You missed this.”  
She nodded, breathing deeply.  
“I could go again..”  
Khan flipped her on her front, undid his buckle and fucked her into the mattress.  
He would sate himself at any cost.  
“Khan.. Khan I can’t anymore!”  
A large growl and groan came as Khan Noonien Singh climaxed into her body once again..  
“You. you are a curse and a blessing from Aphrodite. Every time I think I’ve satisfied my need for you, you breathe and I must have it.”  
Leila rolled onto her side, crying into her hands, Khan’s fingers going through her hair.  
The man grabbed a towel, helping her clean up, as he saw the bruising on her inner thighs. He smiled sinister, helping the woman into bed.  
“I will return. Rest until then, my second wife..”


	39. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla is recovering. Khan creates distance with Leila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Leila wandered around with her hair piled up onto the top of her head. It was a messy bun. She currently wore the Captain’s robe (she found it in a small closet), wearing nothing underneath. Walking over to the table, she took a good sip of coffee. It was sweet and bitter.. She wasn’t a   
coffee or pop person- she’d been known to wake up to a shot or two of Irish Whiskey.  
It was quiet, save the background noise outside the door. Her bare feet hit the cold flooring, as she brought the coffee with her on a stroll to one of the windows. There were years missing from her life, that she could never retain. Khan had, at one point, explained feeling similar after being iced. Leila sipped the hot liquid, lost in thought. The space between her legs hurt. Khan had been unusually rough with her. She hummed into her coffee.

Marla woke up, groggy, and in pain. Dr. Soong was immediately at her side, calling for the nurse.  
“I imagine you are in some pain. We’ll give you something to help it pass. We will be doing physical therapy when you’re healed up some. Sound like a plan?”  
His smile, was contagious, and she returned it. It didn’t take much for her to feel loopy, and relaxed. It was much better than the pain down her spine.  
“Just rest Marla. Everything went fine, and you are doing very well considering. Shh. Rest.”  
She let the sleep take her consciousness away.

Khan took one of the towels, wiping himself down. He wore a pair of loose workout pants, shirt off, muscles gleaming from a long work out. His mind was always working. Now, they needed to prepare for a meet with Starfleet. He represented the entire planet. He was obvious a fugitive, for the damage he inflicted on Earth and its false utopia. He’d already had the task force trained, as well as space battle. There were small probes orbiting the planet, giving them a small advantage. The Vengeance would go back into space. They’d need to get her battle ready. As soon as he heard the messages that Starfleet was looking for them, was the moment he instructed every Augment work on the ship to get her space worthy. He exhaled through his nose, and tossed the towel in the laundry basket. There wasn’t time for play anymore. Alot needed to happen. Marla was recovering, and Leila would have to keep herself busy.. He was more interested in what Leila would do than Marla. Leila was having an attitude come back, something he had hoped she had not surrendered to him. Was he bored of her now that she surrendered into his arms? He ran his hand through his hair, having taken a quick gym shower. Thoughts.. About the sexual tension between them since the Winter Gala were all great memories.. But now- she was adapting. He was getting bored of her. The second wife was falling out of favor.

Leila was confused. Khan hadn’t visited in days. He was always busy when she sought after him. Days turned to weeks, with the Vengeance orbiting Zerione. She eventually got to speak with Marla, walking her to physical therapy. It sounded like everything was okay on her end. She was healing fast and Khan checked on her every day. Leia stayed quiet listening to Marla, giving her the “I’m Fine” curtain. Normally Marla would recognize when she was lying or hiding something, but not this time.

The awkward moment was in the hallways of the Vengeance, seeing Khan walk by without acknowledging her. It hurt. Leila turned as he walked by, but he was talking to Joaquin. Nothing. No eye contact. She walked back to her quarters, as the doors shut, she jumped into a jazz routine.   
This was her fault.  
She made him, or rather let him, be the center of her universe. Leila skimmed the surface of frothing emotions, unhappy with herself. She mulled over it- something she despised. Each day made her more angry, feeling ignored.  
Leila messed with the ring on her ring finger. Lust and Love. Marla was love, Leila was lust. Lust wears away.  
Leila didn’t know what to do with herself, cutting sex out of everyday life. She felt estranged. At one point she was beginning to feel like family with these people. Now, she was barely greeted in the hallways, and she found herself back in her little quarters. Everyone was getting ready for Starfleet’s eventual intrusion. There was allot going on. That, was however, not something she counted on the scales of Khan and her relationship. Leila pushed over the table and its chairs, angry and wishing she had alcohol to run to. How good would it feel? The rush of heat down her throat. The sting itself was what she desired, not by flavors and such. Sweet or bitter didn’t make a difference- it was the loss of control and head-games she played with herself.  
Leila kicked a chair to the wall, yelling. She picked up another chair and threw it across the room.  
This was her fault.  
Leila had to fall in love with Khan when he could never return the affection. The man had Marla, one of the sweetest and loving people Leila had ever met. Now the two women’s relationship had changed during the deep freeze of a cryogenic chamber. She felt robbed. She could almost hear his deep chuckle in the back of her mind. This was Khan Noonien Singh- always king. A king who had 2 wives, and that was looking grim. She surmised he jumped to the title, willing to risk the endgame between them.  
This..was..her fault.  
Somehow she ended up with her back against the bed-frame. Fine. Superman wants to play a game with her heart- she’d return the favor.  
Leila took out one of her devices from under the bed, she had stolen from the Tech Bay. If she short circuited it, it made an excellent taser. She smiled, through the tears falling from her eyes. How long had she been playing damsel in distress with this Augmented son-of-a-bitch. It all began at the Winter Gala. Perhaps she was never supposed to be there- like the wrong spice on the right meal. Then Marla and Khan would have become an item. Her head hurt as she set the device below the bed. Really though- wouldn’t Starfleet have won the battle if she hadn’t guessed the Med Bay? Her stomach churned, so she went for a glass of replicated milk.  
It really brought things into perspective, having her confront what ESP did to her life, the alternate universe, revenge.  
She stood in the shower, tracing her fingers on KHAN’S mark. What was she to him? A toy? A game? Was she a step above the average human? Tears fell from a blank face, running in with the water. Or was she just his property when he ‘needed’ her for her body?  
Leila punched the wall until her knuckles were bleeding. She sat down in the hot water, and let her mind wander. Time passed but she was oblivious to it. When the water wasn’t hot anymore, she turned it off, laying down and counting the black tiles on the ceiling. Khan, Khan Khan…  
Was he laughing at her in his own way?   
’You’ve had your purpose, now you are nothing to me?’  
It sounded like something he would say.  
She could hear her breathing, warm tears down her cheeks. Was it because she surrendered to him? She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure about anything.  
If this was a game, it was apparent that she had lost.  
She got up to her knees, and up to her feet, wet hair dripping everywhere. If anyone was an anchor during this process, it would be Marla. Marla, however, was living a dream life. Khan was no doubt her hero. But what was Leila to Khan?  
“Conquest. I am a type of conquest.”  
So as long as he believed he had her, the less interest there would be.  
It was like having a strong, bitter ale to swallow. That is exactly what she had done- gave herself to him. Now, he must believe she is his to have whenever- that maybe he didn’t view her as a person either.  
Revenge. She allowed herself to believe the lie. He’d broken boundaries, dangling a carrot on a string just out of her reach.


	40. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's still bitter. Khan is a man of risk and dominance. But, she says no- how long will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick for over a month. I hope you like it.

Khan leaned against the doors to Leila’s residence, quietly watching her sleep, and witnessing the results of her temper tantrums. His arms were folded, wearing the standard long sleeved Starfleet undershirt. The room was torn apart, legs to chairs broken, scattered in pieces all over the room. The table was a loss- or what used to be the table, cracked from having been thrown around the room several times. Khan sighed deeply, walking over to the side of the bed, staring straight down at her. Even in sleep she was attractive as she’d always been. There was no flaw in his eyes, even through the evidence of her temper surrounded the bed almost like a perfect circle. Subconsciously she was showing what she missed the most- Khan put his arms to his sides, eyes taking her in. What would she do if she caught him watching over her? As many nights, he’d slip in, collecting his thoughts. If the rest of the Augmented colony saw him neglect her for too long, they were more apt to repulsion of her existence. So while the whole world slept, and only saw him enter at night, it seemed they were still copulating. That’s fine. It gave him time to do some heavy thinking, knowing Joachim was the only one who dared bother him while he was with his women.  
Women.  
He scoffed, looked at the bed as it was, messed up from tossing and turning. It was immature, for her to hold a tantrum.   
The two of them of spent most of their relationship right there, in bed, entangled in the sheets. He had thought the transition from concubine to wife would be an easy thing. No, with Leila’s dramatics, he was seeing how emotionally out of control she was- his hands clenched silently. No, she would never know he’d watched over her, witnessing her pain from the sidelines. Yes, she was feeling rejected, and not have an outlet for it caused this mess. He was forcing her to break the spell. He knew he could have her, anytime he wanted.. He wanted her fight back. Being codependent.. It was like coming off drugs.. It was a matter of time, especially when he was aware of an alcoholic she could be, if she got ahold of any. The whole colony could drink at the only bar in town- affectionately deemed Marla’s. The bar was only open at certain points of the day. Leila didn’t know of its existence- yet.  
Leila stirred, and Khan stepped back into the deep shadows by the door. She got up, threw the blankets away and walked into the bathroom. As she did, he left. Back to the bridge.

Leila stared at the storm wounded room, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her head was in her hands as she bowled over, tears falling out of her eyes. Was this the extent of her use, her life? THERE WAS NO SPORT, NO DRINK, NO COMPANIONSHIP- plenty of ends, very few beginnings. She used to drink this shit away. And now, she was crippled, utterly. Every self-medicating source was out of reach. Why was she blaming Khan for everything? Why blame herself- though clearly she was the problem..

The wee hours of morning were spent cleaning up the room the best she could. She wasn’t going to live this way anymore. She’d deep plunge herself into the jazz routine, see if she could put in some martial arts. She needed to protect herself. The dream was broken.

Khan began to notice things change. Leila spent more time with Marla, traveling for fun, just enjoying nature and each other’s friendship. The room Leila slept in was spotless, which was something Marla teased Leila to kingdom-come over. Leila was cutting her hair, and even used the gym at least once a week. She worked out in a gray sports bra, and black yoga pants. These did not fail to garner attention, so Leila was careful to go with a group of Augment women, who were unsure about her initially. It did not take long for them to be neutral, and to realize she was avoiding male drama- and definitely wasn’t looking for any drama in the women’s group. Leila didn’t make any friends, she kept music in ear and her feet pounding the track course.  
She was courteous and got on other equipment if needed. Some of the women tried playing mind games with her, and Leila’s whole facade became very blank, eyes sharp. She was used to this, having grown up in a family of 7 boys and one girl. The teasing had nowhere to go, so it stopped.

Khan sat at his command chair on bridge, opening up a window on Leila’s whereabouts. There, she was working out. He was still watching out for her, knowing how competitive Augments can be. As long as she was humble and stayed out of their way, she was in safer territory. What kind of music was she listening to? What breathed life back into her lungs? He wasn’t sure. Even with checking the cameras twice a day, Khan was beginning to miss the companionship he’d grown to enjoy- and desire even with the deep freeze. He took breaks less than his crew, who were hardily exercising and training, but he found time to check up on Leila June.

Marla had begun to walk, going to physical therapy with Leila by her side. They were spending time with each other like old times. Slowly, but surely, Marla was joining Leila at the gym. Right away, Marla noticed the atmosphere changed the moment Leila walked in. She was not welcomed but ignored. That's when she began to notice more about Leila. She was quiet and driven. She no longer cared whether Khan's tattoo showed or not. She didn't care. Marla tested the waters with a few questions but Leila only lightly smiled and answered vaguely. She actively avoided certain inquiries.

Leila looked out her windows to witness space and the planet Zerione in all its glory. It was quiet, and her deep hazel eyes slowly took everything in. Her ears captured the silence, disturbed by her breath. She’d not seen Khan for a little over 2 months. She’d spent so much time working out and watching black and white movies, the time was becoming less painful. Marla came over once a week for movie night with just the two of them.

The radio fizzled in her hand, as she tuned into various chats on the ship. Some of them were so full of drama, she’d sat down with a carefully rationed request for popcorn. She was laughing more than crying, working out more than idle, or stewing in her own fear and hurt. It was nice to have some body definition. Every day she did exercise routines, but now she was making them harder. And then the day came.  
Leila was sleeping, but restless. This was the night she sat straight up, and caught Khan in her room.

“What the fuck? Khan why are you here?”  
He lightly smiled.  
“Perhaps I enjoy watching you sleep.”  
She got up, and approached him. She yearned for his touch, something she fought off everyday for over 2 months. Was it 3 months? Well, it was a long time to be sure. Goddamn but he made her heart flutter, butterflies desperate for sated intimacy.  
But the anger was stronger.  
She slapped him, hard enough for him to move his face a little.  
“Don’t come in here without permission anymore. You blew that privilege.”  
Khan wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, with enough pressure to keep her still.  
“I suggest you speak to me with respect, Leila June.”  
Her face was one of vehemence.  
“Will you please not come into my room without permission first?”  
This voice was feminine, and sour.  
“I’ve been impressed with your progress. Tell me, do you still crave alcohol, sex, and sport? You can only do so much alone..”  
He growled and went to bite her lip, but she put a hand up between them.  
“No.”  
Khan’s hands went to his sides, glaring down at her. She was beginning to build a life, not built with him in mind. She wasn’t foolish enough to provoke him to anger. He was close to it.  
“I notice you’re no longer wearing the dresses made for you. Tell me, is it embarrassing to have my stamp on your side?”  
He puffed up his chest and came close to her body, her left hand between them.  
“You drive the people around you to madness, Leila June. Can you fix that? By yourself?”  
She made to slap him again, but he dodged, descending upon her lips to steal a kiss.  
Once again.  
“No.”  
Khan clenched his hands at his side, fuming.  
“I’ve given you everything. I believe you promised yourself to me?”  
Leila walked away quickly, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.  
“Khan. You neglect me and expect me to fall into your arms like a lost lover. You’ve ruined my trust of you. If you want me, I will react by anger and lust alone. I will seal my heart away from you. I’m tired of being hurt by your recent lack of respect and loss of companionship.”  
Khan watched as Leila turned around on her heel, hugging herself.  
“You fucking hurt me. But if you want me..”  
Khan clutched her upper arms after a few strides her way.  
“I want you.. But I don’t want something temporal. I will devour.. Everything you have to offer, my Nightingale.”  
Her heart beat harder in her chest, as he slowly bridged the gap between them, and lifting her into a scorch of a kiss, deep and hot. Leila tried to resist but was doing everything she could to control her own lustful desires.  
“I fucking hate you..”  
He chuckled against her lips.  
“Tell me more.”  
“I hate that I met you at the Winter Gala, I hate every time I gave myself to you-”  
They were stripping each other’s clothing, until Khan was pressing her into the sheets, not waiting for permission. Leila gasped, and moaned, as he entered her quick and fast.  
“I hate how handsome you are.. I hate being alone..”  
He kissed her tears away. Had he really upset her this much? Leila was rather temperamental. He growled and rested his face against her neck, kissing gently even as he pounded her into the mattress. Leila cried out his name and he bit her in response.  
“Then I cannot leave you alone for too.. Long..”  
“Khan..”  
His hot palms were at the sides of her face, kissing her as he slowed down.  
“I will have your heart down to your legs.”  
“Think you are able Khan?”  
She gasped wetly his way.  
A hand slipped between them, and caressed her clit until she came, clenching his upper arms until it passed, leaving her a sweet mess.  
Khan left the bed and Leila closed her eyes, seeing sparkles. Her heart pounded heavily against her rib cage.  
She was still angry with him, but it could not overrule the lustful fix only he could sate.  
She was sick of the lust- not quite love- flowing through her veins.  
Leila tossed the sheets aside, and walked over to a shirtless Khan. He merely observed her action with silent reverie. He liked how changeable she could be.  
Her lips kissed his pecks, his abdoment, and into a soft kiss. They were clearly attracted to each other, but they were like oil and water, sometimes a volatile mix.  
“You were made too perfect, Khan Noonien Singh.”  
She smiled weakly.  
“When can I see you again?”  
Khan smirked.  
“I cannot be with you every day.”  
“Spend at least 15 minutes with me every day. Have lunch with me, or better yet with Marla present.”  
A thumb dipped into her mouth, and she bit him.  
He tsk’d as she let go, and he donned the black shirt again. He was incredibly handsome.  
Could there ever be more than lust between the two?  
Neither of them knew.  
Khan hugged her close, her left ear above his heart. It was definitely faster than normal.  
“You have no idea what you do to me.”  
He kissed her left hand.  
“Then how come you left me alone for so long??”  
Bitterness tasted itself on her tongue.  
Khan smiled at her.  
“I was here every night watching over you as you slept. I will keep a 15 minute window open for you, always.”  
She’d believe it when she saw it.


	41. Walking on Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE KNEW. And she was afraid..

The day came when Starfleet sent probes, signalling interest in their system.. The feeling between everyone was electric. The Stealth Squad was over 15 years of age, and masters of many martial arts. Khan would have nothing less from his progeny. They easily destroyed a few probes, and captured one, gave it a few quirks and sent it back. This was part of conversations and the butt of jokes at the gym. Leila didn’t say much, noting the overconfidence of the Augments surrounding her. Pride, was a huge downfall. She was careful to keep her opinion to herself. Even Khan walked around like he was untouchable. It was unattractive. She knew the danger headed their way. Khan was constantly preparing for it, but all she could think of was the decline in trade as of late. The Zerione’s were asking for an updated contract, with less demands. Khan had allowed it, but one of their people needed to relocate. Khan was brutal about it. Leila was terrified of Khan when he was angry. Angry sex was dangerous.. She thought he’d tear her body apart in moments like that.  
Marla sat down her glass of tea, brewed outside of the ship. Leila was grumbling, having just learned about Marla’s, the bar. They were given strict orders not to serve her any alcohol. Leila wore the longer black dress, to keep Khan happy. Everytime they passed in the hallway, Khan looked her over and smirked. Leila loved the attention she was getting, even if they only saw each other 15 minutes a day.  
“Leiiiiilaaaa. Hello to Leila June.”  
She was envisioning his naked body, every curve of muscle, the smell of him, the taste of him.  
“Ahh.. sorry about that. To answer the question yes I am upset I can’t have a beer.”  
Marla giggled.  
“Your face is so sour. Your birthday is coming up, do you want to ignore it again?”  
Leila folded her arms.  
“Like it never existed. You know I think them a waste of time, unless I get a good few hard ciders under.”  
She smiled weakly, before getting up and giving Marla a hug.  
“I do love you. If you set up a party I won’t speak with you for quite a while.”  
Marla pouted.  
“Why don’t you let me throw you a small party? With Khan and your.. Kids?”  
Leila froze, before standing straight.  
“No. Those children are of my body but they have their own lives. I’ve hardly been there, why would I invite with this guilt.”  
Marla grabbed Leila’s left arm.  
“You are so Nihilistic Leila.”  
Leila squeezed her hand in comfort, for when she was stubborn it was hard to cull her tongue.  
“I’ll see you later Marla.”

And Leila’s birthday came about, when she woke up, there was a bottle of wine on her table, a gift from Marla. Leila shunned everyone on her birthday. It was hard working through the triggers of fairly unhappy birthdays full of her parents arguing about everything. When she was 10 she tripped into the glass animal cabinet and broke everything in it. There were family heirlooms that could never be replaced. She remembered the glass in her hair as she sat up in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes. There were other bones in the closet that she was just keeping at bay. She usually cried the whole day, until she either felt better, or wore herself to sleep.  
Today was a day of muddy colors and the deep, unquenchable black. Leila took out her black lingerie, and walked around listening to goth pop, drinking straight from the bottle. She’d done her makeup, and her mascara ran down her cheeks, as her eyes squeezed shut, releasing a torrent of tears. This was one of many moments she wished it was easy to open up to people. Marla would come if she called. Khan.. The bottle sat on the table, a little past half empty. She stumbled across the room, twirling around and doing careful but unsuccessful jazz step.  
What should she do when Starfleet arrives? Khan would expect her to be on the Augments’.  
She braided her dark and long hair. There was a dark, painted black voice in the back of her mind.  
It was the age-old argument..  
“Go. You don’t belong here.”  
She could taste bitterness under the almost audible voice in her head..  
She reached under the bed, clutching her makeshift taser. Technically, she could use an escape pod or a shuttle. But the place was crowded with Augments.. They’d just tractor her back to the ship and then she’d lose all of her progress. Normally, she silenced the questioned torrents inside of her, but dammit its her birthday, and she’d allow it. Feelings were diluted thanks to the alcohol. She still did not have a complete purpose, even if Marla and Khan said otherwise. The taser snipped and snapped as it was turned on. It would at least give her an advantage.  
She laid across the bed, knowing that should Starfleet come- she’d want to go back with them. She missed her Earth, Nightingale Ranch. Leila actually missed every member of her family. The bar fights after a good street hockey match. No, she did not belong here. She sat up and growled at the top of her lungs, expelling demons.  
“I know your lies and your secrets.. Khan Noonien Singh.”  
The door to her quarters opened, the lights behind him slowly disappearing beyond the closing sheath of a door.  
Speak of the devil himself.  
His laugh was dark, like the shadow of him walking towards her, consuming her person.   
“What has you so upset, my 2nd wife? I heard your anguish before the doors slid open..”  
Leila walked till she was toe to toe with him. Her words were quiet, but sharp like glass.  
"I dream of you,"  
She whispered.   
"And what do you dream?"  
"I dream of burning ashes and you walking out of the fires of cities burning to the ground.."  
She moved his hand away from her face as the man stood so close.   
"I'm done loving destruction."  
He caught her from stumbling backwards.  
A deep rumble from he looked down at her.   
"Sometimes destruction comes first, before the ground can become fertile again..."  
Her eyes were like diamonds, sparkling. He was right.   
"Maybe you are right."  
Was her only reply, as their eyes locked onto the other's.  
Ages passed by in the blink of an eye, and Khan drew close, licking her lips pressed against his.  
She did not return the favor, instead closing her eyes and moving her head away.  
He moved away from her, so she saw something that drained the color of her face to white.  
“You.. what is this? What tinkering have you done-”  
Her mouth felt dry, voice unavailable.. The rumble and snap of the device, the thoughtful hum, all from her little taser. Khan brought it closer to his face, opened the back of it, and handed it back to her.  
“What reason would my Nightingale need a taser? I can tell you changed the original design of-”  
Her mind raced.  
“My Lord, you may like me, but many of your race do not. I’m experimenting on self-defense devices.”  
“Or is it something else, Leila?”  
Her eyes dilated from the deep baritone and dangerous tone of his voice, staring into her soul.  
“Or is this a way to hypothetically, fend off my affections?”  
She was afraid. She couldn’t move.  
“I want you to give a blueprint to the Research and Development team. You are permitted to tinker, but under the watch of the ship lab personnel.”  
Leila slowly closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose.  
Khan grabbed her chin and gave her a chaste kiss, turning to leave.  
Leila was subtly shaking. Danger, power, meaning.  
Her right hand held up eye level, shaking uncontrollably. There were so many ways this conversation could have gone.  
The doors slid shut leaving a fear induced peace behind it.  
He knew. He was smarter than her. Why had she left it out?  
He knew..  
And she was afraid.


	42. Violent Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila is allowed to Marla's Bar- and is free to drink as much as she likes. The night is slow to live.. easy to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its been awhile since I posted anything. Lots going on for me right now! Hope you like it!! ~*

Marla grabbed Leila’s and aggressively dragged her friend into the dancing mesh of Augments. Since a few months ago, Leila June had been hard at work trying to develop new things off of the basic design of the scanner. The ideas took off running, until the only things she knew worked were from the basic blueprints. During this time, Khan lifted the ban off of the bar, reopening it to a nightclub. The lights pulsated with the bass, and the mass pointed to the ceiling, as they sang along. Leila was pretty sure it was a remix from their time, infact, as the night progressed she was hearing retro songs from Earth up until the 1960s, when they left Earth.  
“Leila! Dance with meeeee!”  
Leila had a silver dress made by the 3 Seamstresses, that hugged her body but was ragged at all edges. Khan had never seen it, and she wanted it to be a surprise. Marla was in a short 60’s inspired dress, that was incredibly short. Leila’s hair was down, slightly wavy at the ends. Marla’s hair was in a net of pin curls.

Khan walked into the club, eyes scanning the moving dance floor. A few Augments stopped by him, small talk and then he was back to stalking the rave and flashing lights. Marla ran up to him, and Khan picked her up and gave her a kiss. She whispered something into his ear, which peaked his interest, when blue-green eyes settled upon Leila’s new outfit. He said nothing, mirroring Marla’s dance moves, and taking his first wife into his arms. The dance floor fanned out, leaving the two of them in a silent world all their own. Leila was in the crowd, feeling strange with her hair down. Since they arrived, she’d hardly had it cut, and it was past her waist.  
Leila sat at the bar, ordering a sweet Kahlua shot, and a Tequila Sunrise. She was going to get the booze on tonight- restrictions were lifted for the re-opening of Marla’s. Leila was sailing, after taking the time to drink them slowly (even the shot). Her open back rested on the bar behind it. An immediate presence sat next to her, and smirked down at her.  
“Is that all you are having?”  
Leila adjusted her shining silver dress. Khan was reminded of that horrid gold lamé the first time their paths crossed. This new dress hugged all the right curves- and looked.. uncomfortable. Marla had the touch of high fashion, while Leila was very loud in her clothing choices.. He loved the difference.  
Leila folded her arms, lifting an eyebrow.  
“Like you don’t already know the answer to that ridiculous question.”  
Khan scoffed, mirroring her pose at the bar.  
“Dance with me.”  
Leila froze, looking over at him, trying to see if she could deduce his reason.  
“What kind of dance are you looking for, Khan?”  
He bent down to her right ear, lips almost touching.  
“The kind that shows everyone that you’re mine.”  
She immediately flushed, backed away and wide-eyed.  
“Maybe after I have a few more drinks.”  
“No, now.”  
He took hold of her waist and coerced her onto the dance floor. Their foreheads touched, as Khan eyes connected with hers. He gave her a slow, passionate kiss. They both inhaled sharply, pulling back. Khan twirled Leila and snapped her back to him, hand sliding down her lower back and behind. He violently gripped her bottom, other arm cradling her close to him. Leila got caught in the flow of his ecstacy, and was not disappointed. The colorful lights swirled about them, both involved in their own little world.  
Marla watched nearby, confronted with very rare feelings of envy. Her green eyes traced them across the floor, Augments not getting too close. They clearly had only eyes for each other. The beat of the music was like the beat of a heart. She smiled. Khan’s intentions were his own, but lately she found herself at a crossroads. Having Khan to herself when Leila was iced produced a brand new world. There was little contest, even for her attention. And damn, Leila June was needy- everything she did was needy. And a small part of Marla despised that. The bass rumbled the mass of bodies in motion. Marla took the moment to leave, stepping outside. The sand storms in the atmosphere blocked each and every star she yearned to connect with. Leila and Marla would often drive off into the Nightingale Ranch property, camping in the back of her dad’s pick up truck. The stars were mixed with warp signatures so far away. They dreamed together on what their futures held. Marla quietly contemplated, taking a small walk into the garden space. You could hear the music wherever you went, and Marla was humming along to the beat. What if.. What if Leila wasn’t apart of the equation? She’d experienced it, and while it was bittersweet, life became based in routines Marla sorely missed. A small smile withered onto her small lips. They were in different worlds, with Leila still holding onto the past. Those were defining times in the children’s lives. Those born between Khan and Leila were not close to Leila- but rather distant. They were integrated into the Augmented society. Marla was aware of a group of Augments who despised Leila’s touch and go relationship with Khan, but she made it clear Khan’s judgement shouldn’t be questioned. Enrique approached Marla and smiled down at her, 6ft tall.  
“Penny for your thoughts? My queen?”  
Marla smiled warmly, like she always did. Her eyes were pained. Enrique ran his hands through his short black hair.  
“You miss life without her here.”  
Marla’s eyes were moist. She closed her eyes and smiled wider.  
“No. I miss the me before this.”  
She laid a hand on this arm.  
“I’m more concerned with the movement you are heading up. Behind Khan’s back.”  
Enrique froze, looking down at her, sweat on his brow.  
“There are a few of us who think she should be sent back to Earth. We’ve lived in a world without her, and so have you.”  
Marla’s eyebrows liftened, surprised.  
“Are you expecting me to side with you?”  
“Walk with me. I may yet convince you.”  
Marla smiled.  
“You can try.”  
They walked off, Marla’s soft voice mixed with Enrique’s as they walked further away from the bar named after her.

Leila shared a moonshine kiss with Khan. He left quickly-disappeared. She dodged all sorts of people looking for him, but was disappointed. Suddenly the ground shook, and an alarm went off. The club moved in waves, everyone trying to go outside. Sigfried came up on her right side, and tugged her way behind the neglected bar.  
“Mother.”  
It felt so weird hearing that word. She would never get used to it.  
“MOTHER.”  
His voice was melodic, short blonde hair and built like a machine.  
He sat crouched, eyes looking up and hands fisting.  
“Starfleet is here.”

Marla crawled back to the club, knife wounds in her lower back. She couldn’t feel her lower legs. She’d been foolish.. Enrique wasn’t playing around. He hated all humans equally. She screamed for help. Leila and Sigfried rushed over, now that the crowds began to break away, looking up to the balcony for instructions from their beloved Khan.

Khan sat at the commanding chair, having just conversed with the Starfleet vessel. Getting up, he headed to the turbo lift. Messages were coming in from all sources wondering what was going on. The confusion settled down faster than regular, human people.  
“Khan! Marla!”  
So many voices coming in. Khan went to Engineering and gave them permission to up the double shield and to arm all photon bays. The sound of heavy footing came from behind him, Jaochim caught up to Khan, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Khan..we’re facing a coup, Marla is in the med bay with severe paralyzing wounds. She can’t walk Khan. Enrique is behind this. He’s trying to broker a deal with Starfleet. Its your person in trade of peaceful negotiations.”  
Leila had several of the Elite Squad surround her, fighting off the coup movement.  
Random Augments were attacking them, or each other. There was a frenzy of fight or flight and they were all about fight. Leila seemed to be part of the problem, and many of them weren’t backing down. The physical confrontations slowed down, but Leila’s heart beat harshly inside her chest. Is this how Khan’s people felt about humans? Where was Marla? Was she alright? Now it was dodging random stones, but the Elite squad took care of the stone throwers. She could feel the urgency of escape, but was unsure which way to go. A voice came on the com system, the rumble of Enrique’s voice carried into the noisy crowds.  
“We do not need Khan anymore. We do not need the two humans from Earth. Let Starfleet take them.”  
Waves of people discussing this option crowded her hearing. Enrique.. She wouldn’t have thought him capable.


End file.
